Complot
by Shany-Blue Pendragon
Summary: Alors si vous aimez les longues histoires et les rebondissements, les intrigues, Harry, Sirius, Remus, les autres et pleins de nouveaux personnages et en plus aucun spoiler du 5 venez lire!Message, désolée...
1. Default chapter

Disclaimer: Tout est à Rowling, excepté ce que j'ai inventé bien sûr  
  
Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous et Rewier moi SVP.  
  
Bye bye  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
xxx 


	2. Sirius

Chapitre 1 : Sirius  
  
-Sirius ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?  
  
-Désolé Arabella ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
  
-Je te demandais si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Abygaël ?  
  
-Non ! Pas une seule plume en vue ! dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré. Mais elle est en Australie, tu sais que c'est loin ! Elle ne risque pas de répondre avant plusieurs jours !  
  
-Oui, je sais, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre !  
  
-Et moi donc. Toi, tu as eu des nouvelles de Dave ?  
  
-Non, ils n'ont pas revus Peter depuis la dernière fois. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne pourra se cacher bien longtemps, dit Arabella d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, il est bien trop bête !  
  
-Je sais, mais quand même. Quand je pense que Fudge ne veut rien entendre, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'été !  
  
-On ne sait rien, Sirius, rien n'a été revendiqué encore !  
  
Sirius semblait abasourdi. Pas revendiqué ?  
  
-Et tu continues de croire que ce n'est pas Voldemort toi ? Tu connais un autre sorcier capable de pareilles atrocités ? Qui aurait pu convaincre les détraqueurs de libérer les prisonniers d'Azkaban par exemple, si ce n'est lui ?  
  
-Je sais, Sirius, mais il faudrait quand même que tu te calmes ! Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous réagissons aussi fortement ! À ce que je vois, l'âge ne t'a pas rendu moins prompt à réagir !  
  
Sirius était vraiment en colère. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand je sais le genre de cauchemars que mon filleul fait sans cesse et qu'il ne s'en souvient même pas, dit Sirius d'une voix qui commençait à monter. Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand un sorcier fou furieux en a après la seule personne dont l'existence m'ait permis de survivre pendant douze ans en présence des détraqueurs ? Et comment peux-tu me dire de me calmer quand toi-même tu n'arrives pas à fermer l'?il de la nuit ?  
  
-SIRIUS !  
  
-Quoi !  
  
C'était au tour d'Arabella d'être hors d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ait utilisé ses pouvoirs de voyance sur elle.  
  
- TU AS FAIT ÇA ? TU AS INTRODUIT MES RÊVES SANS ME LE DIRE ? TU T'ES INTRODUIT DANS MON ESPRIT SANS MÊME ME DEMANDER LA PERMISSION ! QUE TU LE FASSES AVEC HARRY C'EST D'ACCORD, IL EST ENCORE JEUNE ET C'EST POUR LE PROTÉGER, MAIS JE SUIS UNE ADULTE ET TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT D'ESPIONNER MES RÊVES COMME TU LE FAIS !  
  
Il riait maintenant. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Et elle disait qu'il était prompt à réagir ?  
  
-Et c'est à moi que tu dis de me calmer ! Je l'ai fait sans le vouloir, je voulais seulement faire un contact, mais tu dormais !  
  
-Ce. n'est. pas. une. raison. dit la jeune femme d'une voix saccadée par la colère. La discussion est clause. Je vais dormir.  
  
Sirius regarda son amie monter furieusement les escaliers et il entendit une porte claquer. Il riait dans son fort intérieur. Arabella était vraiment une femme impulsive. Mais au fond, ne l'était-il pas lui aussi ? Il regarda la pleine lune se lever doucement. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas être auprès de Remus cette nuit. Ce dernier ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Mais il se devait d'être à un endroit où il pourrait être en lien avec le monde de la magie. Même s'il ne pouvait dire ce que c'était, il savait avec certitude que quelque chose se passerait dans les prochains jours, si ce n'était cette nuit. Sirius avait un instinct très fort, même pour un sorcier. La seule personne qu'il savait avoir autant de flaire, c'était Remus. Il l'avait sentit lui aussi, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à Sirius d'aller chez Arabella. La jeune femme s'était étonnée de le voir transplaner comme par enchantement dans son salon, mais lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la situation, elle n'avait pas posé de question. Elle savait très bien que Sirius se trompait rarement. Alors avait commencé une longue attente. Il avait attendu le signe, le pincement au c?ur qui lui disait avec conviction que Harry faisait un cauchemar et que sa cicatrice s'enflammait, l'intime conviction qu'à ce moment, il se passait quelque chose. Mais rien ne s'était produit, pas encore. Il regrettait de ne pas savoir à quoi son filleul rêvait. En effet, tant que ce dernier ne se souviendrait pas de ses rêves, Sirius ne le pourrait pas non plus. Ce phénomène s'expliquait par le fait que la mémoire de l'explorateur d'un rêve était liée à celle du rêveur. Bien sur, il se souvenait des rêves portant sur les événements des dernières semaines, mais il n'en avait pas parlé au garçon. Il s'avait qu'il était très mal en point, mais tant qu'il refuserait de se l'avouer, Sirius devait respecter sa décision de ne pas lui en parler. Les lettres de Harry se voulaient joyeuse et même s'il savait que cet apparent bonheur était faux, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.  
  
Sirius regarda l'heure : Minuit passé. Harry devait avoir reçu sa lettre maintenant. Il regrettait de n'avoir pu lui envoyer son cadeau par hibou, mais un regard à la grosseur du livre posé sur la table du salon lui avait indiqué que même un hibou Grand Duc ne serait pas arrivé à le porter tout seul. Il n'était pas vraiment grand, mais sa couverture en étain le rendait très lourd à transporter.  
  
Sirius était totalement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un faucon merlin se posa sur ses genoux. Il fonça les sourcils en pensant qu'ils étaient habituellement utilisés pour les voyages outre-mer mais un nouveau coup d'?il à l'oiseau lui fit reconnaître Myrddin, l'oiseau de Abygaël. Il fonça les sourcils encore davantage.  
  
-Déjà ?  
  
Il prit le message et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte. Il déplia le parchemin et lut le mot.  
Cher Sirius, Je suis de retour à Londres mais seulement pour quelques jours. En effet, je dois partir en Amérique pour récupérer certaines choses que j'ai laissées à Salem. Je pars après-demain, il serait donc utile que tu passes me voir avant. J'ai appris des choses que je ne peux pas écrire. Je t'attends  
  
Aby  
  
L'Amérique ! Sirius avait tenté d'oublier ce continent. Mais qu'avais bien pu apprendre Abygaël de si confidentiel ?  
  
Alors, il pris sa décision. Plutôt que d'attendre ici que quelque chose se passe, aussi bien aller à Londres. Il pourrait passer donner son cadeau à Harry en même temps, s'il transplanait à cette heure, personne ne le remarquerait. Il prit donc le livre qu'il enveloppa à la hâte dans un papier bleu, attrapa sa cape et transplana en direction d'une petite ruelle sombre de Privet Drive. Arrivé à destination, il posa son paquet, se transforma en chien, repris le paquet dans sa gueule et se dirigea vers la maison qui hébergeait son filleul. Il ne savait pas qu'une mauvaise surprise l'y attendait. 


	3. Une dure nuit

Chapitre 2 : Une dure nuit  
  
La nuit serait superbe sur le toit du 4 Privet Drive. La rue était éclairée d'une pleine lune éclatante et de milliers d'étoiles et des perséides fendaient le ciel en cette tard soirée de fin juillet. Harry pensait au professeur Lupin. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait apprécier la nuit, cloîtré dans une cabane pour être certain de ne faire du mal à personne. Mais Harry avait bien d'autres soucis à se faire. En effet, il était presque minuit et les Dursley se refusaient toujours à ouvrir la porte et le laisser entrer dans la maison.  
  
En effet, pendant la soirée, une querelle était survenue entre lui et son cousin Dudley à propos d'un morceau de tarte que ce dernier avait découvert sous une lame de parquet de la chambre de Harry. La tante Pétunia avait traité Harry de tous les noms, de sans-c?ur à traître, en passant par un beau répertoire lorsqu'elle avait compris que depuis le début de l'été, Harry ne suivait pas dû tout le régime imposé à toute la famille pour faire souffrir un peu moins son petit Duddy-chéri. Elle avait donc laissé Dudley rudoyer Harry toute la soirée. Il faut dire que le fait que les Dursley détestaient Harry pour ce qu'ils appelaient son « anormalité » ne les avait pas amener à intercéder en sa faveur. En fait, il était vrai que Harry Potter n'était pas vraiment un garçon normal, enfin, normal pour un moldu, car Harry Potter était un sorcier.  
  
Heureusement, la capacité de réflexe que Harry avait acquis avec sa pratique du Quidditch lui permis d'éviter la plupart des coups de Dudley. Celui-ci, ayant à peu de chose près la taille et le poids d'un bébé cachalot, avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer rapidement. Cependant, Harry n'avait pu éviter le jet d'eau glacial et c'était retrouvé trempé de la tête aux pieds. Dudley avait ensuite fuit dans la maison, laissant Harry à la porte et fermant absolument toutes les serrures.  
  
Il était donc assit la bêtement, sur le parquet de la porte de derrière, à attendre le petit matin. Bien sur, la nuit était magnifique, mais il commençait vraiment à faire froid. S'il n'entrait pas très vite, il finirait par tomber très malade. Il aurait quand même rêvé mieux pour la nuit de son anniversaire, des vêtements secs et un lit chaud par exemple.  
  
Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque sa chouette Hedwidge, accompagnée de quatre autres hiboux se posa près de lui. Harry fut ravis de voir qu'au moins ses amis n'avaient pas oubliés son anniversaire. Il délesta les oiseaux de leurs lettres et paquets, ce qui ne fut pas sans peine en ce qui concerne Coq, le minuscule volatile de Ron, et tous s'envolèrent dans la nuit étoilée. Il ouvrit la première lettre, celle de Poudlard. Elle contenait une lettre lui indiquant la date le la rentrée (le premier septembre, comme toujours) ainsi que sa liste de fourniture. Il trouva aussi une lettre de Hagrid :  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère sincèrement que tu passes de bonne vacance. Pour ma part, je suis à la recherche des géants avec Olympe (Madame Maxime) dans les montagnes du nord. C'est très intéressant et je vois pleins de créatures intéressantes qui ne vivent pas en Angleterre. J'ai beaucoup de nouvelles idées pour les cours de la prochaine année. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé ces objets au cours de mon voyage. Ce sont des pierres à souhait. Tu n'as qu'a prononcer un souhait pour qu'il se réalise immédiatement, mais pas d'illusion, elle ne font rien qui peuvent changer des événements passés, (comme ramener un être a la vie par exemple) elles ne réalisent que des souhait banaux. Je te souhaite quand même de t'amuser avec celles-ci, mais attention, attends d'être à Poudlard pour les essayer, on ne sait jamais.  
  
Je te souhaite de passe une bonne fin de vacance et on se reverra à la rentrée. Attention a toi et à bientôt Hagrid  
  
Harry lu sa lettre avec un sourire. Il savait bien que Hagrid n'avait pas les mêmes critères que la majorité des gens en ce qui concernait les créatures intéressantes et il se demandait bien ce qu'il aurait à affronter et à élever cette année. Il jeta un ?il aux pierres à souhait et fut très déçu de ne pouvoir les utiliser maintenant. Pour l'instant, son seul souhait était d'ouvrir cette fichue porte !  
  
Il ouvrit sa seconde lettre, celle de Ron :  
  
Cher Harry, Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'inviter cet été (par ordre de Dumbledore) mais j'espère quand même que tu t'en sors. Ici, tout est plutôt calme. Papa et Percy ne sont pas souvent à la maison. Ils travaillent beaucoup à rallier les forces contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce n'est pas très facile puisqu'ils doivent le faire à l'insu de Fudge (Fichu troll bouché !!!) Je ne les vois donc pas beaucoup. Papa est très fatigué et Percy est plus exécrable que jamais. Au fond, tu es peut-être mieux chez les moldus. Je ne sais pas comment ont fait Fred et George, mais ils m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de bal. Elle est magnifique, d'un bleu électrique et brodée de fil d'or. Je me doute que ça vient de toi. Ron  
  
Harry rit en son fort intérieur. Ron avait bien deviné. En effet, à la fin de l'année dernière, en sortant du train, il avait offert les milles galions, prix du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, à Fred et George pour ouvrir leurs boutiques de farce et attrapes à la condition qu'ils achètent une nouvelle robe à Ron.  
  
Il s'intéressa au paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Il contenait une magnifique montre. Son bracelet était en cuir de dragon bleu et le cadran était noir. Les aiguilles comportaient soit un soleil, une lune ou une étoile. Un mot accompagnait le cadeau  
  
Harry, cette montre est plutôt spéciale. En effet, elle ne montre pas seulement l'heure mais peut aussi te dire où se trouve la personne que tu lui demandes et le temps qu'il fera.Ça te sera utile pour le Quidditch entre autre. Ron, Fred et George  
  
Harry sourit. Oh oui, les jumeaux étaient bien de Weasley, toujours aussi généreux. Il se demandait bien par contre pourquoi ils croyaient qu'elle allait lui être utile pour le Quidditch. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, de toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt.  
  
Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau d'Hermione. La lettre était glissée à l'intérieur de la boîte. Il découvrit un sac. Fronçant les sourcils, il lut la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry, Tu dois bien te demander ce que j'ai trouvé encore. C'est un sac four tout. Il peut prendre absolument tout ce que tu lui donne, petit ou gros, en petite ou grande quantité. Il peut aller de contenir un balai à une bille de verre. De plus, il est muni d'un sort de protection empêchant tous les objets de son contenu, fragiles ou pas, de se brisé ou s'abîmer. Je sais que tu lui trouveras beaucoup d'utilité. De plus, tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur l'anneau qui décore le dessus pour le rendre invisible. Je suis certaine que cette faculté te servira chez les moldus, et comme c'est un objet magique et que tu n'as pas à jeter de sort, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis avec le ministère  
  
J'espère que tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal avec tes moldus. Pour ma part, je sui chez Victor, en Bulgarie, mais ne le dis pas a Ron, je sais qu'il serait absolument furieux. De toute façon, j'ai dit à Victor que je voulais qu'on soit juste des amis. Il était déçu, mais je me sens mieux comme ça.  
  
Fais bien attention à toi Harry et à bientôt, à la rentrée. Au revoir Hermione  
  
Harry resta songeur en regardant le sac. Hermione savait vraiment trouver des cadeaux rares et pratiques. Elle avait du le prendre en Bulgarie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quand elle et Ron allaient s'apercevoir qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.  
  
Il prit la dernière lettre. Il se doutait de son expéditeur et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis présentement chez une amie qui a eu la gentillesse de m'offrir un toit pour quelques jours. Le reste tu temps, je demeure avec Remus. Par contre, elle sera ton nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année, à Poudlard, je devrai donc me trouver une nouvelle place où loger. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverai bien.  
  
En attendant, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire que je ne peux t'envoyer ton cadeau par hibou. Mais je te promets que tu le recevras bientôt, par un autre moyen.  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. N'oublie pas de m'écrire si tu as mal à la tête, et si tes moldus te maltraitent trop, tu peux toujours leur dire que je vais venir les punir.  
  
Alors, tu recevras ton cadeau d'ici demain. Écris moi dès que tu l'auras reçu Au revoir Sirius  
  
Harry ria à la penser de voir arriver Sirius à pour crier au Dursley d'ouvrir la porte. Il était un peu déçu cependant d'avoir à attendre encore pour recevoir son cadeau. La montre de Ron indiquait une heure du matin. Avec un soupir, il rangea ses cadeaux et ses lettres dans le sac que Hermione lui avait offert et pressa le bouton d'invisibilité. Les Dursley ne le laisseraient jamais entrer avec tous ces objets magiques. Il se recroquevilla sur le porche et se résous à dormir à la belle étoile.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, un énorme chien noir avec un paquet dans la gueule s'approcha de la porte. Il posa son fardeau et flaira Harry. Ce dernier grelottait de froid mais ne semblait pas disposé à se réveiller pour autant. Ne voulant pas réveiller l'adolescent en sursaut en poussant un jappement, le chien se blottit contre lui et s'endormit aussi. 


	4. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : Retour a Poudlard  
  
-Aller, debout fainéant ! Beurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux vitreux. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la tante Pétunia qui avait un visage à la fois sévère et dégoûté et ensuite sur l'énorme chien noir qui avait relevé les dents et qui grognait maintenant en regardant la tante de Harry.  
  
-Sniffle ?  
  
Harry eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation qui aurait pu être drôle en d'autres circonstances. En effet, une rencontre entre Sirius et la tante aurait pu être un choc culturel assez comique à voir, mais pour l'instant, Sirius, qui était encore sous sa forme de chien, semblait très en colère. Harry préféra ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la tante Pétunia pousse un hurlement suraigu en voyant le chien se transformer en homme. L'oncle Vernon était arrivé juste à temps pour assister à la transformation. Son visage vira au rouge, mais il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot, Sirius explosa avant.  
  
-Non mais vous êtes inconscient !!! La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un sifflement tant la colère le consumait. Laisser un enfant de quinze ans trempé dormir dehors toute le nuit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend au juste ? Sa voix montait de plus en plus maintenant. Vous voulez qu'il attrape la mort ou quoi ? Je savais que vous étiez totalement cruel avec lui mais je n'aurais jamais cru que vous iriez jusqu'à le laisser dehors par une nuit pareil ! Si ce n'était que de moi, je retirerais Harry d'ici et je vous transformerais tous en crapaud, je.  
  
Sirius n'en dit pas plus. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne trouvait même plus ses mots. Son visage était rouge et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.  
  
-Euh, tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon, je vous présente Sirius Black, vous savez, mon parrain !!!  
  
Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire blanchir l'oncle Vernon. Il bégaya quelques mots qui auraient pu vouloir dire « Mais non, mais nous ne savions pas » mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans la maison, faisant ainsi choir la tante Pétunia par terre et bousculant l'oncle Vernon qui se reprit juste a temps sur le mur. Harry eut juste le temps d'empoigner son sac rempli de cadeau pour suivre Sirius.  
  
-Où est ta chambre ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.  
  
-En haut.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers les Dursley, le même air menaçant sur le visage que celui qu'il avait eu face à Pettigrow, dans la cabane hurlante.  
  
-Je veux un petit déjeuné pour ce garçon, dans sa chambre, et ce dans moins de 5 minutes ! Compris ?  
  
La tante Pétunia n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Sirius monta à la suite de Harry et aussitôt dans la chambre, il l'intima de se mettre au lit. Devant la colère de son parrain, Harry s'exécuta. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et Harry eut juste le temps de tirer sur son sac rempli de cadeau.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cache comme ça ? Tu joue au mime ou quoi ?  
  
Harry sourit. Il tira sur le sac, chercha le bouton a tâtons et le pressa. Le sac réapparu sous le regard ahuri de Sirius.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?  
  
-Ah tien, je peux parler maintenant ? dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Sirius sourit à son tour et la tante Pétunia tambourina doucement à la porte. Elle avait un air de profonde anxiété sur le visage. Sirius lui décocha un regard noir pendant qu'elle déposait le cabaret à pied sur le lit de Harry et tournait les talons pour repartir à petits pas pressés et fermer la porte derrière elle. Sirius marmonna.  
  
-Ces moldus ! Est-ce que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait ?  
  
-Oui, d'habitude, ils me laissent tranquille.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Harry pointa la lame de parquet qui était restée ouverte sur les quelques gâteaux que Dudley avait négligés. C'était ceux de Hagrid.  
  
-Dudley a découvert les provisions. Ma tante était hors d'elle. Alors elle l'a laissé me faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris m'enfermer dehors alors que j'étais trempé.  
  
-Si Dumbledore ne voulait pas absolument que tu restes ici, je t'emmènerais immédiatement chez Arabella. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable, mais je dois te laisser ici.  
  
Sirius semblait terriblement las. Harry en était peiné. Il ne voulait plus que son parrain soit triste à cause de lui.  
  
-Je comprends, de toute façon, je ne suis pas si mal en point, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été en plein hiver.  
  
-Ouais ! Mais quand même, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre, hiboue- moi, je ne veux pas que tu restes ici une minute de plus s'il arrive une autre histoire de ce genre. -D'accord.  
  
-Je dois y aller maintenant. Mange tout, et couches-toi, tu as besoin de repos. Envoie-moi un hibou demain, et j'en veux un à tous les jours, pour me dire comment tu vas. Ah oui, j'oubliais, joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Il l'énorme livre à la couverture d'étain à Harry. Sur la couverture le titre disait « Histoire des Potter ». Une larme perla au coin des yeux de Harry. Il regarda Sirius et lui sourit, une énorme boule dans la gorge lui empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Sirius sourit à son tour et franchit la porte.  
  
À travers la porte clause, Harry perçut quelques bribes de la conversation, ou plutôt du monologue que Sirius faisait en bas.  
  
-Si j'entends encore parler de ce genre de situation, je vous promets que vous le regretterez amèrement. Je n'ai pas le choix de le laisser ici, mais je vous promets que s'il je reçoit une seule de ses lettres en retard je reviendrai ici pour vous transformer en trolls ! Compris ?  
  
Harry entendit une porte qui claque. Il feuilleta son livre quelques minutes mais la fatigue l'emporta. Il finit son petit déjeuné, posa le plateau et tous ses cadeaux par terre, se couvrit avec toutes les couvertures et s'endormit.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il faisait presque déjà noir à l'extérieur. Harry se sentait fiévreux et un peu étourdi, mais dans l'ensemble il allait un peu mieux. Il s'habilla de vêtements propres et descendit au premier étage.  
  
-Bonsoir !  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. La famille Dursley se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et se retourna vers la télévision. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il trouva de quoi se faire un petit repas, mangea et remonta dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il feuilletait le livre des Potter. Il illustrait d'abord des peintures, ensuite des photos. Chaque personne était accompagnée d'un texte la décrivant ; ses parents, ses enfants, ce qu'elle avait fait d'extraordinaire ou de stupide. Il y avait aussi quelques faits cocasses. Il feuilleta le livre longtemps, sans vraiment le lire, regardant les personnages qui lui faisaient des signes de la main d'un air ravi quand il arriva enfin aux dernières pages. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert le livre, il se retenait de ne pas y aller tout de suite, histoire de voir un peu le lointain passer avant de voir celui qui aurait du lui appartenir. Ils étaient là. Ses grands-parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main avec un grand sourire. Il lut que sa grand-mère avait combattu sans relâche contre Voldemort, que son grand-père était un médicomage et qu'ils avaient tous les deux été tués dans un massacre qui avait eu lieu une nuit au ministère. Puis il vit toute sa famille. Les oncles et les tantes de son père, ses cousins. D'après le texte, James n'avait pas de frère ni de s?ur. Devant la photo de famille qui rassemblait au moins 30 personnes, Harry était triste. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas être tous mort ! Une énorme quinte de toux mit fin à sa réflexion. Cette nuit à la belle étoile allait lui coûter très cher. Il sourit en repensant à la réaction de Sirius. S'il n'avait plus de famille, au moins avait-il encore un parrain pour veiller sur lui. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Puis il se couvrit et se mit en boule pour tenter de cesser de trembler. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
« Tuer. faiblesse. lui.enlever. polynectare. complot. DOLORIS ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla dans un sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante. Tremblant, il porta une main à son front couvert d'une sueur froide. Mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi. Il avait du faire un cauchemar, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de celui-ci. Depuis le début de l'été, il ne cessait de rêver à la mort de Cédric, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Inquiet, il se leva et marcha un peu dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes faiblissent et refusent de le porter plus longtemps. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur son front. La sueur avait disparu, et il était maintenant brûlant. Fiévreux, Harry prit la décision de se recoucher. Il dormit ensuite jusqu'au lendemain, d'un sommeil agité, mais sans cauchemars.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux au tambourinement à la porte de la tante Pétunia.  
  
-Allez, debout ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas te sauver de corvées parce que tu as passé une nuit à la belle étoile !  
  
-C'était trop beau pour durer !  
  
Maugréant, Harry se leva, s'habilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était blanc comme un linge et avait vraiment une mine affreuse. Il descendit, avala son petit déjeuné constitué d'un quart de pamplemousse et entreprit, avec des gestes lourds, de faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'une assiette se fracassa sur le sol, la tante Pétunia arriva en courant.  
  
-Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire ma foi ! File dans ta chambre, et je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'au déjeuné.  
  
Péniblement, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau. Il prit un parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et écrivit.  
Cher Sirius, Comme promis, je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles. Je ne vais pas si mal, si ce n'est de la toux et de la fièvre. Je crois que je vais avoir tout un rhume. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais sûrement survivre.  
  
En passant, merci beaucoup pour le livre, il est magnifique. Je vais te réécrire demain pour te dire comment ça se passe ici, d'ici la, tâche de ne pas trop penser à moi !  
  
Au revoir, Harry  
  
Oui, elle était bien cette lettre pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de son cauchemar. De tout façon, que pouvait-il dire, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce à quoi il avait rêvé. Il attacha le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwidge qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux du point où avait disparue Hedwidge pour regarder le cadran, il était déjà l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Il descendit et englouti sa soupe chaude. Il songea que ça faisait vraiment du bien en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre lorsqu'il fut intercepté par l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu vas tout de suite aller tondre le gazon, et je veux que ce soit fait impeccablement ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air déconfit de Harry.  
  
L'adolescent s'exécuta difficilement. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner doucement pendant qu'il tondait, raclait, arrosait et peinturait. C'est épuisé qu'il se laissa tomber dans son lit, après avoir juste pris le temps de se laver et sans même avoir mangé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Il rêva encore de la mort de Cédric, mais ne se réveilla pas. Lorsque sa tante tambourina à la porte le lendemain matin, Harry était même trop faible pour seulement lui répondre. Il se contenta de se retourner et de se rendormir.  
  
« Tuer. Potter. Dumbledore. Faiblesse. Complot.Poudlard. »  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? Où est-il ?  
  
-Dans sa chambre. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici monsieur, c'est une propriété privée !  
  
-Oh mais vous allez la fermer à la fin !  
  
-Arabella a raison ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vous être rendu compte de son état ? Il n'est pas descendu de la journée et vous ne vous êtes même pas inquiété ?  
  
Harry entendait toutes ses voix qui venaient de l'étage en dessous, mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Son cerveau refusait de contenir plus d'informations. Encore une fois, il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, mais il savait avec certitude que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Il entendit des pas pressés monter les marches, puis sa porte de chambre qui s'ouvrait. Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux et vit Sirius  
  
-Harry? Harry ça va ? Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends?  
  
Oui, Harry l'entendait, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il essayer de bouger, mes ses efforts restèrent vains. Il ferma les yeux et perdit conscience. Sirius sembla affolé.  
  
-À Poudlard ! Vite !  
  
Arabella fit apparaître un brancard avec sa baguette magique et y allongea Harry pendant que Sirius entassait pêle-mêle toutes les affaires de son filleul dans sa valise qu'il glissa ensuite dans le four tout de Harry, sous les regards ahuris de la famille Dursley.  
  
-Vous recevrez bientôt de mes nouvelles !  
  
Il regarda les Dursley d'un air au-delà de la fureur, mis le sac sur son dos et se transforma et chien. Il suivit Arabella au rez-de-chaussée. Celle-ci fit exploser le feu électrique, alluma un grand feu dans l'âtre mis à nue, jeta un peu de poudre brillante dans celui-ci, attrapa le brancard et le collier du chien, entra dans le feu devenu vert et cria « Poudlard ! » en laissant les moldus décontenancés derrière elle.  
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se senti cesser de tourbillonner. Toujours sous sa forme de chien, il courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore pendant qu'Arabella faisait léviter le brancard sur lequel était Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, Sirius regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul et repris sa forme humaine.  
  
-Plume en sucre  
  
La gargouille bascula et Sirius monta l'escalier magique à une vitesse ahurissante. Il entra à toute volée dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était alors penché sur sa pensine.  
  
-Sirius ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Harry. infirmerie.  
  
Dumbledore se leva précipitamment. Suivit de Sirius qui s'était retransformer en chien, il se dirigea rapidement à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Pompom ?  
  
L'infirmière regarda le professeur d'un air interdit, puis elle se tourna vers le chien  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé Sirius ?  
  
L'interpellé repris sa forme humaine  
  
-Il a passé une nuit dehors, au froid et trempé ! J'aurais fracassé la tête de ces maudit moldus ! Mais je ne sais pas s'il est arrivé autre chose depuis.  
  
-Calmez-vous Sirius ! Pompom ?  
  
-Je pencherais pour de l'épuisement, en plus d'une bonne pneumonie. C'est probablement moins grave que ça en a l'air, mais il a besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos. Et il n'est pas question qu'il quitte l'école pour ce qui lui reste de vacances. J'aime mieux le garder près d'ici, au cas ou ce serait plus grave.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que ce sera lui qui s'en plaindra. Arabella, est-ce que tu pourras aller chercher ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je ne peux pas vraiment le faire pour lui !  
  
-Bien sur Sirius ! Si ça peut te rassurer de rester près de lui.  
  
-Bon, tout le monde dehors, cet enfant a besoin de repos ! Vous reviendrez plus tard ! 


	5. Réveil

Chapitre 4 : Réveil  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant pas trop où il était. À tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes. L'infirmerie ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de rien. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, ni aucun bruit d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit son livre sur les Potter sur sa table de chevet. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, autant s'instruire ! Il était en train de rêvasser quand une voix le ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
  
-Harry ! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais te réveiller un jour !  
  
-Sirius ? Mais. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils  
  
-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment.  
  
-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être couché deux jours après ma nuit dehors.  
  
-Ça, c'est très étrange. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce jour la, après m'avoir écrit ?  
  
-Plein de choses, comme refaire la décoration du paysagement par exemple !  
  
-Hum, ça explique l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé, mais pas la perte de mémoire.  
  
-C'est à cause des potions revitalisantes !  
  
Pomfresh venait d'entrer  
  
-Les potions revitalisante la raison de l'épuisement effacent de la mémoire. Le corps a plus de facilités à se revigorer s'il ne se souvient plus pourquoi il est épuisé !  
  
Harry semblait sceptique.  
  
-Mais pourquoi je me souviens de la nuit dehors et d'avoir travaillé toute la journée alors ?  
  
-Ça, je ne pourrais l'expliquer, j'imagine qu'il y a une autre raison à votre épuisement.  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-Vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir répondre à cette question M. Potter !  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment, inquiet, fouillant sa mémoire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une douleur à la tempe droite le convainquit d'abandonner  
  
-Je n'en sais rien !  
  
-C'est tout à fait normal.  
  
-Alors nous allons cesser de se poser des questions ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
-Pas si mal. J'ai mal à la tête. Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Une semaine. J'étais très inquiet tu sais !  
  
-Comme toujours !  
  
Sirius rit. Harry pensa qu'il avait prit du mieux, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il pouvait vraiment reconnaître l'homme sur la photo de mariage de ses parents. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant que Pomfresh l'examinait. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, ils purent parler de choses plus sérieuses.  
  
-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Je ne savais vraiment pas si tu allais t'en sortir. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je m'en serais voulu à mort !  
  
-Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'est inquiété pendant une semaine entière !  
  
Sirius semblait balancer entre la colère et l'amusement. Il finit par sourire.  
  
-Je ne blague pas Sirius ! Tu as vraiment l'air mieux.  
  
-Tu sais, il le faut, si je veux être la pour toi.  
  
Sirius baissa les yeux, ce qui laissa le temps à Harry de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il se décida à parler de nouveau.  
  
-Et toi, Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
  
La question était posée, même si Sirius savait parfaitement que son filleul n'allait pas bien, il voulait essayer de le faire parler. Il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il hésitait, entre la crainte d'inquiéter Sirius et l'envie de s'effondrer.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
Sa vois était lasse. Il se sentait si fatigué. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. C'était sa faute ! Cédric était mort et c'était sa faute ! Et personne ne pouvait comprendre la peine et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Ce sentiment d'avoir trahit. Si ce n'avait été de lui, Cédric serait encore en vit, heureux, et Cho. Cho serait heureuse aussi. Non, personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne, sauf peut-être. Sirius. Il repensa aux paroles de son parrain dans la cabane hurlante deux ans plus tôt. Il avait dit : « C'est comme si je les avais tués ». Alors, tout ces sentiments, tout ce contre quoi il se battait depuis plus d'un mois, toute cette douleur, toute cette tristesse, tout le submergea d'un coup, et il s'effondra.  
  
Sirius le laissa pleurer un bon moment. Puis il s'approcha du lit, et doucement, tendrement, il prit son filleul dans ses bras et le berça. Il savait qu'aucun mot, qu'aucune parole, ne pouvait le réconforter. Seulement le temps pourrait arranger les choses. Il était cependant heureux de voir que Harry laissait enfin tomber les barrières, et qu'il acceptait de laisser couler sa peine.  
  
Mais Harry ne pouvait pas parler, c'était trop difficile. Son désarroi et sa peine étaient plus grands, plus fort que les mots. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour illustrer ce vide en lui aurait pu être de créer une sphère immense qu'il pourrait détruire à sa guise. Et Sirius le comprit.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder, pendant un bon moment, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Pendant un instant, Harry cru que Sirius allait pleurer aussi, mais ça n'arriva pas. Peut-être que c'était seulement l'effet de son imagination. Heureusement, c'est seulement lorsque les yeux de Harry eurent repris leurs couleur normale que Dumbledore entra.  
  
-Bonjour Harry !  
  
-Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Alors, madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu allais mieux, je crois même qu'elle te laissera sortir d'ici quelques heures ! Profites-en, elle n'est pas aussi souple d'habitude.  
  
-Alors, vous allez me renvoyer chez les moldus ?  
  
-Certainement pas !  
  
Sirius s'était levé d'un bond  
  
-Voyons, calmez-vous Sirius ! Il serait inutile de renvoyer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, puisque la rentrée a lieu dans à peine trois semaines. Non, nous allons te garder ici Harry, de toute façon, je crois que tu t'y plairas beaucoup plus. La salle commune des Gryffondor est déjà aménagée pour la rentrée, tu pourras donc t'y installer. Pour ce qui est de tes fournitures scolaires, quelqu'un ira les chercher pour toi sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Harry sembla surpris et intrigué.  
  
-Pourquoi me garder ici alors que vous ne vouliez pas que je sois dans le monde magique pendant l'été ?  
  
-Parce que ici, contrairement à chez ton ami Ron par exemple, tu es en sécurité. Nous avons terminé de renforcir les barrières magiques qui entourent le château et je peux t'assurer que ni Voldemort, ni aucun mangemort n'arriveront à y entrer. Tu es en parfaite sécurité, comme le seront tous les autres élèves dès la rentrée.  
  
-D'accord, merci professeur.  
  
-Mais de rien Harry. Je vous laisse maintenant, et si tu ne fais pas de vagues, je suis persuadé que tu pourras sortir aujourd'hui, alors ne t'énerve pas trop.  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire. Il tourna les talons Il ne fut pas sitôt sorti de l'infirmerie qu'une jeune femme de l'âge de Sirius entra. Le regard de Sirius se posa sur elle.  
  
-Arabella ! Tu as vu, notre petit malade est réveillé !  
  
-Sirius, il serait temps que tu cesses de me traiter comme un gamin !  
  
Sirius lui fit un clin d'?il  
  
-J'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu !  
  
-Allons Sirius, Harry a raison, il n'est plus un gamin !  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je me présente, Arabella Figg, amie de Sirius ici présent et nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal dans cette école !  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment en se disant qu'il avait déjà vu se visage quelque part pis fit enfin le lien. Alors il s'écria  
  
-Figg ?  
  
La jeune femme ria de bon c?ur en regardant l'air ahuri de l'adolescent.  
  
-Figg, oui ! Comme la miss Figg qui veillait sur toi avant que tu ne saches que tu étais un sorcier. C'est ma grand-mère, en fait.  
  
-Miss Figg est une sorcière ?  
  
C'était la meilleure. Sa vieille chouette de gardienne était une sorcière !  
  
-Et oui ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser tout seul dans le monde moldu sans personne pour te surveiller! Allons Harry, ferme la bouche, tu vas finir pas avaler quelque chose de peu appétissant !  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à y croire !  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Un vrai fou rire, comme Harry n'avait plus eu depuis des semaines. C'est Sirius qui parla le premier ensuite.  
  
-Bon, nous allons partir maintenant. Nous devons te laisser te reposer si tu veux que madame Pomfresh te laisse sortir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reste a Poudlard. Mais peu le savent, alors garde ça pour toi, parce que certains professeurs ne savent pas que je reste ici, enfin pas encore.  
  
Sirius et le professeur Figg sortirent. Une fois de plus, Harry de retrouvait seul avec rien a faire. Il repensa à sa conversation avec son parrain, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation. Il lui avait fait du bien de se laisser aller et il se sentait un peu plus léger maintenant. Il était content de ne pas avoir à retourner chez les Dursley. S'il en croyait Dumbledore, il n'était pas mieux protégé là-bas qu'ici. Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content non plus. Il rit en imaginant Dumbledore envoyer une beuglante aux Dursley. Réalité peu probable, mais qui aurait quand même été amusante.  
  
Il repensa à Sirius. Il se demanda quel pouvait être la raison de se changement si rapide chez lui. Peut être le simple fait d'avoir eut un endroit où dormir et manger tout l'été l'avait-il aidé à reprendre un peu de santé ? Mais le changement n'était pas seulement physique. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur voile noir et il était plus souriant. Il semblait se remettre un peu de ces années en présence des détraqueurs. Harry frissonna à la pensée des créatures et son c?ur s'emballa dans une soudaine frayeur. Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde avoir à en rencontrer de nouveau.  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par madame Pomfresh qui vint l'examiner.  
  
-Je crois que vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Il ne sert à rien de vous garder ici plus longtemps puisque vous avez beaucoup récupéré. De toute façon, vous serez bien plus confortable dans votre salle commune. Mais attention, vous devez venir me voir chaque soir jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour que je vous examine et que je vous donne votre médicament.  
  
Harry acquiesça, trop content de pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie et pensant que les conditions étaient raisonnables. Il s'habilla, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. Il prit donc le chemin de la grande salle, en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner à ce sujet. En approchant de la dite salle, il sentit un agréable fumet s'en dégager. Il regarda son poignet avant de se souvenir que la montre que Ron lui avait offert devait être dans sa valise, dans son dortoir. Il avait évité de la porter chez les Dursley de peur que ces derniers ne remarquent l'objet magique et le confisque. Il regarda à l'extérieur et la couleur du ciel lui confirma qu'il devait être a peu près l'heure du souper. Il allongea donc le pas vers la grande salle. Une grande table était dressée au centre de la pièce, contrairement aux habituelles quatre grandes tables, une pour chaque maison et à l'énorme table des professeurs qui normalement, se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Il se dirigea donc vers les professeurs attablés. Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui le remarqua le premier.  
-Ah ! Bonjour Harry ! Alors, tu as faim ?  
  
-Très !  
  
-Alors assieds-toi donc !  
  
Harry regarda jeta un regard aux professeurs attablés pendant que Dumbledore faisait venir une chaise. Sirius n'était pas présent. Il y avait une douzaine de personnes à table, donc les professeurs McGonnagal, Dumbledore, Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave et Figg. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas du tout l'air intimidée devant ses nouveaux collègues et elle parlait avec ardeur avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Il ne connaissait pas les autres visages qui devaient sans doute être des professeurs enseignants dans d'autres options que les siennes ou en cinquième, sixième et septième année. Il s'assit en pensant que tout semblait normal, sauf peut-être le regard de Rogue, qui semblait le fuir.  
  
-Alors Harry, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire d'ici la rentrée ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Terminer mes devoirs, et peut-être aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque.  
  
Il n'était quand même pas pour dire dans le visage de Rogue qu'il allait en profiter pour explorer à fond l'école. S'il le faisait, il aurait sans doute le professeur sur les talons jusqu'à la rentrée.  
  
-Bien, si tu veux, j'ai d'excellent livre qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser dans mon bureau, si tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à m'en glisser un mot.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Les conversations se tournèrent ensuite sur divers sujets. Les cours, la protection de l'école. Harry apprit plusieurs choses utiles, comme le fait que Rogue guidé de Rusard avaient parcouru l'école et bloqué avec un sortilège de répulsion l'entrée de tous les tunnels et passages que le concierge connaissait, (heureusement qu'il ne connaissait pas celui de la sorcière borgne !), mais que le passage du saule cogneur n'avait pas été ensorcelé parce qu'il était suffisamment protégé d'un côté comme de l'autre. Un fois qu'il eut le ventre plein et que quelques professeurs commencèrent à se lever, il s'excusa à son tour, mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il se retourna vers les professeurs.  
  
-Au fait, quel est le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor ?  
  
Ce fut McGonnagal qui lui répondit  
  
-Espoir.  
  
-Merci, professeur.  
  
Harry pensa que ce n'était pas très original et facilement trouvable, mais se dit qu'il changerait sûrement à la rentrée, pour plus de sécurité. Il prit la direction de son dortoir, mais fut rejoint en chemin par un énorme molosse noir.  
  
-Bonjour, Sniffle ! Tu veux venir dans la salle commune ?  
  
La queue du chien s'agita dans tout les sens et il suivit Harry avec bonheur. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry prononça le mot de passe et laissa passer le chien. Lorsqu'il pénétra à son tour dans la salle commune, Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine. Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Au fait, comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?  
  
-Tu oublies que j'ai les sens d'un chien, mais j'avoue que j'ai été un peu aidé !  
  
Sirius lui tendit un vieux morceau de parchemin, c'était la carte du maraudeur. Harry la prit, un air surpris sur le visage et un regard amusé passa dans les yeux de Sirius.  
  
-Dumbledore m'a permis de te la rendre. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait te servir à te mettre en sécurité, en cas d'intrusion.  
  
Harry et Sirius sourirent. Ils savaient tous deux que ce ne serait pas sa seule utilité. Dumbledore le savait aussi sûrement d'ailleurs.  
  
-Alors, tu vas partir bientôt ?  
  
La voix de Harry était triste. Mais Sirius eut un sourire triomphant.  
  
-Non, je reste ici. C'est le seul endroit où je peux vivre un peu en paix et en me transformant en chien, c'est assez facile de passer inaperçu. J'ai des quartiers à part, mais comme je vais me promener dans le château, Dumbledore veut que tu dises que je suis à toi, pour faciliter les choses.  
  
Harry garda le silence un moment, puis il se décida à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Rogue ?  
  
Sirius explosa de rire, devant un regard interrogatif de l'adolescent.  
  
-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. Il est furieux, bien sûr, parce que je reste au château jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et avec le retour de Voldemort, qui soit dit en passant a découvert qu' il était un espion, il n'est plus vraiment en sécurité dehors, alors il est condamné à rester au château, en ma présence ! De plus, Dumbledore lui a dit de te laisser tranquille, alors il ne peut même plus se défouler sur toi.  
  
Harry sourit, cette année n'allait pas être si atroce, tout compte fait.  
  
-Alors, ça te plait de rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?  
  
-C'est certain, je ne me serais pas vu retourner chez les Dursley après ce que tu as du leur dire !  
-Disons que ton oncle a beaucoup blanchi quand je lui ai parlé de changer son fils en cochon ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi au fait, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'en troll à mon avis ! C'était de ça que je l'avais menacé en premier.  
  
Harry s'était écroulé de rire. Sirius le regardait, ne sachant trop la raison de cette hilarité soudaine chez son filleul. C'était à son tour de se poser des questions.  
  
-C'est que le jour où Hagrid est venu me chercher pour m'annoncer que j'étais sorcier, il a fait poussé un queue de cochon à Dudley.  
  
Sirius rit.  
  
-C'est bien Hagrid ! Mais il serait temps que tu ailles dormir !  
  
Harry regarda la pendule, en effet, il était tard.  
  
-Tu as raison, je suis épuisé, mais je dois aller voir Pomfresh avant. Elle veut me donner d'autres médicaments.  
  
-Tu veux que j'aille avec toi ? C'est sur mon chemin !  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
Sirius reprit sa forme canine et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. L'infirmière examina rapidement l'adolescent et lui donna une petite fiole en le mettant bien en garde de la boire seulement une fois qu'il serait dans son lit. Ce n'était pas une potion de sommeil, mais elle avait une profonde somnolence comme effet secondaire. Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris, souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius, et reprit le chemin de la salle commune. Une fois dans le dortoir, il mit son pyjama et s'assit dans son lit. Cette nuit à la belle étoile n'avait tout compte fait pas seulement eu des inconvénients. Maintenant, il aurait trois semaines dans le château, sans aucun autre étudiant et sans aucun cours. Il allait bien s'amuser. Il pensa qu'il devrait écrire à Ron et Hermione le lendemain, pour les avertir qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley. De plus, quand il y réfléchissait bien, il ne se souvenait même plus de leur avoir écrit pour les remercier de leurs cadeaux. Ça devenait pressant. Il avala la potion qui avait un goût de terre et s'endormit rapidement. 


	6. Surprises

Chapitre 5 : Surprise  
  
Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, un éclatant soleil matinal brillait déjà à travers les fenêtres du dortoir. À l'extérieur, tout semblait calme, si ce n'était des chants d'oiseaux. Il s'habilla lentement et descendit les marches qui menaient dans la salle commune, mais une surprise l'y attendait.  
  
-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix joyeuse. Il était temps, il est presque l'heure du déjeuner !  
  
-Ouais, et en plus, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on t'attend ! dit Ron d'une voix outrée.  
  
Harry fut stupéfait. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de l'apparition de ses amis au château, qui plus est trois semaines avant le début des cours.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais au château ?  
  
-C'est Sniffle, il nous a écrit pour nous dire que tu n'allais pas bien et qu'il t'avait emmené ici. Il ne voulait pas que nous t'écrivions chez tes moldus, lui répondit Ron.  
  
-Et ensuite, nous avons reçu une lettre de Dumbledore nous invitant à te rejoindre ici. Je crois qu'il avait peur que tu t'ennuies trop tout seul.  
  
-Eh ben ça alors !  
  
Harry était interloqué. Dumbledore pensait vraiment à tout.  
  
-Vous imaginez l'avantage ! dit d'une voix surexcitée Hermione. On va pouvoir avoir l'aide de tous les professeurs pour terminer nos devoirs de vacances !  
  
-Non mais, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup de temps pour travailler, en Bulgarie avec ton Vicky ! lui répondit Ron d'une voix sèche. Tu imagines plutôt tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ici, tout seul, pendant trois semaines ! On va pouvoir explorer plus que quiconque le château, mes frères et les maraudeurs compris !  
  
-Il n'est pas question que vous exploriez ce château plus que moi ! D'autant plus que je ne crois pas que cela soit possible ! dit une voix amusée derrière eux.  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient sursauté en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius. Harry, lui, s'était contenté de sourire en voyant son parrain entrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Ses deux amis étaient alors bien trop occupés à se quereller pour voir le changement d'attitude de Harry. Le visage de Sirius était fendu d'un large sourire.  
  
-Sirius ! finit par dire Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Si vous m'aviez laissé parler, j'aurais pu vous le dire, leur répondit alors Harry en riant.  
  
-Tu le savais ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr, je suis quand même ici depuis un peu plus longtemps que vous. Et maintenant, si nous allions manger, je meurs de faim, et je vous raconterai pourquoi je suis ici tout à l'heure, d'accord ?  
  
C'était au tour des deux amis d'être interloqués.  
  
-Juste une petite chose, certains professeurs ne savent pas que Sirius est ici, alors soyez discrets.  
  
-Hum, c'est faux, Harry, Dumbledore a fini de les mettre au courant ce matin, au petit déjeuner.  
  
-Alors, tu vas cesser de te transformer toutes les deux minutes ? Harry paraissait fou de joie. C'est vraiment les meilleures vacances que je pouvais espérer !  
  
-Non seulement je n'aurai plus à me transformer, mais en plus, je vais pouvoir visiter le château avec vous en toute liberté. Ce bon vieux Poudlard m'a bien trop manqué pour que je rate une telle occasion ! dit Sirius d'une voix enjouée. Et maintenant, si nous allions manger ?  
  
-Très bonne idée, s'exclama Harry, je meurs de faim !  
  
Et ils sortirent tous trois de la salle commune, Sirius et Harry en tête. D'après ce que Harry avait pu voir, Ron et Hermione ne semblaient toujours pas disposés à considérer leurs relations comme autre chose que de l'amitié et comme il s'y était attendu, Ron semblait furieux qu'Hermione soit allée en Bulgarie. Tant pis, s'ils ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir les yeux tous les deux, il ne pouvait rien pour eux !  
  
-Tu as l'air bien pensif ! dit Sirius en le sortant tout à coup de sa rêverie.  
  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry, accompagné de Sirius, avait pris une bonne distance sur Hermione et Ron qui étaient encore occupés à se disputer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea son parrain d'une voix inquiète  
  
-Oh, ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! lui assura Harry. Je me disais seulement qui c'est deux-là, c'est sans espoir, finit-il en pointant ses deux amis.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux adolescents qui parlaient à voix haute. Leur sujet de dispute était bien évidemment le voyage d'Hermione en Bulgarie.  
  
-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? questionna Sirius  
  
-Toujours ! répondit d'une voix exaspérée Harry. Et encore, ils sont calmes en ce moment. Je te dis, c'est sans espoir !  
  
-Je ne serais pas prêt à dire ça ! dit d'une voix enjouée Sirius.  
  
-Et pourquoi ? interrogea Harry.  
  
-Parce qu'ils me rappellent deux personnes que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. (Il se mit à rire en voyant le froncement de sourcil de son filleul) Tes parents ne pouvaient pas se dire plus de deux phrases sans s'insulter, eux aussi, et ce, jusqu'à leur cinquième année, et encore, ça s'est fait seulement à la fin de l'année ! termina Sirius dans un éclat de rire.  
  
-Alors ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas ?  
  
-Déçu ?  
  
-Un peu, j'avais plutôt imaginé un coup de foudre !  
  
-Tu y crois ?  
  
-À quoi ?  
  
-Au coup de foudre ?  
  
-J'y croyais, dit après un moment Harry. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait pas envie de dire à Sirius à quel point il pouvait aimer Cho, à quel point il pouvait aimer cette fille qui avait si mal à cause de lui.  
  
-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas une journée pour avoir l'air si malheureux ! Il fait beau, tu es entouré de tes deux meilleurs amis et nous allons vraiment nous amuser dans les prochains jours. Mais en attendant, allons manger.  
  
Pendant le repas, Harry, aidé de Sirius, raconta à Ron et Hermione les événements qui l'avaient amené à Poudlard au milieu de l'été. Sirius expliqua qu'il avait préféré ne pas réveiller Harry le soir où il l'avait trouvé parce qu'il n'aurait pu, de toute façon, ouvrir la porte, toute trace de magie ayant été strictement interdite par le professeur Dumbledore dans ce secteur, question d'empêcher Voldemort de repérer l'endroit où était Harry. Ils bavardèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant le repas et remontèrent ensuite à la salle commune. Sirius annonça qu'il devait voir le professeur Dumbledore et Hermione laissa Harry seul avec Ron, prétextant un devoir à terminer à la bibliothèque. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent donc pour une partie d'échecs. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la partie que Ron se décida à parler.  
  
-Tu étais au courant ? dit Ron d'une voix triste.  
  
-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Qu'elle était en Bulgarie ?  
  
-Oh ! dit Harry d'une voix soulagée. Ce n'est que ça ?  
  
-Que ça ? s'emporta Ron. Non mais tu te rends compte que !.  
  
-Ron ! Calme-toi ! intima précipitamment Harry. À ton air, je n'aurais pas été surpris que tu m'annonces la mort de quelqu'un. Oui, j'étais au courant, je savais qu'elle était en Bulgarie.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
  
-Parce que je l'ai su le jour de mon anniversaire et que, même si je l'avais su avant, je ne te l'aurais pas dit parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.  
  
-Alors, tu me trahis !  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? s'emporta Harry. Je ne trahis personne, c'est mon amie elle aussi et je ne t'aurais rien dit pour éviter le genre de situation qu'il y a eu ce matin. Non mais, tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! Elle a encore le droit de rencontrer des gens tu sais, et si tu tenais tant à la voir cet été, tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter chez toi !  
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais eu envie de l'inviter ? s'écria Ron.  
  
-Ron, ne me prend quand même pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis !  
  
-Si tu n'es pas idiot, tu es stupide donc, ou alors tu joues très bien la comédie!  
  
-Ça me surprendrait que je sois le plus stupide dans cette histoire Ron, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui engeule tout le monde parce que j'ai peur de dire ce que j'ai envie de dire depuis des années!  
  
Il y eut alors un instant de silence et tout deux se calmèrent.  
  
-Alors, ça se voit tant que ça ? dit Ron en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Si tu parles du fait que tu es amoureux d'elle, oui ça se voit tant que ça, repris Harry d'une voix plus calme. Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher parce que vous allez finir par vous rater.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je fasse le poids contre Victor Krum ? dit-il d'une voix désespérée.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à faire le poids, elle ne l'aime pas, elle me l'a dit.  
  
Les yeux de Ron étincelèrent-  
  
-Tu savais qu'il y avait un bal de Noël encore cette année ?  
  
-Non ! comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
  
-Il y a une robe de soirée dans la liste des fournitures de l'école.  
  
-Pour quelle occasion ?  
  
-Ça, je n'en sais rien !  
  
-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Mais n'attends pas trop cette fois, parce que sinon, ça finira comme l'année dernière.  
  
-Je vais quand même attendre qu'ils l'annoncent.  
  
-C'est toi qui voit !  
  
Ils terminèrent leur partie dans le silence. Comme d'habitude, Ron l'emporta haut la main. Harry se plongea ensuite dans le livre que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire en attendant le retour d'Hermione. Il avait bien l'intention de débuter son exploration du château dès aujourd'hui.  
  
Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Hermione fit son apparition. Harry alla chercher la carte du maraudeur dans le dortoir et ils firent basculer le tableau de la grosse dame cachant l'entrée de la salle commune pour aller visiter les coins inconnus de Poudlard.  
  
-Par où commence-t-on ? demanda Harry  
  
-Je n'en sais rien. Si on allait faire un tour dans les couloirs qui mènent aux cachots, pendant qu'il n'y a pas de Serpentard dans l'école ? proposa Ron  
  
-Et si on rencontre Rogue ? fit remarquer Hermione  
  
-On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi, on a donc le droit de se promener n'importe où dans le château, ça, il ne peut rien y faire ! répondit Ron.  
  
-Alors c'est d'accord, confirma Harry, et ensuite, j'aimerais bien rendre visite à Dobby dans les cuisines !  
  
-Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'y aller tout de suite, si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire.  
  
Leur exploration du château se fit sans embûche. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas Rogue et croisèrent seulement Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, qui parlait avec le Moine gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Ils parlaient apparemment d'une bêtise qu'avait faite Peeves et ils les saluèrent chaleureusement lorsqu'ils les virent. Les adolescents découvrirent entre autres une salle remplie de vieux meubles qui dégageaient une odeur de moisi et un placard qui dissimulait une porte secrète. Ils préférèrent toutefois s'abstenir de franchir ce passage (Hermione refusant tout net d'y aller) et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'y revenir en compagnie de Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les cuisines pour rendre visite à Dobby. Ils n'avaient pas sitôt franchi la porte qu'une petite voix aiguë leurs écorcha les oreilles.  
  
-Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby est si content de vous voir !  
  
L'elfe de maison portait un petit chapeau de paille sur lequel étaient épinglé plusieurs macarons. Il était vêtu d'un chandail qui devait être un t-shirt pour enfant avec une image de ballon de soccer sur le devant, d'un pantalon gris qui devait avoir du être rétréci plusieurs fois pour lui faire et de deux chaussettes dépareillées. Son visage par contre n'avait pas changé.  
  
-Bonjour Dobby ! lui lança joyeusement Harry. Alors toujours à Poudlard !  
  
-Bien sur, monsieur. Dobby restera à Poudlard tant qu'il y aura du travail pour lui, monsieur, Dobby est heureux de travailler pour le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur ! dit l'elfe d'une voix couinante.  
  
Les elfes leurs apportèrent du thé et des gâteaux que Harry, Ron et Hermione acceptèrent. Les trois adolescents restèrent un moment à bavarder avec Dobby jusqu'à ce que Winky, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quittée à la fin de l'année dernière, vienne le trouver puis déclare que l'heure du dîner approchait et qu'il devait aller travailler. Harry, Ron et Hermione laissèrent donc les elfes travailler et prirent le chemin de la grande salle où ils prévoyaient faire un partie d'échecs avant de manger. Sirius les rejoignit peu avant le repas. Il semblait à la fois très nerveux, mais aussi heureux, mais lorsque les adolescents le questionnèrent, il refusa tout net de leur donner la raison justifiant son comportement, disant qu'il préférait attendre que tout soit confirmé et malgré l'ardeur que Ron, Hermione et Harry mirent à le convaincre, ils ne réussirent pas à tirer le moindre de mot de lui. Après plusieurs heures de conversation, Sirius finit par leur dire d'aller se coucher s'ils voulaient un jour en savoir plus. Hermione obtempéra et monta dans son dortoir en disant que le trajet entre la Bulgarie et le château l'avait fatiguée, mais Harry et Ron préférèrent faire une partie de bataille explosive avant d'aller dormir. Sirius quant à lui, pris le chemin de ses appartements en pensant que ces adolescents étaient décidément trop curieux. 


	7. Nouvelle

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle  
  
Sirius se leva tôt ce matin là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en son bonheur. La veille, Dumbledore l'avait convié à son bureau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Sirius était entré dans le bureau aux murs tapissé de tableau représentant de vieux directeurs ronflants dans leurs cadres, le vieil homme lui avait doucement demandé de s'asseoir. Sirius fut stupéfait de remarquer à quel point le vieil homme semblait las. Il avait les yeux sombre et le visage fatigué, à tel point qu'il en vint à se demander si le sourire qu'il avait cru voir sur le visage du vieil homme un peu plus tôt n'était pas qu'un mirage. Alors il lui demanda :  
  
-Est-ce que ça va, Albus ?  
  
-Oh, ce n'est que la fatigue, Sirius, mais tout va bien. Comment pourrais- je ne pas me réjouir en ce jour ? Même si je sais que cette bonne nouvelle apportera son lot de travail. Le professeur fit une pause. Sirius attendit patiemment. Il avait appris avec le temps que l'empressement n'était pas toujours de mise, en particulier avec Dumbledore. Il se contenta donc de le regarder, en attendant la suite.  
  
-J'ai reçu un hibou d'Albanie, ce matin, dit le directeur avec amusement. Sirius ne pouvait y croire. Mais il préféra tout de même laisser terminer le vieil homme sans dire un mot, il se faisait peut-être une fausse joie.  
  
-Oh, mais ne me regardez pas avec cet air interdit, Sirius, vous pouvez sourire, car il semblerait que messieurs Guélan et Lenoir aient enfin attrapé Pettigrow ! annonça d'une voix enchantée le professeur.  
  
Sirius sauta littéralement de joie. Enfin, il pourrait prouver qu'il était innocent, enfin tout le monde saurait la vérité ! Enfin, Harry aurait un parrain libre de tout mouvement. Mais il se tourna vers Dumbledore en prenant soudain conscience de toutes les conséquences.  
  
-Alors il va falloir que j'affronte le conseil ?  
  
-Il le faudra, en effet, mais je serai la pour vous défendre.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que. la voix de Sirius tremblait à présent.  
  
-J'agirai en tant que votre avocat, oui, Sirius, lui répondit d'une voix calme le professeur.  
  
Sirius était totalement abasourdi. Certains n'auraient pu comprendre pourquoi cet homme pouvait être à la fois abasourdi et heureux en apprenant la bonne nouvelle de Dumbledore, mais pour Sirius, cela signifiait la confiance, et au-delà, la liberté prochaine. Parce que personne, il en était persuadé, ne pouvait contredire Albus Dumbledore. Et parce que personne ne pourrait jamais plus convaincre le professeur qu'il avait commis ces crimes pour lesquels il avait été emprisonné trop longtemps et injustement.  
  
-Quand doit avoir lieu la première audience ? demanda anxieusement Sirius.  
  
-Le lundi, 21 août, dans 5 jours exactement.  
  
Sirius pâlit « Cinq jours ? ». Dans cinq jours il devrait affronter tous ces vautours du ministère qui le regarderaient comme un traître. Dans cinq jours, il serait face à cet horrible rat qui avait tué ses meilleurs amis, dans cinq jours, il devrait se défendre contre une opinion que les gens se sont fait de lui à cause d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Cinq jours. Ça ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, autant pour ce qui est du travail à faire que du niveau personnel. Mais il était prêt, il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour rater une telle occasion. Il regarda alors Dumbledore  
  
-Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Dumbledore lui expliqua toutes les procédures. Il devait bien se préparer, écrire des notes s'il le fallait. Il lui serait demandé ce qui s'était passé les jours avant et la nuit de la mort de James et Lily, puis de ce qui s'était passé le lendemain. Il devait se rappeler que malgré la capture de Pettigrow, il restait l'accusé dans cette affaire et qu'il ne pouvait accuser Pettigrow à tord et à travers, que l'accusation serait portée contre lui graduellement et enfin, qu'il devrait accepter le fait que Harry sera sûrement appelé à témoigner.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question ! répondit Sirius avec force.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Sirius, de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas faire de mal à Harry et son témoignage ne peut être qu'en ta faveur. Il t'adore, Sirius ! Et rien de ce qu'ils diront ne pourra le faire changer d'avis, ajouta d'une voix douce le directeur. Mais il est déjà presque l'heure du dîner. Laissons de côté ces tracas et nous en reparlerons demain.  
  
Sirius avait été quelque peu rassuré. Il n'avait pas osé par contre en parler à Harry, Ron et Hermione tout de suite. Il voulait plutôt attendre un peu que le projet se concrétise. Il savait qu'ils seraient fous de joie, surtout Harry, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent inutilement du souci pour lui. En effet, le danger était que s'il perdait son procès, il retournerait à Azkaban.  
  
Il avait donc rendez-vous avec Dumbledore le matin même pour préparer sa défense. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail à accomplir et très peu de temps pour passer à travers cette montagne.  
  
Tôt ce matin là donc, il était aller à la grande salle pour dire bonjour à Harry, Ron et Hermione et s'excuser de ne pouvoir explorer le château avec eux pour aujourd'hui et il se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe (jujubes), monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte qu'il ouvrit sous l'invitation de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonjours Sirius ! Alors, prêt à travailler très dur ? demanda l'homme.  
  
-Mais bien sur mon cher professeur.  
  
Ils s'assirent donc chacun d'un côté du bureau de Dumbledore et entreprirent d'édifier la défense de Sirius. Dumbledore convainquit Sirius de demander à Harry d'être témoin dans l'affaire le plus tôt possible, pour lui permettre de préparer son témoignage avec l'aide de Sirius et Dumbledore. Ils convinrent aussi que s'ils acceptaient de le faire, Ron et Hermione serait des témoins importants eux aussi dans cette affaire, tout deux ayant été présent le soir de la fuite de Pettigrow. Ils demanderaient aussi à Arabella et Remus de les aider et de témoigner pour lui.  
  
Ils ébauchèrent ainsi des plans une bonne partie de l'avant-midi, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonce qu'il était temps de faire un pause pour aller manger. Sirius décida de parler aux trois adolescents dès ce midi, autant le faire le plus vite possible puisque s'ils acceptaient, il faudrait l'autorisation des parents de Ron et d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il fit part de ses intentions à Dumbledore, celui-ci lui dit de les amener à son bureau dès cette après-midi, s'ils acceptaient, bien entendu, pour qu'ils puissent commencer à travailler et à pratiquer leurs témoignages. Il valait mieux commencer tôt, ainsi, si leurs parents acceptaient, ils seraient près pour lundi.  
  
Sirius dévala donc les escaliers en direction de la grande salle. Cependant, aucun des adolescents ne s'y trouvait. Il parti donc en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, qui s'avéra vide elle aussi. Il y avait cependant un mot sur une table.  
  
Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, nous sommes partis mangé dans le parc.  
  
Il sourit, en effet, c'était encore les vacances pour eux et par une aussi belle journée, il était normal qu'ils aient décidés de pique-niquer. Il se dirigea donc vers le hall d'entrée et se précipita à l'extérieur. Après un rapide coup d'?il, il les repéra près du lac. Il prit donc cette direction.  
  
-Bonjour, Sirius ! lança d'un air enjoué Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour, vous trois, alors, ça va ?  
  
-Oui, bien sur ! Sirius, pourquoi avais-tu cet air hier soir ? demanda Harry  
  
Harry espérait qu'en prenant Sirius au dépourvu, il réussirait à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il ne se doutait guère de la réponse de celui-ci.  
  
-Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis ici ! dit Sirius d'une voix neutre  
  
-Hum, ça a l'air grave ! s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
-Disons que ça dépend du point de vue duquel on se place, dit Sirius en prenant place dans l'herbe, à côté de Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.  
  
-J'ai besoin de vous, pour un très grand service. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que vous avez le droit de refuser et que quelle que soit votre décision, je ne vous en voudrai pas, dit lentement Sirius.  
  
-Mais tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ! s'impatienta Harry.  
  
Sirius le regarda d'un air ébahit. Il allait mieux, ça, il n'y avait pas de doute ! Mais il ne savait pas comment leurs exposer la situation.  
  
-Des amis ont attrapés Pettigrow, dit-il simplement.  
  
-QUOI ! s'exclamèrent en ch?ur les trois amis. Ils avaient un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, ils ne comprenaient pas toutes les conséquences.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si inquiet ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de nous ? enchaîna rapidement son filleul.  
  
-Parce que la capture de Peter signifie que j'aurai un procès. dit d'une voix lasse Sirius  
  
Soudain, il vit la conclusion de ses paroles se former sur leurs visages. Les adolescents comprirent que Sirius serait obligé de sortir d'ici, de se présenter au ministère, d'être jugé et s'il ne gagnait pas, de retourner à Azkaban et si tel était le cas, il ne s'arrangeraient certainement pour qu'il ne s'évade pas à nouveau. Il vit sans aucune surprise passer l'inquiétude dans leurs visage. Ils se regardèrent, puis l'inquiétude se changea en détermination.  
  
-On va témoigner ! dit Harry d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique. Ses deux amis acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête frénétique  
  
Sirius était soulagé, même s'il n'avait pas douté un instant qu'ils accepteraient.  
  
-Ce sera beaucoup de travail vous savez !  
  
-Au fait, c'est quand ?  
  
-Lundi prochain.  
  
Les yeux des trois adolescents s'agrandirent aussitôt.  
  
-Si vite ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
-Toi, Sirius, ça va ? demanda doucement Harry.  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai vécu pire ! répondit Sirius en riant. Je suis un peu inquiet, c'est certain, mais Dumbledore est mon avocat, alors je ne crois pas que ça puisse mal aller !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'était pas inquiet, il était totalement terrifier. Il tremblait presque juste à la pensée qu'il retournerait peut-être à Azkaban. Il savait que c'était une possibilité, même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de risque qu'il soit inculpé avec Dumbledore comme avocat, il y avait la possibilité qu'il soit obligé d'y retourner si le procès devait s'étaler sur plusieurs jours. Dumbledore s'était voulu rassurant sur cette hypothèse en disant que si cela arrivait, il pourrait toujours se porter garant de Sirius et le ramener à Poudlard. Il ne croyais pas avoir trop de problème à convaincre le jury parce que dans les faits, Sirius était en fuite depuis presque 2 ans et qu'il n'avait causé de tords à personne depuis. Mais il restait terrifier quand même.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
  
La question de Harry le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.  
  
-Pour commencer, vous devez venir avec moi chez Dumbledore cet après-midi. Nous devons tout de suite envoyer des hiboux à vos parents pour leurs demander l'autorisation de vous emmener à Londres pour témoigner, excepté toi, Harry, il est évident que je te donne ma permission, dit en riant Sirius. Ensuite, il faudra préparer vos témoignages, et les pratiquer, bien sur.  
  
-D'accord. Est-ce qu'on a le droit de terminer de manger ? demanda en riant Ron.  
  
Sirius sourit  
  
-Bien sur, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore mangé moi-même.  
  
-Oh, sers-toi alors ! J'ai jeté un sort de renouvellement sur le panier avant de partir. Même si tu mangeais un éléphant, il en resterait encore dans le panier ! lui dit Hermione.  
  
-Et ben ça alors, les elfes de maisons sont plus sympathique que lorsque j'étais ici ! dit Sirius, impressionné.  
  
-Disons plutôt que nous avons une personne qui a un véritable culte pour moi aux cuisines ! dit Harry. Devant le regard interrogatif de Sirius, il enchaîna, C'est Dobby, et Winky, les elfes de maison, ils sont encore ici !  
  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant !  
  
Ils finirent tranquillement de manger, et prirent ensuite la direction du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, quittant avec un peu de regret l'air chaud et sec et le soleil brillant de l'extérieur.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dumbledore les regarda avec un sourire.  
  
-Je n'avais aucun doute que vous accepteriez ! dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
  
Ils s'installèrent donc tous pour une longue après-midi de travail tout de suite après que Dumbledore eut envoyé un hibou aux parents d'Hermione et de Ron. Ils réussirent à faire tous les témoignages des trois adolescents, mais ces derniers restèrent inquiets lorsque le professeur leur expliqua qu'ils seraient aussi interrogés pas l'avocat de Pettigrow.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on ne sais pas quoi répondre ? demanda une Hermione inquiète  
  
-En effet, la question de pose, Albus, dit Sirius.  
  
-Et bien j'ai pensé à une potion de télépathie, dit avec malice le directeur. Sirius le regarda méfiant.  
  
-Encore une fois, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda impatiemment Ron.  
  
-Il existe une potion qui pourrait nous lier télépathiquement pour quelques heures, répondit Sirius, et elle n'est pas très compliqué, cependant, j'ai peur des effets à long terme, finit Sirius en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
-Il faudra bien que ça se fasse un jour, Sirius, répondit avec sérieux Dumbledore. -Si vous en êtes persuadé, professeur.  
  
-Est qu'on pourrait comprendre ? s'impatienta Harry.  
  
-Non, tu comprendras plus tard. Alors, est-ce que vous acceptez ? demanda enfin Sirius  
  
-J'imagine que ce serait une bonne expérience à vivre ! dit avec enthousiasme Hermione. Mais, on ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Non, il ne peut rien vous arriver de grave, seulement un très gros mal de tête, mais c'est temporaire. C'est d'ailleurs un inconvénient que madame Pomfresh peut contrer facilement, mais ça arrivera seulement si vous empêchez l'un de nous à pénétrer dans votre esprit. Alors à moins que l'un de vous ait quelque chose à cacher, ça ne devrait pas arriver, dit Sirius en riant. Mais il vit très bien Ron blanchir légèrement.  
  
Ils continuèrent donc à travailler la défense de Sirius. Après un long moment, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que ce ne serait pas si facile qu'ils l'avaient prévus.  
  
-Le problème, expliqua Dumbledore, c'est que personne ne peut affirmer avec des preuves que tu n'étais pas le gardien du secret de James et Lily. Les seuls à avoir été témoins sont James, Lily, toi et Peter. Sur ce fait, notre parole n'est d'aucun secours parce que nous ne sommes pas des témoins visuels.  
  
Sirius resta pensif  
  
-Il y a peut-être un moyen, dit-il plus pour lui-même.  
  
-Lequel ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Vivius Mémorus  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent.  
  
-Quand l'avez-vous pratiqué ? demanda rapidement Dumbledore. Sirius resta interdit  
  
-Pour la seconde fois juste après le sortilège de fidelitas, dit doucement Sirius. J'avais peur que Peter nous trahisse et j'ai convaincu James de faire le sortilège pour me protéger, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Peter n'était pas la quand nous avons pratiqué le sortilège, il n'est pas au courant. On aurait peut-être du lui dire tout compte fait, ça aurait peut-être éviter beaucoup de choses.  
  
-La seconde fois ? demanda suspicieusement Dumbledore. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit  
  
-La première fois, nous étions en cinquième année, dit-il tranquillement.  
  
Et si jamais il se faisait gronder ? Mais Dumbledore rit.  
  
-Vous étiez vraiment de très brillants élèves !  
  
-Non mais c'est assez à la fin, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer les faits au fur et à la mesure qu'ils se produisent ? explosa Ron.  
  
Les deux adultes pouffèrent de rire. Au moins, la colère de Ron avait eut l'avantage de détendre l'atmosphère. Sirius expliqua alors aux trois adolescents en quoi consistait le sortilège de Vivius Mémorus. Ce sortilège était en deux parties plutôt compliquées. La première consistait à une promesse faites par les pratiquants du sortilèges de toujours être présent pour les autres, pour les aider et les soutenir. Il y avait différentes incantations à prononcer pour graver à jamais ce souvenir dans la mémoire des pratiquants. L'autre partie était celle qui restait à pratiquer. Il était en effet possible, avec différentes incantations, de faire revivre la personne présente dans le souvenir. Alors, elle apparaissait comme une personne vivante, en cher et en os. Le souvenir pouvait agir et penser par lui-même, comme la véritable personne. Il gardait sa personnalité, ses idées et était libre d'agir comme il lui semblait. Cependant, il ne revivait pas éternellement, mais seulement un moment qui pouvait passer de quelques minutes à quelques jours, tout dépendant de la puissance que possédait le sorcier appelé lorsque la première partie du sortilège fut pratiquée.  
  
-Dans le cas de James, dit Dumbledore, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il reste plusieurs jours parmis nous !  
  
Harry avait les yeux ronds. Sirius savait très bien ce que ça pouvait représenter pour lui. Il allait connaître son père. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le c?ur serré. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui proposait vraiment. Plus que de voir son père, il proposait de le rencontrer, de lui parler, et d'être comme les autres pour un moment.  
  
-Alors, mon père va revenir à la vie ?  
  
-Si on veut, dit Dumbledore. Mais il ne saura pas ce qui s'est passé. Il faudra tout lui expliquer, donc, il faudra le faire revenir avant le procès. Il ne faut pas se tromper, parce que une fois le souvenir envolé, on ne peut plus recommencer. Nous n'aurons qu'une chance.  
  
Le regard de Harry se perdit au loin. Sirius le voyais réfléchir à toute allure.  
  
-Quand ? demanda Harry enfin.  
  
-Nous pourrions pratiquer le sortilège dimanche en après-midi. Je suis persuadé que James tiendra au moins 3 jours, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Seulement ? dit-il d'un ton désespéré  
  
-On en sait rien, Harry, dit doucement Sirius. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait bien rester un mois et je ne serais pas surpris. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion Harry, il se peut qu'il ne reste pas très longtemps...  
  
Sirius aurait voulu être plus rassurant, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. De voir Harry dans cet état lui brisait le c?ur. Comment pouvais-t-il faire ça à son filleul ? Faire revivre son père pour le lui enlever à peine quelques jours après ! C'était de la démence. Mais il le fallait, et il savait que Harry comprendrait. Il regarda l'adolescent et à l'expression de son visage et son regard lointain, il compris que le travail était fini pour aujourd'hui.  
  
-Bon ! Avec tout ça, je crois que nous avons bien travaillé, dit-il. Vous pouvez partir, on se reverra demain.  
  
Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent et sortirent. Sirius regarda partir Harry avec regrets.  
  
-Il a l'air d'aller mieux, dit Dumbledore. Sirius revint brusquement à la réalité.  
  
-Oui. Les potions que lui donne Pomfresh l'empêche de faire des cauchemars. -Et pour la nuit où il devait se passer quelque chose ?  
  
-Rien, à ma connaissance. Je sais qu'il a fait un cauchemar, mais il ne s'est rien produit dans nos rangs. Je crois que Voldemort a fait souffrir quelqu'un hors du pays ou un de ses Mangemorts. Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun blessé.  
  
-Et pour Abygaël ?  
  
-Elle est toujours en Amérique, mais elle devrait revenir bientôt. Si j'avais pu, je serais allé l'aider, mais. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera ici pour le procès. D'ici un mois, peut-être. L'Amérique est quand même son pays d'origine. Pour ce qui est de ce qu'elle a découvert, il y a seulement le fait qu'apparemment, un autre mage noir fait des ravages en Australie et qu'il agit de façons très semblables à Voldemort. Cependant, elle ne croit pas qu'il y ait de lien entre les deux. Si seulement ils pouvaient se rencontrer et se tuer mutuellement, finit d'un ton amer Sirius.  
  
-Allons Sirius, dit d'une voix apaisante le professeur. Ne soyer pas si certain de ce qui pourrait arriver. Bien sur, il y a une possibilité pour qu'ils s'entre tue, mais aussi une pour qu'ils se rallient. Laissons plutôt les mages noirs où ils sont et occupons nous de ce procès. Ensuite, nous parlerons de Voldemort. Alors, dites moi, où avez-vous appris le sortilège de Vivius Mémorus ?  
  
Sirius sourit et raconta l'histoire au professeur. Lorsque, peut après, l'heure d'aller dîner sonna, ils convinrent de se rencontrer à nouveau le lendemain matin et de pratiquer le témoignages des adolescents en après-midi. Sirius laissa le professeur à ses affaires et prit directement le chemin de ses appartements. 


	8. Le retour de Cornedrue

Chapitre 7 : Le retour de Cornedrue  
  
Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et regardait par la fenêtre le soleil descendre doucement sur la forêt. Il caressait distraitement Pattenrond qui ronronnait allègrement sur ses genoux. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait appris cet après-midi et surtout à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours. En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione étaient partis manger à la grande salle, mais Harry avait pris la direction de la tour en disant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il était maintenant assis depuis une heure dans ce fauteuil à penser qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer son père. Il ressentait un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il était heureux de le rencontrer, mais il devrait aussi le laisser partir après un certains temps, et il appréhendait déjà ce moment. En fait, il ne savait pas du tout où il en était, et c'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour entrer.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Je dirais que oui.  
  
-Tu es sûr ?  
  
-En fait, je ne sais pas.  
  
Silence.  
  
-Est-ce que tu préfères que je laisse tomber cette idée ?  
  
-Non, ce serait vraiment idiot de faire ça, c'est ta seule chance de prouver que tu n'étais pas le gardien du secret, dit Harry d'une voix lasse.  
  
-Harry, pour une fois dans ta vie, est-ce que tu peux penser à toi ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Non, je penserai à moi quand tu seras sorti d'affaire, dit Harry d'un ton ferme, mais il se radoucit. De toute façon, j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer, mais. -Tu es inquiet.  
  
-Un peu, je sais qu'il ne restera pas. J'ai peur de trop m'attacher.  
  
-Tu t'attacheras, c'est certain, on s'attachera tous à lui, parce que c'est James ! Mais qui sait, peut-être en ressortirons-nous plus forts ?  
  
-Et si je le regrettais ?  
  
-Ça peut arriver, mais au moins, tu l'auras essayé !  
  
-Ouais, vu sous cet angle. De toute façon, c'est la seule chance que j'ai de le connaître, alors autant la mettre à profit ! Tu crois qu'il restera longtemps ?  
  
-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous n'en avons aucune idée. On est certain qu'il restera au moins quelques jours, mais nous ne savons pas combien. Ce pourrait être deux, comme ce pourrait être un mois entier, mais au risque de parler comme un vieux sage, ce n'est pas la quantité de temps qu'on passe avec quelqu'un, mais la qualité de ce temps.  
  
-Mais d'où sors-tu cette phrase ? dit en Harry riant.  
  
Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de parole qu'il s'attendait à entendre sortir de la bouche de son parrain un jour  
  
-C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a apprise, il y a longtemps.  
  
Harry remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Il préféra donc ne pas poser de questions et revint au sujet initial.  
  
-Quand voulez-vous pratiquer le sortilège de Vivius Mémorus ?  
  
-Dimanche, en milieu d'après-midi. Il nous faut du temps, voire une demie journée, pour tout raconter à James et ensuite, il me faudra une bonne nuit de sommeil parce que c'est un sortilège très épuisant à pratiquer.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que lorsque le souvenir prend forme, il a besoin d'énergie pour se constituer, il la prend donc en celui qui le fait apparaître, mais ensuite, comme il agit comme un être vivant, il renouvelle lui-même ses forces, ce qui signifie qu'il aura besoin de manger et de dormir comme tout le monde.  
  
-D'accord. Est-ce que je pourrai être la ?  
  
-C'est comme tu veux, mais réfléchis bien avant de prendre une décision aussi importante. James sera sûrement totalement effondré d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé.  
  
-Je vais y penser alors.  
  
-D'accord. Je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois encore voir Dumbledore ce soir. En passant, nous vous attendrons demain après déjeuné à son bureau, pour pratiquer vos témoignages.  
  
-Ok !  
  
Sirius sorti de la salle commune. Harry ne fut pas seul très longtemps, car Ron franchit le portrait de la grosse dame peu après.  
  
-Salut ! dit-il.  
  
-'jour ! lui répondit distraitement Harry, mais il sortit rapidement de sa rêverie. Où est Hermione ?  
  
-À ton avis ! À la bibliothèque, comme toujours ! Ça va ?  
  
-Ça va mieux ! Je viens de parler avec Sirius.  
  
-Oui je sais, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir en venant ici.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Sous le regard interrogatif de son ami, il enchaîna : « Pour Hermione ? Si tu ne lui dis rien, elle va tout découvrir par elle-même lundi.   
  
-Je sais, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque. Ces paroles déclenchèrent un fou rire de la part de Harry  
  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors.  
  
-Bien ça, ça prouve que tu es vraiment aveugle ! réussit à dire Harry entre deux fous rires.  
  
-Eh bien, ça a l'air drôle ici ! Harry, pourquoi est-ce que Ron est aveugle, qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas vu ?  
  
Hermione venait de franchir le portrait et les regardait d'un air curieux, les poings sur les hanches. Ron attrapa un coussin qui traînait sur le divan à côté de lui, et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Harry qui se mit à rire de plus belle.  
  
-C'est brillant ça ! dit Ron avec toute la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.  
  
-Je crois que je vais y aller moi ! dit finalement Harry après s'être un peu calmé. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire !  
  
Et il franchit le portrait à grand pas, essayant de contenir son fou rire, sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'écroula par terre et rit un bon coup. Enfin, ils verraient les choses en face.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir réussi à se calmer pour de bon, il se leva et prit la direction des cuisines. Cette pause dans ses idées noires lui avait fait du bien, et maintenant, il avait faim. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce aussi grande que la grande salle, il vit Dobby accourir vers lui, avec son éternel sourire accroché au visage.  
  
-Harry Potter, monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
  
-Et bien, j'ai raté le dîner et j'ai un peu faim, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à grignoter ?  
  
-Bien sûr, monsieur !  
  
Il fit signe aux autres elfes de maison qui s'approchèrent aussitôt de Harry à petits pas pressés avec un plateau qui avait la grandeur d'un bouclier et qui débordait de nourriture. Harry mangea avec appétit tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec l'elfe de maison. Après avoir passé une bonne heure aux cuisines, il s'excusa et sortit d'un pas lent, se demandant s'il dérangerait en retournant à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il vit qu'il n'était pas si tard. Il se rendit compte que cette journée l'avait affreusement tendu et prit donc la direction de la statue de Boris le Hagard (un drôle de sorcier qui portait ses gants à l'envers) dans l'espoir infime que le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière.  
  
-Fraîcheur des pins ! dit-il d'un ton mal assuré lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte bascula dans un long grincement.  
  
Il entra dans la pièce et commença à tourner le plus grand nombre de robinets qu'il pouvait, si bien que la piscine fut très vite remplie d'eau et de mousses de toutes sortes. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le tableau de la sirène qui dormait pour le moment. Il se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette salle de bain. Cette nuit-là, il avait appris avec une certaine panique qu'il devrait explorer le lac pour la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers et il avait failli avoir de gros ennuis avec Rogue lorsqu'il s'était pris la jambe dans une marche d'escalier. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers la porte en entendant celle-ci grincer. Dans l'encadrement se tenait son parrain.  
  
-Sirius ! dit-il un peu paniqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-À ton avis ? et ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil.  
  
-Ça se voit non ! Sirius, je n'ai rien sur moi ! dit-il, vraiment paniqué cette fois.  
  
-Je vois !  
  
Il fit un geste négligent de sa baguette magique et fit apparaître deux maillots de bain noir, à la mode moldu. Il lui en lança un et Harry eut un regard soulagé. Il mit le maillot tout en prenant garde de bien rester caché dans les bulles pendant que Sirius le regardait d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Tu permets ?  
  
-C'est assez grand pour dix ici !  
  
Sirius fit apparaître un paravent et se changea derrière celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, il nageait dans l'eau chaude de la grande piscine.  
  
-Alors, en quel honneur je te trouve ici ? demanda-t-il après un moment.  
  
Harry se mit à rire et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit parti. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de venir ici après avoir manger pour éviter de causer un malaise en arrivant au mauvais moment dans la tour.  
  
-Et comment as-tu eu ce mot de passe ? Ne me dit pas que c'est la carte, je ne connaissais pas cette pièce avant cette année, elle n'y est pas ! dit- il en riant.  
  
Mais il se ravisa vite en voyant le visage sombre de son filleul.  
  
-C'est Cédric qui me l'a donné l'an dernier, pour que je puisse trouver l'énigme de l'?uf.  
  
Sirius resta un moment silencieux. Il était clair que Harry se sentait responsable de la mort de Cédric, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le réconforterait.  
  
-Ce n'était pas ta faute.  
  
-Un peu, quand même.  
  
-Non, Harry, c'est la faute de Voldemort, tout est de sa faute, mais on n'y peut rien, à part continuer d'avancer.  
  
-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile.  
  
-Je sais, Harry. Bon, dit-il sur une note plus joyeuse, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'étais venu ici pour relaxer et me changer les idées, alors peut-être que tu préfères changer de sujet ?  
  
-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
Ils continuèrent leur baignade à parler de tout et de rien. La discussion était parfois ponctuée d'éclaboussements qui se terminaient la plupart du temps par de véritables batailles que Harry perdait inévitablement, mais il passa un bon moment, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Sirius était un peu comme un père pour lui, mais cette réflexion lui ramena à l'esprit que dans quelques jours, il rencontrerait son véritable père.  
  
-Je veux être là ! dit-il subitement.  
  
-Où ?  
  
-Dimanche prochain.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux, mais ça ne sera peut-être pas rose. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand il va savoir.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je veux y être ! dit-il d'un ton buté.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux ! » Il leva les yeux pour regarder la pendule. « Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je crois que s'ils sont encore en train de se parler, c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il est temps d'aller dormir. Est-ce que tu dois encore passer chez Pomfresh ?  
  
-Oui, je dois encore prendre cette maudite potion assommante. Au fond, elle a ses avantages, dit-il après un moment.  
  
Sirius ne posa pas de questions, il savait déjà que ces « avantages » était le fait qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Ils sortirent de la piscine, tirèrent le bouchon, se séchèrent, se changèrent à tour de rôle derrière le paravent et sortirent. Sirius insista pour accompagner Harry à l'infirmerie et au dortoir en soutenant que s'il se faisait prendre à cette heure dans le couloir, il aurait sûrement des ennuis. Il le laissa devant le tableau de la grosse dame et quand Harry pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était vide. Fatigué, il monta dans son dortoir. Ron dormait déjà. Un peu déçu, Harry mit son pyjama, se coucha, avala sa potion et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ron dormait toujours.  
  
-C'est un record, se dit-il à lui-même. D'habitude, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller avec cette maudite potion !  
  
Il jeta un ?il à Ron qui dormait à point fermé et eut une idée diabolique. Il se leva sans bruit, alla dans la salle de bain et remplit un grand verre d'eau bien froide. Il revint sans faire de bruit dans le dortoir, posa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet de Ron et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, en ramassant au passage sa baguette magique. Il se concentra alors très fort sur son objectif (le verre d'eau) et lança un Wingardium Léviosa. Le verre s'envola avec précaution, se déplaça sur la gauche et renversa la totalité de son contenu dans la figure de Ron. Celui- ci, pris de panique, se leva en s'écriant: « Inondation ! Planquez-vous ». Mais il ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre la blague lorsqu'il vit Harry se tordre de rire sur son lit. Il prit alors une expression menaçante et sauta sur Harry en faisant semblant de l'étrangler. Attirée par les cris, Hermione s'était précipitée dans le dortoir et se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec une expression qui semblait mi-amusée, mi- exaspérée. Lorsqu'il la vit, Ron lâcha Harry, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit : « Bonjour mon amour ! » avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Non mais il était temps ! lança Harry pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était créé lorsque Ron s'était rendu compte du geste qu'il venait de faire, et ils se mirent tous à rire. Euh, Hermione, continua Harry après un moment, ça ne te gêne pas de sortir pour qu'on puisse s'habiller ? C'est que je commence à avoir faim.  
  
Hermione fit la moue en regardant Ron et sorti d'un pas lent. Décidemment, elle avait vraiment changé du jour au lendemain. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut que Ron le regardait.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.  
  
-Harry Potter, je vais te tuer !  
  
-Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette menace de mort ce matin ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
  
-Non mais, c'était quoi l'idée de me laisser tout seule avec Hermione hier soir ?  
  
-Oh ! ne vas pas t'en plaindre hein ! Regarde-toi ce matin, tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça se fasse un jour, non ? De préférence avant lundi !  
  
Son estomac se contracta, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
  
-Ouais, bon, quand même, j'aurais aimé pouvoir décider moi-même du moment! -Mais tu ne te décidais pas alors, je l'ai fait à ta place ! » Il regarda Ron qui n'était toujours pas habillé alors que lui était déjà prêt. « Tu t'actives oui ou non ? Ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre les dames ! dit- il en riant. Ron lui lança un regard assassin.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas commencer ?  
  
-Mais non, mais non ! Allez dépêche-toi, je meurs de faim !  
  
Lorsque Ron eut enfilé un jeans et un pull, ils descendirent rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune. La jeune fille était en conversation avec Sirius.  
  
-Bonjour ! lança-t-il gaiement ! On va manger ?  
  
Ils descendirent donc tous les quatre dans la grande salle après que Sirius eut lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Harry. Celui-ci, se retenant de rire, rejoignit Sirius en tête de file.  
  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Regarde par toi-même !  
  
Sirius jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que Ron et Hermione marchaient main dans la main.  
  
-Eh bien mon vieux, tu devras te faire de nouveaux amis ! Ils ne seront plus autant là maintenant, crois-moi, je parle par expérience !  
  
-Je sais, dit Harry en riant, mais ça en vaut la peine, regarde-les !  
  
Dans la grande salle, ils s'assirent à l'unique grande table qui était dressée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en prenant leurs petit déjeuné. Harry et Sirius trouvaient très drôle de voir les petits regards en coin que se lançaient Ron et Hermione et finirent par s'absorber dans une conversation, les deux autres voulant de toute évidence être tranquilles. Après un moment Sirius annonça qu'il avait à nouveau rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore et se leva.  
  
-Euh. est-ce que je peux y aller avec toi ? demanda Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'?il à Ron et Hermione qui étaient totalement perdus dans leur monde.  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problème !  
  
Harry se leva donc et suivit Sirius jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
  
Les derniers jours avant le dimanche midi se passèrent sans histoire. La défense de Sirius était complète, les témoignages écrits et pratiqués et la nervosité à son maximum. Harry attendait le dimanche après-midi avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, mais il ne redoutait pas vraiment le moment. Ron et Hermione passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble et Harry se dit qu'il avait hâte que d'autres élèves arrivent. En effet, il se sentait un peu seul. Même si ses deux amis s'arrangeaient pour être souvent avec lui, il se sentait un peu le chaperon quand il était avec.  
  
Le moment attendu arriva rapidement. Au matin du grand jour, Harry se réveilla anxieux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Au fond, ce jour devait être un beau jour, non ? Comme il était très tôt, il s'habilla silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Ron et descendit directement dans la grande salle, attrapant au passage son livre sur les Potter qu'il avait laissé dans la salle commune. Il était assis dans la grande salle depuis une bonne heure lorsque quelqu'un l'y rejoignit. C'était Sirius.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son filleul.  
  
-Ça peut aller, et toi ?  
  
-Ça va aller, mais je suis nerveux !  
  
-Ouais, c'est la même chose pour moi.  
  
-Ça va aller, on prépare ça depuis une semaine. Le sortilège ne peut que fonctionner, ça ne peut pas échouer ! dit-il très rapidement.  
  
-C'est toi ou moi que tu essaies de convaincre, là ? demanda Harry en riant. En ce moment, Sirius ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans qui partait pour sa première journée d'école.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dit-il après un moment tant la question de Harry l'avait pris au dépourvu, les deux peut-être !  
  
-Ça va aller, Sirius, je ne crois pas que ça puisse aller mal.  
  
Ils dirigèrent ensuite la conversation sur des sujets plus joyeux. Ron et Hermione, la colère que Rusard avait eue la veille parce que Peeves avait barricadé de l'intérieur tout les placards à balais de l'école et Sirius fit tordre de rire Harry en lui parlant des professeurs qui étaient présents lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Entre temps, Ron et Hermione, toujours main dans la main les rejoignirent pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner et, voyant le visage de plus en plus vert d'anxiété de Sirius, ils proposèrent d'aller faire une promenade autour du lac tous ensemble. Ils sortirent donc à l'extérieur et marchèrent une bonne partie de l'avant-midi, faisant trois fois le tour du lac et riant des blagues et des anecdotes de Sirius. Puis, bientôt, il fallut aller déjeuner pour ensuite monter au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry et Sirius laissèrent Ron et Hermione à la table de la grande salle et prirent le chemin du bureau du directeur. Le vieil homme n'était pas descendu manger dans la grande salle avec les autres. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce à la décoration un peu étrange, Dumbledore était penché sur un long parchemin abîmé.  
  
-Oh ! il est déjà l'heure ! Asseyez-vous !  
  
Harry et Sirius s'assirent mais restèrent agités. Maintenant que le moment était venu, Harry se sentait vraiment nerveux et, à en juger par la façon dont Sirius s'agitait, il n'était pas le seul.  
  
-Très bien, alors sachez qu'il est possible que James semble confus lorsqu'il apparaîtra. En effet, lorsque la procédure sera terminée et que James pourra penser par lui-même, son cerveau et ses souvenirs lui diront qu'il est chez lui, et qu'il vient de terminer le sortilège de Vivius Mémorus avec vous, Sirius. C'est pourquoi Harry, je te demanderais de rester un peu en retrait, pour que vous ne soyez pas la première personne que James verra, il doit d'abord voir Sirius. Est-ce que tout le monde comprend ?  
  
Harry et Sirius hochèrent la tête. Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil placé près du perchoir de Fumseck, le magnifique phénix rouge et or de Dumbledore. Il en profita pour caresser l'oiseau en passant. Lorsqu'il fut assis, plus ou moins confortablement en raison de sa nervosité, l'oiseau vint immédiatement se percher sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Harry n'était qu'à environ deux mètres des deux adultes. Il interrogea Dumbledore du regard et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il était assez loin.  
  
-Nous pouvons commencer maintenant, dit calmement Dumbledore.  
  
Les deux hommes se levèrent et Dumbledore écarta d'un geste négligent de sa baguette magique les deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient en face de son bureau de façon à créer un espace libre d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre. Il s'assit légèrement sur son bureau alors que Sirius se plaçait en face de lui, à une distance d'environ un mètre, face au mur de gauche. Sirius ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant que Dumbledore commençait à lire de longues formules sur le vieux parchemin qu'il examinait lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, lui et Harry. Harry eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait pendant que Dumbledore lisait et que des heures s'étaient écoulées sans que rien ne se passe. Il commença à se demander si l'expérience n'était pas en train d'échouer quand Dumbledore, tout en continuant de dire les formules dans une langue étrange, sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique. Puis, tout en continuant de parler, il posa le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe de Sirius qui sembla frémir au contact du bois. Lorsqu'il écarta la baguette, un long filet d'argent suivit. Harry se rappela du jour où l'année dernière, Dumbledore lui avait montré la pensine et la façon dont il pouvait extraire les pensées de sa tête pour les contempler dans l'objet magique et se demanda si le phénomène n'était pas semblable. Dumbledore dirigea sa baguette à environ deux mètres devant Sirius et le filet argenté se déposa sur le sol en se transformant en quelque chose de non solide qui ressemblait un peu à du brouillard. Rapidement, enfin, plus rapidement que Harry n'aurait cru, la brume argentée prit la forme d'un homme qui devint de plus en plus opaque devant les yeux ébahis de Harry. La silhouette d'un homme grand et mince se développa bientôt. Puis, Harry reconnut des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes. Peu à peu, James Potter prenait forme devant lui. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années au meilleur de sa forme. Il était très bâti, et Harry pensa qu'il devait sûrement sa forme à sa pratique du Quidditch. En fait, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux fermés, était en tout points semblables à celui qui apparaissait sur les photos que Harry avait de lui. Harry regarda le phénomène avec des yeux ronds. À chaque instant, l'homme devant lui devenait plus visible, plus réel. Harry sentait que la vie s'insinuait en cet homme. Après un certain temps qui parut interminable à l'adolescent, James Potter sembla subitement revivre. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis regarda son ami qui était debout devant lui, les yeux fermés. Il ne remarqua pas l'endroit où il était, ni Harry, ni Dumbledore qui avait cessé de prononcer le sortilège.  
  
-C'est fini, Sirius, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit James d'une voix calme.  
  
Mais Sirius n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ses jambes fléchirent, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Harry regardait son parrain avec des yeux ronds, mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Dumbledore, il comprit que c'était normal et qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger.  
  
-Sirius ! s'écria James en se précipitant sur son ami. Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réveille toi !  
  
-Il va bien, James, dit doucement Dumbledore.  
  
James Potter arrêta tout mouvement. Il releva la tête et regarda Dumbledore, puis il regarda autour de lui en prenant conscience de l'endroit où il était, puis ses yeux formèrent deux grandes billes en se posant sur Harry. Celui-ci fut saisit par la profondeur des yeux qui le regardaient. Ils étaient d'un bleu azur, pareils au ciel lors des beaux jours d'été. Il regarda cet homme qui était son père tout en restant calme, mais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. James regarda à nouveau Dumbledore et se releva, plongeant son regard dans celui du vieil homme.  
  
-Je vois. furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur un bon moment.  
  
Ébranlé et triste de voir son père si malheureux, Harry regarda Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de le laisser un peu tranquille. Le vieil homme prit une flasque sur son bureau, enleva le bouchon et la tendit à Harry. L'adolescent prit la flasque et s'agenouilla à côté de son parrain. Il fit couler la potion dans la bouche de Sirius qui ouvrit tranquillement les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui lui fit signe de se taire. Sirius se releva doucement avec l'aide de son filleul qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils que Dumbledore avait ramenés à leur place initiale d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant un bon moment, puis James se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Quel jour sommes nous ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Dimanche, le 20 août 1995, répondit calmement Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous attendu si longtemps ?  
  
-C'est une très longue histoire. Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir.  
  
James s'approcha du fauteuil. Il regarda Harry qui se sentait un peu de trop et l'observa quelques instants.  
  
-Tu as les yeux de ta mère.  
  
-Je sais. dit-il en détournant le regard parce que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Il s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils restants, entre son père et son parrain, en face de Dumbledore (Dumbledore avait disposé les fauteuils en cercle pour qu'ils puissent tous se voir). Ce fut James qui prit la parole ensuite.  
  
-C'était Peter ?  
  
-Oui, dit Sirius.  
  
-Quand ?  
  
-Le lendemain.  
  
-Et Lily ? -Le même soir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Sirius raconta à James ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. C'était totalement atroce d'avoir à raconter à son ami de quelle façon il était mort. Il lui raconta son pressentiment, sa découverte de la disparition de Peter, sa course vers Godric's Hollow. Il lui dit comment Voldemort était arrivé, comment James l'avait affronté en duel, comment il avait ensuite tué Lily et comment il avait essayé de tuer Harry. James ne sembla pas surpris de la tournure des événements.  
  
-Et comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Sirius et Dumbledore regardèrent Harry qui était resté silencieux.  
  
-C'est moi qui leur ai raconté. Je me suis tout rappelé le jour où j'ai rencontré de trop près un détraqueur.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous tardiez tant à me faire venir ?  
  
Sirius lui raconta comment il avait laissé Hagrid emporter Harry, puis comment il avait chercher Pettigrow toute la nuit pour le tuer. Il raconta comment il l'avait trouvé dans une rue pleine de moldus, comment Peter avait demandé en criant comment il avait pu tuer James et Lily, comment il avait brandit sa baguette derrière son dos en dévastant ainsi tout la rue, tuant plus d'une dizaine de personnes, comment il s'était coupé un doigt pour se transformer ensuite et s'enfuir par les égouts. Comment lui-même avait été accusé de tous les meurtres et emmené à Azkaban pour y être enfermé pendant douze ans, sans avoir eu droit à un procès.  
  
-Et comment es-tu sorti ?  
  
Sirius lui raconta son évasion, comment il avait gardé ses pouvoirs, la découverte que Peter s'était fait adopté par une famille de sorciers, comment il s'était enfui pour ensuite revenir à Poudlard pour le trouver. Le soir dans la cabane hurlante, les retrouvailles avec Remus, les explications à Harry, Ron et Hermione, le refus de Harry de tuer Pettigrow parce qu'il croyait que James n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit ainsi, la transformation de Remus en loup-garou, la fuite de Peter, puis comment Harry l'avait protégé contre les détraqueurs, en faisant apparaître un patronus et enfin comment lui et Hermione l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir à nouveau.  
  
-Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
  
-Parce que des amis ont capturé Peter, j'ai mon procès demain, et tu es le seul à pouvoir certifier que je n'étais pas le gardien du secret.  
  
-Et comment allez-vous leur expliquer que Harry a sauvé son parrain en créant un patronus assez fort alors que, lorsqu'ils vous ont retrouvés, vous étiez inconscients ? Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.  
  
-Hermione et moi avons utilisé un retourneur de temps. Lorsque j'ai fait apparaître mon patronus, je n'étais pas entouré par les détraqueurs.  
  
-Et c'est moi qui en prendrai toute la responsabilité, James, n'ayez crainte, il n'arrivera rien à Harry, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Qui d'autre doit témoigner demain ?  
  
-Arabella, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Albus et moi. Nous avons l'intention de te faire témoigner en dernier, seulement si les témoignages des autres ne sont pas suffisants, ce qui risque fort d'être le cas. Mais tu ne seras pas dans la salle pendant les témoignages.  
  
- Et comment saurai-je que le moment où je devrai intervenir est venu?  
  
-Je crois que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous, James, mais pour plus de sécurité dans les témoignages, nous avons décidé d'utiliser une potion de télépathie. En la prenant aussi, vous serez lié à nous et vous saurez donc tout ce qui se passe dans la salle. Vous saurez aussi à quel moment apparaître si besoin est et vous pourrez transplaner directement. Pour le permettre, nous avons convenu avec Remus Lupin que vous seriez chez lui. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de pratiquer votre témoignage, je crois que vous saurez quoi dire.  
  
-En effet, j'ai bien hâte de voir la tête de Peter. Les yeux de James étaient animés d'une profonde colère froide.  
  
-Je sais James, mais pour l'instant, n'oubliez pas que pour le moment, l'accusé, ce n'est pas Peter, mais Sirius, alors il n'est pas question d'accuser Peter à tord et à travers. Vous devez vous contenter de répondre aux questions des avocats. Vous ne divulguerez le nom du gardien du secret que lorsque je vous le demanderai, d'accord?  
  
-C'est compris.  
  
-L'audience est seulement à dix heures, demain matin. Je suggère donc que vous restiez ici cette nuit. Le professeur McGonnagal vous accompagnera à un endroit sûr pour transplaner directement chez Remus, demain matin vers huit heures.  
  
-Je n'ai qu'à me rendre dans la cabane hurlante : de là, je vais pouvoir transplaner chez Remus.  
  
-Comment feras-tu? Tu ne sais même pas où il reste, demanda Harry.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où se trouve Remus pour le trouver, c'est la même chose avec Sirius d'ailleurs. Nous sommes liés par un sortilège qui nous permet de nous trouver à la seconde près.  
  
-Depuis quand? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
James regarda Sirius qui lui sourit.  
  
-Cinquième année, en même temps que le premier Vivius Mémorus. Dans les deux cas, Peter ne fait pas partie des sortilèges. Seulement Remus, Sirius et moi les avons pratiqué. Peter en était incapable.  
  
-Vraiment brillant, dit Dumbledore, et James et Sirius ne purent que rire.  
  
Ils continuèrent longtemps à raconter à James ce qui s'était passé pendant toutes ces années. L'homme semblait vouloir tout savoir de l'actualité, des événements et bien sûr, de la vie de Harry. Celui-ci lui raconta ses quatre années à Poudlard. James sembla ébahi de la façon dont il était allé chercher la pierre philosophale, comment il avait trouvé la chambre des secrets et affronté le basilic pour sauver Ginny, la soeur de Ron, comment il avait appris que Sirius était son parrain, comment le professeur Lupin lui avait enseigné à créer un patronus, comment il avait compris que son patronus prenait la forme de l'animagus de James, comment il avait été entraîné dans le tournoi des trois sorciers, comment il avait affronté le dragon et les dangers du lac, mais lorsque vint le temps de raconter la dernière épreuve, il en fut incapable. Il n'arrivait pas encore à en parler. Voyant son hésitation, Sirius vint à son secours en disant qu'il était tard et qu'ils devraient tous aller dormir. Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et regarda la pendule, acquiesça en disant qu'il devait encore aller voir Pomfresh, s'excusa et sortit.  
  
Arrivé dans le couloir, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie en essayant de calmer son c?ur qui battait la chamade. Il marcha aveuglément jusqu'à l'infirmerie, trouva Pomfresh qui lui donna sa potion et retourna vers la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Arrivé dans le dortoir, Ron dormait déjà et il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager ce moment avec lui. Il enfila son pyjama, s'assit sur son lit et regarda le gobelet de potion posé sur sa table de nuit. Réalisant qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à se réveiller le lendemain, il mit le cadran pour sept heures et laissa un mot à Ron de prendre tous les moyens pour le réveiller si le cadran ne le faisait. Il avala sa potion à contrec?ur et s'endormit aussitôt  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James attendit que le son de la gargouille se déplaçant ait cessé avant de parler.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la troisième tâche?  
  
Sirius lui raconta comment Harry avait parcouru le labyrinthe, comment il avait stupéfixé Krum, comment il avait averti Cédric de l'arrivée de l'araignée, comment celle-ci l'avait blessé, comment Cédric et lui avaient stupéfixé la créature, comment Cédric lui avait dit de prendre le trophée et comment Harry lui avait proposé de le prendre ensemble. Comment le trophée avait été transformé en portoloin, comment Peter avait tué Cédric, comment Voldemort était revenu, le priori incantatum des baguettes, comment celle de Voldemort avait rejeté ses sortilèges, comment Harry avait vu apparaître Cédric, le vieil homme, Bertha Jorkins, puis ensuite Lily et James, comment l'ombre de James lui avait dit quoi faire, l'ultime requête de Cédric, puis comment il avait réussi à s'enfuir et à reprendre le portoloin, en ramenant le corps de Cédric, le dévoilement du fils Crouptons, puis les mesures de Dumbledore.  
  
-Alors, il croit qu'il est responsable de la mort de Cédric?  
  
-Oui, et il est aussi entêté que toi! dit Sirius en riant.  
  
-C'est beaucoup d'information à assimiler d'un coup, dit James.  
  
-Je sais, dit Sirius, c'est pourquoi je crois que tu devrais aller dormir, et je crois que je vais faire pareil, je suis vraiment épuisé. Tu peux venir dans mes quartiers, j'ai une chambre de libre.  
  
James et Sirius se levèrent, s'excusèrent auprès de Dumbledore, et prirent le chemin des quartiers de Sirius. 


	9. Le procès

Chapitre 8 : Le procès  
  
-Harry? Harry? HARRY?  
  
Ron alla chercher un verre d'eau froide dans la salle de bain et revint rapidement.  
  
-Chacun son tour mon vieux!  
  
Et il versa la totalité du verre d'eau dans la figure de Harry.  
  
-JE SUIS DEBOUT! cria celui-ci en se levant précipitamment.  
  
-Il était temps, ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller!  
  
-Vingt minutes? Oh non!  
  
Sous les yeux ébahis de Ron, Harry s'habilla en un temps record, sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune, sortit dans le couloir et se rendit dans la grande salle en courant. Il n'était pas question qu'il rate son père avant qu'il parte! Il fut heureux de le voir assis à l'énorme table de la grande salle, en train de parler avec Sirius. James leva les yeux vers lui lorsque Harry s'assit à côté de Sirius, face à son père. Autour de la table se trouvaient aussi les professeurs McGonnagal, Flitwick et Sinistra, les autres étant sûrement partis passer un moment de vacance chez eux  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit James, ça va ce matin?  
  
-Un peu sonné, mais ça va! Et vous deux?  
  
-Assez bien, répondit James.  
  
-Pas si mal, répondit pour sa part Sirius. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as la moitié des cheveux mouillés?  
  
Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en se rendant compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de les placer.  
  
-C'est ma faute, Sirius, dit Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Ton filleul refusait de se réveiller ce matin!  
  
-Hé! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! dit Harry sur un ton faussement outré. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette fichue potion hier soir!  
  
-C'est pour ton bien, Harry! dit James et Harry ne put rien répondre à cette marque de paternité.  
  
-James, je te présente Ron, Ron, je te présente James Potter, finit par dire Sirius pour dissiper ce moment de gêne.  
  
-Enchanté, monsieur Potter, dit Ron en serrant la main de James.  
  
-Appelle-moi James, voyons, pourquoi m'appellerais-tu Monsieur alors que tu n'appelles pas Sirius Monsieur Black?  
  
-De ce point de vue, dit Ron en s'asseyant, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
-Où est Hermione? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, elle est sûrement à la bibliothèque, elle ne fait que ça.  
  
-Rectification Ron, elle ne faisait que ça, dit Harry en appuyant bien sur le faisait.  
  
Ron devint écarlate et les autres pouffèrent de rire. De toute évidence, Sirius avait raconté à James l'histoire de Ron et de Hermione. Dans un bref instant de panique, il se demanda s'il avait pu lui parler de Cho, mais à la réflexion, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait jamais parlé de Cho à Sirius.  
  
-La terre appelle Harry?  
  
-Hein, quoi?  
  
-Je te demandais à quoi tu pensais, lui demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oh, euh. je me demandais s'il y aurait beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, répondit-il vaguement,  
  
-Sûrement, lui dit son parrain. Cette histoire a été très embarrassante pour le ministère de la magie et ils veulent tous me voir condamné! Beaucoup de conseillers seront là.  
  
-Je sais que mon père doit venir, dit Ron. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il verra ton père, Harry.  
  
Harry frémit à ces mots. Son père. Il regarda James qui parlait avec Sirius et prit pleinement conscience de qui il était. James Potter, avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux en bataille, se tenait devant lui. Son père était ici, réel, et bientôt, il l'aurait pour lui tout seul. Soudain, il ne s'inquiéta plus du fait qu'il partirait, ni du fait que lorsqu'il devrait partir, Harry pourrait le regretter, il ne pensa plus qu'au fait que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était son père et que, par des coïncidences extraordinaires, il lui était donné une chance de le connaître. Il oublia toute froideur, toute crainte, et décida d'agir envers cet homme comme s'il n'était jamais parti.  
  
Hermione les rejoignit pendant que Ron et Harry avalaient goulûment leurs petit déjeuner. Elle fit la connaissance de James avec un grand sourire et s'assit ensuite à côté de Ron qui l'embrassa brièvement entre deux bouchées.  
  
-Au fait, Ron, est-ce que tes parents sont au courant? demanda Harry.  
  
-Au courant de quoi? demanda-t-il distraitement.  
  
-À ton avis?  
  
Harry regarda Hermione et Ron comprit aussitôt. Son visage prit un air de profonde panique.  
  
-Quoi? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Et bien Hermione, prépare-toi a officialiser votre relation cet après- midi! dit Harry entre deux fous rires.  
  
Ne comprenant pas, Hermione chercha une explication auprès de son petit ami qui semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle tourna son regard vers Sirius et James qui riaient autant que Harry puis comprit enfin.  
  
-Le procès. se déroule. au ministère! Ton père.  
  
-Sera là, dit Ron totalement épouvanté en regardant Hermione qui semblait l'être autant que lui maintenant.  
  
-Mais voyons, réussit à dire Harry après un moment, il ne vous changera quand même pas en grenouilles. Je suis certain qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Il n'y a que vous qui restiez dans le noir dans cette histoire, dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
Contre toute attente, le visage de Ron prit une expression déterminée. Il se leva, se plaça devant Hermione et posa un genou sur le sol, devant les yeux ébahis de Sirius, de Harry et surtout de Hermione, James ne sachant pas que jamais quelqu'un aurait cru que Ron Weasley agirait d'une telle façon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Hermione qui était maintenant cramoisi.  
  
-Je fais ma demande! Si on doit officialiser les choses cet après-midi, autant le faire dans les règles...  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Hermione Granger, veux-tu être ma petite amie? demanda Ron le plus sérieusement du monde en plantant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
-Bien sûr, oui! dit Hermione, prise au dépourvu.  
  
-Et acceptes-tu de m'accompagner au bal de Noël? continua Ron.  
  
-Ça va de soi!  
  
Lentement, Ron se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Puis, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, il s'assit.  
  
-Oh, regardez, une vache! dit Harry pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient encore tous là à les regarder.  
  
Ron regarda Harry et devint cramoisi.  
  
-Merci pour cette belle leçon de romantisme Ron, je vais m'en souvenir, dit Harry en riant.  
  
-Oh, mais de rien, finit par dire Ron en riant aussi.  
  
-Ah les garçons! Dit Hermione. Incapables de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes!  
  
-Voyons Hermione, tu viens quand même d'avoir une belle déclaration d'amour, et ce, devant plusieurs professeurs de l'école, tu devrais être heureuse, lui dit Sirius en riant.  
  
-Si on le voit de ce point de vue, termina Hermione en succombant au fou rire général.  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal se leva en cet instant.  
  
-James? Il est temps d'y aller.  
  
-Oui, professeur.  
  
James se leva, souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde et suivit le professeur McGonnagal.  
  
-A tout à l'heure, dit Sirius.  
  
-Au revoir, dirent ensemble Ron et Hermione.  
  
-A tout à l'heure, papa, dit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
James s'immobilisa. Lentement, il se retourna et regarda son fils. Puis, avec une certaine émotion dans la voix, il dit :  
  
-À tout à l'heure, Harry.  
  
Puis, il se retourna et rejoignit le professeur McGonnagal qui l'attendait dans le Hall d'entrée.  
  
Harry sourit, puis se plongea dans une conversation avec Sirius. Vers huit heures trente, Dumbledore vint les rejoindre dans la grande salle pour les avertir qu'ils devaient tous le rejoindre dans son bureau à neuf heures précises. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent auprès de Sirius et remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour se préparer. Les deux garçons se séparèrent de Hermione et ils entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron et Harry convinrent qu'il valait mieux mettre les robes de Poudlard, celles-ci étant les plus propres qu'ils avaient. Harry tenta de placer ses cheveux et de lisser une mèche devant sa cicatrice, mais ce fut sans grand succès.  
  
-C'est sans espoir! lui dit son miroir  
  
-Je sais, lui répondit-il.  
  
-Ton père a vraiment l'air sympathique tu sais! lui dit Ron  
  
-Tu en doutais? C'est dans les gênes. Il faut bien que je tienne ça de quelqu'un parce que ce n'est sûrement pas chez les Dursley que j'ai appris à être sympathique!  
  
En disant ces mots, Harry prit soudain conscience d'une chose.  
  
-Ron?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie si Sirius est acquitté?  
  
-Euh, il va être libre? dit Ron bêtement.  
  
-Évidemment, mais ça veut dire que je vais sûrement aller vivre chez lui, je ne retournerai plus chez les Dursley!  
  
Ron le regarda, ébahi.  
  
-Il te l'a proposé? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui, en troisième année, en sortant de la cabane hurlante.  
  
-Harry, c'est merveilleux! Tu imagines? On entre en deuxième cycle cette année, ce qui signifie que tu pourras faire de la magie et qu'on pourra se parler par feu et utiliser la poudre de cheminette et tout!  
  
Harry n'y croyait pas. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il allait vivre chez Sirius (parce qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'il pouvait perdre, pas avec le témoignage de James)! Il se sentait vraiment heureux lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune avec Ron pour rejoindre Hermione qui avait, elle aussi, revêtu sa robe de Poudlard. Vers neuf heures moins le quart, ils sortirent de la salle commune et prirent le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius et Arabella s'y tenaient déjà. Arabella était une jeune femme de l'âge de Sirius, un peu plus petite que celui-ci, avec des cheveux roux. Aujourd'hui, comme le jour où elle était venue le visiter à l'infirmerie, elle avait un air décontracté et sûr d'elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair et très chaleureux. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment regardé son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et il se demandait pourquoi quand il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas revue au château depuis le jour où elle était venue le visiter à l'infirmerie. Elle ne devait pas être restée pour les vacances.  
  
-Bonjour! leur dit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Nous vous attendions! Dans environ quinze minutes, nous devrons partir pour le ministère à l'aide d'un portoloin (l'estomac de Harry se contracta, il détestait les portoloins, Dumbledore remarqua son malaise). C'est moi-même qui l'ait ensorcelé, Harry, dit-il pour le rassurer. Donc, nous arriverons directement dans le hall de l'édifice où se déroulera le procès, continua-t- il. Remus nous rejoindra à cet endroit mais avant de partir, nous devons prendre la potion de télépathie et nous devons tous le faire en même temps. Sirius, vous avez synchronisé votre montre avec celle de James?  
  
-Oui, professeur, il nous reste deux minutes, lui répondit Sirius.  
  
-Donc, je crois que c'est le moment!  
  
Dumbledore distribua un gobelet à toutes les personnes présentes. Le verre contenait une potion de couleur rouge qui dégageait une odeur de cerise.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Dans dix secondes. Neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, maintenant.  
  
D'un même mouvement, ils vidèrent tous le contenu de leur gobelet d'un seul trait. Harry pensa aussitôt que le goût n'était pas si mauvais, pour une potion !  
  
-Je trouve aussi résonna une voix dans sa tête, c'était celle de Sirius, puis Harry entendit plusieurs voix parler en même temps.  
  
-Silence, dit la voix de Dumbledore et toutes les voix se turent en même temps.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Oui, répondit-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
-Hermione ?  
  
-Oui, entendit Harry. Puis ce fut la même chose avec Ron, Sirius, et Arabella. Puis  
  
-Remus, James ? -Oui !  
  
-Nous sommes là !  
  
-Très bien, maintenant, continua Dumbledore, sachez que à partir de ce moment, tout ce que vous penserez pourra être entendu des autres, alors si vous voulez cacher quelque chose, soyez prudents. Nous ne sommes pas continuellement dans les pensées des autres. Si vous vous concentrez bien, vous pouvez sentir ma présence dans votre esprit en ce moment et ce sera la même chose quand l'un d'entre vous voudra vous parler. Vous pouvez donc avoir des conversations privées, mais n'oubliez jamais que quelqu'un peut débarquez dans votre esprit à tout moment. Mais nous ne devons pas utiliser seulement ce moyen de communication, sinon les gens se douteront de quelque chose. Vous devrez agir normalement, comme si nous n'étions pas liés. Vous pouvez l'utiliser, mais pas de façon abusive, compris ?  
  
-Compris, répondirent plusieurs voix dans la tête de Harry.  
  
-Il est temps d'y aller, maintenant, reprit Dumbledore à haute voix.  
  
Ils se regroupèrent tous autour d'un objet qui semblait être un rappeltout cassé. Lorsque Dumbledore eut compté jusqu'à trois, ils posèrent tous un doigt sur l'objet puis Harry ressentit une sensation familière d'attraction quelque part au niveau du nombril. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée d'un édifice à haut plafond. La pièce était brillamment éclairée par une lumière qui semblait venir des murs eux-mêmes. Harry regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur le professeur Lupin qui s'approchait d'eux.  
  
-Bonjour ! Alors, vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal dans le transport ?  
  
Le professeur Lupin semblait aller plutôt bien. Harry regarda sa montre et lui demanda mentalement la date de la prochaine pleine lune. Celle-ci lui indiqua que la nouvelle lune serait ce soir, donc le loup-garou n'avait pas eu de transformation depuis 14 jours. Harry vit Ron jeter des regards anxieux autour de lui et Harry comprit qu'il cherchait Monsieur Weasley. Hermione semblait aussi anxieuse que son petit ami, mais jamais autant que Sirius pouvait le sembler. Il avait le teint un peu verdâtre et ne cessait de jeter des regards à la porte d'entrée, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve prisonnier de la bâtisse.  
  
-Calme-toi, Sirius, lui intima intérieurement Harry. Tu sais comme moi que ça va bien aller, on ne peut pas perdre, pas avec Cornedrue.  
  
-Je sais, mais quand même.  
  
Harry lui sourit pour l'encourager, puis, sous l'invitation de Dumbledore, ils prirent la direction de la salle d'audience.  
  
C'était une grande salle située au sous-sol mais, contrairement à celle que Harry avait vue dans la pensine du professeur Dumbledore l'année dernière, elle était aménagée à la manière des pièces d'audience moldues que Harry avait vues à la télévision. Le plafond de la pièce était haut et l'ameublement était sombre. Un demi mur séparait la partie où étaient assis les gens venus assister au procès et la partie où la cause se déroulait. Il y avait deux grandes tables côte à côte, à environ trois mètres de distance l'une de l'autre, avec trois chaises pour les avocats et la personne concernée par la cause, puis, à environ une dizaine de mètres, en face des deux tables, était placé un long podium surmonté d'une table et de trois chaises. À gauche, entre les tables et le podium, était placé un autre petit podium surmonté d'une chaise pour les témoins.  
  
Voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du début de l'audience, Sirius, Dumbledore et Arabella se dirigèrent vers la table de gauche et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus s'assirent derrière eux. Une fois assis, ils virent passer Pettigrow, accompagné d'un homme grand et bâtit que Harry croyait avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
  
-C'est Goyle, dit la voix de Remus dans sa tête, malheureusement, il n'est pas aussi stupide que son fils.  
  
Harry regarda l'homme et ressentit une profonde colère.  
  
-Il est Mangemort, répondit Harry intérieurement.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite porte qui était alors passée inaperçue s'ouvrit dans le mur en face de Harry et tout le monde se leva. Trois hommes que Harry était persuadé n'avoir jamais vu en sortirent. Il y avait un homme très grand avec un air sévère, un plus petit, mais avec un sourire plus jovial et un autre qui devait avoir l'âge de professeur Dumbledore, avec des cheveux blancs coupés courts et un regard très sage. Les trois hommes portaient une robe de sorcier d'un bleu profond. Harry regarda Remus qui haussa les épaules en signe de négation : il ne les connaissait pas. Lorsque les trois juges eurent prit place, les gens qui se trouvaient dans la salle se rassirent.  
  
-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour juger une affaire qui a été mise de côté trop longtemps. De récents événements nous permettent aujourd'hui d'assurer ce procès. Je vous rappellerai dans les faits que dans la cause qui nous incombe aujourd'hui, monsieur Sirius Black ici présent est accusé du meurtre de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que de celui de plusieurs moldus. Je demanderais donc aux avocats de débuter. Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
Dumbledore se leva et appela d'abord le professeur Lupin à la barre. Il lui posa diverses questions sur les derniers jours avant la mort de Lily et James et ce qui c'était passé et plusieurs autres choses. Il lui posa aussi des questions sur le sortilège de Fidelitas.  
  
-Est-ce que vous saviez à l'époque qui était le gardien du secret des Potter ?  
  
-Non, je ne savais pas qui ils avaient désignés. Pour plus de sécurité, vous étiez la seule personne qui connaissait le détenteur du secret.  
  
-Et à votre avis, est-ce que Sirius Black ici présent aurait pu être ce gardien ?  
  
-Et bien, il est certain que lorsqu'on y pense, le fait que Sirius soit le gardien du secret serait logique, celui-ci ayant été le meilleur ami de James ainsi que étant le parrain du jeune Harry Potter. Mais lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien, il serait tout à fait plausible que James ait voulu tromper l'ennemi en changeant de gardien au dernier moment.  
  
-Croyez-vous que Sirius aurait pu trahir James ?  
  
-Non, Sirius ne trahirait personne.  
  
-Quand avez-vous revu Monsieur Black la première fois après son évasion ?  
  
-Au printemps 1993.  
  
-Dans quelles circonstances ?  
  
Le professeur Lupin raconta le soir où il avait trouvé Sirius, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la cabane hurlante, la découverte de Peter, et sa fuite.  
  
-Et savez-vous comment Sirius a pu s'échapper à nouveau ?  
  
-Non, à ce moment, je n'étais plus à l'école.  
  
-Donc, monsieur Black s'est retrouvé en présence du jeune Potter et ne lui a fait aucun mal ?  
  
-Aucun.  
  
-Merci, Monsieur Lupin.  
  
Dumbledore alla s'asseoir et Goyle se leva.  
  
-Monsieur Lupin, vous dites croire que Sirius Black, ici présent, n'était pas le gardien su secret de James et Lily Potter.  
  
-C'est exact.  
  
-Avez-vous des preuves ?  
  
-Non, je ne peux avancer de preuve.  
  
-Merci, Monsieur Lupin.  
  
Remus se leva et rejoignit les trois adolescents. Goyle appela Pettigrow à la barre.  
  
-Monsieur Pettigrow, où étiez vous de 1981 à 1993 ?  
  
-Je demeurais dans une famille de sorciers, sous m'a forme d'animagus. C'est un des garçons de la famille qui m'a adopté, puis j'ai ensuite passé aux mains du plus jeune garçon.  
  
-Est-ce que ce garçon vous a amené à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui, lorsqu'il est entré au collège en 1991, il m'a emmené avec lui.  
  
-En 1991 ? Il avait donc le même âge que le même Potter ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Étaient-ils dans la même maison ?  
  
-Oui, ils sont tous les deux à Gryffondor.  
  
-Donc, pendant trois ans, vous avez dormi dans le même dortoir que le jeune Potter ?  
  
-C'est exact.  
  
-Et il n'est rien arrivé ?  
  
-Jamais je n'ai touché ce garçon !  
  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous resté caché aussi longtemps ?  
  
-J'avais peur.  
  
-De qui ?  
  
-Je savais que Sirius Black savait que je n'étais pas mort, et j'avais peur qu'il me retrouve.  
  
-Merci, monsieur Pettigrow.  
  
Goyle alla s'asseoir et Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Monsieur Pettigrow, vous dites que vous aviez peur que Sirius vous retrouve ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Mais vous saviez qu'il était à Azkaban ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors, vous saviez qu'il s'échapperait  
  
-Non !  
  
-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous resté caché en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal ?  
  
-Parce que j'étais vraiment terrifié !  
  
-Je vous avouerai, monsieur Pettigrow, que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment un homme, même terrifié, peut passer douze ans de sa vie dans la peau d'un rat !  
  
-J'avais peur.  
  
-Merci, monsieur Pettigrow, ce sera tout.  
  
Peter retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Goyle.  
  
-J'aimerais maintenant appeler Monsieur Harry Potter à la barre, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Des murmures s'élevèrent de la salle. Nerveux, Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que Pettigrow venait de quitter.  
  
-Je sais que tu le peux ! lui dit la voix de son père.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, quand avez-vous appris que Sirius Black était votre parrain?  
  
-Au milieu de ma troisième année.  
  
-Et qu'a été votre sentiment à ce moment ?  
  
-J'étais furieux.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que je croyais qu'il avait tué mes parents.  
  
-Vous ne le croyez plus ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry raconta à son tour les faits de la cabane hurlante et pourquoi il avait décidé de croire Sirius.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois que vous êtes sorti du passage secret avec les autres ?  
  
-Peter Pettigrow a réussi à s'enfuir en se transformant en animagus.  
  
-Et ensuite ?  
  
-Sirius s'est transformé à son tour et l'a poursuivi, mais il a été entouré par les détraqueurs et n'a pu le rattraper. Alors je l'ai rejoint avec Hermione pour essayer d'empêcher les détraqueurs d'utiliser leur arme sur lui.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Un patronus est apparu et a fait fuir les détraqueurs.  
  
-Et depuis, tu as été souvent en contact avec Sirius ?  
  
-Oui, on s'écrivait et je l'ai vu plusieurs fois.  
  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
-Parce que je ne le croyais pas coupable et que je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne à Azkaban.  
  
-Et il ne t'a jamais fait de mal ?  
  
-Jamais.  
  
-Merci, Harry.  
  
Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir à nouveau et Goyle s'approcha de Harry.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, vous dites que lorsque Monsieur Black a été entouré par les détraqueurs, vous êtes allé l'aider et qu'un patronus est apparu ?  
  
-C'est exact.  
  
-Avez-vous vu la personne qui a fait apparaître ce patronus ?  
  
-Je l'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas compris sur le moment qui c'était, j'avais l'esprit trop embrouillé.  
  
-Sur le moment ?  
  
-Oui, plus tard, lorsque nous nous sommes réveillé à l'infirmerie Hermione et moi, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il croyait que Sirius était innocent mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors, il nous a suggéré d'utiliser le retourneur de temps que le professeur McGonnagal avait donné à Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse assister à tous ses cours, pour aider Sirius à s'enfuir. Nous avons donc remonté le temps de trois heures, et j'ai pu lancer moi-même le patronus qui nous a sauvé.  
  
-Vous saviez comment créer un patronus à l'âge de treize ans ?  
  
-Oui, c'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'a appris. J'étais tombé de mon balai dans un match de Quidditch parce que des détraqueurs avaient envahi le terrain. Nous avons perdu la partie et je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise, alors j'ai demandé au professeur de m'apprendre.  
  
-Pouvez-vous nous le montrer ?  
  
-Tu peux, lui dit mentalement Dumbledore.  
  
-Donnes-lui la preuve qu'on voit sa tête ! lui dit Sirius.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il pensa à un souvenir heureux, au moment où il avait vu son père ouvrir les yeux la veille, et prononça la formule.  
  
-Spero Patronum.  
  
Un énorme cerf argenté sorti de sa baguette et atterrit sur le sol de la salle. Des applaudissements fusèrent et Harry retourna s'asseoir, faisant ainsi disparaître Cornedrue.  
  
-Merci, Monsieur Potter.  
  
Contrarié, Goyle retourna s'asseoir et Harry rejoignit Remus, Ron et Hermione.  
  
La suite fut questions et réponses. Dumbledore appela Ron et ensuite Hermione qui racontèrent leur version du soir de la fuite de Peter, puis Arabella questionna Dumbledore. Dumbledore questionna ensuite Sirius qui jura qu'il n'avait pas été le gardien du secret.  
  
-Pourquoi James a-t-il décidé de changer de gardien ?  
  
-C'était un coup de bluff. Nous savions que Voldemort (Harry sentit la salle au complet frémir) saurait tout de suite que j'étais le gardien. Alors nous avons décidé de changer de gardien.  
  
-Avez-vous une preuve ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Savez-vous qui était le gardien du secret ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Qui était-ce ?  
  
-Peter Pettigrow  
  
Les paroles de Sirius eurent l'effet espéré. Harry vit Peter blanchir et entendit un grand brouhaha s'élever de la salle. En se retournant, il vit que certains avaient l'air scandalisés et que d'autres semblaient ne pas y croire. Il prit le temps de parcourir la foule du regard alors que les juges tentaient de ramener l'ordre. Il vit monsieur Weasley, puis monsieur et madame Diggory qui lui firent un petit signe. Il comprit qu'ils devaient savoir que c'était Peter qui avait tué Cédric parce qu'ils lui jetaient des regards animés d'une grande haine. Lorsqu'il regardait bien, il y avait au moins une centaine de sorciers dans la salle.  
  
Il se retourna vers les juges lorsque le silence revint.  
  
-Monsieur Black, avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?  
  
-Non, monsieur.  
  
-Monsieur le juge, il est vrai que Monsieur Black n'a lui-même aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance cependant, une personne pourrait témoigner visuellement de ce fait.  
  
-Qui, professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
-Connaissez-vous le sortilège de Vivius Mémorus ? -Bien sûr, professeur.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Oui, c'est un sortilège que j'ai pratiqué avec James juste après qu'il ait pratiqué le sortilège de Fidelitas avec Peter. Ce sortilège consiste à faire revivre une personne présente dans un souvenir pour un certain temps.  
  
Harry vit Pettigrow ouvrir la bouche et perdre toute couleur.  
  
-Merci monsieur Black, vous pouvez vous retirer, lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
Quelque part dans sa tête, Harry entendit Dumbledore.  
  
-Maintenant James !  
  
-Monsieur le juge, j'aimerais appeler à la barre monsieur James Potter.  
  
Cette fois, la salle resta silencieuse devant cette déclaration complètement tordue. Mais tout le monde se figea lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le père de Harry. Celui-ci étant trop absorbé par la présence de son père, Ron du lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention.  
  
-Regarde mon père !  
  
Harry regarda monsieur Weasley qui avait les yeux aussi grands qu'une mornille et étouffa un rire. Harry reporta son attention sur son père qui était à présent assis où se trouvait Sirius un instant plus tôt.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Peu après le sortilège de Fidelitas, Sirius et moi avons pratiqué un sortilège de Vivius Mémorus pour protéger Sirius si jamais il arrivait quelque chose. Maintenant que le pire est arrivé, il m'a fait revenir pour que je puisse affirmer qu'il n'était pas mon gardien du secret.  
  
-Qui était ce gardien, James ?  
  
-Peter Pettigrow.  
  
La voix de James n'avait pas haussé, mais elle avait eu le même effet qu'un coup de vent glacial. Tout comme Sirius, chaque trait de son visage était animé d'une colère froide et ses yeux brillaient de haine. À ce moment, Harry comprit pourquoi il était inconcevable que James Potter et Sirius Black aient un jour envisagé de passer du côté des ténèbres.  
  
-Merci, James.  
  
James se leva et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils qui le regarda avec une profonde admiration dans les yeux. Puis, un des trois juges se leva, faisant taire le grabuge qui avait explosé dans la salle aux mots de James.  
  
-À la lumière de ces témoignages, nous allons nous retirer pour prendre une décision. L'audience est levée jusqu'à 14h00, vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Les juges sortirent et presque toutes les personnes dans la salle se précipitèrent sur James et Harry et Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Hermione et Ron durent former un périmètre de sécurité humain autour du père et du fils pour réussir à les faire sortir de la salle.  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, ils furent rejoints par Monsieur Weasley ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Diggory.  
  
-Bonjour ! dit Monsieur Weasley du ton joyeux. Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ?  
  
-Bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Je ne peux quand même pas vous empêcher de voir votre propre fils, Arthur, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-Allé, Ron c'est le moment ! lui dit intérieurement Harry.  
  
-Comment est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ça ?  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'ai même pas de petite amie !  
  
-Les gars, on vous regarde !!! dit la voix de Sirius dans la tête de Harry.  
  
Gênés, les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux. Plusieurs regards étaient posés sur eux, dont celui de Monsieur Weasley et de Hermione.  
  
-C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose. dit monsieur Weasley.  
  
-On se lance ? entendit Harry, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas à lui que s'adressait la demande, mais à Hermione.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demanda celle-ci.  
  
-Je ne crois pas.  
  
-D'accord, alors allons-y  
  
-Papa, eh bien, Hermione et moi, on a parlé, et euh. on a décidé que. euh. bien, que, au fond, on devrait peut-être essayer. de - euh. aller un peu plus loin, que euh. l'amitié, disons.  
  
-Et bien, il était temps !  
  
Harry explosa de rire devant l'air incrédule de Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Félicitations, vous deux, dit monsieur Weasley pour dissiper le moment de gêne. Il serra la main de son fils et embrassa Hermione. Ces deux derniers, heureux que ce moment soit enfin passé, parurent plus décontractés et ils se prirent la main.  
  
-Bon, alors il est midi, nous avons donc deux heures devant nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? demanda le professeur Lupin.  
  
-Je propose d'aller manger, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, renchérit James. J'ai surtout envie de sortir d'ici, j'en ai assez de me faire regarder aussi bizarrement.  
  
-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! dit Harry en riant. Et tu sais, ça ne s'arrangera pas dehors !  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas James, ça ne durera pas. La nouvelle de votre apparition fera bientôt la une des journaux. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir vu Rita Skeeter ici.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et eurent beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter.  
  
-Vu qu'on en parle, puisque nous sommes ici.  
  
Hermione sortit de sa poche un bocal miniature que Harry reconnut comme un format réduit du bocal dans lequel Hermione avait enfermé la journaliste. Elle prit sa baguette magique et redonna sa grosseur originelle au bocal.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, voici Rita Skeeter, dit-elle d'un ton gêné en tendant le bocal au directeur qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
-Vous êtes certaine, mademoiselle Granger ?  
  
-Oui, regardez les dessins sur ses antennes, ils sont parfaitement semblables à ses lunettes. Elle n'est pas déclarée, donc, j'ai pensé que. Normalement, je voulais la libérer en Bulgarie à la fin de mon voyage, mais je suis partie un peu précipitamment, et, bien, disons que j'ai oublié.  
  
-Depuis quand est-elle là ?  
  
-Depuis le soir de la troisième tâche.  
  
-Très bien, mademoiselle Granger, je m'en occuperai. Reducto, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur le bocal, mais plus tard. Mais à l'avenir mademoiselle, évitez d'enfermer des gens aussi longtemps dans un bocal !  
  
-Promis, professeur.  
  
-Et maintenant, si nous allions manger ? Je connais un petit restaurant pas très loin d'ici qui sert de merveilleuses pâtes !  
  
Et ils sortirent déjeuner. Dans la rue, les gens qui reconnaissaient James se retournaient sur le passage du groupe avec des yeux ronds. La situation était plutôt avantageuse pour Harry qui, pour une fois, passait totalement inaperçu. Arrivés au restaurant, ils prirent une table et commandèrent leurs assiettes. Au milieu du repas, Harry sentit pointer la présence de James dans son esprit.  
  
-Je peux te déranger ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-J'en ai marre de me faire regarder comme une bête de cirque !  
  
-Allons, dis-toi que ça ne durera pas. Demain, si ce n'est ce soir, tout le monde sera au courant de ton apparition. Moi, j'ai droit à ça continuellement !  
  
-Tu blagues, j'espère ?  
  
-Tu veux une preuve ?  
  
-J'attends  
  
-Regarde bien.  
  
Harry repéra un jeune homme qui semblait servir mais qui ne s'occupait pas de leurs tables, il ne les avait donc pas remarqués. Harry attendit qu'il passe près de leur table puis :  
  
-Excusez-moi !  
  
Le serveur se retourna vers Harry puis le reconnut immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement puis ses yeux qui avaient pris la forme d'un gallion suivirent la trajectoire habituelle vers sa cicatrice.  
  
-Ou-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du beurre, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
-Bi-bien sûr, monsieur Potter !  
  
Le jeune homme s'éloigna pour aller chercher du beurre sans même remarquer qu'il y en avait amplement sur la table. Il revint à petits pas pressés et posa les petits contenants devant Harry  
  
-Ça ira, monsieur ?  
  
-Oui, merci.  
  
James regardait la scène, abasourdi.  
  
-Tu vois ?  
  
-Et c'est toujours comme ça ?  
  
-Toujours, ça devient parfois agaçant, mais c'est parfois pratique, comme tu vois !  
  
-Ouais, tu parles !  
  
Le repas se continua dans le plaisir. Puis, au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps de retourner au tribunal. Harry vit verdir Sirius à cette annonce.  
  
-Allons, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te condamner ?  
  
-On ne sait jamais !  
  
-Voyons !  
  
Ils réglèrent l'addition et sortirent du petit restaurant. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsque.  
  
-Je crois que tu as été ciblé ! dit James d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Harry !  
  
-Je te l'avais dit !  
  
Harry regarda James, puis la fille qui venait de l'interpeller, et il resta estomaqué.  
  
-Cho ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Et bien, je reste tout près d'ici et j'ai entendu sur la RITM (Radio indépendante à transmission magique) qu'il y avait des revirements au procès de Sirius Black et une histoire étrange sur ton père, alors j'ai pensé que, peut-être, tu serais là aussi !  
  
Elle avait tout dit très rapidement et ce fut seulement une fois avoir terminé de parler qu'elle prit le temps de regarder avec qui se trouvait Harry. Elle ouvrit la bouche en reconnaissant Sirius et James.  
  
-Oh, euh, désolé, je.  
  
-Euh, Cho, je te présente Sirius Black, mon parrain, et James Potter, mon père. Puis il y a Arabella Figg et Monsieur Weasley, le père de Ron. Je crois que tu connais les autres personnes ?  
  
-Euh, oui, oui, dit-elle, soudain mal à l'aise en reconnaissant les parents de Cédric. Bonjour !  
  
-Bonjour, mademoiselle Chang, dit Dumbledore avec son éternel regard pétillant.  
  
-Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous devons malheureusement nous presser si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, continua Dumbledore. Voulez-vous nous accompagner ?  
  
-Euh, oui, bien sûr !  
  
Ils pressèrent le pas vers le tribunal. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Sirius, Dumbledore et Arabella prirent place à la table prévue pour eux et les autres, rejoint par Cho, prirent place derrière eux. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les juges entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
-Après avoir examiné les faits dans l'affaire qui nous incombe aujourd'hui, nous allons maintenant rendre notre jugement. Dans les faits, monsieur Black était accusé du meurtre de James et Lily Potter, de plusieurs moldus, ainsi que de monsieur Peter Pettigrow. Cependant, l'apparition soudaine de monsieur Pettigrow ici présent nous a amené à revoir ces faits. En effet, après avoir entendu plusieurs témoignages voulant que monsieur Black n'ait jamais, dans le passé poche ou lointain, manifesté le moindre geste agressif envers les personnes l'entourant et après avoir entendu le témoignage de monsieur James Potter ici présent, il nous est apparu que monsieur Sirius Black n'avait pas commis les crimes pour lesquels il avait été condamné mais que ces crimes avaient été commis par monsieur Peter Pettigrow ici présent. Il apparaît aussi que ce dernier est resté caché pendant plus de douze ans pour échapper à la justice. Nous déclarons donc monsieur Sirius Black non coupable et monsieur Peter Pettigrow coupable des meurtres des sorciers James et Lily Potter et de onze moldus. Monsieur Sirius Black se verra donc verser l'indemnité de deux milles gallions d'or pour chaque année de détention à la prison d'Azkaban et est, bien sûr, maintenant libre de tous ses mouvements. En ce qui concerne monsieur Peter Pettigrow, il se voit donner la peine du Baiser du détraqueur et la détention à vie à Azkaban. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Pettigrow s'était effondré et Sirius semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Des applaudissements tonitruants envahissaient maintenant la salle et Harry vit des gens souriants regarder Sirius avec compassion, mais aussi des gens très en colère huer Pettigrow. Goyle était assis sur sa chaise, et regardait au loin. Il avait été incapable de prononcer un mot depuis le moment où James était apparu dans la salle et Harry s'imaginait facilement les pensées du Mangemort. Voldemort le punirait très sévèrement.  
  
-Viens, Sirius, partons maintenant, tu es libre, lui dit doucement Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius se leva et suivit le groupe qui tentait à grande peine de sortir de la salle. Une fois dans l'énorme hall d'entrée, ils réussirent enfin à se réunir. Harry félicita Sirius et il vit Cho du coin de l'?il aller parler aux Diggory. Il la vit leur dire quelques mots, puis madame Diggory la prit dans ses bras. Elle la regarda ensuite en souriant, pendant qu'une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux. Elle lui dit quelques mots, puis Cho sourit et vint rejoindre Harry. -Il faudra que tu me racontes tout en détails, lui dit-elle, je crois que j'en ai manqué des bouts.  
  
-Promis. Cho ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je suis désolé pour Cédric.  
  
-Ce n'était pas ta faute.  
  
Harry sourit un peu.  
  
-On se reverra dans deux semaine, à Poudlard ? dit-il.  
  
-Oui, à bientôt.  
  
Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas lorsque Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Invite- la au bal !  
  
-.  
  
-Cho ? cria Harry. Elle se retourna et revint vers lui  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu veux m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?  
  
-Avec plaisir, dit-elle après un moment avec un sourire.  
  
Puis elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Harry la regarda partir et eut besoin d'un moment pour se rendre compte que Ron et Hermione le regardaient.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il était temps !  
  
-Oh, tais-toi !  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda James, coupant court à la conversation.  
  
-Je vote pour retourner à Poudlard, dit le professeur Lupin. Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à fêter.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent, excepté Sirius qui était encore trop abasourdi pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation. Après avoir dit au revoir à monsieur Weasley et aux Diggory, Dumbledore fit apparaître un portoloin et en l'espace de quelques secondes, ils étaient tous de retour à Poudlard. Dumbledore commanda un festin aux cuisines et ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle pour une nuit qui s'annonçait longue. 


	10. Retour à la liberté

Chapitre 9 : Retour à la liberté  
  
La table gigantesque placée au milieu de la grande salle ployait sous la quantité de nourriture s'y entassant. Harry ignorait comment les elfes de maison avaient pu préparer autant de plats en aussi peu de temps, mais peu lui importait en ce moment. Il regarda les gens assemblés autour de la table. Il y avait là Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, plus heureux que jamais, Arabella Figg, une femme mystérieuse qui donnait envie d'être connue, Remus Lupin, sage loup-garou, le professeur Dumbledore, homme dont la puissance n'était plus à discuter, puis, devant lui, se trouvaient Sirius Black, son parrain, et James Potter, son père. En ce moment, une impression de bien être s'emparait de lui. Il savait que ce moment privilégié qui lui était donné de vivre ce soir était source d'extraordinaires coïncidences, et il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, pour que jamais ne cesse le bonheur qu'il vivait en ce moment.  
  
-Tu m'as l'ait bien pensif. c'était la voix de James. Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
  
-Certain ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-Cette Cho Chang, c'est ta petite amie ? -Non. c'était la petite amie de Cédric.  
  
-. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?  
  
-Dehors ?  
  
-Si tu veux  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Harry et James se levèrent d'un même mouvement puis sortirent de la grande salle de façon plutôt inaperçue, leurs convives étant trop occupés pour se rendre compte de leur disparition. Ils sortirent dans le parc, se rendirent au bord du lac et s'assirent.  
  
-Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait y avoir dans ce lac, se demanda James à lui-même.  
  
-Rien d'intéressant. Des sirènes et des tritons, des strangulots, des herbes aquatiques et un calmar géant, enfin, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Rien qui vaut la peine de se mouiller quoi.  
  
-C'est vrai que tu as du l'explorer pendant une heure.  
  
-Ouais, mais disons que j'ai eu un peu d'aide. Mimi Geignarde, termina-t-il devant le froncement de sourcil de son père.  
  
-Tu as vraiment les yeux de ta mère, dit celui-ci dans un tout autre sujet.  
  
-Je sais, il fallait bien que j'aie quelque chose d'elle.  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Il paraît que vous avez eu du mal à vous fixer, tous les deux !  
  
-Sirius t'a raconté ! dit James en riant.  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Et bien il a raison. Disons que ta mère et moi étions plutôt différents, mais nous étions les seuls à ne pas se rendre compte que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Et bien un jour, nous avons eu un travail à faire en équipe dans le cours d'astronomie. Nous avons du passer une partie de la nuit au sommet de la tour pour faire notre devoir et à un moment donné, nous nous sommes embrassés. Puis on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.  
  
Harry souriait bêtement. Ce n'avait peut-être pas été le coup de foudre, mais au moins ça avait fini par commencer quelque part. Peut-être que c'était ça l'amour, tout compte fait.  
  
-Et maintenant, si tu me parlais de Cho. Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit aussitôt.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il à contre c?ur.  
  
-Comment l'as-tu remarquée ?  
  
-La première fois ?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Dans un match de quidditch. Elle est attrapeuse pour Serdaigle.  
  
-Où est le lien ? James ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre.  
  
-Sirius ne t'a pas dit ?  
  
-Harry, je suis arrivé depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures !  
  
-C'est vrai. Et bien, je suis attrapeur pour Gryffondor.  
  
-Mais c'est très bien ! Depuis quand ?  
  
-Toujours. enfin, depuis ma première année. Les yeux de James s'arrondirent  
  
-Tu blagues ? Les premières années ne jouent jamais.  
  
-Ce qui fait de moi le plus jeune joueur de quidditch depuis un siècle, oui, je sais.  
  
-Avez-vous déjà gagné la coupe ?  
  
-En troisième année. Il vit la déception poindre dans le regard de son père, alors il continua. En première année, je n'ai pas pu jouer le dernier match contre Serpentard parce que j'étais à l'infirmerie. N'ayant pas d'attrapeur remplaçant, nous avons perdus. En deuxième, la saison a été annulée en raison des attaques successives dans l'école et en quatrième, il n'y a pas eu de quidditch du tout, à cause du tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
-C'est le meilleur, dit la voix de Sirius derrière eux.  
  
-Allons, Sirius, je ne suis sûrement pas le meilleur ! dit Harry en se retournant.  
  
-La seule fois où il n'a pas attrapé un vif d'or dans sa vie, c'est parce qu'il a fait une chute de quinze mètre à cause de la présence des détraqueurs sur le terrain ! ajouta Sirius à l'adresse de James qui poussa un léger sifflement. De plus, il a été le champion le plus rapide à prendre un ?uf à un dragon, un Magyar à pointe, soit dit en passant, pour la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, et c'est sur un balai qu'il l'a fait. Même Victor Krum en avait les yeux ronds parait-il !  
  
-Qui est Victor Krum ?  
  
-L'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe Bulgare.  
  
-Ouais, bon, quand même, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je suis le meilleur.  
  
-Je demande à voir.  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais seulement demain, il fait trop noir ce soir, dit Harry comme s'il était le seul à se montrer raisonnable. Si Hermione le voyais !  
  
-Et tu nous parles de Cho ? demanda James.  
  
-Tu ne lâches pas vraiment facilement hein !  
  
-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? dit Sirius en riant.  
  
-Ouais, bon.  
  
-Alors, on attend !  
  
-Bon d'accord ! dit-il quelque peu exaspéré devant le sourire de son parrain et de son père. Et bien Cho, c'est Cho ! Il n'y a rien à dire, franchement !  
  
-Elle te plait ? Harry resta quelque peu interloqué, puis il baissa les yeux.  
  
-Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit encore possible, dit-il à voix basse.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda James.  
  
-Parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublié Cédric.  
  
-Et alors ? Elle ne pourra pas le pleurer toute sa vie. dit Sirius d'une voix douce. Elle n'était pas d'accord pour aller au bal de Noël avec toi il me semble ?  
  
-Oui, mais quand même, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'espoir.  
  
-Mon cher Harry, tu es trop pessimiste. Ne crois pas que tu pourras avoir ce que tu veux si tu ne peux même pas croire en tes capacités, lui dit James d'un ton sage totalement feint, et Harry rit  
  
-Peut-être, on verra bien, de toute façon.  
  
-Il fait un peu froid, dit Sirius en regardant Harry qui avait toussé légèrement. Tu dois encore faire attention Harry.  
  
-Sirius, je vais bien, dit Harry exaspéré. Et puis ça fait presque un mois maintenant ! Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans le château à vie parce que j'ai passé une nuit dehors !  
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a passé une nuit dehors ? demanda James.  
  
-C'est les Dursley. Ils ont «complètement oublié » qu'il n'était pas rentré quand ils ont autorisé son cousin à verrouiller toutes les portes, dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Ces moldus. marmonna James.  
  
-Allons, rentrons, de toute façon, la fête est finie à l'intérieur.  
  
-Déjà ? Où sont-ils tous ?  
  
-Et bien, Arabella n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière et elle est allée se coucher, Ron et Hermione sont retourné en amoureux dans la tour de Gryffondor, Remus est parti en disant qu'il avait un hibou à envoyer et Dumbledore est retourné dans son bureau disant qu'il avait des papiers à trouver et à consulter. Il ne reste donc plus que nous trois, termina Sirius. Je propose que nous rentions et allions dans mes appartements. Nous pourrons ainsi continuer à parler sans que tu aies froid, ainsi, tout le monde sera content.  
  
-Tu deviens vraiment rabat-joie tu sais !  
  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis ton tuteur maintenant ! dit Sirius en feignant un air important. Allez, montons.  
  
Harry et les deux adultes retournèrent au château et parcoururent tout un dédale de couloir avant d'arriver à l'endroit prévu. Sirius s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une jolie jeune fille dans une forêt qui semblait enchantée et lui glissa le mot de passe (liberté) que Harry se jura de retenir. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures de tout et de rien et vers quatre heures de matin, Harry finit par s'assoupir sur le divan trop confortable sur lequel il s'était étendu, en écoutant James et Sirius se rappeler leurs mauvais coups. Les deux adultes, ne voulant pas le réveiller, l'avaient simplement couvert de la douillette du lit de Sirius et étaient allés dormir eux aussi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Libre ! Il était libre ! Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, mais sa priorité était l'achat d'une baguette, celle qu'il utilisait étant une baguette d'appoint appartenant à l'école. Il pensa qu'il devrait aller sur le chemin de traverse avant la rentrée. Il pourrait ainsi amener James et Harry. Harry. Sirius se demanda s'il accepterait encore de demeurer avec lui, mais il devrait d'abord se trouver un endroit où rester lui-même, le manoir Black ayant été vendu aux enchères après que Sirius eut été emprisonné. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri retenti dans le petit salon adjacent à sa chambre.  
  
-Harry !  
  
Il se leva précipitamment et courut dans le salon où l'adolescent dormait. Il fut rapidement rejoint par James.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda anxieusement ce dernier.  
  
Sirius posa une main sur le front de l'adolescent en sentit la cicatrice brûler entre ses doigts.  
  
-C'est un cauchemar ! Il n'a pas pris sa potion ce soir ! Va chercher Dumbledore, vite !  
  
-Pas question, je ne le laisse pas !  
  
-JAMES, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE TA TÊTE DE MULE, VA CHERCHER DUMBLEDORE MAINTENANT !  
  
James sortit en courant pendant que Sirius tentait sans succès de réveiller Harry. Celui-ci avait cessé de crier, mais il continuait de gémir et de trembler. James arriva quelque instants plus tard suivit de Dumbledore. Le directeur prit une flasque dans sa poche et fit couler son contenu entre les lèvres de l'adolescent. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Paniqué, il chercha à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
  
-Tout va bien, Harry, tu es à Poudlard. Que s'est il s'est passé ?  
  
-Voldemort. Il a tué. Goyle !  
  
Dumbledore regarda Sirius qui fit un signe affirmatif discret, pour que Harry ne le remarque pas.  
  
-Très bien Harry, c'est terminé maintenant, dit James un peu maladroitement. Il peut rester ici pour le reste de la nuit professeur ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, c'est d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas te donner de potion Harry, il est trop tard, tu serais incapable de te réveiller au matin.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et sortit. Harry tourna les yeux vers son père qui semblait très nerveux.  
  
-Ça va, je vais bien ! dit l'adolescent d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je fais un cauchemar. De toute façon, je m'y attendais cette nuit, il suffisait de voir la tête de Goyle cet après-midi pour comprendre qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si terrible par contre.  
  
-Recouche-toi, Harry, tu as besoin de dormir.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Au lit, tout de suite.  
  
En voyant le regard déterminé de son père, Harry préféra ne pas le contredire. Il se couvrit de la couverture et ferma les yeux, les images de son cauchemar encore trop présentes dans sa mémoire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? demanda un James un peu plus calme une fois qu'il eut été certain que son fils dormait.  
  
-Les cauchemars ? Oui, mais d'habitude, il a du mal à s'en souvenir à long terme, dit Sirius. Même que souvent, lorsque les rêves sont trop agressant pour sa mémoire, il ne s'en souvient pas du tout au réveil.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?  
  
-Ce que je craignais qui arrive. La potion a réveillé ses dons télépathiques alors que normalement, ça ne devait pas se faire avant au moins deux ans.  
  
-Tu sais, ça devait se faire un jour ou l'autre. Souviens toi que nous avions environ son âge quand les nôtres ont fait leur apparition dans des circonstances à peu près identiques. Je crois que si nous avons eu la maturité pour les utiliser presque convenablement, Harry aura largement la maturité pour le faire aussi.  
  
-Presque, c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.  
  
-Allons Sirius, nous avons quand même eu beaucoup de plaisir, avoue-le au moins.  
  
-Ouais, dit Sirius avec un sourire. De toute façon, nous serons fixés demain. Peut-être que le souvenir du cauchemar de cette nuit a seulement été causé par les effets restants de la potion. Au fait, j'ai besoin d'aller sur le chemin de traverse demain, tu veux venir avec Harry ? Nous n'aurons qu'à utiliser la poudre de cheminette à partir de la cabane hurlante.  
  
-D'accord, est-ce que mon compte à Gringotts est encore actif ?  
  
-Oui. Comme c'est moi qui avais l'autorisation de faire le transfert dans le compte de Harry, le tien dort depuis quatorze ans.  
  
-Nous pourrons rectifier ça demain. Mais j'ai bien envie de lui faire un cadeau.  
  
-Il a déjà le meilleur balai possible si c'est ce à quoi tu pense.  
  
James fit la moue.  
  
-Comment l'a-t-il eu ?  
  
-C'est moi qui lui ai offert. Le balai qu'il avait a été fracassé par le saule cogneur le jour où il est tombé à cause des détraqueurs. Alors j'en ai profité pour lui acheter un éclair de feu. C'est le même balai que possèdent les joueurs de l'équipe d'Irlande.  
  
-Un animal alors ?  
  
-Il a déjà Hedwidge, sa chouette, mais il aimerait peut-être avoir un animal, disons, plus affectueux. j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient croisés des Piraé avec des chats, ce pourrait être intéressant.  
  
-Peut-être, dit James qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Ou alors une nouvelle robe de quidditch ? Il en aura besoin s'il n'a pas joué depuis deux ans.  
  
-Ou la chose qu'il voudra. Il y aura sûrement un objet dans un quelconque magasin qui fera briller ses yeux, tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour lui offrir.  
  
-Ouais. Ou alors, aller dormir et en reparler tout à l'heure, dit James en regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil se lève et si nous voulons aller sur le chemin de traverse, il faut avoir dormi au moins quelques heures.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, vous devenez sage ! dit Sirius en riant.  
  
-Je suis père d'un garçon de quinze ans, dit James, et je te rappelle que tu es son tuteur maintenant, alors vieillis! finit-il sur un ton faussement outré qui fit rire Sirius de plus belle.  
  
-Bon d'accord, dit-il enfin, allons dormir.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry savait qu'il était l'heure de se lever, mais il préféra tout de même garder les yeux fermés. Il se souvenait avec beaucoup trop de clarté des détails de son cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Le père de Goyle était mort. Il en était à se demander si Goyle junior continuerait à suivre Malefoy maintenant lorsqu'une main lui secoua l'épaule.  
  
-Harry ? fit la voix de son père. Harry, debout, c'est l'heure !  
  
-L'heure de quoi lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.  
  
-D'aller manger. et de te préparer pour aller au chemin de traverse. Enfin, si tu es d'accord pour venir, bien sûr.  
  
-Sortir ? Mais.  
  
-Dumbledore est d'accord, je viens d'aller le voir. Alors, tu viens ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr. J'ai seulement besoin d'environ trente minutes, le temps de prendre une douche, de me changer et de manger.  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais dépêches toi, il faut partir tôt si on ne veut pas être pris dans la foule. Le chemin de traverse est toujours plus calme le matin. Alors fait ce que tu as à faire et rejoint nous à la grande salle.  
  
-D'accord  
  
Harry se leva et alors que James s'enfermait dans sa chambre, il retourna à la tour de Gryffondor. À destination, il glissa le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune. Ron était assis dans un fauteuil, la tête renversée vers l'arrière et semblait dormir. Hermione, assise sur lui, avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amoureux et semblait dormir aussi. Ne voulant pas déranger, Harry monta discrètement au dortoir -Ils sont vraiment collés l'un à l'autre, pensa-t-il en fouillant son armoire en quête de vêtements propres. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, il était propre et habillé. Il s'affairait à lisser une mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Harry.  
  
-Tu es là ? Où as-tu dormi ?  
  
-Chez Sirius.Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas dormi ici ?  
  
-Bien, disons que nous nous sommes couché tard.  
  
-Vous êtes resté dans la salle commune toute la nuit ?  
  
-Oui. tu sais, dans deux semaines, l'école va recommencer et. bien. tu vois. on profite du temps avant que les autres arrivent. dit Ron lentement, comme s'il cherchait une excuse.  
  
-C'est correct Ron, je ne te blâmerai pas tu sais. De toute façon, j'ai amplement autres choses à faire.  
  
-Ouais, au fait, vas-tu si tôt ?  
  
Harry regarda sa montre et se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était que huit heures trente.  
  
-Chemin de traverse, dit-il en reportant son attention sur cette fichue mèche. Vous avez envie de venir ?  
  
-Euh, non merci ! Je vais te laisser y aller avec ton père, vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux.  
  
-Sirius vient aussi.  
  
-Avec lui aussi, il faut que tu rattrapes le temps perdu. De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à finir de fichu devoir pour Rogue et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait aujourd'hui.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.  
  
-À qui ? demanda Ron d'un air rêveur.  
  
-Hermione !  
  
-Ah oui ! Bien sûr !  
  
-Alors bonne journée !  
  
-Bye !  
  
Et Harry sortit, en attrapant au passage le sac à dos magique que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, pour se rendre à la grande salle, laissant Ron seul dans sa rêverie. Arrivé dans la grande salle, il s'assit à côté de James, face à Sirius.  
  
-Au fait, comment est-ce qu'on va se rendre sur le chemin de traverse ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Poudre de cheminette, à partir de la cabane hurlante.  
  
Harry fit la grimace.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas partir d'ici ?  
  
-Poudlard n'est pas branché au réseau, dit James, question de sécurité, sinon n'importe qui pourrait débarquer ici n'importe quand. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'aimer ce moyen de transport ! termina-il en riant.  
  
-Mauvaise expérience. Ce que j'ai hâte de pouvoir transplaner !  
  
-Justement, fit Sirius, j'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu devrais apprendre à le faire le plus tôt possible. Nous pourrions demander à Arthur Weasley de passer un accord avec le directeur de département de régulation des transports magiques, c'est un de ses amis et il est au courant du retour de Voldemort. Ainsi, nous éviterons que tu te retrouves dans la même situation que l'année dernière.  
  
-Mais je croyais que c'était très difficile et que c'était pour ça qu'ils ne l'autorisaient qu'à la majorité ?  
  
-En effet, mais je suis certain que tu en es capable. Nous commenceront par des distances de quelques mètres, pour voir si tu y arrives, et ensuite, on pourra voir pour de plus grandes distances.  
  
-Et pour Ron et Hermione ?  
  
-Je savais que tu me le demanderais, alors j'ai convaincu Dumbledore et il est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que étant tes amis, il est plus sécuritaire qu'ils l'apprennent aussi.  
  
-Et où est-ce qu'on va l'apprendre ? On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. -Mon fils est un rat de bibliothèque ! dit James d'un air apeuré totalement feint qui fit rire Harry.  
  
-Non ! C'est Hermione qui connaît l'histoire de Poudlard par c?ur ! répliqua celui-ci  
  
-Ouf ! j'ai eu peur !  
  
-Nous pourrions aller dans la cabane hurlante au début, repris Sirius lorsque Harry s'intéressa de nouveau à lui, puis nous verrons après pour les plus grandes distances.  
  
-Et quand commencerait-on ?  
  
-Le mieux, ce serait au début de l'année scolaire. On fixera les heures de pratiques en rapport avec vos heures de cours.  
  
-Euh ! je ne voudrais pas couper court à cette charmante discussion très intéressante mais, si tu ne te dépêches pas de manger Harry, ce sera la cohue lorsque nous arriverons sur le chemin de traverse. Vous pourrez toujours continuer à en parler là-bas !  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, dit Harry.  
  
À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, trop pressé d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, avait déjà englouti son petit déjeuné. Ils sortirent donc dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. Sirius appuya sur le n?ud d'une des racines de l'arbre avec un bâton et les s'immobilisèrent. Harry, James et Sirius pénétrèrent dans le tunnel exigu puis, après un bon moment, ils arrivèrent dans la cabane hurlante. James alluma un feu dans l'âtre et ils se rendirent tous sur le chemin de traverse par la poudre de cheminette. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard et comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'endroit était bondé. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte de sortie du petit magasin où ils avaient atterri et se retrouvèrent enfin à l'extérieur.  
  
-Alors, par où commence-t-on ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je propose Gringotts ! dit James.  
  
-C'est assez logique ! dit Sirius. Au fait, Harry, voilà ta clef, dit-il en tendant une minuscule clef dorée à l'adolescent. Tu as besoin d'argent ? -Oui, il ne me reste que quelques mornilles. Le professeur Figg a oublié de m'en retirer dit Harry.  
  
-Alors je propose que tu vienne avec moi pendant que James règlera certaines choses.  
  
-Quelles choses ? demande suspicieusement Harry,  
  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! lui répondit James en riant. Allons-y maintenant si nous ne voulons pas attendre trop longtemps.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'énorme banque des sorciers. Après avoir chacun brièvement parlé avec un minuscule gobelin, Harry et Sirius montèrent dans un wagon pendant que James suivait un gobelin derrière une petite porte.  
  
Le wagon s'arrêta d'abord devant le coffre 687 et Harry remplit sa bourse de noises, de mornilles et de gallions. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le coffre 711 où la petite fortune que Sirius avait reçue en indemnisation la veille était déposée, en plus de l'argent qu'il possédait déjà, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, comme pu le constater Harry. L'homme remplit donc lui aussi une bourse de pièces de couleurs bronze, argent et or. Ils revinrent ensuite dans le hall d'entrée où les attendait James. Ce dernier regarda Harry avec un sourire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'adolescent.  
  
James lui tendit un morceau de parchemin que Harry lut attentivement.  
  
-C'est une blague ! dit-il finalement avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Elle serait mauvaise ! dit James avec sérieux.  
  
-Mais, c'est une fortune !  
  
-En effet. C'est l'héritage total des Potter. Comme tu es le dernier descendant, cet argent te reviens donc en totalité, ou presque, si on oublie les gallions que je me suis gardés pour le temps que je serai ici. Je crois que tu as la maturité requise pour ne pas tout dépenser d'un seul coup.  
  
-Alors, tout ça est vraiment à moi ? Je peux en faire ce que je veux ?  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Alors pas un mot à Ron, d'accord ! Je serais vraiment mal à l'aise s'il savait ça !  
  
-Promis ! répondirent les deux hommes en ch?ur.  
  
Après un moment empreint d'un certain malaise, James rompit le silence.  
  
-Donc ! dit-il. Où allons nous maintenant ?  
  
-Ollivander ! répondit aussitôt Sirius. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette !  
  
-Mais, tu en as déjà une ! dit Harry.  
  
-Non, celle que tu m'as vu utiliser est une baguette d'appoint qui appartient à Poudlard. La mienne a été cassée en deux quand j'ai été arrêté. Tu pourrais en profité pour faire vérifier la tienne.  
  
-Elle était en bon état lorsque monsieur Ollivander l'a vérifié l'an dernier !  
  
-C'est toujours bon de le faire à chaque année, Harry, dit James. La baguette reste un objet essentiel pour un sorcier et il est important d'être certain de son bon fonctionnement.  
  
-Et comme la tienne t'a sauvé la vie il y a peu, continua Sirius, je crois qu'elle mérite bien une petite vérification.  
  
Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique de monsieur Ollivander. Sirius poussa la porte et ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique poussiéreuse. Un homme aux yeux pales se tenait derrière un comptoir et leva la tête à leur arrivée.  
  
-Monsieur Black ! dit l'homme. Je m'attendais à vous voir bientôt, en effet !  
  
-Bonjour, monsieur Ollivander. Vous connaissez Harry et James Potter il me semble ! dit Sirius.  
  
-Vous savez bien que je n'oublie jamais un client !  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry et enchaîna.  
  
-J'ai entendu parlé des prodiges de votre baguette, monsieur Potter, et sachez que vous avez fait preuve d'une grande puissance cette nuit-là.  
  
-Justement, dit Harry, j'aimerais la faire vérifier, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas subi de dommage termina-t-il en tendant sa baguette à son fabriquant.  
  
Monsieur Ollivander pris la baguette et commença à l'examiner de très près. Il la fit ensuite tourner entre ses doigts et de petites étoiles rouges et or sortirent de son extrémité.  
  
-Musicus !  
  
De petites notes sortirent immédiatement de la baguette en créant une mélodie qui ressemblait à une valse.  
  
-Finite incantatem, dit le vieil homme. Très bien M. Potter, elle est en parfait état, dit-il en rendant sa baguette à Harry. En fait, je n'en suis pas vraiment surpris puisque ce n'est pas la vôtre qui a subit le plus grand choc.  
  
Il se tourna alors vers Sirius.  
  
-Alors M. Black, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
  
-Eh bien ! j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette !  
  
-J'en étais certain ! dit l'homme en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers les étagères qui se dressaient derrière lui.  
  
Il choisit une boîte avec soin et la tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci pris la baguette qui y était posée et l'agita un peu. Aussitôt, des paillettes bleues et blanches en sortirent. Sirius fronça les sourcils en regardant Ollivander.  
  
-34, 5 centimètres, dit celui-ci. Bois de chêne et éclat de corne de licorne, le même élément magique que votre première baguette. De plus, les deux éclats ont la même origine. Il faut croire que vous êtes unique, M. Black, parce que je l'ai fait essayé à beaucoup de sorciers et elle n'a jamais voulu d'aucun d'eux. -Eh bien tant mieux ! répondit Sirius. J'aurai un peu l'impression de récupérer mon ancienne baguette !  
  
-En effet ! À ce propos, dit M. Ollivander en se tournant vers James, vous aimeriez les récupérer ?  
  
-Si cela est possible, répondit James.  
  
-Dans les circonstances, je peux difficilement vous le refuser.  
  
Il tourna les talons à nouveau et disparu dans l'arrière boutique. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux longues boîtes dans les mains. James les pris avec un sourire et se tourna vers Harry en lui tendant les boîtes.  
  
-Je crois qu'elles te reviennent de droit.  
  
Harry prit les boîtes avec un regard intrigué puis, sachant ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, il en ouvrit une, y trouvant une baguette. Il regarda James avec un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Celle-ci, dit-il en pointant la baguette qui reposait sur un doux tissus, appartenait à ta mère. L'autre baguette est la mienne.  
  
-Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient ici, intactes ? demanda Harry avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.  
  
-Toutes mes baguettes, répondit M. Ollivander, sont conçues pour se transporter directement ici à la mort de leur propriétaire. Cela évite qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.  
  
-Elles ne te seront pas vraiment utiles, dit James. Il est possible qu'elles te laissent les utiliser, parce que tu es à la fois une partie de moi et de Lily, mais tu ne pourras jamais les utiliser aussi efficacement que ta propre baguette. De toute façon, qu'elles te soient utiles ou non, je crois que la chose la plus importante que pourront t'offrir ces baguettes, c'est un souvenir.  
  
Harry ne put rien dire. Il regardait la baguette de sa mère comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle disparaisse si jamais il devait la quitter des yeux.  
  
-Harry ? dit Sirius après avoir payé sa baguette et la vérification de celle de son filleul. Harry ? Viens, il faut y aller maintenant.  
  
L'adolescent sortit soudain de sa léthargie. Il referma la boîte ouverte, rangea les deux boîtes dans son sac à dos et suivit James et Sirius à l'extérieur de la boutique.  
  
-Et maintenant ? demanda James. Où va-t-on ?  
  
-Je dois aller à la ménagerie magique, dit Harry, essayant de paraître calme. Je n'ai plus de Miam-Hibou pour Hedwidge.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la boutique d'animaux magiques. Au milieu du magasin de trouvait un petit enclos en grillage. À l'intérieur, plusieurs petits animaux à fourrure jouaient ensemble. Harry s'en approcha et s'accroupit pour pouvoir mieux les observer. Aussitôt, une des petites boules de poils se détacha du groupe et s'approcha prudemment du garçon. L'animal ressemblait à un chaton, mais il était minuscule, à peine plus gros qu'une gerboise. Il avait aussi une tête légèrement plus ovale qu'un chat. Celui qui s'était approché de Harry était totalement noir et il avait les yeux verts, d'une couleur identique à ceux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier en était à se demander ce qu'était exactement l'animal lorsqu'il entendit son père et son parrain parler entre eux.  
  
-C'est ce dont tu me parlais ? demanda James.  
  
-Je crois oui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Un croisement entre un chat et un piraé.  
  
-Piraé ?  
  
-Une créature magique de la famille des félins, très proche de la panthère.  
  
-Il t'intéresse ? demanda James.  
  
-Oui, dit Harry, mais j'ai déjà Hedwidge.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que ça causerait problème, dit Sirius. Hedwidge passe la plupart de son temps à la volière. Ils ne se dérangeront pas l'un l'autre.  
  
-Alors ! demanda James avec enthousiasme. C'est d'accord ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, ça doit coûter une fortune !  
  
-Harry ! Peu importe ce que tu pourras dire, j'ai bien l'intention de t'offrir quelque chose alors, si ce n'est pas cet animal, ce sera autre chose. Donc, est-ce que tu te décides oui ou non ?  
  
-C'est d'accord dans ce cas ! dit Harry un peu déstabilisé par la détermination de son père.  
  
Harry se releva et se pencha au dessus du grillage. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le petit félin noir qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner. Harry plaça le petit animal dans sa main où celui-ci pouvait se tenir assis.  
  
-Très bon choix ! dit alors la propriétaire de la boutique en s'approchant d'eux. Celui que vous avez choisit est un mâle et sachez que malgré qu'il ne soit pas encore à l'âge adulte, il ne deviendra pas beaucoup plus gros qu'il ne l'est en ce moment. Il ne gagnera encore environ que le quart de sa grosseur actuelle.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a des soins particuliers à lui procurer ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Non, répondit la dame. Il a seulement besoin des mêmes soins qu'un chat.  
  
-Très bien alors ! dit James en attrapant une boîte de Miam-Hibou sur une tablette. Mais il ne faudrait quand même pas oublier Hedwidge !  
  
Puis James suivit la femme pour payer leurs achats. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils ressortirent de la boutique en riant de l'air curieux que le félin avait en regardant Harry.  
  
-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda James.  
  
Harry regarda le félin en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Mystique. dit-il après un moment de réflexion.  
  
-Mystique ? dit Sirius. Oui, je crois que ça lui va bien ! dit-il en regardant le félin.  
  
-Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je propose un Sunday chez Florian et ensuite, nous pourrons rentrer ! dit Sirius. -J'ai envie d'une nouvelle tenue de soirée ! dit Harry. De toute façon, celle que j'avais l'an dernier est trop courte et j'en ai besoin pour le bal de Noël.  
  
-Alors, allons chez Madame Guipure.  
  
En chemin, Harry croisa quelques camarades de Poudlard. Tous les Gryffondors les saluèrent chaleureusement, lui, Sirius et James et la plupart des autres élèves qu'ils croisèrent firent de même. Apparemment, la nouvelle de l'apparition de James et de l'innocence de Sirius avait rapidement fait son chemin.  
  
Chez Madame Guipure, Harry choisit une magnifique robe de sorcier d'un bleu électrique miroitant, brodée de soleils dorés et d'étoiles argentées. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Il paya la somme requise à Madame Guipure et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de James et Sirius. Mais lorsqu'il voulu franchir la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cho. Un peu mal à l'aise, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.  
  
-Décidemment, dit-elle en le voyant, il faut croire que nous devions se rencontrer avant la rentrée ! dit la jeune fille.  
  
-En effet, dit Harry qui rosit légèrement.  
  
-Robes de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le paquet de papier kraft que tenait Harry.  
  
-Non, tenue de soirée, pour le bal de Noël.  
  
-Je peux voir ?  
  
-Certainement pas ! Tu verras au bal, comme tout le monde, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je te laisse partir ! dit la jeune fille. Si je n'ai pas le droit de voir la tienne, il est hors de question que tu vois la mienne ! dit-elle en riant.  
  
-Alors, on se voit à Poudlard !  
  
-Oui, à bientôt.  
  
Le trio sortit, laissant Cho à ses achats. Harry marchait un peu à l'aveuglette, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par la voix de James.  
  
-Et tu veux nous faire croire que tu as renoncé ? Mais regarde un peu ta tête !  
  
Harry sourit, mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Il s'arrêta plutôt devant le magasin de quidditch, là où ses pas l'avaient conduit sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte vraiment. Dans la vitrine était exposé un éclair de feu, absolument identique à celui de Harry, excepté en ce qui concerne le numéro de fabrication gravé en chiffres dorés. C'était encore le meilleur balai existant et il s'amusa à imaginer le visage d'un Malefoy se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un meilleur balai que Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda James.  
  
-Malefoy va être furieux ! dit Harry. Il n'y a pas de nouveau balai encore cette année, le mien reste le meilleur !  
  
-À ce que je vois, les Malefoy ne se sont pas amélioré avec le temps!  
  
-En effet, dit Harry. Je me demande s'il s'est remis des séquelles de l'accident, ajouta-il plus pour lui-même.  
  
-Quel accident ? demanda Sirius en regardant Harry qui rougit un peu.  
  
-Disons que, il a un peu chercher la bagarre à bord du Poudlard Express à la fin de l'année dernière et nous avons du, disons, nous défendre.  
  
-Ce qui a eu pour résultat ? dit Sirius  
  
-Et bien, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et moi leurs avons lancé de petit maléfices, mais leurs combinaison n'a pas donné des résultats très, disons, artistiques. dit-il en étouffant un fou rire.  
  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda James.  
  
-Et bien disons que le sort de furoncle combiné à un maléfice de jambe en coton fait pousser de petits tentacules sur le visage de la personne visée.  
  
Sirius regarda Harry sévèrement pendant un moment puis, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire, bientôt imité par James. Soulagé, Harry partagea l'hilarité des deux adultes pendant un moment, puis ils se calmèrent.  
  
-Tu veux entrer ? demanda James en pointant le doigt sur la vitrine du magasin de quidditch.  
  
-Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Les robes de quidditch sont fournies par l'école et mon équipement est encore en très bon état.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, dit Sirius un regardant sa montre. À ce que je me souvienne, nous avions parlés d'une petite partie de quidditch.  
  
-C'est vrai que ce serait bien, répondit Harry, mais il manque quatre joueurs. Je suis certain que Ron voudra jouer, mais encore, il nous manque trois personnes.  
  
-Hermione ?  
  
-Non, elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais je crois bien qu'elle déteste voler.  
  
-Je vois, dit James. Et bien, Arabella est encore au château, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?  
  
-En effet, et elle serait sûrement ravie de jouer aussi.  
  
-Mais il nous manque encore deux joueurs ! dit Harry.  
  
-On peut toujours jouer avec un seul batteur et seulement deux poursuiveur ! dit Sirius.  
  
-Puisque c'est une partie amicale, renchérit James. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas une partie, c'est seulement pour voir comment tu voles !  
  
-Dans ce cas, concéda Harry. Mais je ne crois pas que Ron ait un balai.  
  
-Il pourra en prendre un de l'école, ils. mais James fut interrompu pas Sirius qui se racla fortement la gorge. Quoi ? demanda le père de Harry.  
  
-James, souviens toi.  
  
Le sourire de James s'élargit lorsqu'il regarda Sirius. Harry cru entendre, quelque part dans sa tête « Ils sont toujours dans la cabane hurlante ? ». Mais il se ressaisit, c'était totalement impossible.  
  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, Harry, continua James, nous lui en trouveront un. Allons-y maintenant.  
  
Ils retournèrent alors à la boutique où ils étaient arrivé en début d'avant-midi et retournèrent à la cabane hurlante avec la poudre de cheminette. Harry arriva le dernier et au moment où il se matérialisa dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Sirius descendait les escaliers avec trois magnifiques balais. Harry en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu un quelconque échange entre les deux adultes mais se convainquit bientôt qu'il l'avait imaginé. Après tout, le fait que les maraudeurs aient caché des objets ici était tout à fait plausible, il était donc naturel qu'il y ait pensé. Il revint rapidement à la réalité et jeta un coup d'?il aux trois balais. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à son ancien Nimbus 2000.  
  
-Nimbus 1800 ! dit Sirius avec un grand sourire devant le regard scrutateur de Harry. C'était nos balais lorsque nous étions étudiants ici.  
  
-À qui appartient le troisième ?  
  
-Remus, dit James, mais il ne jouait pas au quidditch, contrairement à nous. Mais le fait d'en avoir un était pratique pour nos escapades nocturnes.  
  
-James ! dit Sirius avec une colère totalement feinte. Tu te rends compte que tu vas avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui ! Et qui est-ce qui va recevoir les lettres de Dumbledore s'il se fait prendre maintenant !  
  
-Voyons Sirius, dit James en riant, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas assez bête pour se faire prendre !  
  
-Surtout que j'ai tous les accessoires du parfait maraudeur ! dit Harry en riant aussi.  
  
-Comment connaît-il ce nom ? demanda James le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
-Il a la carte.répondit Sirius. Et ta cape.  
  
-Comment as-tu eu cette carte ? demanda James en regardant Harry. Elle nous avait été confisquée !  
  
-C'est une longue histoire. Disons simplement que des amis ont pratiqué un petit délit dans le bureau de Rusard et que quelques années plus tard, alors que Sirius était censé être un dangereux criminel voulant ma peau et que je n'avais pas le droit de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, ils m'ont remis la carte en guise de cadeau de Noël.  
  
-Je parie que ce sont les jumeaux Weasley ! dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
-Tu vises juste, Sirius, dit Harry en riant. En maintenant, si nous sortions d'ici ? J'ai besoin d'air pur !  
  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Sirius tendit un balai à Harry et James et ils refirent le chemin dans le sens inverse jusqu'au saule cogneur. Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry regarda sa montre et déclara qu'il était l'heure du déjeuné. Ils trouveraient certainement Ron dans la grande salle. En effet, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle au plafond magique, ils virent Ron et Hermione en train de parler avec le professeur Figg.  
  
-Je meurs de faim ! dit Sirius en s'asseyant.  
  
-Moi aussi ! dit James.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron en regardant le paquet dans lequel était emballée la robe de bal de Harry.  
  
-Ma nouvelle tenue de soirée ! répondit Harry.  
  
-Et d'où viennent ces balais ? demanda Hermione à son tour.  
  
-Ce sont nos anciens balais, à moi, Sirius et Remus, répondit James. Nous avions pensé faire une petite partie de quidditch cet après-midi, tu as envie de te joindre à nous Ron ?  
  
-C'est certain !  
  
-Arabella ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Hermione ? risqua Harry.  
  
-Non merci ! répondit vivement celle-ci. Mais j'irai vous voir jouer !  
  
-C'est d'accord, dit Sirius. Ron, tu n'aura qu'à prendre le balai de Remus, il y longtemps qu'il l'a remplacé, je me demande même s'il se souvient encore de son existence.  
  
La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur différents sujets. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry se rendit au dortoir pour prendre son éclair de feu en disant aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait au stade de quidditch. Mais une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, il les entendit à nouveau.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est commencé ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
Harry secoua la tête. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute, ce n'était pas son imagination, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il décida de ne pas porter attention et se rendit au stade, mais le phénomène le troublait vraiment, ce qui devait paraître dans son visage parce qu'une fois qu'il eut rejoint les autres au milieu du terrain, James lui demanda :  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
-Oui ! répondit-il peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Oui. dit-il plus doucement cette fois, je vais bien. On commence ?  
  
James le regarda avec un regard interrogateur mais laissa tomber après quelques secondes. Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'était pas question d'inquiéter son père. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard entendu que James lança à Sirius.  
  
Apparemment, Hermione avait acceptée de démarrer le jeu. Elle pris un petit sifflet argenté qu'elle portait au cou et siffla fortement. Les joueurs décolèrent et prirent position, Ron dans le rôle de gardien, James et Arabella dans les rôles des poursuiveurs, Sirius dans le rôle de batteur et Harry dans celui d'attrapeur. Une fois que tous les joueurs furent immobilisés dans les airs, Hermione donna un grand coup de pied sur la malle qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Aussitôt, les deux cognars prirent leur envol, suivis de près par le vif d'or que Harry vit voleté un instant avant de disparaître. Hermione lança le souaffle et la partie commença. James attrapa la balle rouge et fonça droit sur les buts. Il lança la balle de toutes ses forces et dans un saut spectaculaire, Ron réussit à l'intercepter, sous les yeux ronds des autres joueurs. La partie continua ainsi pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Harry aperçoive le vif d'or qui brillait tout près du sol, à une distance d'environ deux mètres devant lui. Il fit alors un formidable plongeon en piqué et attrapa la petite balle ailée sans aucune difficulté. James siffla son admiration et Harry relâcha la balle dorée pour que la partie puisse continuer. Ron s'avéra être un très bon gardien. Il arrivait à intercepter une bonne partie des tirs du professeur Figg et quelques uns des tirs de James. Harry remarqua que son père était très habile et comprit pourquoi Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe aussi souvent lorsqu'il était dans l'équipe.  
  
Ils jouèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres protestent. Ils rangèrent alors les quatre balles, non sans difficulté en ce qui concerne les cognars, puis retournèrent au château. Ron et Harry prirent le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors et James et Sirius celui des quartiers de ce dernier pour prendre une douche avant le repas.  
  
-Il est vraiment bon !  
  
-Je te l'avais dit !  
  
Harry arrêta net, si bien que Ron le heurta de plein fouet en plein milieu du couloir menant à la tour.  
  
-Ça va Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oui ! oui, bien sûr ! répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Tu es certain ? tu m'as l'air bizarre !  
  
-Quand t'es-tu aperçu que la potion de télépathie ne faisait plus effet ? demanda légèrement Harry.  
  
-Dans la nuit, répondit Ron. Hermione et moi on s'amusait à se parler télépathiquement mais ça a cessé tout d'un coup !  
  
-Quelle heure était-il, environ ?  
  
-Deux ou trois heures, je ne sais pas exactement, pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour rien, simple information.  
  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron lui glissa le mot de passe et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur dortoir.  
  
-Tu sais que tu ferais un bon gardien ! dit Harry.  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Oui, je crois que tu devrais te présenter aux sélections, il faut remplacer Dubois.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de balai !  
  
-Ça peut s'arranger. À la rigueur, tu peux prendre celui du professeur Lupin, c'est un très bon balai et Sirius dit qu'il en a un autre.  
  
-Peut-être, mais il faudra quand même lui demander la permission !  
  
-Oui, mais je serais très surpris qu'il refuse. Ces balais dormaient dans la cabane hurlante depuis des années, seul Sirius voudra probablement garder le sien. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de poser la question au professeur Lupin de ta part, il le verra sûrement avant nous.  
  
-Oui, en effet. On descend ?  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Harry et Ron refirent le chemin qu'ils avaient pris quelques minutes plus tôt dans le sens inverse. Harry était de plus en plus préoccupé par ces voix qu'il entendait et qui devenaient de plus en plus claires avec le temps. Il avait même cru en reconnaître une comme celle de Sirius, mais il n'était pas certain. Il avait cru d'abord que ce pouvait être un effet résiduel de la potion, mais comme la clarté des messages s'intensifiait avec le temps et que Ron affirmait qu'il n'avait plus rien entendu depuis la nuit, il avait rejeté cette idée. En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus il croyait qu'il entendait vraiment des voix, et il croyait que ce n'était pas sans lien avec la potion, sans que celle-ci ne soit pour autant la seule cause. Il se souvint alors de l'expression de Sirius et des paroles de Dumbledore lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de la possibilité d'utiliser la potion de télépathie. Sirius semblait inquiet des effets à long terme possible et Dumbledore avait dû le rassurer. Il se demanda quels pouvait être ces effets, mais un coup de coude le ramena brutalement à la réalité.  
  
-Quoi ! dit-il à Ron d'un air vexé.  
  
-On est arrivé ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
-Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec Ron, mais il se demanda pourquoi il s'entêtait à le tenir loin. Il s'assit à la grande table où James, Sirius, Arabella, Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore se trouvaient déjà, tous plongés dans une grande discussion sur un sujet aussi dérisoire que les bonbons, magiques et moldus. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant le sujet de conversation. En les écoutant bien, il découvrit que Lunar, Queudvers, Patmol et Cornedrue étaient des noms de pâtisseries, mais que ces dernières n'étaient plus fabriquées.  
  
Pendant tout le repas, Harry écouta la discussion plus qu'il n'y participa, encore un peu préoccupé. Puis, pendant une discussion à laquelle James ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir participer, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se concentra très fort et fixa son père des yeux pendant que celui-ci regardait le professeur Figg qui parlait. Puis, il pensa très fort :  
  
-Tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ?  
  
L'effet fut immédiat. Non seulement James tourna la tête d'un geste très rapide vers lui, mais aussi Sirius et Dumbledore. Harry les regarda avec des yeux ronds, pendant que le professeur Figg continuait de parler avec Ron et Hermione. Aucun des trois n'avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de leurs convives. Sirius regarda James, puis Dumbledore qui lui fit un signe affirmatif discret de la tête. Sirius et James se levèrent d'un même mouvement, puis James tira sur l'épaule de Harry qui les suivit, sans oublier de prendre un morceau de poulet pour Mystique qui n'avait pas quitté la poche de sa robe de sorcier depuis la ménagerie magique, même pendant le match de quidditch. Ils prirent tout un réseau de couloir que Harry reconnut comme ceux qui menaient aux quartiers de Sirius. Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet, vocal et télépathique. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de la jeune fille qui gardait le passage secret. Sirius lui donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent tous dans le petit appartement. Harry s'assit sur le divan sous l'invitation de Sirius. Son père et son parrain prirent place dans des fauteuils en face de lui.  
  
-Quand as-tu compris ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Un peu avant dîner.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre ? demanda James.  
  
-La mise en commun de plusieurs éléments. J'ai commencé à entendre des voix ce matin, mais ce n'était pas très clair, alors j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu en premier ? demanda James.  
  
-Je t'ai entendu demandé à Sirius s'ils étaient encore dans la cabane hurlante, mais je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix.  
  
-Et ensuite ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Bien, je vous ai réentendu vous demander si à votre avis, ça avait commencé, mais encore l'a, je ne vous ai pas reconnu, et je n'ai pas compris. Puis, je vous ai encore entendu en revenant de la partie de Quidditch, et j'ai reconnu ta voix, Sirius. Alors, j'ai demandé à Ron s'il avait encore des effets de la potion mais il m'a répondu qu'elles avaient disparu aux petites heures de la nuit dernière. Alors, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas à cause de la potion. Je me suis alors rappelé de ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait dit quand tu lui as parlé du fait que tu avais peur des effets à longs termes de la potion. Alors j'ai compris que ce que j'entendais était en fait vos pensées, que c'était des messages télépathiques.  
  
-Il est plus brillant que nous ! dit James avec un mélange d'admiration et d'effarement dans la voix.  
  
-En effet, concéda Sirius.  
  
-Alors, je suis télépathe ? demanda Harry un peu étonné de la justesse de son raisonnement.  
  
-En effet, lui dit James, tout comme moi, Sirius et Dumbledore, ainsi que Remus, Arabella et plusieurs autres d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un don très rare. C'est un don qui se transmet de génération en génération, je te l'ai donc transmit. Cependant, normalement, le don ne se développe pas avant l'âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, mais la potion de télépathie peut l'éveiller prématurément. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous est arrivé, à Sirius et moi, et à quinze ans aussi.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-Nous avons pris une potion de télépathie pour faire une farce à Rogue, dit Sirius. Il nous fallait être absolument synchronisé à la seconde près et la seule façon que nous avions trouvée pour communiquer était la potion. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand nous nous sommes aperçus que les effets persistaient. Nous savions tous les deux que nous avions ce don, mais on ne savait pas que la potion pouvait le réveiller. Alors on a travaillé le don et on l'a très vite maîtrisé.  
  
-Et le professeur Lupin ?  
  
-Lorsque nous avons fait la farce, c'était un soir de pleine lune, Remus n'était pas là. Donc, son don ne s'est développé qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans.  
  
-Et comment est-ce que je fais pour le rendre efficace ?  
  
-La seule façon est de te pratiquer avec quelqu'un qui a ce don, en occurrence, moi, et James. Nous pourrons t'aider à le développer convenablement et à l'utiliser de la bonne façon. Sache que tout télépathe a le pouvoir de fermer sa pensée aux autres qui ne peuvent alors plus les lires, mais les autres sorciers sont vulnérables, tu devras donc les respecter et ne pas t'introduire dans leurs pensées pour rien. Des questions ?  
  
-Est-ce que Voldemort est télépathe ?  
  
-Pas à ce qu'on sache, répondit Sirius.  
  
-Et est-ce que mes cauchemars peuvent avoir un lien avec ce don ?  
  
-Sans aucun doute.  
  
-Alors, je crois que c'est tout.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda James.  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu amené une cuisse de poulet ? demanda-t-il dans un tout autre sujet.  
  
-Mystique ! Je l'avais oublié !  
  
Harry sorti le petit félin de sa poche et le posa sur le divan. Apparemment, le petit animal n'avait pas souffert le moins du monde de sa journée dans la poche de son nouveau maître. Il se leva, bailla et s'étira longuement. Puis, il poussa un petit miaulement en regardant Harry et s'intéressa à la cuisse de poulet posée sur une serviette sur le divan. Pensif, Harry regarda le petit animal se régaler. James et Sirius le laissèrent intégrer cette nouvelle information tout le temps que le petit animal pris pour avaler son repas. Puis, Sirius repris la parole  
  
-Es-tu prêt à apprendre plus que jamais cette année ? Avec l'apprentissage de l'utilisation de ton don ainsi que de la faculté de transplaner, ça te fera beaucoup de choses en plus des cours et des entraînements de Quidditch.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que ça pose problème, dit Harry, sauf si le nouveau capitaine nous fait travailler autant que Dubois.  
  
-Et qui est ce nouveau capitaine ? demanda James avec un sourire.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, normalement, je crois que l'on doit le décider avec le reste de l'équipe.  
  
-En effet, c'est la coutume.  
  
À cet instant, une voix retentit dans la pièce, c'était celle du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Sirius ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
  
-Bien entendu, professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Le portrait de la jeune fille pivota et le directeur entra dans le petit salon.  
  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-C'est réglé, professeur, dit Sirius.  
  
-Tant mieux, parce que je voudrais vous parler à tous d'un tout autre sujet.  
  
Les yeux du directeur étincelèrent de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. D'un geste de baguette, il attira un fauteuil jusqu'alors placé dans un coin de la pièce près de celui de Sirius, de façon à former un cercle avec les trois autres personnes présente. Il s'assit puis regarda Harry, James et Sirius qui attendaient avec patience que le professeur prenne la parole.  
  
-Sirius, si je ne me trompe pas, vous devrez bientôt trouver un endroit où loger, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-En effet, professeur. Je ne pourrai pas rester à Poudlard indéfiniment, dit Sirius d'une voix posée.  
  
-Bien. (Un grand parchemin se matérialisa sur les genoux de Dumbledore.) Si j'en crois ce papier, je ne crois pas que ce sera un gros problème.  
  
Le vieil homme tendit le parchemin à Sirius qui le lut attentivement. James, qui s'était levé, jeta un coup d'?il par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et sourit à Dumbledore. Harry vit les yeux de Sirius devenir rond puis son parrain se tourna vers son père.  
  
-C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-À ce que je vois, dit James en riant, on me prend vraiment pour un bouffon ici ! Non, Sirius, c'est la stricte vérité. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, c'est aussi pour Harry.  
  
James tourna les yeux vers son fils qui avait un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Il peut ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne vois pas où serait le problème ! répondit celui-ci.  
  
Sirius regarda alors vers l'adolescent.  
  
-Tu as envie de quitter les Dursley ?  
  
-J'attendais seulement que tu le demandes ! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Où allons nous rester ?  
  
-Au manoir Potter ! dit fièrement James. À seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il y aura sans doute quelques réparations à faire dessus puisqu'il est inhabité depuis plus de quinze ans, mais en considérant que le manoir à la faculté de se nettoyer et de se restaurer en partie tout seul, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de travail à faire.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il allait quitter les Dursley, mais en plus il allait vivre avec Sirius, et dans le manoir Potter, le manoir de ses ancêtres, là où son père avant grandit. Il posa les yeux sur Mystique qui s'était assoupi sur ses genoux pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir.  
  
-Il va falloir que je retourne à Privet Drive, dit-il après un moment, j'ai encore des choses là-bas.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Sirius, nous irons dès demain.  
  
-Il n'est pas question que je manque ça ! dit aussitôt James. Professeur, vous pourrez nous ensorceler un portoloin ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-Puis nous pourrions aller jeter un coup d'?il au manoir ensuite, par la même occasion. Ça se fait bien en vol à partir d'ici. Harry ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?  
  
-En fait, pas vraiment. dit l'adolescent avec un sourire d'excuse. Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler demain ? Je crois que je vais aller dormir.  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Vas-y, on en reparlera demain.  
  
-Merci. Bonne nuit !  
  
Harry pris doucement Mystique dans une main, se leva et franchit le portrait de la jeune fille sous les regards compatissants des trois adultes.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, dit Sirius, une fois que le portrait se fut refermé. J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas d'aller voir Pomfresh. -Tu n'as qu'à lui rappeler, lui dit James avec un sourire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry marchait dans un couloir sombre, perdu dans ses pensées, dans la direction de la salle commune lorsqu'il sentit une vague présence dans son esprit. En se concentrant un peu, il se rendit compte que la présence était celle de Sirius. Il se concentra et lâcha un « Quoi ? » sonore dans sa tête. Il sentit Sirius sursauter.  
  
-N'oublie pas d'aller chez Pomfresh.  
  
-Arg.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry !  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Alors bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit. à James et Dumbledore aussi.  
  
La présence s'effaça aussitôt. Harry tourna à gauche dans le couloir le plus proche et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui donna la potion et l'adolescent retourna à la tour des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione n'était pas là, alors Harry regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 21h00. Pourtant épuisé, il monta dans son dortoir, mis son pyjama et regarda son médicament. Quelque chose lui disait qu'après une journée aussi formidable, il ne ferait pas de cauchemars, potion ou non, mais il se rappela que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il devait prendre ce breuvage infect. Il sourit en imaginant la tête des Dursley lorsqu'ils le verraient arriver le lendemain, flanqué de son père et son parrain. Quelque chose lui disait que son père ne resterait pas passif. Il sourit à cette pensée puis avala sa potion à contre c?ur. En quelques secondes, il dormait d'un sommeil profond, Mystique roulé en boule à ses côtés.  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, un ronflement sonore lui indiqua que Ron était de retour. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il faisait déjà clair à l'extérieur. À tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et une fois qu'il les eut mise, il regarda le réveil posé à côté de son lit : Il était 9h30. Il s'étira et s'assit dans son lit. À ses côtés, le minuscule félin en fit autant.  
  
-Bonjour, Mystique. Bien dormi ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, le félin bailla de plus belle puis poussa ensuite un petit miaulement. Harry lui caressa la tête et se tourna vers Ron. Avec un sourire, il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Mystique.  
  
-Tu as envie d'accomplir une petite mission ?  
  
Le chat le regarda d'un air poliment intrigué.  
  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.  
  
Harry prit doucement le félin, se leva sans bruit et alla le poser sur le lit de Ron.  
  
-Réveille-le ! dit-il dans un chuchotement.  
  
Le minuscule chaton s'aventura alors à l'assaut des couvertures. Il marcha jusqu'à l'oreiller de Ron puis, arrivé à destination, lui administra plusieurs coups de langues dans la figure. Harry, qui était retourné s'asseoir dans son lit, regardait la scène avec un sourire. Ron remua un peu puis ouvrit enfin les yeux dans un grognement, se retrouvant ainsi les yeux dans les yeux avec Mystique. Surpris, il recula et poussant un cri.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
  
Harry, impressionné par l'intelligence de l'animal, se leva pour aller récupérer le minuscule félin.  
  
-Je te présente Mystique ! dit-il en présentant le chaton à Ron.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Un croisement entre un piraé et un chat.  
  
-Intéressant. Tu l'as eu hier ?  
  
-Oui, cadeau de mon père.  
  
-Je vois. C'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ?  
  
-Non !  
  
Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et posa Mystique à côté de lui.  
  
-J'ai eu une bonne nouvelle hier ! dit Harry en souriant. En fait, j'en ai eu plusieurs ! dit-il après réflexion.  
  
-Et ! demanda Ron, poussé par la curiosité.  
  
-Je vais aller vivre chez Sirius.  
  
-Ça, on s'y attendait ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Au manoir Potter.  
  
-Quoi ! Les Potter ont un manoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? -Parce que je n'en savais rien ! Je l'ai appris hier soir. Mon père l'a légué à Sirius, pour que je puisse y vivre.  
  
-Et c'est loin ?  
  
-À peine quelques kilomètres d'ici. Mon père dit que ça se fait bien en vol de balai. Nous irons probablement le visiter aujourd'hui, ça vous dirait de venir, toi et Hermione ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Vers quelle heure ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, il faut aller à Privet Drive avant, j'ai encore des choses là-bas.  
  
-Sans blague ? Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?  
  
-Aller où ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir.  
  
-À Privet Drive ! répondit Harry. J'ai des choses à aller chercher là-bas. Puisque je n'y retournerai plus, je vais amener toutes mes affaires chez- moi.  
  
-Chez-toi ?  
  
Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il venait d'expliquer à Ron. Hermione sembla ravie pour lui.  
  
-Nous allons visiter le manoir cet après-midi, tu as envie de venir ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Comment y allez vous ?  
  
-Balais.  
  
-Oh ! Harry ! Tu sais que je déteste voler. De toute façon, il manquerait un balai.  
  
-Non, l'éclair de feu peut supporter deux personnes. Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre, toi et Ron, et je prendrai celui du professeur Lupin.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Allez Hermione, dit Ron. Fais moi confiance, je serai très prudent et je ne ferai pas de folies, promis.  
  
-De plus, dit Harry, ce n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres, et en plus, c'est beaucoup plus confortable et sécuritaire que sur Buck.  
  
-Si tu le dis. Bon c'est d'accord, capitula la jeune fille. J'irai avec vous, mais c'est seulement parce que je suis vraiment curieuse. Si seulement je savais transplaner, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
-Oh ! Justement ! s'écria Harry. J'allais oublier. Le professeur Dumbledore veut que nous apprenions à le faire cette année !  
  
-QUOI ! s'écrièrent en ch?ur les deux autres.  
  
-Oui ! Il va s'arranger avec le directeur du département de régularisation des transports magiques pour qu'on n'ait pas de problème et c'est Sirius qui nous apprendra. Ils pensent que c'est plus sûr, pour tout le monde.  
  
-Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'écria Hermione. Imagine l'utilité ! Et plus jamais de balais !  
  
-Ni de portoloin ou de poudre de cheminette ! répliqua Harry. La liberté totale de transport et une façon garantie de se sauver en cas de pétrin.  
  
Mais Ron ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme général. Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air curieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Et si jamais on se désartibule ? demanda l'adolescent.  
  
Harry et Hermione firent la grimace.  
  
-J'imagine que Sirius ne nous fera pas transplaner tant qu'il ne sera pas convaincu qu'on réussira, dit Harry.  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
-Allons Ron, c'est un beau défi. Et dit toi que nous sommes les seules personnes à avoir eu le droit de l'apprendre avant l'âge de 17 ans !  
  
-Vu de ce point de vue ! dit Ron qui semblait à la fois plus joyeux et rassuré.  
  
-Euh, Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose qui est en train de grimper sur toi ? demanda Hermione d'un air peu rassuré.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il sur ses genoux où Mystique grimpait laborieusement. Harry pris le minuscule félin et le présenta à Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
-Hermione, je te présente Mystique.  
  
Prudente, l'adolescente prit le chaton dans ses mains et le regarda.  
  
-Il est trop mignon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Un croisement entre un Piraé et un chat, répéta Harry une fois de plus.  
  
-Il a des pouvoirs ?  
  
-La vendeuse a dit que oui, mais je ne sais pas lesquels. Je crois qu'il est trop jeune encore pour les utiliser.  
  
-Il est vraiment trop chou.  
  
À cet instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et James entra dans la pièce avec un sourire.  
  
-Bonjour ! dit-il.  
  
-Bonjour papa ! dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour James ! répondirent les deux autres.  
  
-Harry, nous allons partir dans moins d'une heure, alors tu ferais bien de te préparer.  
  
-Ils peuvent venir ? demanda Harry en pointant ses deux amis.  
  
-Certainement, mais tu crois que les Dursley vont apprécier ?  
  
-Si tu savais comme je m'en moque !  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire à cette réflexion. Harry imagina l'expression des Dursley lorsqu'ils verraient ces cinq sorciers débarquer chez eux et rit de plus belle.  
  
-Alors on se prépare et on vous rejoint dans la grande salle ! dit l'adolescent.  
  
-C'est d'accord, à tout à l'heure.  
  
James et Hermione quittèrent la pièce et Harry et Ron allèrent prendre une douche rapide. Peu de temps après, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait. Harry n'oublia pas de prendre Mystique qu'il glissa dans le capuchon de sa veste au passage. Ils descendirent tous trois dans la grande salle et rejoignirent James et Sirius à la table. Après avoir pris le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuné, même pour Mystique qui mangea quelques tranches de bacon, assis sur la table, ils sortirent dans le parc où un portoloin les amena sur un terrain vacant situé tout près de chez les Dursley.  
  
Harry mena le pas jusqu'au 4 du Privet Drive. Se plantant devant la porte, les autres en retrait, il frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit. Peu après, des pas se firent entendre dans la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'oncle Vernon. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, une expression d'intense fureur passa sur son visage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
  
Vernon Dursley leva alors les yeux et vit, un peu en retrait, les quatre autres sorciers qui accompagnaient Harry. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Ron, qui était venu le chercher juste avant la quatrième année, ni Hermione qui était toujours avec eux lorsqu'ils revenaient de Poudlard. Cependant, la colère qui rougeoyait son visage disparu en une seconde lorsque son regard se posa sur Sirius pour être remplacée par la peur, peur qui sembla s'accentuer d'avantage lorsqu'il regarda l'autre homme qui se tenait derrière Harry et qui ne pouvait être que son père, tant la ressemblance était flagrante. L'homme regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que ?...  
  
-Je viens chercher mes affaires, le coupa Harry. Je m'en vais rester chez Sirius, et il n'est pas question que je laisse des choses ici.  
  
Devant le regard glacial de James et Sirius, l'oncle Vernon n'eut d'autre choix que de s'effacer de la porte pour laisser passer le groupe de sorcier. Harry vit son cousin se précipiter dans la cuisine avec un air de total épouvante sur le visage et la tante Pétunia le regarder d'un regard glacial, mais se contentant de se mâcher la langue pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante. Il monta au premier étage, suivit de Ron et Hermione, mais son père et son parrain restèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Harry se doutait qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas pour leur dire leur façon de penser, maintenant que Harry n'aurait plus à revenir.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry vu que rien n'avait vraiment changé, excepté la lame de parquet qui avait été replacée. Retenant son souffle, Harry s'accroupit près de celle-ci et la souleva délicatement. Toutes traces de nourriture avaient disparu. Il se pencha un peu en avant en espérant que les Dursley n'avaient pas exploré trop en profondeur et fut soulagé de voir que les objets magiques qu'il y avait cachés étaient toujours là. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était quand même à lui. Il y avait son scrutoscopte de poche qui avait cessé de siffler depuis le jour où Croutard avait quitté le dortoir des garçons à Poudlard, son livre sur les Canons de Chuddley, quelques chocogrenouilles qui, trop bien cachées, avaient survécu à l'attaque de Dudley ainsi qu'une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu qui avait elle aussi survécu. Harry ramassa le tout et fourra les objets dans son sac à dos. Il ouvrit son armoire et attrapa les quelques vêtements que Sirius n'avait pas apportés et pris les chaussettes seulement pour le plaisir de les offrir à Dobby. Lorsque les trois adolescents redescendirent les escaliers, ils eurent l'impression de pénétrer dans une véritable tempête. Les voix de James et Sirius se répercutaient tour à tour en écho et ce n'était pas pour des compliments. Les trois adolescents descendirent les dernières marches en courant, craignant une catastrophe. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait des flammèches, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse aller si loin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils virent James et Sirius, placé un à coté de l'autre, criant après l'oncle Dursley qui, deux mètres plus loin, semblait tout à coup très petit. Sirius lui criait qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'élever Harry comme un enfant normal et qu'il l'avait totalement maltraité. James répondait qu'il ne croyait jamais qu'un homme pouvait être aussi inconscient et immonde. Les deux hommes continuèrent de faire l'énumération des défauts de l'oncle Vernon pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte du retour des trois adolescents et se retinrent de rire devant l'expression de contentement de Harry. Un peu gêné de s'être ainsi laissé emporter devant les adolescents, Sirius poussa Harry vers la porte, bientôt suivit par les autres. Harry ne prit pas la peine de saluer les Dursley, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses en retour. James sorti le dernier, mais hésita sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers la tante Pétunia avec dans les yeux un regard plus que glacial.  
  
-Dire que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir aux funérailles de ta propre s?ur.  
  
Il se retourna et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant les Dursley dans un état profond de panique et de fixation.  
  
En voyant la fureur des deux adultes, Harry, Ron et Hermione estimèrent préférable de ne rien dire jusqu'au terrain vacant d'où ils devaient repartir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, James sembla s'être calmé, mais Sirius bouillait encore de colère. Préférant laisser James dénouer la situation, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent en prétextant devoir aller ranger les chose de Harry dans le dortoir. James leur donna rendez-vous dans trente minutes près du lac, avec les balais. Il fit un clin d'?il à son fils qui lui sourit avant de partir vers le château.  
  
-Tu imagines tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait vivre ! dit Sirius entre ses dents.  
  
-Je sais, Sirius, mais on ne peut rien y faire maintenant. Il n'y retournera plus de toute façon, et c'est une bonne chose.  
  
-Mais tu imagines tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu !  
  
-Je sais, Sirius, il n'a pas eu la parfaite enfance qu'on souhaitait pour nos enfants, mais c'est ainsi et que tu crie à faire peur au oiseaux n'y changera strictement rien ! dit James en élevant la voix.  
  
-Mais. !  
  
-Mais, quoi, Sirius ! cria James. Tu crois que c'est plus facile pour moi ! J'arrive ici, alors que je me crois encore en 1981 et je découvre que je suis mort et que mon fils est orphelin ! Je vois pour la première fois cet enfant qui n'a jamais connu son père ni sa mère et qui doit vivre avec ! J'arrive ici et j'apprends qu'un traître a fait faire douze ans de prison à mon meilleur ami alors qu'il était innocent. Et j'apprends que Voldemort veut tuer mon fils encore plus qu'il ne voulait me tuer moi, que mon fils est lié à ce détritus et qu'on ne peut rien y faire ! Que Harry ne peut pas faire un pas dans la rue sans que les regards se tournent vers lui, qu'il ne veut pas me parler de sa douleur parce qu'il ne veut pas m'inquiéter ! Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me sens quand je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas été là pour mon fils, qu'il a du vivre seul et affronter ses ignobles moldus qui lui ont fait croire des bêtises sur ma mort ! Non ! Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius, oui, c'est frustrant ! Seulement, on ne peut rien y faire parce que c'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Tout ce qui reste à faire, c'est essayer de reprendre les choses en main !  
  
James se tut et Sirius ne trouva rien à redire. Il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel point la détresse de son meilleur ami était grande, combien il avait été peiné d'apprendre comment la vie de son fils avait été difficile par moment. James prit ses jambes à son cou et fila vers le lac. Sirius se laissa choir par terre en le regardant s'éloigner. En fait, il avait oublié que James n'avait encore que vingt et un ans. Après plusieurs minutes, Sirius se releva et marcha jusqu'au lac où il rejoignit James. Ce dernier lançait des cailloux dans l'eau avec des gestes rageurs.  
  
-Je m'excuse, James, je n'aurais pas du te faire revenir.  
  
-Non, tu as tord, je suis content d'être ici, seulement, ça m'attriste de voir que mon fils ne me connaît pas.  
  
-Je sais, je comprends.  
  
-Je t'en prie, Sirius, occupe toi bien de lui, dit James en tournant vers son meilleur ami des yeux où perçait une profonde tristesse.  
  
-Je te le promets, James. J'en prendrai soin comme s'il était mon propre fils.  
  
James sourit et tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le lac. Il savait très bien qu'il avait cruellement manqué à son fils pendant toutes ces années, et ces Dursley étaient vraiment ignobles ! Quelle enfance merveilleuse aurait-il pu avoir si seulement il était resté dans le monde des sorciers, une enfance tel que lui-même avait vécu. Mais il y aurait eu Voldemort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Peter les ait trahit. Mais au fond, quand on y pensait bien, c'était plausible. Peter avait toujours été du genre à se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que lui. Il les avait trahit, lui et Lily. Lily. Il trouvait inconcevable que Harry ait pu grandir sans connaître sa mère, sans connaître cette femme extraordinaire que fut Lily Evans. Son c?ur se brisa à la pensée que sa bien-aimée était morte aujourd'hui. Voldemort. Tout revenait toujours à lui. Harry avait été seul pendant de longues années à cause de lui, et aujourd'hui il vivait dans la menace grandissante d'une nouvelle attaque. Et bientôt, lui, James Potter, devrait repartir, laissant à nouveau son fils seul. Il savait que Sirius serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il tenait à cet enfant comme à sa vie, c'était déjà vrai dès la naissance du nouveau Potter, mais James regrettait tout de même, même si rien n'était sa faute.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce tu crois que j'aurais fait un bon père ? demanda James la voix tremblante.  
  
-Tu aurais fait le meilleur père qui soit pour ton fils, James, répondit Sirius avec sérieux. Laisse Harry venir à toi et te connaître comme moi, je te connais, il ne pourra qu'être heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te connaître un peu.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il aimera le manoir ?  
  
-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne au monde qui n'aimerait pas ce manoir. Surtout, comme je suis persuadé que ce sera le cas, si Harry prend ta chambre.  
  
James eut un sourire. Il repensa à cette immense pièce où pouvaient tenir une trentaine de personne. Mais aussi cette pièce où il avait appris de terribles nouvelles. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds au manoir depuis la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le manoir Potter évoquait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Il avait emménagé à Godric's Hollow avec Lily, puis ensuite Harry, en pensant retourner vivre au manoir quelques années plus tard, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passée comme ça. Peut-être aurait- il du y retourner avant, ils y auraient été plus en sécurité.  
  
-J'ai peur d'y retourné.  
  
-Je sais, mais fais le pour Harry. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne connaisse pas le manoir à cause de souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens.  
  
-Quel coup de fouet !  
  
-Je sais, James, mais tu dois te ressaisir. Le manoir est vide depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant, il est temps que quelqu'un y retourne, et seul toi peux faire découvrir tous ses trésors à ton fils.  
  
-Je me demande si elle est encore là.  
  
-Juliana ? Je doute qu'elle soit partie ailleurs.  
  
-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, dit James en regardant sa montre. Harry, Ron et Hermione doivent venir nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
-Justement.  
  
En effet, les trois adolescents, balais sur l'épaule, descendaient la pente douce qui menait au lac en direction de James et Sirius. L'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse entre eux qu'entre les deux adultes, et ces derniers se forcèrent à sourire à l'approche du trio.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Harry. On y va ?  
  
Les adolescents avaient remis leur robe de sorciers et se tenait prêt, enfin, sauf Hermione qui avait un air de profonde appréhension sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle détestait voler. James ne put résister au sourire de son fils et attrapa le Nimbus 1800 qu'il lui tendait. Sirius attrapa celui que lui présentait Ron et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir. Ron enfourcha l'éclair de feu et fit monter Hermione juste devant lui, de façon à l'avoir entre ses bras et à tenir le balai juste devant elle. Ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de tomber. L'adolescent décolla doucement, rassurant la jeune sorcière en lui disant qu'il serait prudent.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, Sirius resta près de Ron et Hermione alors que James et Harry faisaient la course et des concours d'acrobaties. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que James volait très bien et qu'en effet, ils avaient une façon de voler presque identique, excepté que James volait plus en poursuiveur alors que Harry volait en attrapeur.  
  
Malgré la basse vitesse à laquelle volait Ron, ils arrivèrent tout de même au manoir à peine trente minutes plus tard. Harry resta bouche bée lorsqu'il aperçut le manoir au loin. L'édifice était énorme, presque aussi grand que Poudlard en superficie, mais avec seulement deux étages. Il y avait cependant une tour aux quatre coins de la maison qui s'élevaient plus haut que les vieux arbres noueux qui cachaient l'endroit en partie. La construction semblait faite de marbre blanc et reflétait les rayons du soleil. Un grand et magnifique jardin, quoi que négligé, entourait la propriété. Harry se posa devant le manoir et James le suivit de près.  
  
-Bienvenue chez toi ! dit James en regardant son fils.  
  
Malgré sa joie, Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que le sourire de son père avait quelque chose d'un peu forcé, d'un peu triste. Malgré tout, il reporta son attention sur la magnifique demeure qui était maintenant la sienne. Ils furent rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par Sirius, Ron et une Hermione particulièrement pale. Sirius sortit une grosse clef d'argent de sa poche et s'avança le premier vers la porte, suivit de près par les autres. Harry fut le premier à pénétrer dans la propriété, suivit de près par Sirius, Ron et Hermione. Harry était trop occupé à contempler le manoir pour remarquer l'hésitation de James à franchir la porte.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l'énorme hall d'entrée par deux hautes portes de chênes. La première chose dans le manoir qui s'imposait au regard était le grand escalier de marbre qui menait au second étage et bâtit face à la porte. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes et réconfortantes et les planchers étaient fait de marbre. À sa gauche, Harry voyait d'énormes portes qui semblaient ouvrir sur une salle à manger gigantesque et sur sa droite, il y avait une grande salle qui semblait être une salle de bal. Devant lui, de chaque côté de l'escalier, se trouvait une porte qui semblait ouvrir sur un couloir. Il y avait au plafond un majestueux lustre dont les chandelles magiques s'étaient allumées dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans la demeure, et des chandeliers à trois branches fixés à chaque mur. Cependant, ces murs étaient nus de toute autre décoration. Harry brûlait d'envie d'aller explorer plus à fond la demeure. Il se retourna vers son père et vit que celui-ci avait le regard fixé quelque part en haut des escaliers. Sans que Harry comprenne pourquoi, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Pis une voix infiniment triste retentit dans le manoir.  
  
-Oh, James.  
  
Harry se retourna vivement en direction de la provenance de la voix. En haut des escaliers de marbre se tenait le fantôme d'une jeune fille ayant environ l'âge de Harry. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière bleue électrique et portait des lunettes rondes. En la regardant plus intensément, Harry remarqua qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément, excepté qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que James. La forme fantomatique descendit lentement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant James.  
  
-Juliana. dit celui-ci. Si je le pouvais, je te prendrais dans mes bras.  
  
-James, il y a si longtemps.  
  
-Viens, dit Sirius en tirant sur l'épaule de Harry, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
  
À contre c?ur, Harry emboîta le pas à Sirius, suivit de Ron et Hermione. Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre et prirent le couloir de gauche. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir et Sirius ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait à gauche. Ils entrèrent dans une énorme pièce, peinte de bleu. Un lit était collé au mur d'en face et était couvert d'un couvre lit bleu décoré d'un soleil en son centre. Mais Harry ne remarqua aucun des objets qui décoraient la pièce. Il se tourna vers son parrain.  
  
-Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas que je sois la personne qui devrait t'expliquer. Tu devrais faire un peu le tour, mais reste ici, James viendra sûrement te voir bientôt.  
  
Sirius sortit en refermant la porte. Harry se retourna vers ses amis qui semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise.  
  
-Qui croyiez-vous que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idées, mais tu y es apparentée, ça c'est certain, vous vous ressemblez trop, elle, James et toi, dit Hermione.  
  
-Si on explorait un peu cette chambre ? demanda Ron pour changer le sujet. C'est vraiment énorme ici !  
  
Harry haussa les épaules puis acquiesça. La chambre était plus grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor et peinte entièrement en bleu. A la vue des affiches d'équipes de quidditch, Harry comprit que c'était l'ancienne chambre de son père. Sur un mur, il y avait un grand bureau de travail et une énorme armoire. Sur un autre mur, il y avait trois grande bibliothèques remplient de livres. Leurs sujets passaient de anciens livres et cahier de classes à livre pour enfant moldus, en passant par des revues spécialisées sur le quidditch. Il s'avança vers le bureau pour fouiller un peu les tiroirs. Il y trouva plusieurs objets magiques tels que des bombabouses et des esquisses de carte de Poudlard. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait à une baguette farceuse et quelques trucs qui devaient être des instruments de farces et attrapes qui n'existaient plus aujourd'hui. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'armoire où il trouva une robe de quidditch de Gryffondor soigneusement pliée et autres vêtements. Il y trouva aussi des reproductions minuscules de dragons et une collection impressionnante de cartes de chocogrenouilles. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent explorer en silence, respectant ce qui était pour Harry un moment précieux. Puis après un moment Harry les invita à s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Ce fut longtemps après que quelqu'un cogna à la porte. James y entra, les yeux un peu rougis, à la grande surprise de Harry. Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent sans dire un mot et le père rejoignit le fils sur le lit.  
  
-Alors, elle te plait cette chambre ?  
  
-Oui. C'était le tienne ?  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Je m'en doutais.  
  
Un ange passa, instaurant un certain malaise entre les deux Potter. Harry ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il savait que la jeune fille avait été quelqu'un d'important pour James et il voyait bien que c'était un sujet douloureux pour son père. Il se contenta donc de regarder Mystique, qui s'était extirpé de sa poche, explorer les lieux.  
  
-J'imagine que tu aimerais savoir qui est Juliana.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux.  
  
Il ne voulait pas être trop curieux, et il ne voulait surtout pas que son père se sente obligé de lui expliquer.  
  
-Techniquement, Juliana est ta tante. C'est, où plutôt c'était, ma s?ur jumelle.  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il était persuadé d'avoir lu dans son livre sur les Potter que James était enfant unique.  
  
-Mais, le livre.dit-il.  
  
-Le livre que Sirius t'as donné n'est pas tout à fait exact. Disons, que pour faire une histoire courte, Juliana et moi avons été séparés à la naissance, pour une question de sécurité. Le livre a été truqué pour qu'on ignore son existence, mais nous savions que nous étions frère et s?ur et chaque fois que ta grand-mère le pouvait, elle m'emmenait en visite dans la famille où vivait Juliana. Puis nous avons été réunis à Poudlard et son existence a évidemment éclatée au grand jour. Nous étions très liées, jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne.  
  
-Voldemort ?  
  
-Oui, il. la voix de James se brisa.  
  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu veux. s'empressa de dire Harry.  
  
-Non, je crois que c'est important que tu saches.  
  
James prit une grande respiration pour se forcer à se calmer et enchaîna :  
  
-Voldemort a réussi à enlever Juliana, un jour de visite à Pré-au-lard. Ce fut un véritable carnage ce jour là, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ont été tués par les Mangemorts, puis ils ont capturés ma s?ur. Nous avons su qu'elle était morte seulement parce que son fantôme est arrivé à Poudlard un soir, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, et elle ne se souvient plus de rien après le moment où elle a quitté Pré-au-Lard.  
  
-Pourquoi elle?  
  
-Il faut que tu saches que les Potter ont toujours été ouvertement hostiles à la magie noire. Pour Voldemort, il était beaucoup plus facile de nous éliminer, moi et Juliana, le plus tôt possible, avant que nous devenions trop puissant pour nous défendre. Nous sommes une très vielle famille, plus vieille encore que les Malefoy. D'ailleurs, il y a toujours eu une certaine guerre entre Potter et Malefoy.  
  
-Je m'en étais rendu compte.  
  
-Toujours est-il que je n'étais pas venu ici depuis la fin de mes études à Poudlard. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici, mais je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche d'y être heureux.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Tu as visité un peu ?  
  
-Non, Sirius m'as dit d'attendre ici.  
  
-Tu veux faire le tour ?  
  
-Bien sûr. Quel locataire je ferais si je ne connaissais même pas les salles se trouvant dans ma propre maison.  
  
-Alors viens.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous deux et rejoignirent Ron, Hermione et Sirius qui attendaient dans un petit salon sur le même étage que la chambre de Harry. James, accompagné de Sirius, qui avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance dans ce manoir, fit visiter l'immense propriété aux adolescents. Harry fut stupéfait de voir le nombre de pièces qui s'y trouvait et combien elles étaient majestueuses. Il se promit de toutes les visiter plus profondément lorsqu'il aurait plus de temps. Bientôt, il fallut repartir, James et Sirius voulant absolument être de retour à Poudlard avant le coucher du Soleil et refusant tout net de passer la nuit au manoir sous prétexte que celui-ci avait d'abord besoin d'un bon récurage. Ils remontèrent alors sur les balais, au grand déplaisir d'Hermione, puis firent le chemin à l'inverse jusqu'à Poudlard.  
  
Harry pensa qu'il avait appris beaucoup plus de choses sur ses parents dans les deux derniers jours que dans toute sa vie. Il était triste de l'histoire de Juliana, et de savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir une tante. Voldemort. Encore une fois, tout remontait à lui. Si seulement cet être maléfique n'avait jamais vu le jour. 


	11. Piraé et patronus

Chapitre 10 : Piraé et Patronus  
  
Les derniers jours avant l'arrivée des autres élèves à Poudlard passèrent rapidement. Harry passait la plupart de son temps avec James et Sirius et se rendait souvent au manoir avec eux. Cependant, il n'avait plus revu Juliana. Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, James lui dit qu'elle était plutôt timide et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour apprivoiser ces nouveaux venus dans sa maison.  
  
Au matin du premier Septembre, Harry se réveilla un peu fébrile, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être appréhendait-il le fait que James et Sirius seraient présents lors du banquet. En fait, oui, il appréhendait un peu la réaction des autres élèves. Il savait qu'ils remarqueraient tous immédiatement la ressemblance entre lui et son père et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre des commentaires là-dessus toute la soirée. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas moyen de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Pas beaucoup, seulement quelques mèches d'une autre couleur, ou encore des reflets. Ron qui passa derrière lui fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry tenter de s'aplatir les cheveux avec un regard plutôt rêveur.  
  
-Tu sais bien que c'est inutile ! lui dit Ron.  
  
-Je sais ! De quoi est-ce que j'aurais l'air avec des mèches bleues électriques à ton avis ?  
  
-J'en sais rien ! Demande-lui, dit Ron en pointant le miroir.  
  
-Hein ! Je peux faire ça ?  
  
-Bien entendu ! Regarde.  
  
Ron se pencha devant le miroir, les points posés sur le comptoir, et s'observa quelques instants. Après un moment de réflexion, il murmura « Noir » et les cheveux de son reflet prirent instantanément cette couleur. Ron fit la grimace.  
  
-Il n'y a aucun doute, cette couleur ne me va pas du tout !  
  
-En effet ! dit Harry dans un fou rire. Allé, tasses toi, je vais essayer.  
  
Harry se plaça face au miroir et après quelques minutes de réflexion sur la formulation de sa demande, il commanda ses mèches bleues. L'image changea instantanément et Harry regarda avec satisfaction la différence. Les mèches le vieillissaient un peu, tout en donnant un petit air rebelle à son visage un peu trop sage à son goût. De plus, le reflet bleu s'agençait parfaitement au noir de ses cheveux et faisait ressortir ses yeux, tout en lui donnait un air un peu plus sombre.  
  
-C'est bien ! conclut-il, mais maintenant, comment est-ce que je fais pour que ce soit réel ?  
  
-Essaie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, lui répondit Ron, ils vendent des teintures en spray très simple à utiliser.  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Harry étonné.  
  
-Percy, répondit-il. Il a teint ses cheveux en brun cet été. Il dit que ça fait plus sérieux. Mais j'avais déjà vu ce genre de produit dans un magasin.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient sortir ?  
  
-Eh oh ! Tu es le fils de James Potter ou quoi ? La carte du Maraudeur n'a pas été inventée pour les imbéciles !  
  
-La sorcière borgne ?  
  
-Et la cape d'invisibilité. Je sais où se trouve le magasin, nous ne serions pas partis très longtemps ! On inventera bien une histoire !  
  
-Mais il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons, et être prudent. L'école sera remplie de professeurs aujourd'hui, ils sont tous revenus.  
  
-Voyons, ils auront bien autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de nous ! Mais il reste James et Sirius.  
  
-Ils sont au manoir, ils ne reviennent qu'en fin d'après-midi.  
  
-Donc, nous n'aurons aucun problème si nous y allons en avant-midi.  
  
-Aller où ?  
  
La voix d'Hermione fit sursauter les deux garçons. La jeune fille était entrée dans le dortoir des garçons sans bruit et les regardait avec un air mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur sur le visage. L'épaule contre le cadrage de la porte, elle avait les bras croisés.  
  
-Mione, lui dit Ron, tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir cesser d'ouvrir cette porte sans cogner ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Mais à ce que je sache, personne n'est arrivé encore ! Alors, où allez-vous ?  
  
-Pré-au-Lard. répondit prudemment Harry. Tu vas nous faire la morale ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes assez grand pour vous occuper de vous tout seul ! Mais je pose une seule condition !  
  
-Laquelle ? demanda gentiment Harry.  
  
-Je vous accompagne.  
  
Les deux garçons furent interloqués de la réponse de la jeune fille. Était-ce bien Hermione ? Depuis quand était-elle d'accord sur le fait que Harry sorte en douce du collège ?  
  
-D'accord ! lui répondit Ron après un moment. Allons manger et nous partirons ensuite !  
  
Lorsque Hermione sortit du dortoir, Harry retint Ron quelques instants.  
  
-Tu as vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur elle ! lui dit-il.  
  
-Eh ! je n'y suis pour rien !  
  
-Vous venez ? demanda la voix d'Hermione du bas des escaliers.  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils puis descendirent les escaliers en colimaçons menant à la salle commune pour y rejoindre Hermione. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné dans une grande salle qui avait reprit son ameublement régulier, c'est-à-dire, les quatre grand table, une pour chacune des maisons de Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup de professeurs à la table dominant le devant de la salle, dont Rogue qui évita totalement le regard de Harry. Ce dernier pensa qu'il se montrait seulement prudent. Il n'était quand même pas pour montrer devant James et Sirius toute la haine qu'il avait envers le garçon.  
  
Après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur. Discrètement, ayant l'air de déambuler sans but dans les couloirs de l'école tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Après avoir vérifié avec la carte du maraudeur que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, Harry tapota la bosse de la sorcière avec sa baguette magique pour la faire glisser latéralement. Ils se glissèrent l'un après l'autre dans le passage secret et après une longue descente dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre, ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment à travers le souterrain. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le sous-sol de chez Honeydukes, Harry monta silencieusement les escaliers, entrebâilla la porte et regarda à l'intérieur du magasin. Il n'y avait personne. Les propriétaires devaient sûrement se trouver dans l'arrière boutique. Il fit un signe à ses amis et ils se glissèrent tous silencieusement dans le magasin. Ron marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour faire sonner la clochette. Il la referma et tout trois s'intéressèrent aux friandises. Une minute plus tard, la commerçante sortit de l'arrière- boutique. Les trois adolescents firent provision de sucreries puis sortirent rapidement de la boutique. Ron les dirigea vers un commerce qui ressemblait un peu à une pharmacie moldue. Harry y trouva ce qu'il cherchait puis ils ressortirent en hâte du magasin. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua au deux autres qu'il serait bientôt l'heure du dîner.  
  
-Comment on fait pour retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione. On ne peut quand même pas retourner chez Honeydukes.  
  
-Si, à la condition qu'on y entre avec la cape ! dit Ron. Tout à l'heure, elle a pris une bonne minute pour revenir de l'arrière-boutique. Si on fait vite, ça nous donne le temps de passer la porte du sous-sol.  
  
-Mais la porte va sonner lorsqu'on l'ouvrira ! dit Harry.  
  
-Je me charge de jeter un sort de sourdine depuis l'extérieur, dit Hermione. La cloche sera non fonctionnelle pour quelques minutes. Mais il faudra vraiment faire vite, et avec la cape d'invisibilité, ce ne sera pas très facile.  
  
-Nous y arriverons, nous n'avons pas le choix, de tout façon ! dit Ron.  
  
Contrairement à toute attente, leur plan fonctionna à merveille et un bon moment après, ils étaient de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor. Harry lut tout de suite les instructions du colorant. C'était en effet très facile à utiliser. Il suffisait de trouver à l'intérieur du petit carnet, le numéro de la couleur et de l'effet désiré, puis de donner un coup de baguette magique sur la bouteille en disant ce numéro. Il regarda un peu le petit livret et trouva rapidement sa couleur, mais il décida d'attendre en après-midi pour l'appliquer. Il ne voulait pas que son père le voit trop avant les autres.  
  
Les trois adolescents descendirent donc pour prendre leur déjeuné puis sortirent ensuite faire une promenade sans le parc. Enfin, environ une heure avant l'arrivée des autres élèves, il remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor puis Hermione aida Harry à appliquer le produit sur la totalité des cheveux. Après un quinze minutes interminable d'attente, il put enfin prendre une douche pour enlever le shampooing malodorant. Une fois propre, il sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et se regarda dans le miroir qui eut un sourire radieux. Le changement était vraiment flagrant, mais très bien réussi. Il remit rapidement son jeans et son pull et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon vers la salle commune.  
  
-Je suis jaloux ! décréta Ron. Je ne pourrai jamais faire quelque chose du genre avec les miens.  
  
-Tu peux toujours les teindre en blond ! dit Harry en riant.  
  
-Jamais ! protesta Hermione  
  
-Pourquoi ? demandèrent en ch?ur les garçons.  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un garçon qui ressemble à Malefoy !  
  
-J'aime mieux rester roux ! dit Ron avec une grimace.  
  
Puis Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais ce n'est pas tout ! dit Hermione. Il faut encore se changer et se rendre à la grande salle.  
  
Les trois adolescents retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour enfiler leurs robes de Poudlard. Harry aimait bien l'uniforme de l'école, mais il regrettait quand même le côté confortable des vêtements moldus.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, guettait la lueur des diligences à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Lorsque la première diligence fut à vue, ils franchirent le portrait et descendirent lentement vers le hall d'entrée, de manière à arriver en même temps que les autres dans la grande salle. Personne ne remarqua leur entré et de l'avis de Harry, c'était très bien ainsi. Ils s'assirent tout trois à la table des Gryffondor et Harry jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. À gauche de Dumbledore se trouvait Sirius, puis James se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci jeta un regard réprobateur à son fils en passant une main dans ses cheveux puis Harry lui fit un sourire. Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas très content, c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas descendu avant l'arrivée des autres. Au prix qu'avait coûté ce colorant, il n'était pas question de l'enlever tout de suite !  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui et vit avec satisfaction les autres regarder avec stupéfaction sa tête. Qui aurait cru que Harry Potter serait du genre à se teindre les cheveux, qui plus est, en bleu ! Il balaya la table des Serdaigles du regard et vit Cho. Elle le remarqua, lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec une grande fille aux cheveux brun, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et le teint légèrement rouge. Harry tourna le regard vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oh ! Rien, dit Hermione en riant.  
  
Feignant l'incompréhension, Harry reporta son attention sur l'arrivée des autres élèves. Il était heureux de les revoir, mais pas autant que les années précédentes. Cette année, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé rester en vacances, pour continuer à passer du temps avec son père et son parrain. De toute façon, il aurait encore ses cours pour apprendre à transplaner et de télépathie, il continuerait donc à les voir souvent. Après un moment, lorsque tous les élèves eurent prit place, ses pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte de la grande salle. Le professeur McGonnagal entra, suivit de l'habituelle file d'élèves de premières années. Le professeur donna ses instructions et le chapeau rapiécé entama sa chanson traditionnelle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fut applaudi par les élèves et le professeur de métamorphose commença à énumérer les noms de sa liste. Lorsque tous les nouveaux furent répartis, elle emporta le chapeau et son tabouret hors de la grande salle et le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Aussitôt, un silence complet se fit dans la salle.  
  
-Comme vous pouvez le constater, de nouveaux professeurs de sont joint à nous encore cette année. Je vous demanderai donc d'accueillir le professeur Arabella Figg qui se chargera des cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal.  
  
Il y eut de chauds applaudissements dans la salle, on n'avait jamais vu cette matière enseignée par une femme. Lorsque le silence revint, Dumbledore continua.  
  
-De plus, étant donné que ce cours en particulier a été revu et sera maintenant plus astreignant, le professeur Figg sera assistée dans ses cours par le professeur Sirius Black ici présent.  
  
La salle sembla exploser. Tous les élèves, excepté les Serpentards applaudissaient à tout rompre et Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?  
  
-Parce que je n'en savais rien ! répondit Harry éberlué.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain qui lui fit un petit sourire complice puis ce dernier tourna la tête vers les autres élèves. Il fallut un certain moment pour que le silence revienne et que Dumbledore puisse continuer.  
  
-Je suis aussi certain que vous avez remarqué la présence de monsieur James Potter parmi nous. En effet, monsieur Potter restera un moment au château avec nous. Je vous demanderais seulement de ne pas les embêter avec des questions stupides, autant lui que monsieur Harry Potter.  
  
Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle.  
  
-Enfin, à cause de circonstances que vous connaissez déjà, c'est-à-dire, le retour de Voldemort, j'ai le regret de vous informer que toute sortie future à Pré-au-Lard est compromise. Sachez qu'il sera strictement interdit à tout étudiant de quitter le périmètre de l'école, et de se trouver dans le parc de Poudlard après le coucher du soleil. Pour contrer ce désagrément ! continua Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir les protestations des élèves, sachez que plusieurs activités seront organisées au cours de l'année. Il y aura entre autre trois bals, un pour Halloween, pour Noël et à la fin de l'année. Pour toute autre activité que vous aimeriez voir organiser, veuillez en référer aux préfets de vos maisons. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, nous avons décidés, les professeurs et moi, que cette année, il y aurait deux nouveaux préfets dans chaque maison plutôt qu'un seul. Cette mesure vise à aider les professeurs dans la surveillance du respect des nouvelles règles de sécurité instaurées. Ces préfets seront donc, à Serpentard, mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson et monsieur Gregory Goyle, à Serdaigle, mademoiselle Cho Chang et monsieur Terry Boot, à Poufsouffle, mademoiselle Susan Bones et monsieur Justin Finch-Fletchey et enfin, à Gryffondor, mademoiselle Hermione Granger et monsieur Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Je suis préfète ! dit Hermione surexcitée.  
  
-Je suis préfet ? demanda Ron abasourdi.  
  
Puis les deux amoureux se regardèrent avec un regard complice avant de sourire pendant que tout le monde applaudissait les nouveaux préfets. Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis et était heureux pour eux. Que Hermione soit préfète, personne n'était surpris, mais que Ron le soit. Il savait surtout ce que cela pouvait représenter pour son meilleur ami qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne serait dans l'ombre de personne. Il se pencha discrètement vers lui et lui dit tout bas :  
  
-Il ne te reste plus qu'à devenir gardien pour Gryffondor.  
  
Ron lui sourit puis tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours debout. Il prit une autre fois la parole lorsque le silence revint.  
  
-Je crois que c'est enfin tout ! Alors, bon appétit !  
  
Le directeur se rassit puis les tables se couvrirent de mets succulents. Pendant le repas, les élèves à la table de Gryffondor parlèrent de divers sujet : les vacances, les cours, le nouveau prof de D.C.F.M. Au grand soulagement de Harry, personne n'osa aborder le sujet Sirius Black et James Potter.  
  
-Alors, vous avez fini par vous mettre ensemble ? demanda Seamus Finnigan à  
  
Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient par la main.  
  
Les deux concernés parurent gênés.  
  
-Il était temps ! renchérit Parvati Patil.  
  
-En effet ! dit Dean Thomas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vous disait ! leur dit Harry.  
  
-Au fait, Harry, dit Lavande Brown, c'est vraiment super tes cheveux !  
  
-Oh ! Merci ! dit Harry en rougissant un peu. Je voulais atténuer un peu la ressemblance. Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore vous dirait de nous laisser tranquille.  
  
-En effet, dit Neville Londubat en regardant James qui parlait à Sirius à la table des professeurs, la ressemblance est plus que flagrante.  
  
Harry éprouva de la compassion pour Neville mais ne put rien dire, ce dernier ne sachant pas que Harry était au courant du sort de ses parents.  
  
-Alors Ron ! dit Seamus pour dissiper l'évident malaise, tu vas nous jouer les parfait préfet maintenant ?  
  
-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Je m'appelle Ron, pas Percy. J'espère que vous me le direz si jamais je suis aussi embêtant que lui !  
  
Tous les élèves qui écoutaient la conversation éclatèrent de rire, puis recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsque tous eurent bien mangé et que les assiettes furent nettoyées des restes de gâteau et d'autres desserts, Dumbledore souhaita bonne nuit à ses étudiants et tous prirent la direction de leurs salles communes respectives. Harry traîna délibérément dans la grande salle dans l'intention de parler à son père, mais Cho le rejoignit à sa table avant que Harry ait pu amorcer un mouvement vers la table des professeurs. Il jeta un regard à James qui lui fit un clin d'?il en disparaissant derrière une petite porte à l'arrière de la salle. Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille et resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
-Bonsoir Harry.  
  
-Bonsoir Cho. Ça va ?  
  
-Bien sûr et toi ?  
  
-Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais aimé que les vacances se prolongent, mais ça va, je suis content de revoir tout le monde.  
  
-Apparemment, tu voulais faire un coup d'éclat !  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Ce n'était pas l'effet escompté, dit-il, je voulais seulement faire changement, mais je crois que ça en a surpris plusieurs. C'est si laid que ça ?  
  
-Au contraire, moi, j'adore.  
  
Harry regarda par terre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce compliment peu dissimulé.  
  
-Harry, je voulais seulement te dire, pour Cédric. Et bien, ce n'était pas ta faute, et je ne voudrais pas que ça empêche quoi ce soit. Je veux dire, je n'aimerais pas que tu te mettes à m'éviter. En fait. Et bien. Tu comprends ?  
  
-Je comprends.  
  
-D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire soulagé. Je vais aller dormir maintenant, j'ai du faire le voyage en train, moi. Pour tes cheveux, ne reviens pas trop vite comme avant, c'est vraiment super.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra convaincre, c'est plutôt mon père ! dit-il en riant.  
  
-Tu lui diras que moi j'aime ! dit-elle en s'éloignant. Peut-être qu'il acceptera plus facilement !  
  
Puis la jeune fille sortit de la grande salle. Après un petit moment, sans réfléchir, Harry courut en dehors de la grande salle. Il aperçut Cho en haut du grand escalier de marche et monta les marches quatre à quatre.  
  
-Cho, cria-t-il lorsqu'il fut assez près.  
  
La jeune fille s'immobilisa puis se retourna pour regarder Harry en face. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans une glissade à seulement un mètre d'elle.  
  
-Oui ? -Bonne nuit. dit-il simplement.  
  
-Bonne nuit, Harry, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle tourna les talons puis disparu dans un couloir qui se trouvait à gauche. Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, Harry, pour sa part, sortit de sa rêverie puis prit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, un vague sourire aux lèvres et le c?ur battant. Une fois devant le passage secret, il glissa le nouveau mot de passe (courage) à la grosse dame et pénétra dans la salle commune déjà entièrement déserte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la silhouette de son père devant les flammes affaiblies du feu.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son père.  
  
-Moi, rien, je croyais seulement que tu voulais me parler, tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle.  
  
-Oh ! Je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Sirius donnerait des cours.  
  
-On voulait te faire la surprise.  
  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et pourquoi restes-tu au château ? Tu serais bien mieux au manoir !  
  
-Oui, mais, je n'aurais rien à faire. Au moins ici, je peux me rendre utile, et je peux être près de toi. Mais peut-être que ça te dérange. continua James en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? demanda Harry surpris.  
  
-Tu sais, la surveillance parentale.  
  
-Tu serais du genre à me suivre partout ?  
  
-Non, mais tu pourrais le croire.  
  
-Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde. Crois moi, je suis très heureux que tu sois ici. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes parce que je sais que quand tu le feras, ce sera pour toujours. fit Harry en baisant la voix.  
  
-Est-ce que tu regrettes ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-D'avoir accepter de me connaître et de devoir me laisser partir ?  
  
-Non, ça en vaut a peine. Je préfère milles fois avoir eu cette chance, même si elle est de courte durée, que de n'avoir pu te connaître du tout.  
  
-Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as changé tes cheveux ? demanda James dans une note qui se voulait plus joyeuse, mais qui démontrait quand même un peu de tristesse.  
  
-Simplement pour le changement. Et tu ne me feras pas revenir à l'ancienne couleur tout de suite !  
  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'elle aime. dit-il en rougissant et en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Cho ?  
  
-Oui. dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
-Dans ce cas. Mais sache que je ne suis pas d'accord, même si Sirius trouve ça très drôle. Mais tu aurais quand même pu choisir quelque chose qui sorte un peu moins de l'ordinaire.  
  
-Tu devrais être fier de ton fils ! dit Harry en riant. J'ai fait un véritable coup d'éclat ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu personne à Poudlard avec des cheveux bleus   
  
-C'est justement ça le problème, je n'avais jamais pensé à le faire ! fit James avec un air boudeur.  
  
-Je vois ! dit le fils en riant de plus belle. Ce n'est pas le fait que j'aie teint mes cheveux le problème, c'est le fait que j'aie eu une idée que tu n'avais jamais eu !  
  
-Bon, d'accord je l'avoue ! fit James en riant aussi. Allé, il est temps que tu ailles dormir maintenant, tu as cours demain. Es-tu allé chercher ta potion ?  
  
-Non, je n'ai plus à la prendre. Pomfresh à peur que j'arrive en retard à mes cours.  
  
-Je vois. Alors va dormir, tu en as besoin. Bonne nuit, et à demain. fit James en se levant.  
  
-Bonne nuit papa ! dit Harry en se levant aussi.  
  
Le fils regarda le père passer la porte de la salle commune puis se décida à se diriger vers son dortoir. Il enfila son pyjama puis se coucha. Il s'endormit en pensant à Cho, et à tout ce qu'elle lui promettait silencieusement.  
  
Ce fut le cadran qui les réveilla le lendemain matin. Harry trouva étrange de voir autant de vie dans le dortoir et un regard à Ron lui indiqua que lui aussi avait un peu de mal à se refaire à cette réalité. On devait se contourner pour s'habiller, partager le miroir et attendre son tour pour la douche. Harry trouva aussi étrange de ne pas voir Hermione en chemise de nuit pousser la porte du dortoir pour venir embrasser son amoureux avant d'aller prendre une douche. Rapidement, Harry s'habilla pour échapper à cette cohue et rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune. Quelques minute plus tard, ils furent rejoint pas Ron puis ils descendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.  
  
Leur horaire indiquaient qu'ils commençaient la journée en métamorphose, puis ensuite en D.C.F.M. Après déjeuné, ils avaient un cours commun de soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
-Pas mal comme journée ! dit Ron en jetant un ?il à sa feuille. Comment vous gagez qu'on se fera encore les Serpentards en soin aux créatures magiques ?  
  
-Comme toujours ! dit Harry en regardant Malefoy. Il remarqua cependant que seul Crabbe l'accompagnait. Goyle se trouvait au bout de la table, complètement opposé au blond, en conversation avec ce qui semblait être des premières années. Ron, qui avait suivi le regard de Harry, fronça les sourcils en découvrant la scène.  
  
-Ça, c'est vraiment la chose la plus étrange que j'ai vu depuis un moment ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec Malefoy ?  
  
-C'est différent maintenant, dit Harry, il est préfet et j'imagine qu'il doit voir Voldemort d'un tout autre ?il maintenant qu'il a tué son père. dit Harry à voix basse.  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je l'ai rêvé, dit Harry, mais je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?  
  
-Apparemment non ! dit Ron avec un air outré.  
  
-Ça m'a sorti de la tête, avec le manoir et tout. Toujours est-il que je crois qu'on va voir un gros changement dans son comportement maintenant.  
  
-En effet ! dit Hermione. Nous devrions y aller, continua-t-elle en regardant sa montre, le cours commence dans dix minutes.  
  
Harry et Ron enfournèrent chacun un toast entier dans leur bouche et se levèrent. Ils passèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour chercher leurs livres puis se précipitèrent au cour de métamorphose, arrivant de justesse à l'heure. Le professeur McGonnagal jeta un regard en coin à Ron et Hermione, puis commença son cours.  
  
Le cours se passa très bien et aucun des trois adolescents n'eut beaucoup de mal à métamorphoser leurs livres en oiseaux. Cependant, le cours ne se termina pas aussi bien.  
  
-Miss Granger, M. Weasley, j'aimerais vous parler.  
  
Harry salua ses amis et quitta la classe. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard sur le chemin du cours de D.C.F.M. par un Ron découragé et une Hermione cramoisie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Elle a dit que si nous voulions rester préfets, il faudrait voir à arriver à l'heure, dit Hermione gênée.  
  
-Mais c'est le premier cours du trimestre ! Nous ne pouvions quand même pas amener tous nos livres dans la grande salle pour être certains d'avoir le bon pour ce matin !  
  
-Je sais bien ! dit Ron, mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, nous sommes quand même arrivé les derniers ! Il faudra faire plus attention.  
  
Harry regarda son ami en fonçant les sourcils puis se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui !  
  
Ron n'eut le temps de rien répliquer parce qu'ils étaient arrivé à la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils prirent place dans la classe où le professeur Figg se tenait déjà. Sirius pour sa part, entra dans la salle de classe au dernier moment. Il jeta un regard discret à son filleul puis alla se placer à côté de la jeune femme.  
  
-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur Figg et voici le professeur Black. Comme vous l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore hier soir, le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal sera beaucoup plus chargé donc difficile cette année. Cela est du au fait que nous croyons que dans les circonstances, il est important que vous appreniez à vous défendre le mieux possible. C'est pourquoi je ne m'attarderai pas plus sur du bavardage inutile et que nous commencerons tout de suite à travailler. Aujourd'hui, nous verrons le patronus.  
  
Des murmures se répandirent dans la classe. Tous savaient que le patronus était un acte de magie très avancé et surtout, tous savaient à quoi servait le patronus.  
  
-Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile, dit Sirius, mais je peux vous assurer qu'un sorcier de votre âge en est capable, et je vais vous en donner la preuve.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain avec appréhension. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait lui demander.  
  
-M. Potter !  
  
Harry se leva lentement en jetant un regard meurtrier à Sirius puis le rejoignit à l'avant de la classe.  
  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer ? demanda le professeur.  
  
Harry se concentra un instant pour trouver un souvenir heureux. Il choisit le moment où il avait vu le manoir pour la première fois puis il prononça la formule. Aussitôt, un magnifique cerf argenté s'extirpa de sa baguette et posa les pattes sur le plancher de la salle de classe. Quelques instants plus tard, l'animal magique disparut puis Harry retourna à sa place. Après quelques minutes d'explication, chaque étudiant s'afférait à faire apparaître le patronus, mais n'arrivait qu'à faire apparaître une forme pâle et aux contours incertains. Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde lorsque la cloche sonna.  
  
-Harry ? demanda Sirius, je peux te parler ?  
  
L'adolescent laissa les autres sortir de la classe puis s'approcha de son parrain.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je voudrais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du faire ça.  
  
-Et moi je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. Mais évite quand même de me prendre comme modèle à l'avenir, d'accord ?  
  
-Ça te gêne à ce point ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que j'ai quelque chose à prouver.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux, je te promet que je ne le referai plus.  
  
-Merci. Je vais aller déjeuner, à tout à l'heure.  
  
-Au revoir.  
  
L'adolescent rejoignit les autres Gryffondor dans la grande salle. Ils paraissaient tous épuisés et mangeaient avec appétit. Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux vers lui, mais il leur fit signe que tout allait bien.  
  
Puis il fut l'heure d'aller au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Harry se demanda ce que Hagrid leur promettait cette année. Au fond, rien ne pourrait être pire que les Scroutts à Pétards.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabane du garde chasse, ils remarquèrent une sorte d'enclos dont les clôtures dépassaient la cabane de chaque côté. Cependant, une grande toile opaque qui semblait flottée et dressée par magie dans les airs empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Le géant les regarda arriver, une main sur le collier de son chien et un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
À la grande surprise de tous les Gryffondors, ce ne fut pas les Serpentards qui les rejoignirent, mais les Serdaigles.  
  
-Bonjour à tous ! débuta le géant lorsque tous furent arrivés ! Cette année, les classes ont été modifiées pour plusieurs raisons plus ou moins intéressantes à connaître. Toujours est-il que cela ne changera rien au fonctionnement du cours.  
  
Harry remarqua que Hagrid semblait avoir beaucoup plus confiance en lui que les années précédentes. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas avoir Malefoy pour critiquer à chaque cours aidait aussi.  
  
-. le cours sera bâtit par projet, continua le géant. Dans l'enclos que vous voyiez se trouve divers animaux. Aucun ne sont vraiment dangereux, rassurez vous.  
  
Harry fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Le problème avec Hagrid était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la même notion du danger que les gens communs.  
  
-. Les animaux qui se trouvent ici sont soit des bébés abandonnés ou perdus, soit des créatures blessées, mais ils ne sont en aucun cas agressifs, même lorsqu'ils sont blessés. Je vous demanderai seulement de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, on ne sait jamais. Vous devrez vous placer en équipe de quatre et prendre en charge un des animaux dans l'enclos. C'est l'animal qui choisira son équipe et non le contraire. Vous vous promènerez entre les différents enclos et lorsqu'un animal vous choisira, il s'approchera probablement de vous, sinon, il restera loin.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se placèrent ensemble et furent rejoint par une fille de Serdaigle aux yeux et cheveux noirs. Celle-ci regarda Harry un moment avec un sourire en coin puis se présenta au groupe.  
  
-Je m'appelle Mélissa Whight, je peux me placer avec vous ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Je suis Hermione Granger. Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, dit elle en présentant les garçons.  
  
Contrairement à tout attente, le regard de Mélissa ne suivit pas la trajectoire habituelle vers la cicatrice de Harry. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'?il et en pointant Hagrid qui entrait dans l'enclos, elle dit :  
  
-On y va ?  
  
Les trois adolescents la suivirent, un peu incrédules face à la détermination de la jeune fille.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand enclos qui s'avéra être en fait une grande tente de toile dans laquelle tenaient plusieurs petits enclos entre lesquels serpentaient des allées. Ils arpentèrent ces petits chemins, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant chaque division. Il y avait en effet plusieurs spécimens très intéressant et d'après Hermione, il était vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était très agressif. Ils virent un bébé hippogriffe, un fouineur qui semblait avoir une patte cassée et beaucoup d'autres créatures que seule Hermione connaissait. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des bébés, probablement orphelins.  
  
Leurs pas les menèrent devant un grand enclos où un magnifique fauve au pelage noir était couché, les pattes recroquevillées sous lui. L'animal avait une grande plaie grossièrement soignée qui courait sur son dos, de la base de la queue à la base de l'oreille droite. L'animal gronda en les voyant approcher mais flaira l'air avec avidité. Hermione sorti Harry de sa torpeur en lui flanquant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
-Quoi ? demande-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en se frottant vigoureusement les côtes.  
  
-C'est un Piraé, lui dit Hermione dans un souffle. Ils sont très rares dans la région.  
  
Harry observa le fauve et celui-ci planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux de l'adolescent. Lentement, précautionneusement, l'animal se mit sur ses pattes et s'approcha de lui en boitant. Harry sentit la minuscule masse de Mystique bouger dans la capuche de sa robe de sorcier et se demanda comment le félin croisé pouvait être aussi minuscule et le fauve si énorme. Doucement, avec des gestes lents, Harry retira le chat de sa capuche et le présenta au fauve, prêt à reculer si celui-ci devenait dangereux envers le minuscule félin. Contre toute attente, le Piraé s'approcha, flaira doucement Mystique puis, donna un coup de langue au chaton. Harry sourit et posa le chat sur la barrière. Le félin s'assit en regardant poliment le fauve puis ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus de la barrière. Harry tendit la main et le fauve y frôla sa tête. Hagrid, qui observait la scène de loin, s'approcha d'eux lentement. À sa vue, la bête retourna au fond de son enclos.  
  
-Je crois que vous avez trouvé le vôtre ! dit-il joyeusement pendant que Mystique sautait dans la poche de Harry.  
  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Aucune idée. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça. La pauvre n'avait plus aucune force et avait cette horrible plaie sur le dos. Malgré tout, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'approcher, mais elle m'a quand même laissé la soigner et l'amener ici après un moment de dialogue.  
  
-Dialogue ? demanda Harry, surprit.  
  
-Oui, en fait, elle ne parle pas comme vous et moi, mais pour les gens qui savent comprendre, et surtout entendre, elle parle.  
  
-Mais elle ne vous a pas dit ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
  
-Je sais seulement qu'elle a été attaqué, mais je ne sais pas par quoi. Ses bébés ont tous été gravement blessés dans l'attaque. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je pouvais les aider, et elle a accepté de venir. J'ai confié les petits au groupe de septième de Gryffondor. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup et chacun devra s'occuper d'un des petits. D'ailleurs, en vous occupant de la mère, vous prenez la responsabilité de faire équipe avec eux, en quelque sorte, car il faudra les réunir à un moment ou un autre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Mélissa.  
  
-Commencer par l'apprivoiser, pour que vous puissiez tous l'approcher puis ensuite, vous pourrez commencer à essayer de la soigner. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle ne se laissera probablement pas faire tout de suite, c'est quand même un animal sauvage. Alors je vous laisse à votre travail.  
  
Hagrid prit en note les noms des quatre adolescents et l'animal avec lequel ils devraient travailler et s'éloigna vers une autre équipe.  
  
-Il faudrait lui trouver un nom, souligna Ron, on ne peut pas toujours l'appeler « La Piraé » !  
  
Harry se concentra sur les yeux vers qui le fixaient. Quelque part au fond de sa tête, une voix veloutée lui souffla le nom.  
  
-Maïra.dit Harry.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Mélissa le regardèrent surpris puis hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement. Plus une seule fois, l'animal s'approcha d'eux pendant le cours et ils durent retourner au château peu après, un peu déçus de n'avoir rien pu faire tout de suite pour la créature. Une fois en haut de l'escalier de marbres, Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent de Mélissa et tous retournèrent à leur salle commune.  
  
En se couchant se soir là, après avoir mangé, Harry songea à son chat qui dormait, roulé en boule à côté de lui. Il se demandait si Mystique allait lui parler un jour, puis s'il avait d'autre pouvoir. Le travail avec Maïra serait difficile, mais il lui permettrait sûrement d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur son nouveau compagnon. Il s'endormit en se disant que cette première journée de cours n'avait pas été si mal, tout compte fait. 


	12. Retrouvailles

Note de l'auteure :  
  
( Bon, d'accord, je dois avouer que je me suis fait très plaisir dans ce chapitre, alors ne chercher pas l'intrigue, il n'y en a pas. Enfin, si vous en trouvez, dites le moi.  
  
(Un petit mail pour me donner vos commentaires serait très bien accepté.  
  
(Je tiens à m'excuser très fort auprès de mes fans (lol. ;0).) pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous comprendrez que j'aimerais beaucoup faire plus vite, mais que je suis vraiment débordée.  
  
(Alors merci à tous de prendre le temps de me lire, et surtout, bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles  
  
Sirius était couché sur son lit, sur le dos, les mains derrières la tête, et regardait le plafond de son baldaquin. Il venait de terminer sa première journée à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant et se disait que ça n'avait pas si mal été, tout compte fait. Il avait craint la réaction des étudiants lorsqu'ils sauraient qu'il était professeur, mais Arabella avait prit le cours en main et il avait surtout tenu un rôle secondaire. Il se promit cependant de ne plus jamais tenter d'utiliser Harry comme exemple.  
  
Harry. James et Sirius s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord pour faire attention à l'utilisation de la télépathie, tant que Harry n'aurait pas appris à s'en servir correctement. À ce sujet, il devait tenter d'établir un horaire de cours pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sirius espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop débordés par les cours et les cours privés, ils avaient quand même des BUSES à passer cette année et ces examens étaient très importants pour un sorcier. Ils déterminaient beaucoup plus de chose que les adolescents pouvaient le croire.  
  
Dehors, le soleil se couchait lentement derrière la forêt interdite. Normalement, tous les élèves devaient être dans le château. Dumbledore avait établie des règles très strictes et Sirius n'en était pas mécontent. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Harry encore, mais de le voir arriver avec les cheveux bleus la veille lui avait confirmé que le fils retenait du père.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
Sirius sursauta, cette voix dans sa tête le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.  
  
-Remus ?  
  
-Je peux entrer ?  
  
-Quoi ? Tu es ici ? À Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui, et devant ta porte, pour tout dire, je peux entrer ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Attends.  
  
Sirius se leva, passa au salon et alla ouvrir le passage au loup- garou.  
  
-Que me vaut cette visite ?  
  
-Quelque chose d'important, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, je crois. Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ça te déplaise, mais je ne suis que le messager.  
  
-Mais tu va cesser de faire des mystère et me dire ce qui se passe ou non ? dit Sirius en perdant patience.  
  
-Bon, d'accord, si tu es si empressé. Mais juste avant, où est James ?  
  
-Dans la grande salle, je crois. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Seulement pour savoir.  
  
Le loup-garou s'approcha de la table basse se trouvant au milieu du salon et y déposa une enveloppe de papier blanc, le côté avec le nom du destinataire face contre table, laissant bien apparaître, au dos, le sceau coulé dans la cire bleu. La petite marque laissait voir la forme d'un soleil dans lequelle ressortait en relief la forme d'une rose. À la vue du sceau, le visage de Sirius perdit toute couleur et celui-ci du s'asseoir pour éviter de s'écrouler.  
  
-Je crois que je vais te laisser seul. Je vais probablement passer la nuit au château, alors on se verra sûrement demain.  
  
Remus n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami qui, il le savait, ne viendrait pas de toute façon. Le loup-garou tourna les talons et franchit le portrait masquant l'entré des quartiers de Sirius. Il prit la direction de la grande salle, espérant y retrouver James avant que celui-ci ne retourne à la chambre de Sirius.  
  
Longtemps, Sirius resta assis là, à regarder de loin l'enveloppe posée sur la table. Ce sceau. Il le connaissait bien, c'était lui qui l'avait créé, le destinant à une seule personne. Son sceau. Mais comment était-ce possible, après toutes ces années ? Il savait que toutes les réponses se trouvaient sans aucun doute dans la lettre, mais cette certitude ne le convainquait pas pour autant de l'ouvrir. Il avait peur. Peur de ce que pourraient dire les mots, peur de ce que pourraient éveiller les phrases. Ce fut seulement lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel que l'homme se décida à tendre la main et à prendre l'enveloppe. Il glissa son doigt sous le rabat et d'un coup sec, fit sauter le sceau. Il sortit de l'enveloppe une lettre, non pas écrite sur du parchemin, mais sur du papier moldu décoré d'un instrument de musique qu'il reconnut immédiatement ; le Hautbois. Il balaya le texte écrit d'une écriture fine du regard, sans pourtant oser la lire. Il toucha l'encre du bout des doigts, puis effleura le dessin en bas de page. Il regarda les mots écrits dans cette langue qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Saurait-il encore la comprendre, après toutes ces années ? La lettre écrite en français lui semblait à la fois inconnue et familière. Puis, après un moment, il se décida à parcourir les phrases plus profondément.  
  
Sirius, oh cher Sirius,  
  
Mon monde m'est bien noir depuis que tu n'y es plus. Comment te dire à quel point ma vie est vide sans ta présence ?  
  
Quelle coïncidence ce fut que je sois en Angleterre le jour de ton évasion ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir sinon ? Si tu savais, Sirius, le nombre de lettre que j'ai pu t'écrire depuis ce jour, mais elles se sont toutes consumées au pied de notre arbre. J'attendais désespérément un mot de toi, mais il n'est jamais venu.  
  
Je ne t'ai jamais cru coupable. Tu parlais de James comme s'il avait été ton propre frère, et de Harry comme s'il était ton propre fils. Je n'ai jamais douté.  
  
J'ai reçu un hibou de Remus ce midi. À croire qu'il pense plus à moi que toi ! Il m'a dit que tu avais été acquitté, et que tu vivrais un moment à Poudlard. Je lui ai donc répondu, joignant cette lettre à celle que je lui ai écrite, pendant que j'ai un hibou sous la main. Sais-tu comme il est difficile d'en trouver dans le monde moldu ? Surtout, ici, au Québec, où ils sont déjà très rare dans la nature. Lorsque j'ai vu celui-ci arriver, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Il s'est posé épuisé, au beau milieu de mon petit déjeuné, une lettre attachée à la patte. Mais depuis quand utilisez- vous les hiboux pour les voyages outre-mer ? Peut importe, je m'écarte.  
  
Je ne sais pas si tu penses encore à moi, je ne sais même pas si tu veux encore penser à moi. Peut-être que tu m'as oubliée, après toutes ces années.  
  
Je ne sais pas, Sirius, si notre histoire est encore possible. Est-ce que nos rêves sont encore réalistes ? Il n'est pas un jour sans que je me le demande. Remus m'a dit que Voldemort était de retour, retourneras-tu en chasse ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de vivre dans la peur, mais qui sait, pour te retrouver.  
  
Je ne t'ai pas remplacé, si jamais tu te poses la question. Je ne suis pas mariée et je n'ai pas non plus d'enfants. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'un jour, tu réapparaîtrais, et je t'ai attendu, espérant un jour voir ta silhouette sous le saule pleureur, la où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois.  
  
Tant de temps s'est écoulé, et tant de choses se sont passées. Que dire de moi ? Par où puis-je commencer ?  
  
Je suis éducatrice, avec de très jeunes enfants. J'ai continué à écrire aussi, surtout des histoires pour les tout petits. Mon héro principal se nomme Sirius. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien dévoilé du monde magique à personne.  
  
C'est Remus qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle lorsque tu as été arrêté, il a prit la peine de venir au Québec pour me le dire en personne. Il te croyait coupable, mais il ne m'a pas convaincu. Ne lui en veut pas, il était aussi perdu que moi, et il s'en veut assez lui-même.  
  
Si tu avais vu dans quel état il était, lorsqu'il est arrivé, il s'est totalement effondré. Je l'ai gardé chez-moi quelques temps, mais lorsqu'il est parti, un soir de pleine lune, je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles, jusqu'à ce matin.  
  
Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça. J'aimerais pouvoir croire que rien n'a changé, que tu es sûrement le même homme, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Ces années emprisonné et à fuir sont sûrement toujours gravées en toi, et je comprends, même si je souffre de savoir que tu as mal. Me laisseras-tu m'occuper de toi ?  
  
Je t'aime Sirius, et je crois que si près de quinze années d'absence n'ont rien pu y changer, rien ne le fera jamais. Tu es gravé en mon c?ur et ma mémoire à jamais, mais aie-je laissé une marque aussi profonde en toi ? Daigneras-tu me répondre, que tu m'aimes encore ou non ? Avant, tu l'aurais fait, j'en suis certaine, mais aujourd'hui ? Enfin, si non, j'aurai essayé.  
  
Je t'aime Sirius, maintenant, et à jamais.  
  
Amoureusement  
  
Johanie  
  
Sirius resta un moment sans bouger, gravant les mots dans sa mémoire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pouvait encore penser à lui, pas après qu'il ait disparu aussi soudainement, mais Remus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait prévenue. Peut-être préparait-il ces retrouvailles depuis longtemps. Il ne savait trop que faire. Écrire ? C'était tellement impersonnel. Il l'aimait encore, il en était persuadé. C'était un des rares souvenirs heureux que les détraqueurs n'avaient pas réussit à détruire en lui. Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps, comment était-ce possible ? Il s'en voulait. Elle aurait mérité d'avoir une vie heureuse, de vivre sa vie de femme, non pas de passer quinze ans à l'entendre. Soudain, comme un éclair zèbre le ciel, il prit sa décision.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle était totalement vide. Il se concentra sur la présence de James et Remus et les trouva dans une petite salle qu'il reconnut comme celle où ils se réunissaient lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Il prit alors la direction de cette petite salle à grand pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il frappa quelques briques de sa baguette magique et une ouverture s'ouvrit aussitôt comme par enchantement, ce qui était probablement le cas, dans le mur, comme si les briques avaient simplement disparu. Il pénétra dans une grande pièce circulaire aux murs bleus nuits constellés d'étoiles dorées. James et Remus parlaient, assis dans deux des huit grands fauteuils formant un cercle au milieu de la pièce. Remus leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.  
  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il  
  
-Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour les deux prochaines semaines ?  
  
-Il n'en est pas question ! répondit aussitôt le loup-garou.  
  
-Remus, je t'en supplie, tu sais comme moi que je dois y aller !  
  
-Tu ne sais même pas où elle demeure !  
  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est un problème ?  
  
-James ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers son autre ami.  
  
-Il n'est pas question que James le fasse, il épuiserait bien trop sa magie, avec les conséquences qu'on connaît, répondit aussitôt Sirius.  
  
-.  
  
-Remus ?  
  
-Bon, dans ce cas, répondit avec résignation le loup-garou. Mais nous devons d'abord aller avertir Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment utile, dit Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'il veut que tu redeviennes professeur depuis que tu as quitté. Il n'y aura aucune objection.  
  
Sirius se retourna vers James.  
  
-Tu crois que tu tiendras le coup encore deux semaines ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problème, je me sens en pleine forme.  
  
-Tout de même, envoie moi un hibou si ça ne va pas, je ne veux pas manquer ton départ encore une fois.  
  
-Promis.  
  
-Je prendrai soin de lui, Sirius, ne t'en fait pas. Et maintenant pars, avant que je ne change d'idée.  
  
-Merci, Lunar, je te revaudrai ça. James, dit-il en se tournant vers son ami, à dans quelques jours.  
  
-Au revoir, Patmol.  
  
Sur un dernier signe de tête, Sirius tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il se transforma en chien et partit dans la direction du hall d'entrée, mais il s'arrêta à mi- chemin. Harry. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans ne rien lui dire. Il prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il reprit sa forme humaine, prononça le mot de passe et se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Il s'approcha lentement du lit de Harry qui dormait à point fermé. Il secoua un peu son filleul et l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Harry sembla perdu et une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux.  
  
-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? James.  
  
-Calme toi, il va bien. Viens dans la salle commune, j'ai à te parler.  
  
L'adulte et l'adolescent descendirent donc dans la salle où ils s'assirent dans un des fauteuils, tout près du feu.  
  
-Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je dois partir, pour quelques jours, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.  
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, maintenant, à quatre heures du matin ?  
  
-Je ne voulais seulement pas que tu t'inquiètes, voilà tout.  
  
-C'est gentil. Qui te remplacera pour les cours ?  
  
-Remus. Il a gentiment accepté de me remplacer et comme je devrais revenir avant la prochaine pleine lune, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.  
  
-Où vas-tu ?  
  
-Loin, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.  
  
-Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui ?  
  
-Pas tout de suite, je veux attendre de savoir ce qui va se passer une fois que je serai là-bas.  
  
-D'accord. Alors, tu pars cette nuit ?  
  
-Oui. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
-Si jamais tu te rends compte que quelque chose cloche avec ton père, envoie moi Hedwidge, et je reviendrai aussitôt.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas tout simplement te le dire ?  
  
-Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à faire de la télépathie avec une aussi grande distance entre nous. Mais je te promets que nous commenceront tes leçons dès que je serai de retour.  
  
-D'accord. Alors à bientôt ?  
  
-Oui, à bientôt.  
  
Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent et se leva. Il lui sourit et passa le portrait de la grosse dame, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme qui se posait beaucoup trop de questions pour avoir envie de retourner dormir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme chien noir au poil hirsute passait les grilles du parc de Poudlard. Le chien courut à toute allure jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans un vaste champ, entouré de grands arbres. Lorsqu'il fut au milieu de la clairière, il se transforma en un homme. Sirius sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule. Aussitôt un grand arc argenté se matérialisa devant lui. L'intérieur de l'arc semblait constitué d'argent à l'éclat liquide et la substance reflétait la pâle lumière du petit cartier de lune. Sans aucune hésitation, Sirius pénétra dans l'arc qui disparut en même temps que lui.  
  
Lorsque Sirius ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait dans une espèce de parc, bordé par une rivière. Il se tenait sous un énorme saule pleureur dont les branches touchaient le sol. Sirius n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Rien n'avait changé depuis le jour où il était venu pour la dernière fois. Là où il se trouvait, le soleil éclairait encore le ciel, mais celui-ci s'empourprait à l'horizon. Il se concentra un instant et trouva la présence qu'il recherchait, toujours au même endroit. D'un pas décidé, il traversa le parc, puis la rue, et s'arrêta devant une maison ancienne d'un quartier surpeuplé. Mais à ce moment, il hésita. Et si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il chassa ces pensées tordues en secouant la tête et frappa trois coups à la porte. Il entendit des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme d'environ trente cinq ans. Elle avait les yeux bruns, et ses cheveux reflétaient une couleur indéfinissable entre le rouge et le prune. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui et elle portait un jeans à la taille plutôt basse et une chemise au style médiéval. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, comme si elle ne pouvait concevoir réellement la présence de l'homme devant elle, puis son visage s'éclaira tout à coup. Elle poussa un cri.  
  
-Sirius !  
  
Elle sauta dans les bras de l'homme en pleurant. Tout aussi heureux de la revoir, il la serra contre lui à lui rompre les côtes.  
  
-Si on entrait ? proposa-t-il. On ne peut pas dire que je passe inaperçu.  
  
En effet, trop pressé de revenir, Sirius n'avait pas pensé à se changer et portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit. La femme le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans un grand salon meublé à l'ancienne. Des chandeliers dans lesquelles brûlaient plusieurs bougies étaient accrochés aux murs et posés sur les tables, offrant une lumière douce à la pièce sombre. Elle s'assit dans un grand fauteuil deux places et il prit place à ses côtés.  
  
-Il y a si longtemps, dit-elle.  
  
-Je sais, et je m'en excuse.  
  
-Je t'ai attendu.  
  
-Je sais, mais tu n'aurais pas du t'empêcher de vivre à cause de moi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est seulement que je n'ai trouvé personne aussi bien que toi.  
  
Sirius sourit. Il savait qu'elle voulait seulement le déculpabiliser. Mais plus que tout, il savait qu'elle l'aimait encore, et qu'il l'aimait aussi.  
  
-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis que tu es libre ?  
  
-Je suis professeur à Poudlard, pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec Arabella.  
  
-Et comment va Harry ?  
  
-Comme un adolescent de quinze ans qui porte beaucoup trop de choses sur ses épaules. Mais je crois qu'il est heureux c'est temps-ci. Il profite du semblant de vie de famille qu'il a pour un moment.  
  
-Vie de famille ?  
  
-Remus ne t'a a pas dit ? Nous avons fait revenir James pour le procès, et il est encore parmi nous. Bien sûr, il n'a, dans les faits, que 21 ans, mais il est là, c'est ce qui compte.  
  
-Je ne demanderai même pas comment vous avez fait. Et j'imagine que Harry est content de te savoir libre aussi ?  
  
-Je crois, oui. C'est moi qui en ai la garde et James m'a légué la manoir Potter, alors il viendra vivre là-bas avec moi pendant les vacances.  
  
Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, savourant d'être à nouveau ensemble. Puis, Sirius se décida à reprendre la parole.  
  
-Johanie ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je sais que j'ai été longtemps absent, mais je n'ai pas envie de repartir et de ne plus jamais te revoir.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux revoir Poudlard ?  
  
La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et sauta au coup de l'homme.  
  
-Demain, si tu veux.  
  
Sirius sourit à son tour.  
  
-Bien sûr, il se pourrait que tu t'ennuis un peu, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à Poudlard pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas de magie et. -Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a des centaines de livres dans la bibliothèque qui ne demandent qu'à être lu et des centaines d'histoires dans ma tête qui ne demandent qu'à être écrites.  
  
Sirius regarda la femme avec des yeux brillants. Jamais il n'aurait pu espérer la retrouver un jour, mais voilà qu'elle était là, juste devant lui et elle lui souriait. Ils passèrent des heures, ainsi, à parler et parler comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, comme pour que l'autre sache tout des dernières années, pour ainsi effacer l'absence et l'attente, pour qu'ils puissent croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube se montra que Johanie et Sirius s'endormirent dans les bras de leur amoureux retrouvé.  
  
Ce fut une sonnerie qui les réveilla, à peine quelques heures plus tard. Johanie poussa un cri quelques secondes après avoir répondu au téléphone.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius paniqué.  
  
Johanie raccrocha le téléphone et monta à l'étage à toute vitesse.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pour toi, Sirius, mais moi, je suis supposée être au travail depuis presque une heure maintenant !  
  
Sirius éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas pensé que si lui avait tout arrangé de son côté, il était possible que Johanie, elle, ne l'avait pas fait. En fait, c'était plausible, quand on y pensait, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il viendrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Johanie redescendit vêtue d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt.  
  
-Je dois absolument y aller, attends moi ici, je ne reviendrai pas très tard. Tu veux toujours m'emmener à Poudlard ?  
  
-Plus que jamais !  
  
-Alors j'avertirai au travail que je ne reviendrai plus. Heureusement qu'on est seulement au début de la nouvelle année de garde !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que les enfants n'ont pas encore eut le temps de s'attacher à moi, le changement d'éducatrice ne sera pas trop difficile dans ce cas.  
  
-Alors bonne journée mon amour.  
  
-Bonne journée, je t'aime.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
-Au fait, il y a des vêtements moldu pour toi dans ma chambre, si jamais il te prend l'envie de sortir.  
  
-D'accord. Allé, pars maintenant, tu es déjà suffisamment en retard.  
  
-Oui, en effet, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Puis Johanie franchit la porte en courant. Sirius pensa qu'il aurait peut-être du lui fournir un portail, ça aurait été plus rapide, mais comme il ne connaissait pas le coin, il n'aurait pas su où la faire arriver pour qu'elle passe inaperçu. Il se résigna alors à devoir l'attendre toute la journée.  
  
Et puis non, il n'allait pas attendre comme ça, enfermé à l'intérieur toute la journée, alors que le soleil brillait dehors et qu'il était si heureux. Il allait au moins aller marcher. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à manger.  
  
Décidément, rien n'avait changé dans cette maison depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Jadis, elle appartenait aux parents de Johanie, mais elle devait en avoir hérité. Il se demanda s'ils étaient encore en vie, mais il pensa que non puisque la jeune femme ne semblait n'avoir aucun regret à quitter son pays, elle ne devait donc plus avoir aucune famille. Toutefois, il se sentait un peu coupable de la retirer de son monde pour l'emmener dans le sien, là où le danger était grandissant. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute ? Franchement, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Puis elle devait bien avoir des amis ici, des gens qu'elle regretterait de quitter. Il faudrait absolument qu'il lui en parle avant de partir. Peut-être n'avait-elle seulement pas réalisé qu'en venant à Poudlard, elle quitterait absolument tout. Il chassa ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête et décida de ne pas y revenir avant le soir. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de savourer son bonheur une petite journée. Il se prit une pomme et un petit tube de plastique qui semblait, selon les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus, contenir quelque chose qui ressemblait à du yogourt, puis il alla se changer. Il y avait, sur le lit de la chambre de Johanie, un jeans et un pull. Sirius s'en vêtit et constata qu'il ressemblait ainsi à un véritable moldu. Il prit tout de même la peine d'aller dans la salle de bain où il trouva un élastique. Il peigna ses cheveux et se fit un catogan. Puis, attrapant au passage la pomme et le yogourt qu'il avait laissé sur la table, il sortit marcher.  
  
Tout au long de sa promenade, Sirius prit bien soin de regarder les rues où il tournait, de peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin, mais bientôt, les souvenirs de l'endroit lui revinrent et il n'eut plus aucun mal à reconnaître les lieux où il passait. Certaines choses avaient changées, cependant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas venu depuis quinze ans et un paysage a bien le temps de changer en tant d'années. Il marchait depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'il entendit des cris d'enfants qui jouent. Curieux, il continua dans cette direction et se retrouva devant un édifice en briques rouges à deux étages dont les fenêtres étaient toutes décorées de dessins d'enfants. Aux côtés de l'édifice était aménagée une grande cour dans laquelle se trouvait une piscine peu profonde et de grands modules de jeux avec des échelles et des glissoires. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfant d'âges différents, de quelques mois à environ cinq ans, semblait-il et il y avait plusieurs adultes parmi eux. Certains étaient dans la piscine ou près des modules de jeux avec les enfants alors que d'autres semblaient discuter ensemble. Les bras sur la clôture, Sirius balaya les lieux du regard puis sourit en reconnaissant Johanie, dos à lui, en train de parler avec d'autre personnes. Une petite femme qui se trouvait dans le cercle, face à Sirius fit un mouvement de tête en sa direction et Sirius put lire sûr ses lèvres :  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes observés !  
  
Johanie se retourna alors et reconnût Sirius. Elle sourit et dit quelque chose aux autres éducateurs, puis, elle se dirigea vers une petite porte aménagée dans la clôture. Elle rejoignit Sirius sur le trottoir.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Je me promenais, et je me suis rendu jusqu'ici. Cette bâtisse n'était pas là dans le temps !  
  
-En effet, ça s'appelle un « Centre à la Petite Enfance ». C'est le nouveau nom des garderies, ça fait plus professionnel ainsi, et celui-ci n'existe que depuis quelques années.  
  
-Alors c'est ici que tu travailles.  
  
-En effet, enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.  
  
-Ça ne va pas te manquer ?  
  
-C'est certain, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler. Tu veux que je te présente ?  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
-Alors viens.  
  
Elle entraîna Sirius à l'intérieur de la cour et ils rejoignirent les collègues de la jeune femme.  
  
-Je vous présente Samuel ! dit-elle en arrivant (Sirius étant un nom trop sorcier pour pouvoir l'utiliser en terrain moldu, Johanie l'avait toujours appelé ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient dans son monde à elle). Samuel, voici Gabriel, Dominique, Mélanie et Sara, termina-t-elle en pointant la petite femme.  
  
-Alors voilà l'homme qui nous ravit notre Johanie ! dit Sara.  
  
-C'est bien moi, répondit Sirius en riant. Mais sachez qu'elle le fait de son plein gré, je ne la force en aucun cas.  
  
-Depuis le temps qu'elle est toute seule ! dit Gabriel, nous n'allons quand même pas te blâmer d'être entré dans sa vie !  
  
À ce moment, Sirius sentit une secousse au niveau de son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra une paire de yeux marron.  
  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda la petite fille aux cheveux brun.  
  
Johanie devança Sirius et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.  
  
-Océane, je te présente Samuel, c'est un ami à moi, dit-elle simplement.  
  
-C'est ton amoureux ?  
  
-Oui, c'est mon amoureux.  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu vas partir ?  
  
-Pas seulement pour ça, mais un peu, oui.  
  
Les yeux de la brunette se remplirent de larmes  
  
-Pour toujours ?  
  
-Pour longtemps, mais je reviendrai vous voir parfois.  
  
-Mais qui va s'occuper de moi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, mais il y aura une autre éducatrice qui viendra s'occuper de vous tous.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai été méchante que tu pars ?  
  
-Tu sais bien que non, Océane, dit Johanie d'une voix rassurante en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras. Je t'aime beaucoup trop et jamais je ne partirais à cause de toi.  
  
Johanie passa un petit moment à consoler l'enfant puis, lorsque ses larmes eurent cesser de couler la petite fille repartit jouer.  
  
-Elle fait vraiment pitié, cette enfant ! dit Mélanie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ses parents son décédés dans l'incendie de leur maison, expliqua Johanie. Alors comme elle n'a pas de famille, elle est en famille d'accueil depuis, mais ils ne s'occupent pas vraiment d'elle. Elle est toujours la première arrivée ici et la dernière à partir.  
  
-Et il n'y a rien à faire pour elle ?  
  
-Non, sauf si tu as l'intention de l'adopter. Mais tu devrais partir maintenant, Samuel. J'ai du travail. Si jamais tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux toujours commencer à empaqueter mes affaires !  
  
-Ouais, d'accord, dit Sirius en riant. Alors à tout à l'heure !  
  
Il embrassa Johanie ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une réaction plutôt bruyante et quelque peu embarrassante de la part des enfants. Sirius franchit la petite porte de la clôture et partit dans la direction de laquelle il était venu. Tout au long du chemin, il pensa à la petite Océane. Et s'ils l'emmenaient avec eux. Il avait senti une faible magie chez l'enfant. S'il s'en tenait à son intuition, il était persuadé qu'elle serait sorcière un jour. Il décida d'en parler à Johanie le soir venu.  
  
Une fois de retour à la maison, il pensa à la façon d'amener Océane avec eux. Il se souvenait d'un sortilège qui avait le pouvoir d'effacer du temps la mémoire de la présence d'une personne. Avec la pratique de ce sortilège, toute personne l'ayant connue oubliait l'existence de cette personne et toutes preuves attestant qu'elle est existée disparaissait. C'était certes un peu drastique, mais pour retirer Océane de cette famille, c'était peut-être la seule façon. Le manque de sommeil et le décalage horaire fini par l'emporter et il s'assoupit sur le divan.  
  
Se fut quelque chose qui lui chatouillait la figure qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le visage de Johanie tout près du sien. Elle lui jouait dans la figure avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
  
-Il est déjà cette heure ?  
  
-Oui, en effet.  
  
Sirius se releva péniblement et aperçut Océane qui attendait timidement derrière Johanie.  
  
-Océane ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-La femme qui s'en occupe n'arrivait pas et lorsque j'ai appelé, elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller la chercher tout de suite, alors, nous avons convenus qu'elle dormirait ici cette nuit.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Je sais, ça signifie que nous ne pourrons pas partir avant demain, je vais devoir aller la porter au C.P.E. demain matin.  
  
-Justement, je voulais t'en parler, lorsqu'elle sera couchée, nous en reparlerons d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Alors Océane, tu nous visite cette nuit c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui, répondit timidement la jeune fille.  
  
-Viens ma grande, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir et je vais en profiter pour regarder si j'ai des jouets pour toi.  
  
L'enfant suivit Johanie jusqu'en haut d'un escalier où elles disparurent. Sirius en profita pour aller rapidement à la cuisine et préparer magiquement un bon repas pour deux adultes et une enfant. Lorsque la jeune femme et la petite fille redescendirent, la table était prête et les repas attendaient à leur place. Émerveillée, Océane s'assit et mangea en silence. Puis, Johanie la laissa jouer un peu et déclara que c'était l'heure du bain. Après ce dernier, elle permis une petite collation à l'enfant et ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Johanie redescendit à peine quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant devant son amoureux.  
  
-C'est une sorcière.  
  
-À vrai dire, je m'en doutais.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Elle a tendance à provoquer des choses bizarres depuis que ses parents sont morts.  
  
-Comme ?  
  
-Des choses qui éclatent, des meubles qui tremblent lorsqu'elle crie, ce genre de choses. J'ai beaucoup de peine de devoir la laisser ici.  
  
-Justement, je voulais t'en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on l'emmenait avec nous ?  
  
-Et comment espères-tu faire ça ?  
  
-Il existe un sortilège qui effacerait toute trace de son existence. Comme elle n'a aucune famille, ce ne serait pas considéré, dans le monde de la magie, comme un kidnapping. Puis elle grandirait dans le monde de la magie comme un véritable sorcière. Je ne sais pas qui étaient ses parents, mais je doute qu'ils aient été des sorciers, ou ils ne seraient pas mort dans l'incendie de leur maison. Dumbledore pourra arranger les papiers, ainsi ce serait comme si nous l'aurions adoptés. Mais bien sûr, nous ne ferons rien si tu n'es pas d'accord.  
  
-Moi je n'ai rien contre, mais il faut lui demander son avis. Elle n'a peut-être que trois ans, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de choisir pour elle.  
  
-On peut la réveiller ?  
  
-Si tu veux, mais je ne garantie pas de son humeur.  
  
Ils montèrent à l'étage et allumèrent une petite lampe dans la chambre de la petite fille. Ils s'agenouillèrent à côté du lit et Johanie entreprit de la réveiller doucement. Après un moment, Océane remua et se frotta les yeux.  
  
-Océane ? commença Sirius, est-ce que tu aurais envie d'aller vivre dans un monde magique ?  
  
La jeune fille le regarda intriguée.  
  
-C'est un monde où il y a de vrai fée, de vrai dragon et des gens qui font de la vrai magie. Là-bas, il y a des enfants, comme toi, qui vivent ensemble et qui apprennent à faire de la bonne magie, de la magie qui ne fait pas de mal à personne. Tu pourrais y vivre avec Johanie et moi si tu en as envie. Tu te souviens que Johanie devait partir ?  
  
L'enfant fit un signe affirmatif.  
  
-Et bien c'est dans ce monde que je l'emmène. Est-ce que tu as envie de venir avec nous ?  
  
L'enfant sembla réfléchir un moment puis regarda Sirius dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu es comme moi ?  
  
-Oui, tu es comme moi, nous pouvons tout les deux faire des choses que Johanie de peut pas faire.  
  
-Alors je veux bien partir avec vous.  
  
-Très bien, Océane, maintenant, tu peux te rendormir et quand tu t'éveilleras, tu seras dans ce nouveau monde, c'est d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Océane se retourna, agrippa sa peluche, mit son pouce dans sa bouche et se rendormit.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Johanie une fois de retour en bas.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, on dirait vraiment qu'elle a tout compris ce que je lui ai dit et qu'elle a prit une décision comme si elle comprenait vraiment toutes les conséquences. À mon avis, cette enfant deviendra une puissante sorcière.  
  
-Donc, nous partons ce soir ?  
  
-Oui, enfin, si tu désires encore partir.  
  
-Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais cette chance une seconde fois. Mais je te ferai remarquer que rien n'est empaqueté !  
  
Sirius s'approcha de la cheminée et y alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Puis, il sortit un petit sachet de velours d'une de ses poches et jeta une petite poudre étincelante dans le feu.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
La tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes.  
  
-Bonsoir Sirius, bonsoir Johanie, content de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
  
-Pouvez-vous ouvrir un portail donnant sur mes appartements ? C'est que nous avons quelques petites choses que nous voudrions emporter.  
  
-Il n'y a aucun problème Sirius, laissez moi quelques minutes et ce sera fait. -Merci professeur.  
  
Dumbledore disparut de la cheminée et Johanie alla faire ses valises, laissant Sirius seul pour pratiquer le sortilège qui effacerait l'existence d'Océane. Lorsqu'elle revint, Sirius semblait épuisé, mais content.  
  
-C'est fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-C'est fait. Au fait, que feras-tu de la maison ?  
  
-Je devrai revenir pour la vendre, c'est inévitable.  
  
-Tu aimerais la garder ?  
  
-Oui, j'espère revenir parfois pour les vacances, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.  
  
-Pourquoi ne la loues-tu pas à quelqu'un, tout simplement ? Et en attendant que ce soit fait, j'ai amplement les moyens d'en payer l'entretien.  
  
-Tu ferais ça ?  
  
-Tout pour toi.  
  
Johanie lui sauta au coup et il l'étreignit à lui rompre les os. Ils se laissèrent après un moment puis Johanie s'affaira à ranger dans des boîtes certaines choses qu'elle tenait à apporter. Après un court moment, il ne resta plus aucun chandelier ni bibelots sur les tables et plusieurs cadres avaient disparus des murs. Un portail était apparut dans le salon et Sirius le franchit à plusieurs reprise, chargé de boites. Il trouvait amusant de ne faire que quelques pas pour se retrouver dans ses appartements de Poudlard alors que l'école ne se trouvait même pas sur le même continent que la maison de Johanie. Lorsque tout eut franchit le portail, Sirius monta dans la chambre de Océane. D'un coup silencieux de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une boîte dans laquelle il déposa tout les meubles, jouets, peluches et vêtements d'enfants que contenait la pièce. Puis il descendit la boîte qu'il transféra à Poudlard par le portail et revint au Québec d'une enjambée. Pendant que Johanie faisait un dernier tour de la maison pour s'assurer que tout était fermé à clef et qu'elle n'oubliait rien, Sirius remonta à l'étage. Il prit doucement Océane dans ses bras. Celle-ci enroula ses bras autour du coup de l'homme sans se réveiller, tenant fermement sa petite couverture. Sirius prit la peluche, le petit sac à dos de l'enfant, puis rapetissa le petit lit d'un dernier coup de baguette. Il déposa le meuble dans sa poche puis descendit les escalier. Il fit passer Johanie dans le portail et la suivit en tenant toujours Océane dans ses bras. Une fois dans ses appartement, il déposa Océane sur un divan et fit disparaître le portail. Il alla déplacer une armoire et ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait derrière et qui menait sur une pièce vide. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître toute trace de poussière et aménagea la pièce en chambre d'enfant avec les meubles qu'il avait ramené de chez Johanie. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il alla cherché Océane et la recoucha dans son petit lit. Puis il ressortit et ferma doucement la porte. Épuisé, il alla rejoindre son amoureuse sur le divan où ils s'endormirent tous les deux.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sirius ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une secousse. Il releva rapidement la tête et croisa le regard de Océane.  
  
-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Nous sommes dans un monde magique, dans un endroit qui s'appelle Poudlard.  
  
-Pour toujours ?  
  
-Pour un petit moment oui, mais ensuite, toi et Johanie vous déménagerez dans une grande maison, mais pour l'instant, elle est en réparation.  
  
-Tu ne resteras pas avec nous ?  
  
-Oui, mais seulement les fin de semaines et l'été, parce que je dois rester ici.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que c'est ici que je travaille.  
  
Johanie, à peine réveillée, regardait la scène avec amusement.  
  
-J'ai faim ! décréta l'enfant.  
  
Sirius regarda la pendule au mur. À cette heure, il y aurait des centaines d'adolescents dans la grande salle.  
  
-On ne peut pas aller manger tout de suite, dit-il  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'à cette heure, il y a plein de gens dans la salle à manger.  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Alors, ils ne savent pas que tu es ici.  
  
-Nous n'avons qu'à leur faire une surprise !  
  
Sirius sourit à l'enfant.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une très bonne idée, mais au fond, qu'avons-nous à perdre ?  
  
-Youpi !  
  
-Mais tu dois t'habiller d'abord !  
  
-Tu viens m'aider ?  
  
-Bon, d'accord.  
  
Il se leva et suivit l'enfant dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une jolie robe bleue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
-Elle est bien !  
  
Océane prit des sous-vêtements et des bas collants dans le tiroir. Elle s'habilla presque toute seule, mais elle eut besoin d'aide pour mettre la robe et attacher les boutons ainsi que pour attacher ses chaussures.  
  
-Une vraie petite princesse ! commenta Sirius en la regardant. Viens maintenant, nous allons aller voir si Johanie est habillée.  
  
-D'accord Samuel.  
  
-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Océane, mon vrai nom n'est pas Samuel, c'est Sirius.  
  
Océane le regarda perplexe.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'appelles pas de la même manière dans tous les endroits ?  
  
-C'est un peu ça, oui. Mais ici, tu peux m'appeler Sirius, d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Elle prit la main de Sirius et retourna dans le salon. Johanie les attendait, vêtue d'une magnifique robe de sorcière couleur prune.  
  
-Tu l'as encore ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je ne pouvais quand même pas détruire un de mes rare souvenir du monde des sorciers. Mais qu'attends-tu, Sirius ? Nous avons faim nous ?  
  
Sirius courut dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide, les efforts de la veille ne lui laissant pas le choix. Puis il revêtit une robe de sorcier et rejoignit Johanie et Océane dans le salon. Une fois devant l'enfant, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.  
  
-Maintenant Océane, il y a ici une règle que tu ne dois absolument pas briser. Elle est très simple.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Tu ne dois jamais sortir où te promener seule dans le château, c'est d'accord. Tu verras, c'est très grand ici et c'est très facile de se perdre. De plus, il n'y a pas d'autre enfant que toi ici, il n'y a que des grands, alors s'ils te voient seule, ils risquent de se demander ce que tu fais là. C'est d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Alors reste toujours avec Johanie ou avec moi. Et maintenant, tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé que nous sommes dans un monde magique ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ici, les gens parlent anglais, alors tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent. C'est pourquoi je vais te faire boire quelque chose. Je sais que ça n'a pas très bon goût, mais une fois que tu l'auras bu, tu pourras encore parler en français, mais tu pourras aussi parler en anglais. Tu pourras le faire sans efforts. C'est comme si tu apprenais l'anglais en quelques minutes, tu comprends ?  
  
-Je crois.  
  
-Alors, bois ceci, s'il te plait.  
  
Sirius tendit un gobelet à l'enfant qui le but d'une traite. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire la grimace.  
  
-C'est mauvais !  
  
-Je sais, dit Sirius. Mais maintenant, tu parles anglais. Essaie.  
  
L'enfant prononça quelques phrases dans cette nouvelle langue sans aucune difficulté.  
  
-Parfais, continua Sirius en anglais. Alors maintenant, tu peux parler en français avec nous, mais quand tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autre dans le château, tu devras le faire en anglais, c'est compris ?  
  
-Compris.  
  
-Bien, allons manger, maintenant. Et souviens toi, Océane, tu ne dois jamais nous quitter.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les trois par le portrait puis prirent le direction de la grande salle. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Sirius vit qu'il y avait foule. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la salle, tenant la main de Johanie d'un côté et celle de Océane de l'autre. L'enfant semblait tétanisée par la grandeur des lieux et son expression ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle aperçut le plafond. Sirius ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui, il savait que tous les regards étaient posés sur le trio. Il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à la table des professeurs où il fit asseoir Johanie. Il fut surprit de voir une autre chaise surmontée d'un petit banc pour enfant et regarda Dumbledore. Celui-ci le regarda et Sirius remarqua que ses yeux pétillaient derrières ses lunettes. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à son tour, à côté de Johanie. Ils mangèrent en attendant que la salle se vide un peu et lorsque le nombre de personne présente eut diminué amplement, Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Je crois que vous me devez des explications.  
  
-Je sais, oui, mais je préférerais qu'on en parle en privé.  
  
-Alors je vous donne rendez-vous à dix heures dans mon bureau.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Sirius regarda Johanie et Océane et leur sourit. Puis il balaya la grande salle des yeux. Il croisa le regard de Harry. Il était accompagné de Ron et de Hermione. Sirius vérifia que Johanie et Océane avaient terminé de manger et les entraîna à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas cours ce matin ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non, nous n'avons rien avant le déjeuné ! répondit Harry. Tu pourrais faire les présentations.  
  
-C'est vrai. Ron, Harry, Hermione, je vous présente Océane et Johanie.  
  
-Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, dit Harry.  
  
-Décidément, tout le monde en veut ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à dix heures, mais d'ici là, je suis libre. Johanie, tu as besoin de moi ?  
  
-Non, Océane et moi allons aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque.  
  
-D'accord. Tu connais le chemin ?  
  
-J'ai une très bonne mémoire.  
  
-Alors à tout à l'heure.  
  
Sirius regarda la femme et l'enfant s'éloigner et s'assit en face du trio d'adolescent, un sourire serein aux lèvres.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment tous les détails ? demanda Sirius un fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Sans aucun doute !  
  
-Alors allons dehors, il y aura assurément moins d'oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
Ils sortirent tous trois à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel, faisant oublier que dans quelques semaines à peine, le temps glacial de l'automne, et ensuite de l'hiver s'installerait. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pour l'instant, la température était idéale et le groupe alla s'installer près du lac.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Où est James ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivé !  
  
-Juste derrière toi !dit la voix de James dans le dos de son ami.  
  
Sirius se retourna et invita James à s'asseoir avec eux.  
  
-Comment as-tu su que j'étais revenu ?  
  
-J'ai croisé une moldu dans le château !  
  
-Je vois  
  
-Alors ? demanda James  
  
-Décidemment, tel père, tel fils !  
  
Tous rirent à cette remarque, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
  
-J'imagine, dit enfin Sirius, que je vous doit quelques explications, en effet. Et bien, commençons par le début !  
  
Tous semblèrent instantanément attentifs à ses paroles. Tous voulaient savoir qui était la femme, excepté James qui savait déjà qui elle était, bien sûr, mais surtout, qui était l'enfant.  
  
-Désolé James, mais tu devras entendre une partie que tu connais déjà !  
  
-Il n'y a aucun mal, vas-y, je t'en prie.  
  
-Alors je me lance. Johanie ne vient pas d'ici. C'est une canadienne, une québécoise, pour être plus précis, et oui, elle est moldu. Je l'ai rencontré alors que j'étais encore étudiant ici, à Poudlard, pendant l'été précédant la septième année, pour être plus précis. Lors de notre sixième année, il y avait eu un échange étudiant et des sorciers étudiant à l'académie de Salem, aux Etats-Unis, étaient venus étudier ici, à Poudlard. Une de nos amies, qui s'appelle Abygaël, était des leurs. Comme il n'y avait pas de professeur avec eux et que certains de nos élèves étaient partis étudier à Salem, les professeurs on décidés de répartir les élèves de Salem et Aby s'est retrouvée à Gryffondor et comme elle avait notre âge, elle s'est très rapidement intégrée à la bande. Donc, amitié s'étant lié, elle nous a invités, James, Remus, Peter et moi, à aller passer les vacances en Amérique, avec elle. Elle avait déjà prévue de voyager et d'aller visiter des parents au Québec. James, Remus et moi avons acceptés, mais Peter a du décliner l'offre, ayant déjà des vacances de prévues en Afrique pour l'été. Chemin faisant, au cours de l'été, nous avons été visiter le Québec, plus précisément une petite ville peu connue, ayant le nom de Almaville. C'est une petite ville très accueillante, avec une grande rivière et de superbes chutes d'eaux. Un jour, alors que nous discutions tous ensembles sous un grand arbre, près de la rivière, une jeune fille est venu nous demander de nous déplacer en nous expliquant qu'elle adorait écrire sous cet arbre et qu'elle ne pouvait sûrement pas le faire avec tous ces étrangers assis sous son arbre. Nous l'avons tout simplement invité à s'asseoir avec nous, et on a commencé à bavarder de tout et de rien. Et puis nous sommes restés dans cette ville plusieurs jours, et tous les jours elle venait bavarder avec nous sous le saule pleureur. Puis il arriva ce qui arriva. L'un de nous devait assurément tomber amoureux d'elle, et ce fut moi. Un soir, nous sommes sortis danser, et puis à la dernière danse, nous nous sommes embrassés. Mais l'été a bien du se terminer un jour, et j'ai bien du retourner à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir sans lui expliquer, en lui cachant tout, alors j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer, de lui dire ce que j'étais vraiment.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Au début, elle m'a rit à la figure, puis elle a réalisé que j'étais sérieux, elle m'a alors prit pour un psychopathe !  
  
Harry, Ron, et Hermione rirent à imaginer la réaction de la jeune fille, alors que James rit de plus belle au souvenir de cette journée.  
  
-Vous allez me laisser continuer à la fin !  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, dit Harry, continue.  
  
-Merci. Toujours est-il que je lui ai vraiment fait peur ! Et j'ai été forcé de prouver mes dires pour la calmer. J'ai fais un sortilège banal, je ne me souviens plus vraiment lequel.  
  
-Orchideus ! dit James.  
  
-Je crois, oui. Oui ! tu as raison, je me souviens de lui avoir donné les fleurs, juste avant qu'elle ne perdre conscience !  
  
Les rires redoublèrent.  
  
-Une chance que nous étions dans l'herbe, elle aurait pu se faire très mal. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui avouer ça devant les autres, je crois que le pire pour elle a été lorsqu'elle a réalisé que nous étions tous sorcier ! C'est la qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, c'est-à-dire après un bon moment, étant donné que nous n'osions pas utiliser la magie pour la réveiller, de peur de la perdre à nouveau, elle s'est assise devant moi, m'a regarder droit dans les yeux, et m'as dit, et je cite « Il n'est pas question que je te laisse repartir dans ton monde tout seul, des plans pour qu'une mignonne sorcière te dérobe à moi et que je ne te revois plus jamais. »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient les yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire à la réaction de la jeune femme.  
  
-Et qu'as-tu fais ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Et bien, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait fini un cycle, celui du secondaire, comme il est appelé là-bas, et qu'elle avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique avant d'entreprendre des études supérieures. Elle a donc insisté pour venir passer cette année en Angleterre, mais il restait le problème du logement. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester à Poudlard, Dumbledore est ouvert, mais avec tous ces Serpentards vicieux, c'était vraiment impossible. Alors.  
  
-Alors, continua James, j'ai accepter de demander à mes parents si elle pouvait loger chez nous. Ils ont acceptés, évidemment, et résultat, nous nous sommes retrouvés au manoir Potter avec une jeune moldue et un Sirius invivable !  
  
-Hé ! Je n'étais quand même pas si invivable que ça !  
  
-Non c'est vrai, tu es devenu pire lorsqu'il a fallu retourner à Poudlard et qu'elle a du rester au manoir !  
  
-Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que. mais je plaide l'innocence du à l'amour !  
  
-Coupable !  
  
-Hé !  
  
Sirius poussa James qui tomba sur le dos. Sirius en profita pour sauter dessus et feindre de l'étouffer pendant que Ron, Hermione, et surtout Harry, riaient aux éclats.  
  
-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ! cria James d'une voix étouffée.  
  
Ron, Hermione, et Harry s'interrogèrent du regard, puis, Ron et Harry se jetèrent dans la mêlée, Hermione préférant jouer le rôle d'arbitre. Harry se lança à l'aide de son père en sautant sur le dos de Sirius, mais Ron, contre toute attente, sauta sur le dos de Harry, essayant d'aider Sirius qui était maintenant pris en sandwich entre le père et le fils. Après une chaude lutte, ils finirent par se séparer et s'assirent dans l'herbe, essoufflés.  
  
-Traître ! dit Sirius envers Harry.  
  
-Traître ! dit Harry envers Ron.  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.  
  
-Et alors, demanda Harry après un moment, qu'est-ce qu s'est passé ensuite ?  
  
-Et bien, continua Sirius, elle est effectivement venue vivre ici pendant un an, puis, lorsque j'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard, elle a décider de rester. Nous avions l'intention de nous marier, mais nous voulions attendre un peu, puisque nous nous connaissions que depuis un an. Nous nous sommes donc installé au manoir Black. Elle écrivait, pendant que moi je combattais Voldemort, puis elle retournait au Québec voir sa famille de temps à autre. J'avais appris à faire des portails juste pour qu'elle puisse y aller plus facilement ! Puis un jour qu'elle était au Québec, il s'est passé ce qu'on sait. Je suis entré à Azkaban en pensant qu'elle m'oublierait sûrement, qu'elle ne me croirait pas innocent. Alors quand je me suis enfuit, je n'ai pas osé lui écrire. Puis, il y a quelques jours, Remus est venu me porté une lettre qui portait un sceau, celui que j'avais créé pour elle. Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait encore, et qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié, alors j'ai couru la rejoindre. Arrivé là-bas, elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Nous avons parlé toute la nuit, et elle a décider de revenir ici avec moi.  
  
-Ça n'explique pas la présence de la petite ! dit James.  
  
-J'y viens, j'y viens, patience ! Le lendemain matin, Johanie s'est réveillée en retard et a du courir au travail. Elle travaille dans une garderie, avec des enfants. Durant la journée, je suis allé faire un tour et je suis tombé par hasard sur la garderie où elle travaillait. Elle m'a présenté et une petite fille est venue vers nous. Elle croyait que c'était parce qu'elle avait été méchante que Johanie partait et elle était toute triste. Johanie m'a expliqué que la petite était dans une famille d'accueil qui ne s'occupait pas du tout d'elle. Le soir, quand elle est revenue, Océane était avec elle parce que la femme qui s'en occupait n'avait pas le temps de venir la chercher au service de garde. Je trouvais triste que cette enfant ne puisse vivre une vie normale et comme j'étais persuadé de certaines choses à son sujet, j'ai proposé à Johanie de l'emmener avec nous. Elle a accepté et j'ai pratiqué le sortilège d'oublie.  
  
-Sirius !  
  
-Je sais, James, mais c'était la seule solution !  
  
-De quoi étais-tu persuadé ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Océane est d'origine moldu, mais c'est une sorcière.  
  
Sirius laissa le temps aux adolescents de digérer la nouvelle. Sirius avait maintenant une femme et une enfant dans sa vie, et s'ils se fiaient à son visage, c'était irrémédiable.  
  
-Alors elles vont rester ici ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Cela dépendra de Harry, dit Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.  
  
-Pourquoi moi ? demanda Harry étonné.  
  
-J'ai pensé les installer au manoir, dès que les réparations et autres finitions seront terminés, mais c'est seulement si tu donne ton accord. Si tu ne l'es pas, ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Je trouverai une petite maison non loin d'ici pour les loger, peut-être à Pré-au-Lard, et elles y seront très bien.  
  
-Mais elle serait beaucoup plus en sécurité au manoir. dit Harry.  
  
-En effet, rajouta Sirius.  
  
-Alors je suis d'accord ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas, le manoir est assez grand pour loger tout Gryffondor, et plus encore.  
  
Sirius sourit à son filleul, trop heureux d'avoir eu son accord. Non seulement Johanie et Océane seraient très bien au manoir, mais elles y seraient surtout beaucoup plus en sécurité qu'à Pré-au-Lard, surtout que le petit village ne comptait aucun autre moldu.  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler, Sirius et James racontant quelques anecdotes qui s'étaient passé pendant leurs été au Québec et lorsque Johanie vint rester en Angleterre. Puis, il fut le moment pour Sirius d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il appréhendait un peu ce moment. En fait, il avait peur de se faire dire qu'il devait renvoyer Océane au Québec. Mais lorsqu'il fut assis devant le bureau du vieil homme, ce ne fut pas du tout les mots qu'il attendait qui sortirent de la bouche du directeur.  
  
-Alors, Sirius, dit le vieil homme, à ce que je peux comprendre, vous allez jouer le rôle de père maintenant ?  
  
Sirius resta bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Dumbledore pourrait prendre ce fait avec autant de plaisir, il s'attendait même plus à être grondé.  
  
-N'ayez pas cet air, Sirius. En effet, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec la façon dont vous avez ramené Océane ici, mais je crois que vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce que vous faîtes. De plus, je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que Océane deviendra une sorcière. Il est certain qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus en sécurité où elle était qu'ici, mais au moins, ici, elle pourra être en contact avec son monde, et je crois que Johanie et toi ferez de très bon parents.  
  
Sirius ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Dans ces quelques mots, il avait trouvé toutes les réponses à ses questions. Dumbledore était d'accord. Plus encore, il allait l'aider en ce qui concernait les papiers d'adoptions de l'enfant. Mais il voulait en être certain.  
  
-Pour les papier.  
  
-Ce sera fait, le coupa Dumbledore, n'ayez crainte. Océane se nommera dorénavant Océane Black, et ce à partir de ce soir. Johanie et toi serez ses parents officiels maintenant, alors tâchez d'en prendre soin.  
  
-Promis, professeur.  
  
-Alors je crois que c'est tout. À propos, dit-il alors que Sirius se levait, vous direz à mademoiselle Matteau que j'étais content de la revoir.  
  
-Promis, professeur.  
  
Sirius sorti du bureau le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore. Non seulement il était heureux de l'accord de Dumbledore, mais il pouvait maintenant se dire père. Il secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment de drôles d'idées. Qui aurait un jour cru que Sirius Black penserait ça un jour, lui qui, lorsqu'il était adolescent, aspirait seulement à voyager et faire des blagues aux Serpentards. Aujourd'hui, il avait trente-cinq ans, il se marierait assurément très bientôt, il venait d'adopter une petite moldue québécoise qui deviendrait sorcière et par- dessus tout, il était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Il pensa que si ses parents le voyaient, ils seraient sûrement abasourdis.  
  
Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à Johanie, elle sauta littéralement de joie, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas encore aux bouts de ses surprises.  
  
En après-midi, Sirius proposa à Johanie de s'occuper de Océane, pendant qu'elle prenait le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de s'installer convenablement dans ses appartements. Elle accepta avec joie et Sirius s'éclipsa avec l'enfant. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des derniers cours, il se rendit à la tour des Gryffondors avec Océane pour y rejoindre Harry. Il n'eut à l'attendre que quelques minutes avant que son filleul n'entre dans la salle commune. Aussitôt qu'il vit son parrain, Harry se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius !  
  
-Bonjour Harry !  
  
-Et toi, tu es Océane, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en s'adressant à l'enfant qui fit un léger signe de tête. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sirius ?  
  
-Et bien, j'ai un petit service à te demander.  
  
-Demande toujours, je verrai si je suis en mesure de te le rendre.  
  
-Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Océane ce soir ?  
  
-QUOI !  
  
-Ne crie pas comme ça !  
  
-Je ne vais pas commencer à jouer les baby sitters, moi, je.  
  
-Je sais, je sais, c'est un petit service que je ne te demanderai pas souvent, mais ce soir, c'est vraiment très important, tu comprends.  
  
-.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?  
  
-.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-Je demande la main de Johanie ce soir.  
  
Sirius vit la bouche de son filleul former un « Ho » puis il le vit sourire.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je suppose que je peux difficilement refuser, mais où est-ce qu'elle va dormir ?  
  
-Je la prendrai avec moi dans le dortoir de filles, dit Hermione qui avait suivit la conversation de loin. Tu ne peux quand même pas emmener une enfant de trois ans dormir dans le dortoir des garçons et j'imagine que Sirius sera heureux d'avoir ses appartements à lui tout seul ce soir.  
  
-Hermione ! dit Harry.  
  
-Bon, d'accord, je me tais. dit Hermione en rougissant. Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Sirius. Nous prendrons bien soin de Océane ce soir, et si tu veux être plus longtemps seul avec Johanie, nous pouvons aussi nous en occuper demain, puisque c'est la fin de semaine.  
  
-Je vous adore.  
  
-Mais encore faut-il que Océane soit d'accord ! dit Harry en regardant la petite fille qui était restée silencieuse.  
  
Sirius se pencha vers l'enfant pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Océane ? Tu te souviens de Harry, tu l'as rencontré ce matin ?  
  
L'enfant fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.  
  
-Johanie et moi avons quelques petites choses à régler pour que vous puissiez rester ici toute les deux. Je crois que tu t'ennuierais si tu devais rester avec nous, tu comprends ?  
  
Nouveau signe affirmatif.  
  
-Alors est-ce que tu aurais envie de rester avec Harry, Hermione et Ron, pendant que nous réglons tout ça ? Ils sont très gentils tu sais, et je suis certain qu'ils s'occuperont très bien de toi. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?  
  
Signe affirmatif.  
  
-Parfais, alors je vais aller rejoindre Johanie. La règle avec Harry est la même qu'avec moi ou Johanie. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que c'est ?  
  
-Je ne dois jamais aller seule dans le château et toujours tenir la main.  
  
-Très bien ma grande. Je vais y aller maintenant. Sois sage avec Harry, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je le saurai.  
  
L'enfant rit et sauta dans le bras de Sirius. Il la serra fort puis se releva. Il salua les adolescents et franchit le portrait de la grosse dame, partant à la recherche de Remus. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et se concentra.  
  
-Remus ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que tu peux occuper Johanie environ une heure ?  
  
-Bien sûr, mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
  
-Je veux avoir le temps de lui préparer une surprise.  
  
-Alors c'est d'accord. Attends moi devant chez-toi, je vais aller la chercher, tu n'auras qu'a dire que nous nous sommes croisés et que je voulais justement lui parler.  
  
-D'accord, je t'attends devant la porte.  
  
Remus ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Sirius et il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Johanie d'aller faire un tour. Sirius en profita pour réaménager le salon et en faire un endroit très romantique. Lorsque Johanie revint, la pièce qu'elle trouva en entrant était méconnaissable. Au centre, il y avait une petite table ronde sur laquelle était posé un magnifique bouquet de rose dans un pot de cristal. Il y avait une chaise de chaque coté de la table et la pièce était entièrement éclairée par une centaine de chandelle.  
  
-J'espère que ça te plait ?  
  
-Sirius. c'est vraiment superbe.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la table et tira une chaise. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et une fois que ce fut fait, il alla s'asseoir à son tour.  
  
-Et que me vaut cette petite mise en scène ?  
  
-Je regrettais que nos retrouvailles n'aient pas été comme je l'aurais voulu.  
  
-Et où es Océane ?  
  
-Avec Harry, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Sirius fit apparaître un somptueux dîner et ils mangèrent tout en parlant. Puis à la fin du repas, Sirius s'approcha de sa bien-aimée en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle, il mit un genou par terre.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
  
Il lui prit la main gauche et y déposa un baiser. Puis, il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte de velours bleu qu'il ouvrit devant Johanie. La boîte contenait une bague.  
  
-Johanie Matteau, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
  
La jeune femme poussa un grand cri et sauta dans les bras de Sirius.  
  
-Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais !  
  
-Alors c'est oui ?  
  
-Bien sûr que c'est oui !  
  
Sirius regarda la femme qu'il aimait dans les yeux et glissa la bague de fiançailles dans l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis ils passèrent leur première vraie nuit ensemble depuis leurs retrouvailles, cette nuit qu'ils avaient si longtemps espérés. 


	13. Révélations et rencontres

Bonjour à tous!!!  
  
Et oui, le chapitre 12 est enfin arrivé! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tout le monde mais malheureusement, la session n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait de qualifier de reposante, alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à l'élaboration de cette merveilleuse histoire.  
  
J'ai tout de même le plaisir de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais dites vous que c'est toujours mieux que rien!!!  
  
Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que tout est à Rowling, excepté ce que j'ai inventé, bien sûr!!!  
  
Donc, à bientôt j'espère et n'oubliez pas, comme tout les auteurs, j'attends les Reviews!!!  
  
Bye bye  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
Chapitre 12 : Révélations et rencontres  
  
-Non ! Je veux rester avec toi cette nuit ! criait un petite voix d'enfant.  
  
-Océane, tu ne peux pas venir dormir avec moi dans le dortoir des garçons, voyons !  
  
-Pourquoi ? disait la petit fille en pleure.  
  
-Parce que là-dedans, il n'y a que des garçons ! En plus, tu seras bien plus confortable avec Hermione, il y a un lit de libre dans son dortoir.  
  
-Pourquoi, au fait ? demanda Ron à sa petite amie.  
  
-Aucune idée, répondit Hermione, il a toujours été là. Allé, Océane, je te promets que nous nous amuserons bien ensemble demain matin, mais pour ça, tu dois venir avec moi, il est temps de dormir maintenant.  
  
-Où est Johanie ?  
  
-Avec Sirius.  
  
-Où est Sirius ?  
  
-Avec Johanie !  
  
La petite fille se figea. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et son visage commença à se transformer en grimace.  
  
-Oh non, non, pas ça ! dit Harry, sentant venir les cris de l'enfant.  
  
-Océane ! dit Hermione d'une voix ferme en se penchant devant l'enfant, ça suffit maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas dormir avec moi cette nuit. Le fait que tu pleures n'y changera rien du tout, seulement que je serai encore plus en colère contre toi, alors soit tu viens dormir comme une grande, soit tu pleures, tu te couches très tard, et demain matin, je ne joue pas avec toi !  
  
-Est-ce qu'elle va revenir, Johanie ?  
  
-Bien sûr, qu'elle va revenir ! dit l'adolescente en se radoucissant un peu. Sirius t'as bien expliqué qu'il avait seulement besoin d'aujourd'hui et demain pour régler des choses, ensuite, tu retourneras dans ta chambre.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi dans ton lit ?  
  
-Bon, d'accord, mais ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi, c'est pour ce soir seulement, mais à la condition que tu viennes avec moi tout de suite et que nous allions te mettre au lit.  
  
La petite fille regarda Hermione un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre de la proposition, puis finit par faire un signe affirmatif de la tête. Hermione prit son petit sac à dos puis monta avec elle dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Harry et Ron, pour leur part, se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil en remerciant le ciel que la salle commune ait été presque vide pendant la dispute. Seul les jumeaux Weasley et quelques plus vieux avaient assisté à la scène. La plupart des élèves étaient toujours dans la grande salle pour dîner.  
  
Mais au fond, Harry se dit que la réaction de la petite fille était sans doute normale. Depuis à peine quelques jours, elle avait quitté son pays, les gens et tout ce qu'elle connaissait, pour se retrouver dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle accepte de vivre avec deux personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine et elle devait se faire garder par trois adolescents qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Il se dit qu'il était normal qu'un enfant d'à peine trois ans ait craquée.  
  
Hermione redescendit du dortoir à peine 10 minutes plus tard, sous les yeux ronds des deux garçons.  
  
-Elle dort ? Déjà ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Elle était épuisée, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de terminer mon histoire.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Fait quoi ?  
  
-Pour la convaincre d'aller dormir ?  
  
-J'ai l'habitude, je fais souvent du Baby-sitting pendant les vacances. Ça me permet de me faire un peu d'argent de poche que je change en argent sorcier avant de commencer l'année.  
  
-Décidément, ta petite amie nous réservera toujours des surprises, dit Harry en s'adressant à Ron.  
  
-Plus que tu ne le penses, répondit ce dernier.  
  
-Hé ! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Voyons, Mione, tu sais bien que c'est pour ça que je t'aime.  
Ron attira Hermione vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.  
  
-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls ! dit Harry en riant.  
  
-Oh ! désolée Harry, dit Hermione en s'écartant.  
  
-Pas de faute, de toute façon, je crois que je vais aller dormir.  
  
-Quoi, déjà ! s'indigna Ron, mais il n'est que vingt heure !  
  
-Je sais, mais je suis fatigué. Allé, j'y vais, et je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre au lit trop tard non plus, je vous rappelle que la petite terreur se lèvera sûrement très tôt demain matin.  
  
Harry se leva pendant que Ron et Hermione lui souhaitaient bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il n'allait quand même pas dire à ses amis que d'étranges rêves troublaient son sommeil depuis plusieurs nuits. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement.  
  
Une fois dans le dortoir, il mot son pyjama et glissa sous les couvertures. Il espéra que cette nuit serait moins mouvementée que les dernières. En fait, il n'avait pas passé une seule bonne nuit depuis qu'il avait cessé de prendre les potions de Pomfresh. Il ferma les yeux sur cette dernière pensée et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut au milieu d'un cauchemar. Toute sa nuit avait été mouvementée, mais le dernier rêve avait été encore plus atroce que les autres. Il ignorait si tous ces songes étaient réels, mais si c'était le cas, des choses vraiment affreuse allaient se passer, et il regrettait de ne pas savoir lesquelles. Il devrait peut-être en parler à Sirius.  
  
Il regarda son cadran et vit qu'il n'était que sept heures. Sachant qu'il serait incapable de se rendormir, il décida de se lever. Il sortit de son lit sans faire de bruits et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu. Puis il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. À sa grande surprise, Hermione s'y trouvait déjà, accompagnée de Océane.  
  
La sorcière et l'enfant construisaient des châteaux avec un jeu de cartes explosives. Océane étaient couverte de trace d'explosions et riait aux éclats chaque fois que le jeu explosait.  
  
-Alors vous deux, bien dormi ?  
  
-Pas si mal, avoua Hermione.  
  
-Oui, dit Océane alors que son château lui explosait à la figure.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous debout ? demanda Harry en s'étirant.  
  
-Au moins une heure ! dit Hermione, et je regrette de ne pas m'être couchée plus tôt.  
  
-Dit, Océane, dit Harry, est-ce que tu as faim ? Nous pourrions aller manger pendant qu'Hermione se prépare et elle nous rejoindra dans la grande salle.  
  
-D'accord, dit la petite.  
  
-Merci, Harry, dit la préfète avec soulagement. Si tu vois Ron, dit lui que je suis à la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Harry et Océane regardèrent l'adolescente se diriger vers le vestiaire des filles, puis en redescendre rapidement habillée et sortir de la salle en direction de la salle de bain à la piscine énorme.  
  
-Tu as envie de faire une blague à Ron ? demanda Harry à l'enfant.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Suis moi.  
  
Harry monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, suivit de la petite fille. Il poussa sans bruit la porte et fit entrer l'enfant en lui faisant signe de rester silencieuse. Il insonorisa d'un coup de baguette les lits de Neville, Dean et Seamus et fit signe à Océane. Celle-ci prit son élan et sauta sur le lit de Ron en criant :  
  
-DEBOUT !  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ron se retrouva debout à côté de son lit, les sens en alerte et regardant partout. Lorsqu'il vit l'enfant rire sûr son lit, il se retourna vers Harry.  
  
-Un beau jour, tu vas me le payer !  
  
-Hé, ne le prends pas ainsi, je suis venu te réveiller pour te rendre service !  
  
-Explique, dit Ron en croisant les bras d'un air peu convaincu.  
  
-Hermione fait dire qu'elle est à la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent.  
  
-Je. euh. je.  
  
-Inutile d'en dire plus. En ce qui nous concerne, nous allons manger, alors quand vous serez prêts, vous viendrez nous rejoindre !  
  
Harry tendit la main à Océane qui la prit. Puis ils descendirent manger à la grande salle.  
  
Il n'y avait encore personne dans la pièce, mais ils furent rejoint par James peu après avoir débuter leurs bol de céréales.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que Sirius t'a donné une corvée de gardiennage ?  
  
-En effet. Océane, je te présente James, c'est mon père.  
  
La petite fille regarda les deux Potter en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James.  
  
-Tu as presque l'âge de Harry.  
  
James et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant l'air suspicieux de l'enfant. Comment expliquer à une enfant de trois ans que James n'avait, en effet, que 21 ans ?  
  
-Tu as raison, dit James. En fait, je suis vraiment le père de Harry, disons seulement que je ne fais pas mon âge.  
  
L'explication sembla satisfaire l'enfant qui se concentra à nouveau sur son petit déjeuné.  
  
-Alors, bien dormi ? demanda James.  
  
-Oui, oui, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Harry ? entendit-il dans sa tête sous un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que James ne le croyait pas.  
  
Il se força à regarder son père en face.  
  
-Pas maintenant. Seulement lorsque Ron et Hermione seront là pour s'occuper de la petite.  
  
-Mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sauvera. Alors, Océane, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?  
  
-Grand. dit elle entre deux bouchées et les deux Potter éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Au grand déplaisir de Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent juste comme il terminait son petit déjeuné. James s'excusa auprès des deux adolescents et entraîna Harry dans le parc.  
  
-Alors ? demanda James à son fils une fois qu'ils furent dehors.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
-Tu as vraiment une mine épouvantable.  
  
-À ce point ?  
  
-À ce point. approuva le père. En plus, je dois avouer que je sais que tu fais des cauchemars.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air curieux.  
  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je le sens, c'est tout. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer comment par contre. Alors ?  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
-Ça dure depuis que j'ai cessé de prendre la potion de Pomfresh. Depuis, je rêve chaque nuit. de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose de grave.  
  
-Comme ?  
  
-Aucune idée, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera directement envers moi, mais ce sera rapproché, quelqu'un de très proche, quelqu'un de l'école.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait, ses pensées et ses souvenirs devenaient plus clairs, comme si le fait d'avoir à les élaborer et à les expliquer à quelqu'un le forçait à y mettre un certain ordre.  
  
-Tu crois que je devrais en parler à Dumbledore ?  
  
-Peut-être, quoi que pour l'instant, tu n'as ni preuve, ni rien de concret à apporter, et je ne crois pas que Dumbledore puisse faire plus qu'il n'a fait jusqu'à présent. Le château est protégé et rien de maléfique ne peut pénétrer dans son enceinte, alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment Voldemort pourrait réussir à diriger une attaque sur quelqu'un tant que la personne se trouve ici.  
  
-Je suis inquiet pour Ron et Hermione.  
  
-C'est tout à fait normal. Ils sont tes amis, après tout, et je sais que la menace de Voldemort s'étend sur eux aussi, même si tu voudrais l'éviter, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire des amis et de créer des liens avec des gens sous prétexte qu'ils seront plus exposés. Crois-moi, la solitude que tu vivrais alors serait encore plus meurtrière envers toi que Voldemort lui-même.  
  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
  
James regarda son fils avec un air de profond désespoir sur le visage. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir tout lui dire, mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir laissé un aussi lourd fardeau à son fils.  
  
-J'aimerais avoir le droit de te le dire.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous persistez tous à croire que je suis encore un gamin ? J'ai affronté Voldemort à quatre reprises déjà, et je crois que je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi il m'en veut autant !  
  
James regarda son fils dans les yeux et il y vit une profonde détermination. Pourquoi pas, tout compte fait ?  
  
-Je sens que Dumbledore va me détester !  
  
-Alors, raconte.  
  
-Le livre que t'as donné Sirius remonte très loin dans le passé, mais il ne remonte pas jusqu'au tout début de la lignée. Nous sommes, tu es, l'héritier d'une très grande magie, puissante, mais surtout très ancienne.  
  
-Gryffondor. dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son père.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te le fais dire ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
  
-Plusieurs choses. Enfin, cela expliquerait pourquoi, en considérant qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard, Voldemort m'en veut autant.  
  
-Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard ? dit James brusquement.  
  
-Tu ne savais pas ?  
  
-Non, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, continue.  
  
-Bien, il y a ce fait, en effet, mais aussi des paroles que Dumbledore a prononcé quand j'étais en seconde année, quand j'ai retiré l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau. Il a dit que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait prendre l'épée. Puis il y a aussi le fait que le choixpeau m'ait quand même envoyé à Gryffondor malgré le fait que j'aie beaucoup de qualités appréciées chez les Serpentards.  
  
-Tu as vraiment un grand esprit de déduction !  
  
-Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Harry, surprit par la justesse de son résonnement.  
  
-En partie oui. C'est vrai que tu descends de Gryffondor (les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent). Par contre, ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison que Voldemort s'en prend continuellement à toi.  
  
Harry resta silencieux, attendant que son père lui dise ce pourquoi il semblait être l'ennemi juré du seigneur des ténèbres. James, partagé entre l'envie de tout divulguer à son fils et la peur des conséquences, poussa un profond soupir puis baissa les yeux.  
  
-J'imagine que tu ne sais pas de qui Gryffondor est le descendant ?  
  
-En effet, mon nom est Harry, pas Hermione, dit l'adolescent dans une tentative peu réussie de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Godric Gryffondor était un descendant direct de Merlin l'enchanteur.  
  
Harry fut totalement déstabilisé par cette information, tellement qu'il se laissa choir dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Descendant de Merlin ? c'était totalement impossible ! Comment la lignée de Merlin pouvait-elle avoir survécu autant de temps, autant de siècles ?  
  
-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? demanda le fils au père qui s'était accroupi près de lui.  
  
-Je l'ai toujours su. Mon père me l'a appris un jour quand j'étais petit. Merlin avait lui-même débuté son arbre généalogique à partir de ses parents, puis l'arbre a ensuite été continué par ses enfants, puis les enfants de ses enfants. Je peux te dire que sa mère se nommait Charis, et elle était une des dernières survivante de l'Atlantide. Son père, pour sa part, se nommait Taliésin. Personne ne sait d'où il venait, et on suppose que le pouvoir de Merlin lui a été transmit par son père, qui était druide. Merlin aussi d'ailleurs était druide, c'est une branche de la magie, dit James devant le regard interrogateur de son fils. En fait, Merlin a commencé à pratiquer la magie telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui que très tard dans sa vie. Puis Merlin a eu deux fils, qui à leurs tours ont eu chacun un fils. Une des deux lignées s'est éteinte peu après, le dernier descendant ayant été tué par un mage noir. Puis les noms ont changé au fil du temps et des mariages pour devenir Gryffondor. Et il y eu Serpentard et ainsi de suite. La lignée a changée de nom plusieurs fois au cours du temps autant au gré des unions que par protection, portant aujourd'hui le nom de Potter. Si tu veux le voir, l'arbre se trouve ici, à Poudlard. Je l'avais confié à Dumbledore le jour où tu es né. Bien sûr, tu y trouveras plusieurs autre descendant très éloignés, mais plusieurs ont disparus. L'arbre se constitue lui-même. Par exemple, le jour où je me suis marié avec Lily, son nom est apparu tout seul aux côtés du mien, et ce fut la même chose lorsque tu es né. Alors les descendant continue de s'y inscrire, même si on ne sait pas où ils sont. Je crois que vous n'êtes plus que cinq ou six maintenant, mais je ne crois pas que Voldemort le sache.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne m'a jamais rien dit ?  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que Dumbledore sait et qu'il ne dit pas, mais je crois qu'il le fait seulement pour te protéger. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de tout te dévoiler. Je ne connais pas les raisons pour lesquelles il t'a caché ce fait, mais elles sont sûrement très bonnes.  
  
-Je crois que je serai bien plus à même de me défendre si je sais pourquoi je suis poursuivi. De plus, c'est bien meilleur pour le moral de savoir d'où on vient que de se demander toujours pourquoi c'est tombé sûr nous.  
  
-Tu crois que tu te sentiras mieux ainsi ?  
  
-Je doute que je me sente vraiment mieux avant de savoir ce que mes cauchemars signifient, mais comme je ne peux pas vraiment y faire quelque chose, je vais continuer à m'entraîner et à tenter de devenir plus fort. Je crois que d'apprendre à transplaner sera très utile et le fait que Ron et Hermione l'apprennent aussi me sécurise un peu. Je sais au moins que s'il leur arrive quelque chose, ils pourront fuir rapidement.  
  
-Et quand commencez-vous les cours ?  
  
-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore. On ne peut pas dire que Sirius a été très présent la dernière semaine.  
  
-En effet, mais si tu veux mon avis, accapare le tout de suite, avant que Johanie le fasse à ta place.  
  
Harry rit. Peu lui importait que Sirius ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, même s'il était ainsi un peu moins disponible, tant qu'il était heureux.  
  
-Il va mieux, c'est ce qui compte, dit l'adolescent.  
  
-C'était vraiment si atroce ?  
  
-De quoi aurais-tu eu l'air toi si tu avais du passer douze ans à Azkaban à ton avis ? Et encore, toi tu n'as rien vu. Jusqu'à tout dernièrement, il avait toujours comme une ombre devant les yeux. Je l'avais rarement vu rire avant cette année.  
  
-Tu as été très noble en refusant que Remus et Sirius tuent Pettigrow.  
  
-J'aurais du les laisser faire.  
  
-Mais personne n'aurait pu prouver que Sirius était innocent.  
  
-Mais Voldemort ne serait pas revenu.  
  
-Tu sais, beaucoup de choses auraient pu se passer cette nuit là. Les circonstances ont voulu qu'il s'enfuit. Même si vous l'aviez tué, même s'il ne s'était pas sauvé, Voldemort aurait trouvé un moyen, un jour où l'autre, de revenir. Je crois que si ça s'est passé maintenant, ce n'est pas sans raison, et je crois qu'il sera détruit à nouveau, et cette fois ce sera pour de bon. Peu importe que Pettigrow l'ait aidé ou non, peu importe le nombre de mangemort qui le rejoindront, parce que des gens qui voudront le pouvoir, il y en aura toujours, et des gens pour leur obéir comme ce détritus de Malefoy, il en existera toujours. Il ne sert à rien de se morfondre dans des « j'aurais du », tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est de continuer d'avancer et de ne jamais cesser de lutter contre le mal.  
  
Un long silence suivit le discours de James. Harry trouva que son père parlait comme Dumbledore. Il se demanda s'ils le faisaient pour le déculpabiliser, mais un cri interrompit ses pensées.  
  
-Hé, Harry !  
  
C'était Fred et George Weasley.  
  
-Oui? demanda Harry lorsque les jumeaux furent à sa hauteur.  
  
-Nous te kidnappons.  
  
-Et je peux en connaître la raison? Demanda l'adolescent en riant.  
  
-Réunion de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il faut non seulement nommer un nouveau capitaine, mais aussi organiser des sélections pour trouver un nouveau gardien pour remplacer Dubois.  
  
-Dans ce cas, donnez moi une dizaine de minutes. Où est-ce que je vous rejoins?  
  
-Sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu veux que je t'apporte ton balai?  
  
-Non, merci. Même si je le voulais, il est rangé dans ma valise qui est fermée à clef. Et ne crois pas que tu pourrais l'ouvrir facilement, elle est munie d'un sort de détection, elle restera fermée à quiconque tente de l'ouvrir autre que moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'une mésaventure telle que celle que j'ai eu en seconde année se reproduise.  
  
-Tu nous sous-estime, Harry, mais tant pis, nous t'attendrons sur le terrain, à tout à l'heure.  
  
-À tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry regarda les jumeaux s'éloigner et se tourna vers son père.  
  
-Tu as envie de venir?  
  
-Si tu m'invites.  
  
-Alors nous allons passer au dortoir et aller dire à Ron et Hermione qu'ils devront s'occuper de la terreur encore un moment.  
  
James rit et suivit Harry. L'homme était très heureux de retrouver ce bon vieux Poudlard et sa vie étudiante. Malheureusement, il sentait que l'heure de repartir approchait de plus en plus. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir rester toujours. Il savait qu'il devrait laisser Harry seul à nouveau et il en souffrait énormément. Il regarda ce garçon aux cheveux noirs en batailles identiques au siens, excepté en ce qui concernait les mèches bleues électriques ajoutées magiquement. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le connaître, le voir dire son premier mot, monter sur un balai seul pour la première fois. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir une enfance parfaite au sein du monde magique. Il regarda cet enfant qui portait beaucoup trop de choses sur ses épaules et en fut soudain très fier. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que son fils vaincrait un jour Voldemort, comme il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, tout le bonheur qu'il aurait du vivre depuis toujours lui serait rendu.  
  
C'est dans ce silence seulement ponctué à l'occasion de quelques mots que les deux Potter se rendirent à la tour des Gryffondors, pour avertir Ron et Hermione du prolongement de leur absence et prendre l'éclair de fer, et refirent le chemin à l'inverse pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. James alla s'asseoir dans les estrades où il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Johanie, Océane, et, à la grande surprise de Harry, par Cho. Harry, pour sa part, rejoignit les six autres joueurs restant au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
-Nous sommes donc ici pour nommer un nouveau capitaine à notre équipe, dit George Weasley.  
  
-Je propose donc, continua Fred, que chacun de nous donne son opinion. Nous verrons ensuite quel nom sera sorti le plus souvent et feront ensuite un vote à main levée.  
  
Tous les autres joueurs acquiescèrent à cette idée.  
  
-Donc, continua George, je vais commencer en nommant Harry.  
  
Harry fut surpris par cette proposition, mais sa surprise s'intensifia lorsque Fred approuva, suivit par Angeline Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! dit Harry les yeux ronds.  
  
-Oh, tu as toujours le choix, dit Angelina, mais il serait logique que ce soit toi pour les simples raisons que tu es le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor n'ait jamais connu et qu'en plus, tu es le seul qui restera l'an prochain. Il est donc normal que ce soit toi qui soit nommé capitaine pour que tu puisses reconstituer une équipe l'an prochain.  
  
-Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, accepta Harry. Cependant, je voterais pour constituer une équipe de réserve qu'on pourra entraîner et qui pourra vous remplacer l'an prochain, parce que je suis peut-être un bon attrapeur, mais je ne connais rien aux poste de poursuiveur et de batteur, et je crois que vous seriez les meilleurs placés pour les entraîner.  
  
-Et bien, dit Alicia, ce n'est pas tout à fait habituel, mais je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Ainsi, on assure l'avenir de l'équipe de Gryffondor et on permet ainsi à plus de gens de jouer.  
  
-Très bien, dans ce cas, il faudra faire des sélections non seulement pour se trouver un gardien, mais aussi sept joueurs qui pourront assurer la relève et remplacer en cas de blessures. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord?  
  
Les autres joueurs acquiescèrent.  
  
-Alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Fred.  
  
-Et bien, dit Harry, puisque nous avons tous nos balai, il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter pour voler un peu. Et si nous allions chercher le souaffle et les cognars, nous pourrions pratiquer un peu!  
  
-Très bonne idée, approuva Katie.  
  
-Je m'occupe des balles, dit Harry, profitez-en pour vous réchauffer, un peu.  
  
Harry s'éloigna pendant que les autres enfourchaient leurs balais et s'envolaient. Il fut rejoint dans le hangar, où la caisse contenant les balles étaient rangées, par James et Sirius.  
  
-Alors? demanda James avec avidité.  
  
-Je te présente le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor!  
  
-Je ne peux que te féliciter!  
  
Puis James et Sirius serrèrent la main de l'adolescent.  
  
-Au fait, on va pratiquer un peu, vous êtes tentés?  
  
-Demandé si gentiment.  
  
James et Sirius sortirent leurs baguettes.  
  
-Accio, Nimbus 1800, clamèrent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
-Hé! protesta Harry, c'est moi qui est censé faire sensation avec ce truc!  
  
Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, trois balais identiques s'immobilisaient à leurs côtés.  
  
-Pourquoi trois? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu oublies Ron! dit James, il nous faut encore un gardien!  
  
Harry sourit. Il retourna sur le terrain avec la caisse pendant que James et Sirius rejoignaient Ron dans les gradins. Ron accepta de jouer avec joie puis ils se joignirent à l'équipe qui attendait sur le terrain.  
  
-Ils vont se joindre à nous, dit Harry, sauf si ça vous pose problème, bien sûr!  
  
-Tu blague j'espère! dit George. C'est plutôt un honneur de jouer en compagnie d'hommes qui ont fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor à maintes reprises!  
  
-Et ce n'est qu'une infime partie de nos grands exploits! dit Sirius d'un air suffisant totalement feint.  
  
-Une infime partie! dit Fred éberlué.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait les présentations! dit-il.  
  
-Voyons, Harry, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être présentés! dit James avec le même air que Sirius sûr le visage, tout le monde nous connais!  
  
-En effet, ils connaissent James et Sirius mais. ce n'est pas tout.  
  
Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.  
  
-Fred, George, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Patmol et Cornedrue, membre du maintenant trio des Maraudeurs!  
  
Les jumeaux ouvrirent la bouche dans un air de profonde admiration. Puis, sans prévenir, ils tombèrent à genoux en s'écriant.  
  
-Vous êtes nos idoles!  
  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire en aidant les jumeaux à se relever.  
  
-Au fait, pourquoi maintenant trio, qui sont Lunar et Queudvers.  
  
Harry vit, l'espace d'une seconde, l'expression des deux hommes changer au nom de Queudvers.  
  
-Et bien, commença Sirius.  
  
-Pour tout dire, continua James.  
  
-Lunar n'est autre que.  
  
-Le professeur Lupin.  
  
Les yeux de Fred et George s'agrandirent.  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Vraiment, approuva James  
  
-Et Queudvers?  
  
-Queudvers est, plutôt était, à l'heure qu'il est, autre que Peter Pettigrow.  
  
-Autrement dit Croutard, termina Ron avec rage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ton rat vient faire dans cette histoire.  
  
-À vrai dire, dit Harry, ce n'était pas un rat, mais un animagus, tout comme Patmol et Cornedrue.  
  
-Je vois, dit Fred, soudain mal à l'aise.  
  
Un instant de silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis Sirius prit la parole pour dissiper cet instant de malaise.  
  
-Alors, on se la fait cette partie, parce qu'il y a quatre charmante demoiselle qui n'attendent que de voir nos prouesses.  
  
Sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens, les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais. Harry libéra les cognars et le vif d'or, et mit le souaffle en jeu. S'en suivit une magnifique partie de Quidditch jouée par un ensemble de joueur peu commun. 


	14. Halloween

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Je suis de nouveau en ligne pour un nouveau chapitre de Complot!!! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais. je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous dis seulement que j'ai à la fois adoré et détesté écrire ce chapitre.  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous  
  
Bye bye  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Lily la tigresse, LolieShing, Kaorou, Solar, Ankou, Lunicorne, : merci, merci, merci, milles fois merci!!!  
  
Ankou : et oui que veux tu, mais je me console en me disant que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles et qu'il y en a sûrement qui me lise sans me le dire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapitre 13 : Halloween  
  
On n'était maintenant plus qu'à une semaine du bal d'Halloween et rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était encore passé à Poudlard. Enfin, dans la limite où Poudlard était quand même une école de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Harry avait continué de faire des cauchemars, mais rien ne s'était produit. Même James était toujours là, mais Harry sentait que son énergie s'épuisait de jour en jour. Il était à la fois inquiet et triste de savoir qu'il devrait bientôt le laisser partir. Entre temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient commencé les cours pour apprendre à transplaner, mais ils se situaient encore au point de la théorie. Harry avait aussi commencé à s'entraîner à la télépathie et heureusement, il progressait beaucoup plus rapidement dans ce domaine, étant dorénavant capable de parler à volonté avec James et Sirius. Par contre, il éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à initier un contact avec eux et à ériger une barrière les empêchant de savoir absolument tout ce qu'il pensait.  
  
C'était lundi et il était l'heure du déjeuné. Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione quand le sujet du bal tomba dans la discussion.  
  
-Alors, Harry, avec qui vas-tu au bal?  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai demandé à personne encore.  
  
-Tu n'y vas pas avec Cho? demanda Ron.  
  
-En fait, il était convenu qu'on irait au bal de Noël, mais pas à celui d'Halloween, alors je ne lui ai pas demandé.  
  
-Harry! s'exaspéra Hermione, mais quel genre de prétendant es-tu? Que crois-tu qu'elle pensera si tu ne l'invites pas à ce bal?  
  
-Franchement? Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne suis pas dans sa tête!  
  
-Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui n'est pas si intéressé que ça de sortir avec elle, comme si le fait de l'avoir invité au bal n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple danse!  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas! s'exaspéra Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vous imaginer ce genre de chose?  
  
Ron étouffa un rire et accusa avec gêne le regard noir que lui lança Hermione.  
  
-De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, continua Hermione d'un air outré, mais si tu veux mon avis, si tu veux conserver tes chances, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher à l'inviter, et tu seras vraiment très chanceux si elle n'y va pas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Puis elle ferma son livre d'arithmancie et quitta la grande salle à grands pas, laissant derrière elle les deux garçons un peu gênés.  
  
-N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tord, dit Ron, ça ne fait pas très sérieux de lui avoir demandé pour le bal de Noël mais pas pour celui de Halloween.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? s'exaspéra Harry, tu veux que j'aille comme ça à la table des Serdaigles et que je dise « euh, excuse-moi Cho, je viens de réaliser que je t'avais seulement demandé de venir avec moi au bal de Noël mais non à celui d'Halloween alors comme je suis quelqu'un de très sérieux, je te le demande maintenant! Cho, veux-tu venir au bal d'Halloween avec moi? » non mais.  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Gêné, Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à Cho. Ron, pour sa part, était plié de rire sur la table.  
  
-Qu-quoi?  
  
-C'est d'accord, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi! dit Cho avec un grand sourire. En fait, je me demandais justement si tu allais me poser la question un jour!  
  
-Euh, en fait, c'est-à-dire que, bien, j'aurais aimé te le demander autrement, dit Harry en bégayant.  
  
-Pourquoi? C'était très bien comme ça! Alors, on se retrouve devant la grande salle mardi soir?  
  
-D'accord, alors à mardi.  
  
-Bye!  
  
Cho tourna les talons et sorti de la grande salle pendant que Harry se rassoyait, rouge de gêne.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu m'avertir qu'elle était là! se fâcha-t-il contre Ron  
  
-Quoi? Au moins, c'est fait maintenant, et comptes-toi chanceux qu'elle n'ait pas déjà eu un cavalier. Et puis de toute façon, je t'en devais bien une pour le jour où tu m'as laissé seul avec Hermione!  
  
-Tout de même.  
  
Les derniers jours avant Halloween passèrent très rapidement. Les filles ne parlaient plus que de robes et les garçons se faisaient le plus discret possible dans ces conversations. Puis, le mardi après-midi, il fut impossible au professeur Flitwick de donner son cours, l'atmosphère étant beaucoup trop à la fête. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, les filles se précipitèrent hors de la classe vers leurs salles communes respectives pour se préparer, suivies par les garçons qui firent le chemin plus lentement, tout de même.  
  
Puis il fut l'heure pour les garçons d'aller eux aussi se préparer. Les Gryffondors de cinquième année montèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour enfiler leurs tenues de bal. Ron y allait bien sûr avec Hermione, Dean Thomas avec Parvati Patil, Seamus Finigan avec Lavande Brown et contre toute attente, Neville y allait avec une jolie Poufsouffle aussi lunatique que lui du nom de Julia.  
  
Comme par magie, les mèches bleues de Harry allaient parfaitement avec sa tenue de bal bleue électrique brodée de soleil et d'étoiles. Seamus lui prêta un bracelet en cuir de dragon bleu cuivré qui faisait la largeur de sa main et qui lui donna, une fois mis, l'allure d'un dresseur de dragon, un peu comme Charlie Weasley.  
  
À vingt heure moins le quinze, les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune rejoindre leurs cavalières et Harry et Neville firent le chemin ensemble pour se rendre devant la grande salle, où ils retrouveraient les leurs.  
  
Harry chercha Cho des yeux un moment et son c?ur s'arrêta de battre au moment même où il la vit. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude. La tenue traînait par terre et découvrait ses épaules à la peau dorée. Son cou était ceint d'un magnifique pendentif ayant la forme d'un dragon tenant une turquoise entre ses pattes. La robe était fendue de la cheville à la mi-cuisse, laissant voir un tatouage, représentant un signe chinois dans lequel était entremêlé la tige d'une rose, sur le côté du mollet, juste en bas du genou. De toute évidence, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il reprit donc ses esprits et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Tu es magnifique, fut-il seulement capable de dire en l'abordant.  
  
-Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Elle le présenta à ses amis en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron dont la nouvelle tenue de bal lui allait à ravir et de Hermione qui était aussi séduisante qu'au bal précédent. Puis le professeur McGonnagal arriva et fit entrer les étudiants dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry et Cho s'assirent à une table en compagnie, bien sûr, de Ron et Hermione, mais aussi des deux amies de Cho et de leurs cavaliers. Ils commandèrent leurs repas et mangèrent avec appétit. Harry regardait parfois vers la table des professeurs. James semblait s'ennuyer et Harry se dit que son père devait vraiment s'ennuyer de sa mère et il en éprouva une profonde tristesse. Il tourna alors les yeux vers Sirius qui était en profonde discussion avec Johanie. Il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de Océane, mais cette pensée ne le tracassa pas trop longtemps. Dumbledore parlait avec animation au professeur McGonnagal et tout les autres professeurs semblaient s'amuser, sauf peut-être le professeur Rogue, dont il croisa le regard aussi glacial qu'à l'habitude.  
  
Puis, lorsque tout le monde eut vidé son assiette, le professeur Dumbledore les fit lever et écarta les tables contre les murs d'un coup négligent de baguette, de manière à former un grand espace libre au milieu de la grande salle, permettant aux élèves de danser. Puis une petite scène apparut et un groupe que les autres identifièrent comme les «Magic sisters» se précipita sur celle-ci. Ils commencèrent la soirée avec une valse lente et les couples s'enlacèrent.  
  
Harry prit Cho dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentait son c?ur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ce qui était très gênant car Cho devait assurément l'entendre. Il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer et se laissa aller à la danse. Lorsque celle- ci se termina, il se sépara à regret de Cho et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui souriait. Puis la musique repris sur un air beaucoup plus rythmé et il se laissa aller à suivre le rythme. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas si mauvais et remarqua que Cho semblait vraiment s'amuser. Près de lui, Fred et Angelina Johnson dansaient une danse effrénée et Sirius dansait en tenant Johanie dans ses bras. Même son père dansait avec le professeur Bibine et semblait s'amuser aussi. Il était content de voir tous ces gens heureux et l'espace d'une soirée, il oublia tout. Il oublia Voldemort, il oublia que son père repartirait bientôt, et il ne pensa qu'à s'amuser, s'amuser comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis le soir de la troisième tâche.  
  
Puis après quelques danses, Harry et Cho allèrent s'asseoir pour reprendre leurs souffles. Harry alla chercher deux jus de citrouille légèrement relevés d'alcool et en tendit un à Cho en s'asseyant. Elle le prit avec un regard reconnaissant et en but une longue gorgée.  
  
-Si on allait faire un tour dans le parc? proposa Harry lorsque Cho eut terminé son ver.  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Il se leva, pris sa cape (bleue, brodée de soleils dorés et d'étoiles argentées, du même tissu que sa tenue de bal) et lui tendit un bras. Elle prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent hors de la grande salle sous l'?il amusé de James.  
  
Ils marchèrent un moment sans dire un mot, puis Harry remarqua que Cho frissonnait dans l'air froid de l'automne.  
  
-Tu as froid? demanda-t-il d'un ton très concerné.  
  
-Un peu, en fait, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Il prit sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Puis, timidement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Il frissonna lui aussi, mais pas de froid. Une demi-lune brillait haut dans le ciel et des milliers d'étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel. Et il était là, debout dans le parc de Poudlard, tenant Cho Chang dans ses bras.  
  
-À quoi penses-tu? demanda-t-elle après un moment.  
  
Harry hésita un moment.  
  
-Je pensais seulement au fait que je suis bien.  
  
Cho resta silencieuse. Elle avait de nouveau posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et il profitait de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Puis il sentit qu'elle s'écartait quelque peu de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle lui souriait. Enfin, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il eut l'impression que des milliers de papillons y volaient. Ils se séparèrent après un moment, à bout de souffle, se souriant bêtement. Puis il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant très fort et lâcha finalement  
  
-Je t'aime, Cho.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, Harry.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait dit, et elle lui avait répondu que c'était réciproque. Il la regarda abasourdi puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.  
  
-AAAAAAARGH NOOOOOOOON  
  
Harry et Cho se séparèrent  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Cho.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
BOUM  
  
Le bruit venait des environs de la cabane de Hagrid  
  
-AAAAAAAARGH  
  
-HAGRID! cria Harry en commençant à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri, paniqué.  
  
-Harry! cria Cho, trop effrayée pour bouger.  
  
-Harry? entendit l'adolescent dans sa tête.  
  
-Sirius? Sirius, dit Harry paniqué, dehors, vite, il se passe quelque chose près de chez Hagrid  
  
-J'arrive! lui répondit télépathiquement son parrain, ne bouge pas de l'endroit d'où tu es!  
  
-Mais. essaya de protester l'adolescent.  
  
-HARRY, ÉCOUTE MOI, RESTE OÙ TU ES!  
  
Harry obéit avec crainte et retourna auprès de Cho qu'il prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Un instant plus tard, un énorme chien noir passa près d'eux suivit de près par James.  
  
-Harry, Cho, leur cria-t-il en passant, retournez vite au château!  
  
Ils allèrent obéir lorsque Harry vit quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Hagrid flottait dans les airs, filant à une vitesse folle en direction de la forêt interdite.  
  
-Hagrid! cria-t-il en courant vers celui-ci, suivit de près par Cho qui cette fois l'avait suivit.  
  
Puis il entendit la voix de Sirius.  
  
-James! NON!  
  
Tout se passa alors au ralenti, un peu comme dans un rêve. Harry vit Sirius courir derrière son père et celui-ci se transforma en cerf. La majestueuse créature fit quelques pas, puis s'effondra.  
  
-NOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry courut en direction de son père en sachant ce qui l'attendait, toujours suivit de près pas Cho. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit ou le cerf s'était effondré, il trouva son père, les yeux clos. Sa silhouette était floue, un peu comme un souvenir qui s'efface lentement de notre mémoire.  
  
-Papa? Papa, dis moi qua ça va, dis moi que ce n'est rien, je t'en pris, non, tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite, pas maintenant, tu viens à peine d'arriver, je t'en pris, papa.  
  
La vue de l'adolescent fut brouillée par les larmes. Il continuait de secouer son père comme une enfant secoue ses parents au matin de Noël. Il sentit une main de poser sur son épaule.  
  
-Harry? fit la voix de Sirius. Harry, vient, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
Avec difficulté, Harry se recula et regarda d'un air absent Sirius faire apparaître un brancard et y déposer le corps de son père. C'était affreux. Il devait le laisser partir, encore une fois. Il savait que son père ne se remettrait pas, et par-dessus tout, il savait que l'heure de le laisser partir était arrivée. Il suivit Sirius et le brancard en direction du château. Tout le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il n'eut conscience de rien. Ni des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ni de la main de Cho dans la sienne, ni de la fête qui battait toujours son plein dans la grande salle, ni de l'arrivée au sein du groupe de Dumbledore. Il n'eut aucune conscience non plus des heures qu'il passa à l'infirmerie, ni de la présence de Cho qui était restée à ses côtés, ni de l'arrivée du professeur Lupin et du professeur Figg, ni des soins administrés à son père par Pomfresh. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, c'était les moments passés avec son père ces derniers mois. Son arrivée, son apparition lors du procès de Sirius, la journée sur le chemin de traverse, la visite du manoir, les joutes de Quidditch, les promenades sur balais, les parties d'échecs version sorciers. Puis d'un coup, il fut jaloux. Il fut jaloux de tout les autres qui avaient connus de tels moments avec leurs parents pendant des années. Il fut jaloux de ses amis, de ses ennemis, de tout ceux qui avaient eu ce qui lui avait été privé. Il aurait voulu détruire, détruire tout ce qui l'entourait et rester dans une bulle pour toujours, figé dans le temps, près de son père qui ne partirait alors jamais. Alors, il s'effondra sur le lit de son père, et pleura, pleura tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il pleura sa mère, son père, Cédric. Il pleura pour Sirius qui avait passé toutes ces années à Azkaban, il pleura sa vie chez les Dursley. À ce moment, quiconque n'ayant pas connu les événements de la soirée et ayant vu le grand Harry Potter l'aurait pris pour un gamin de cinq ans. Il n'eut pas conscience de l'étreinte de Cho, du regard des autres, et après un très long moment, il s'endormit.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans l'infirmerie, mais il fut vite rejoint par Sirius. Il lui sourit faiblement, mais Harry fut incapable de répondre.  
  
-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Pour ce que je te fais vivre en ce moment. Je n'aurais pas du le faire revenir, je n'aurais pas du l'emmener dehors hier soir, je n'aurais pas du.  
  
-Sirius. le coupa Harry. Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de regretter, nous sommes où nous en sommes et nous ne pouvons absolument rien y faire, alors arrête de te culpabiliser.  
  
Sirius baissa les yeux comme un enfant venant de se faire gronder, ce qui retira un petit sourire à Harry. James remua dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Papa?  
  
James battit faiblement des paupières et regarda son fils.  
  
-Harry, je suis désolé.  
  
-Sirius? Tu peux nous laisser seul s'il te plait?  
  
Sirius acquiesça puis sortit. Harry reporta son attention sur son père.  
  
-Est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi? demanda James.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie? Je me souvenais de toi avant même de te connaître.  
  
James sourit faiblement.  
  
-Tu pourras dire à Juliana que je suis désolé?  
  
-D'accord, dit Harry la voix brisée.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je t'aime, tu sais. Ça a toujours été ainsi et ça le sera toujours. Je veux que tu saches que je suis extrêmement fier de toi et je suis certain que ta mère l'est autant que moi. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai été très heureux de te connaître et je suis vraiment très triste de devoir partir comme ça. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que le fait de me transformer sous ma forme animagus me viderait de toute énergie, je n'avais pas pris conscience que cela écourterait le temps passé avec toi.  
  
Des larmes coulaient maintenant autant sur les joues de James que sur celles de Harry. L'adolescent voyait la silhouette de son père devenir de plus en plus floue à mesure qu'il épuisait son énergie en lui parlant. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, le garder près de lui plus longtemps, mais il savait que c'était impossible.  
  
-Est-ce que tu regrettes? demanda James. Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir permis à Sirius de me ramener?  
  
-Jamais je ne le regretterai. J'aime mille fois mieux avoir eu la chance de te connaître, même pendant aussi peu de temps, que n'avoir jamais eu cette occasion. Je voudrais tant que tu restes encore, mais je sais que c'est tout à fait impossible. Alors je ferai tout pour garder tout ces moment ensemble dans ma mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier que j'ai eu la chance de te connaître, de savoir qui tu es et d'avoir une vie un peu normale pendant quelques temps. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as donné.  
  
Harry ne distinguait presque plus le visage de son père maintenant. Il lui prit la main en constatant qu'elle était presque fluide.  
  
-Je dois partir, maintenant, Harry, dit James d'une voix faible et triste. J'espère seulement t'avoir apporté autant que toi tu m'as apporté.  
  
-Est-ce que ça fait mal? demanda Harry en pleurant.  
  
-L'Avada Kedavra? Non, c'est comme de s'endormir très rapidement.  
  
-Et aujourd'hui?  
  
-Non, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'endormir après une très longue journée.  
  
-Alors au revoir, papa. Je. t'aime. dit Harry entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Au revoir, Harry. Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Puis en quelques instants, le brouillard qui restait de James Potter disparut, puis il ne resta plus devant Harry qu'un lit vide. Il s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit et pleura. Après un long, très long moment, il s'endormit dans cette position.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était couché en chien de fusil, dans son lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était arrivé là, mais il était reconnaissant envers la personne qui l'avait déplacé. Il faisait clair dans la pièce et il était seul. Mystique dormait en ronronnant, les pattes posées sur le ventre de l'adolescent. Il caressa le chat qui se réveilla. Et se leva et s'étira en baillant longuement. Puis on cogna à la porte du dortoir. Au signe de Harry, la porte s'ouvrit sur Cho.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
  
-Pour le moment, pas vraiment, mais ça ira mieux.  
  
-Tu veux que je reste?  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en pointant Mystique.  
  
-Un chat. Un croisement entre un chat et un piraé en fait. Elle s'appelle Mystique. C'est mon père qui me l'a offerte quand.  
  
Sa voix se brisa et il fut incapable de continuer. Cho alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui prit la main.  
  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable.  
  
-Si tu crois que je vais laisser mon petit ami seul dans cet état, et bien c'est que tu me connais mal.  
  
Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
  
-Que tu me connais mal? dit malicieusement la jeune fille.  
  
-Je parlais plutôt de l'autre partie.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je trouve qu'un baisé officialise bien le début d'une relation.  
  
-Je suis plutôt d'accord.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Cho comprenant que son nouveau petit ami n'avait pas nécessairement envie de parler.  
  
-Tu veux que je reste? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
-Tu n'as pas de cours?  
  
-Non, Dumbledore m'a permis de ne pas y aller à cause des événements d'hier soir.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Hagrid?  
  
-Pas à ce que je sache, mais ne t'en fais pas, il peut se sortir de tout. Il est robuste, notre Hagrid. Alors, est-ce que tu veux que je reste?  
  
-Si tu veux, mais sans vouloir être mauvais hôte, je crois que je vais dormir un peu.  
  
-Alors moi aussi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup dormi non plus cette nuit.  
  
-À quelle heure es-tu allé dormir?  
  
-Je te dis seulement que lorsque Pomfresh a réussi à me convaincre de partir, le soleil était levé.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
Harry prit la main de sa bien-aimée et l'attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amoureux et se blotti contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, Mystique ronronnant dans son sommeil au pied du lit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Je m'excuse!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le départ de James, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas vivre éternellement!!!!!! Surtout que je l'ai gardé beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne le devais à la base. Si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai pleuré en écrivant cette partie (oui je sais, je suis hypersensible), alors dites vous que ça me fait beaucoup de peine à moi aussi!!! 


	15. Lendemain

Et oui, déjà un autre chapitre en ligne!!! La session est presque terminée et je n'ai presque rien eu de la semaine, alors j'ai un peu plus de temps à lui consacrer!!!  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est au moins ça. J'ai décidé de ne plus faire de long chapitre comme « Procès » par exemple, à la fois parce que c'est plus exigeant et que l'attente est plus longue. Alors les chapitres resteront courts, mais plus nombreux.  
  
Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans « Lendemain », mais je me suis amusée un peu, après la tristesse du dernier chapitre.  
  
Alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!  
  
En passant, merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'en envoyer pour le dernier chapitre. C'est à la fois flatteur et encourageant, mais comme il y en avait plusieurs, je ne nommerai pas tous les noms, j'espère que vous vous reconnaissez!  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapitre 14 : Lendemain  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il tenait encore Cho dans ses bras. Elle dormait toujours. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et un regard vers la fenêtre lui fit comprendre que le soleil était couché. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était 19h00. Ils avaient dormi toute la journée et il serait maintenant l'heure du dîner. Il se résout donc à réveiller sa petite amie. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux, s'attardant sur la nuque de la jeune fille.  
  
-Il est l'heure, lui dit-il gentiment à l'oreille.  
  
-L'heure de quoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormit.  
  
-De se lever, et d'aller manger. Tu ne peux tout de même pas rester toute ta vie ici, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de cinquième année, même si j'aimerais que tu le puisses.  
  
Elle se tourna de façon à se retrouver face à lui mais à demeurer dans ses bras.  
  
-Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Un peu mieux. Plus reposé sûrement, et j'ai un peu faim.  
  
-Alors descendons pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle.  
  
Cho se leva, suivit par Harry qui prit Mystique et la mit dans son capuchon. Cho s'attarda un peu devant le miroir, replaçant ses cheveux avec ses doigts, ce qui soutira un demi-sourire à Harry, puis ils descendirent, après s'être embrassé et serré doucement dans leurs bras. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans la salle commune. Les élèves devaient sûrement tous être à la grande salle déjà. Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et prirent le chemin de la salle au plafond magique.  
  
-Au fait, comment as-tu pu passer le portrait qui masque l'entrée de la tour?  
  
-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a dit où c'était et qui m'a donné le mot de passe. Il a dit que dans les circonstances, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'opposer à ce que j'aille te voir.  
  
Harry sourit. Il voyait bien la l'attitude bienveillante de Dumbledore et n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'accord du directeur. Comme l'aurait dit Hagrid, un grand homme, Dumbledore. À la pensée du garde- chasse, l'adolescent sentit une sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac.  
  
Ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves dans les couloirs et la plupart baissèrent la tête en croisant Harry. La nouvelle du départ de James avait du se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le château. Les portes de la grande salle n'étaient pas close, signe que le repas n'avait pas encore débuté. Harry et Cho se séparèrent avant d'entrer sur un dernier baiser, puis se dirigèrent chacun vers la table de sa maison.  
  
Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce, les conversations se turent, puis reprirent toutes en même temps. Il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place. Harry posa Mystique sur la table et lui mit une cuisse de poulet dans une soucoupe que le chat attaqua aussitôt.  
  
-Alors, comment vas-tu? demanda Hermione d'un ton concerné.  
  
-Bien répondit Harry.  
  
Hermione le regarda suspicieusement.  
  
-Tu es certain?  
  
-Écoute, Hermione, nous savions tous que c'était inévitable et que ça devait arriver un jour. Je suis triste, oui, mais je préfère l'être aujourd'hui que de n'avoir jamais eu la chance de le connaître . . .  
  
-Alors, Potter est triste? dit une voix traînante derrière lui, tu veux que j'aille chercher des mouchoirs, Potter?  
  
Harry vit Mystique se redresser. Les poils sur son dos étaient redressés et le chat grognait.  
  
-Laisse nous tranquille, Malefoy!  
  
-Alors, Weasley? Tu es triste, toi aussi? J'imagine que tu comptais sur Potter père et fils pour te donner un peu d'argent? Dommage que le père ait été assez stupide pour.  
  
B A N GGGGGGG  
  
Draco n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Il était maintenant assis par terre, un filet de sang coulant d'une de ses narines, Harry debout devant lui et crispant les poings. Le blond ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de le frapper. Il le regarda d'un air ahurit, les yeux pétillant de haine et de douleur. Il se remis rapidement sur ses pieds, prêt à répliquer, mais comme il allait à son tour le frapper, un cri l'arrêta.  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, dans mon bureau, immédiatement!  
  
-Surveillez-la, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione en faisant un signe vers Mystique.  
  
Les deux adolescents suivirent le professeur McGonnagal. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux et resta les mains crispées pendant un bon moment. Il se fichait bien de perdre des point, et d'être en retenue, tout ce qu'il savait en ce moment, était que Malefoy avait insulté son père et que en ce moment précis, il aurait voulu lui refaire le portrait, à coup de poings ou de sort, il se fichait bien de la manière dont il le ferait.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur et elle les fit asseoir.  
  
-Alors, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Mais on cogna à la porte. Sous l'indication de McGonnagal, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Sirius, suivit de Cho.  
  
-Pardon de vous déranger professeur, mais mademoiselle Chang vient de me dire qu'elle avait vu ce qui c'était passé, peut-être peut-elle vous aider à éclaircir quelques points!  
  
-Merci, professeur Black. Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Chang, et vous pouvez rester aussi, professeur, si vous le désirez!  
  
-Je le désire, en effet.  
  
Sirius resta debout derrière Harry et McGonnagal reprit la parole.  
  
-Alors, je vous demandais donc, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?  
  
-Il m'a frappé! dit Draco avec rage.  
  
-Comme ça, sans raison? demanda McGonnagal.  
  
-Draco resta silencieux et jeta un regard noir à Harry.  
  
-Monsieur Potter?  
  
-Il a insulté mon père . . . lâcha-t-il.  
  
Harry senti Sirius s'agiter. Il savait que son parrain avait autant envie de massacrer Malefoy que lui en ce moment.  
  
-Mademoiselle Chang? demanda McGonnagal.  
  
-C'est à peu près ça. En m'approchant de la table des Gryffondors, j'ai entendu Malefoy embêter Harry. Ronald Weasley lui a dit de les laisser tranquille, mais Malefoy à continuer à parler et il a dit que le père de Harry avait été stupide. Alors Hermione Granger s'est levée, mais Harry a été plus vif et a frappé Malefoy à la figure . . .  
  
McGonnagal resta pensive un moment.  
  
-D'accord. Alors en tenant compte qu'il est strictement interdit de ce battre dans cette école, j'enlève vingt-cinq points à Gryffondor et cinquante points à Serpentard.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je perds plus de points que Potter?  
  
-Parce que d'insulter les familles de vos camarades est non seulement mal élevé, monsieur Malefoy, mais en plus ce pourrait être considéré comme une injure, surtout dans les circonstances présentes, alors que je ne vous y reprenne plus, claqua McGonnagal de sa voix sévère. Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. Professeur Black, j'aimerais vous parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
  
Les trois adolescents se levèrent et sortirent, laissant les professeurs seuls dans le bureau.  
  
-Bien joué! fit la voix de Sirius dans la tête de Harry qui réprima un sourire.  
  
-Alors Chang, tu te mêles des affaires des autres maintenant? Tu n'as donc rien appris avec le tournoi des trois sorciers?  
  
-Ne t'engage pas sur ce chemin glissant, Malefoy, dit Harry entre ses dents.  
  
-Oh! Saint-Potter, tu deviens le défendeur de ces dames maintenant? railla Malefoy.  
  
-Devant toi, toujours, mais tu en as déjà eu assez d'insulter mon père, je ne te laisserai pas insulter ma petite amie en plus.  
  
Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment Potter avait-il pu avoir la plus belle fille de l'école. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire!  
  
-Elle t'aime seulement parce que tu es célèbre!  
  
Malefoy vit le sourire de Harry s'agrandir et il entendit derrière lui la voix du professeur Black.  
  
-Je retire de nouveau cinquante points à Serpentard, Monsieur Malefoy, et vous en connaissez parfaitement la raison . . .  
  
Le blond lança un regard noir à son professeur et passa devant Harry.  
  
-On se retrouvera sur le terrain, Potter! dit-il tout bas en passant.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Harry éclata de rire. La tête que Malefoy venait de faire valait vraiment le coup, et celle qu'il avait faite en apprenant qu'il sortait avec Cho aussi.  
  
-Tu sais que je t'aime! dit-il à sa petite amie avec bonne humeur. Et si on retournait manger? Tous ces événements m'ont creusé l'appétit.  
  
-Content de voir que tu vas bien, Harry, dit Sirius.  
  
-Et toi, comment vas-tu?  
  
-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Retournez à la grande salle, maintenant, il y a un repas qui vous attend.  
  
C'est donc main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres que les amoureux retournèrent à la grande salle. Cependant, Cho ne lâcha pas la main de Harry en entrant et elle se dirigea avec lui à la table des Gryffondors, où elle s'assit avec lui. Personne n'osa poser de questions. Harry caressa son chat qui se mit à ronronner.  
  
-Brave bête, tu as compris que tu devais détester Malefoy!  
  
-Alors? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Mione, mais j'ai fait perdre vingt-cinq points à la maison.  
  
-Et? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Ne viens pas me dire que c'est tout!  
  
-En effet!  
  
-Seulement? Mais Malefoy était totalement dépité en entrant!  
  
-Oh! C'est certain! Pour sa part, il a fait perdre cent points en tout! dit Cho en riant.  
  
-Quoi? dirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson, mais pourquoi?  
  
-Pour insulte à la famille d'un sorcier, dit Harry, et à une sorcière directement! ajouta-t-il.  
  
-Explication, s'il vous plait!  
  
-Cinquante points pour avoir insulté mon père et cinquante points pour avoir insulté Cho.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Que j'aimais Harry juste parce qu'il était célèbre . . .  
  
-Quoi? s'exclama Seamus.  
  
-Harry? toi et Cho . . . commença Dean  
  
-Vous êtes ensemble? s'étrangla à moitié Lavande.  
  
-Euh.en effet. dit Harry, gêné, et un regard à la rougeur du visage de Cho lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul.  
  
-Ça alors, Harry Potter a une petite amie! dit Fred Weasley avec un sifflement.  
  
-Oui, et pas n'importe laquelle, ajouta George. Eh, Harry, j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'attraper le vif d'or, ce ne serait pas digne de notre capitaine! Tu te dois d'être aussi brillant contre Serdaigle comme tu l'as été contre Poufsouffle il y a deux semaines!  
  
En effet. La première partie de la saison avait eu lieu deux semaines avant Halloween et Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'or à peine cinq minutes après le début du match, faisant gagner Gryffondor avec un score de cent soixante-dix à zéro.  
  
-C'est promis, George. Je jure solennellement de ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par ma petite amie lors des matchs de Quidditch! dit Harry en plaçant sa main droite sur son c?ur et en levant la main gauche.  
  
-Cependant, ajouta Cho en riant, je fais le même serment!  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Le reste de la soirée de passa sans histoire. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de retourner aux salles communes, Harry et Cho s'embrassèrent et prirent chacun le chemin les menant aux salle de leurs maisons. En se couchant ce soir là, Harry se dit que d'avoir eu l'occasion de frapper Malefoy l'avait vraiment aidé à se défouler et que d'avoir pu rire avec les autres lui avait fait du bien. Quand il y pensait, d'avoir connu son père n'avait eu que de bons côtés, et il en était vraiment content, même s'il était triste qu'il soit parti si vite. Il restait cependant inquiet pour Hagrid. On ne semblait pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles et Harry se demanda si le géant allait bien. Il s'endormit en songeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, alors aussi bien dormir, puisqu'il se sentait épuisé, malgré le fait qu'il n'était debout que depuis quelques heures.  
  
Ce fut le réveil qui le tira du sommeil le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il avait plutôt rêvé de Cho, et des bons moments qu'il avait eu avec son père les mois qu'il avait été la.  
  
C'était la cohue dans le dortoir. Neville ne trouvait plus sa baguette, et Seamus poussait des jurons en cherchant la chaussette identique à celle qu'il avait dans la main. Ron, encore endormit, de cogna l'orteil contre son lit et poussa des jurons encore plus impressionnant que ceux de Seamus. Harry se dépêcha de fuir dans la salle de bain avant que la mauvaise humeur commune ne l'affecte. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il descendit dans la salle commune où il trouva une Hermione de meilleure humeur que ses convives masculins. Lorsque Ron les eut rejoint, ils descendirent à la grande salle, où Cho les rejoignit bientôt. Ils se séparèrent après déjeuné, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui auraient du avoir soin aux créatures magiques, n'avaient pas de cours. Se demandant ce qu'ils feraient en attendant, ils virent Sirius s'approcher d'eux.  
  
-Dumbledore voudrait vous voir à son bureau, dit-il.  
  
-Maintenant? Pourquoi?  
  
-Une bonne nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous dire ce que c'est, je suis déjà en retard.  
  
-Alors à tout à l'heure!  
  
Les trois adolescent montèrent donc jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et ils montèrent l'escalier magique. Le professeur leur dit d'entrer lorsqu'ils frappèrent doucement à la porte et ils s'assirent tous les trois sous l'invitation du vieil homme. Il resta un moment sans parler, les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec des yeux pétillants. Les adolescents attendirent sagement que le directeur prenne la parole, ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes.  
  
-J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons retrouver Hagrid!  
  
-Quoi!  
  
-Quand?  
  
-Comment va-y-il?  
  
Dumbledore rit.  
  
-Allons, allons, un peu de calme.  
  
Les trois adolescents se turent, gênés.  
  
-Il est à l'infirmerie, pour le moment. Il est plutôt mal en point, mais il s'en sortira. Ce sont les centaures qui l'ont ramené. Apparemment, ils ont été convaincu et aidé par les licornes, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais Hagrid est toujours inconscient, alors je ne sais pas encore ce qui lui est arrivé.  
  
Harry resta muet. Hagrid était sauf. Il sentit l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit depuis le soir d'Halloween le quitter subitement. Il savait que le géant en avait vu beaucoup dans sa vie, et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'en remettrait.  
  
-Est-ce que nous pouvons aller le voir?  
  
-Je doute me madame Pomfresh ne vous laisse entrer. De toute façon, vous devriez attendre qu'il se réveille, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre plus que quelques jours. Pour l'instant, je vous conseillerais plutôt d'aller à votre cour de potion qui débutera bientôt.  
  
-Oui, professeur Dumbledore, merci.  
  
Ils sortirent le c?ur léger du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. L'heure avec les Serpentards ne serait pas si atroce, après avoir appris une si bonne nouvelle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
C'est déjà la fin, alors à la prochaine!!!  
  
xxx 


	16. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

Et oui, un 15ième chapitre en ligne!!!  
  
Je voulais seulement dire un gros merci à tous mes reviewers et je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir!!!  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt!!!  
  
Bye bye  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
XxX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapitre 15 : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
  
Il fallut peu de temps à Hagrid pour se remettre. Cependant, il ne se souvenait que d'une force l'ayant attiré vers la forêt. Il ne se souvenait plus, ni de ce qui était arrivé, ni du fait que ce soit les centaures et les licornes qui l'aient ramené. Dumbledore ne s'en fit pas trop quand même, mais déclara qu'il faudrait être plus prudent.  
  
Le garde-chasse était complètement remis pour pouvoir assister au match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle le samedi suivant, et ce, au grand plaisir des Gryffondors pour lesquels Hagrid avait toujours eu une certaine partialité.  
  
C'est donc après le petit déjeuné du samedi matin que les deux équipes quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre sur le terrain. Avant de se diriger chacun vers son vestiaire, Harry et Cho s'embrassèrent.  
  
-N'oublie pas, dit Harry, j'ai juré de faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser attraper ce Vif d'or sous le simple prétexte que le capitaine de l'autre équipe est mon petit ami!  
  
-Pfffff, tu n'as aucune chance! dit-il en rigolant.  
  
-On verra! conclu-t-elle en riant de l'air suffisant de son petit ami.  
  
Et ils se séparèrent. Harry entra le dernier dans le vestiaire et constata qu'il était le seul qui n'était pas changé, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Une fois tout le monde prêt, il se tourna vers l'équipe.  
  
-Je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller!  
  
-Hé! protesta George  
  
-Le discours! continua Fred.  
  
Harry les regarda d'un air effaré.  
  
-Mais . . . dit-il  
  
-Non, Harry! dit Angelina  
  
-Le discours, c'est sacré! termina Katie.  
  
Tous le regardèrent avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bon, d'accord! abandonna le capitaine. Alors nous savons tous que nous pouvons y arriver. Serdaigles ont une bonne équipe, mais nous sommes meilleurs! Et de plus, j'ai fait le serment auprès de nos charmants batteurs de ne pas me laisser faire par ma petite amie!  
  
Et c'est dans l'hilarité générale qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain. Harry serra la main du capitaine de l'équipe et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais. Madame Bibine libéra les cognars et le Vif d'or et mis le souaffle en jeu après un rapide coup de sifflet. La balle fut aussitôt saisie par Angelina qui se précipita vers les buts de Serdaigles. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à son nouveau gardien. Ron semblait nerveux, mais en maîtrise de soi. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour son ami dont la performance avait été spectaculaire lors de la partie contre Poufsouffle.  
  
Harry se concentra donc sur le match. Il entendait d'une oreille distraite le commentaire du match fait par Lee Jordan, mais n'y portait pas vraiment attention. Il remarqua que contrairement à son habitude, Cho n'avait pas calqué sa trajectoire et il en fut heureux. Ainsi, peu importe qui attraperait le Vif, personne ne pourrait les blâmer d'avoir laissé l'autre gagner.  
  
Le score était maintenant de quarante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor et Ron faisait jusqu'à maintenant un très bon travail. Un bon coup de main lui était aussi donné par ses frères qui faisaient pleuvoir les cognars sur les poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe.  
  
Soudainement, il le vit. Le vif d'or brillait à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Il sourit en voyant que Cho était complètement à l'opposé du terrain.  
  
Il libéra donc toute la puissance de son éclair de feu et quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait le Vif d'or bien serré dans sa main, ne laissant même pas le temps à Cho de réaliser ce qui se passait.  
  
Harry sentit deux secousses familières le happer et eut juste le temps de voir Fred et George avant que les autres joueurs les rejoignent exactement de la même façon. Ce fut dans une totale confusion que l'équipe regagna le sol. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils gagneraient la coupe encore cette année.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, la fête éclata. Comme à leur habitude, les jumeaux Weasley disparurent pendant quelques temps pour revenir les bras chargés de bouteilles de bièraubeurre et d'autres confiseries de chez Honeydukes. Personne n'osa poser de questions, mais c'est avec précaution que les Gryffondors goûtèrent aux plats. En effet, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une farce des Weasley.  
  
Hermione disparut au milieu de la soirée, sans dire à personne où elle allait. Comme il était l'heure du repas, Harry et Ron supposèrent qu'elle était partie manger quelque chose de plus consistant que des Fizwizbizz ou des choco-grenouilles.  
  
-Au fait, demanda Harry, Ron, tu n'es pas supposé être présent à la grande salle en tant que préfet?  
  
-En tant normal, oui, mais comme Hermione y est, je crois que je me dois d'être ici. pour m'assurer que tout va bien! dit-il avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Harry pouffa de rire. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait nommé Ron préfet. En fait, il le soupçonnait de l'avoir fait pour redonner une certaine confiance à Ron qui toute sa vie, avait été dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Ainsi, il devenait plus qu'un Weasley et que l'ami de Harry Potter. Il devenait simplement Ron Weasley.  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame pivotait sans cesse, les élèves ne cessant de sortir et revenir, si bien qu'après un moment, plus personne ne prêtait attention à ces allées et venues. Jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe plutôt étrange apparaisse. Il s'agissait en fait de Sirius, accompagné de Johanie et même de Océane, qui venaient féliciter l'équipe. Ils ne restèrent guère longtemps, surtout à cause du bruit qui effrayait l'enfant, mais cette visite fit réellement plaisir à Harry. Ce soir, il aurait aimé que James soit la. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait au moins vu la partie contre Poufsouffle, à laquelle Harry avait mit fin très rapidement. Il était heureux d'avoir pu impressionner son père avant qu'il ne parte. Mais il avait été très sensible au fait que Sirius prenne la peine de venir.  
  
Ce fut seulement lorsque le professeur McGonnagal vint gronder Ron d'avoir laissé les Gryffondors fêter si tard que les autres décidèrent d'aller se coucher.  
  
Lorsque Harry se leva le lendemain matin, il sentait un profond sentiment d'incertitude. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit. Cependant, il avait appris avec le temps que plus Voldemort se tenait tranquille, plus il fallait s'en méfier. Sa dernière attaque, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas dire avec certitude qu'elle était de lui, lui avait coûté son père et avait été dirigée envers quelqu'un auquel Harry tenait beaucoup. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à des gens qu'il aimait.  
  
-Ça va, Harry? demanda Ron qui avait remarqué l'air absent de son compagnon de chambre.  
  
-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit celui-ci avec un pâle sourire.  
  
Ron préféra ne rien dire. Il y avait de ces jours où Harry semblait perdu dans un monde profondément triste, et c'était souvent le cas depuis que son père était parti. Les deux amis de l'adolescent savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, sauf attendre et peut-être tenter de lui changer les idées le plus possible.  
  
Harry et Ron, rejoint par Hermione dans la salle commune, descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeunés. Ils discutaient plus ou moins joyeusement lorsque Sirius les interrompis.  
  
-Bonjour à vous! Bien dormi?  
  
-Plutôt!  
  
-Pas si mal!  
  
-Ouais . . .  
  
Sirius regarda suspicieusement Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme.  
  
-Et bien j'espère bien parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide!  
  
Les yeux de Ron et Hermione s'éclairèrent. La perspective de faire quelque chose d'actif leurs donnaient l'espoir de rendre Harry de meilleure humeur. Mais ils ne semblèrent pas aussi ravis que Harry.  
  
-Quoi? demanda l'adolescent.  
  
-Manoir . . . Si nous voulons y passer les vacances de Noël, il faut vraiment penser à le rénover . . .  
  
Harry le regarda avec des yeux désespérés.  
  
-Il va falloir voir Juliana?  
  
-Euh, oui, en effet, j'ai bien peur qu'il faudra le faire un jour où l'autre . . .  
  
-Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir du château? demanda Hermione dans l'espoir de dissiper ce moment d'hésitation.  
  
-Dans les faits oui, mais à ce que je sache, il ne vous est pas encore interdit de retourner chez-vous, et comme vous serez avec moi . . .  
  
-Avec vous pour quoi? demanda Cho derrière le dos de Harry en souriant.  
  
L'adolescent eu un sursaut et sourit faiblement à sa petite amie.  
  
-Ça va, toi? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. En fait, on va au manoir.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Sirius sourirent. Ils avaient tous eu peur que Harry refuse.  
  
-Quel manoir?  
  
-Potter, ma chère, dit Ron avec un sourire.  
  
-C'est vrai? demanda la jeune fille à son amoureux.  
  
-En effet . . .  
  
-Vous voulez venir, mademoiselle Chang? demanda Sirius comme si elle n'était qu'une élève.  
  
Harry regarda son parrain avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Elle pourrait?  
  
-Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai qu'à avertir Dumbledore qu'elle est avec nous! De toute façon, nous aurons besoin d'un portoloin pour s'y rendre, alors il faut aller au bureau de Dumbledore d'une façon où d'une autre!  
  
Harry fit la grimace.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas y aller en balais?  
  
Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de grimacer, ce qui fit rire Sirius.  
  
-D'abord parce que notre chère Hermione déteste ça et que c'est la seule façon dont j'ai pu convaincre Dumbledore de vous emmener.  
  
-Dans ce cas, se rendit l'adolescent, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu as envie de venir? demanda-t-il à son tour à Cho.  
  
-Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire?  
  
-En fait, dit Sirius, il n'y a que quelques trous à reboucher et il faut peinturer.  
  
-Tu plaisantes? s'écria Harry.  
  
-Euh, non, pourquoi?  
  
-Tu as vu la grandeur du manoir, ça va nous prendre des jours, voir des semaines!  
  
-Harry, est-ce que tu oublierais que tu es un sorcier? Le fait de changer la couleur des murs n'est pas si atroce, il ne faut qu'un coup de baguette, et rien de plus! De toute façon, ce n'est pas toute les pièces qui en ont besoin.  
  
-Est-ce que Johanie et Océane viennent?  
  
-Non, Océane est un peu trop petite pour ce genre de travaux et il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour rester avec elle.  
  
-C'est logique. Est-ce qu'elles ont vu le manoir?  
  
-Non, pas encore, je leur réserve la surprise le jour où elles emménageront, avant Noël j'espère, d'ailleurs. Johanie commence vraiment à s'ennuyer ici. Au moins au manoir, nous pourrons lui faire une pièce opaque à la magie où nous pourrions installer un ordinateur, pour lui permettre de travailler un peu.  
  
-Il faudrait lui présenter ma mère! dit Ron. Avec elle, elle n'aurait vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer!  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Même Harry retrouvait le moral, même s'il savait qu'il devrait affronter Juliana dans quelques heures.  
  
-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Et bien, maintenant, si vous avez terminé de manger!  
  
-Maintenant! s'étrangla à moitié Harry.  
  
Et bien là, ses heures étaient réduites à minutes.  
  
-Il y a un problème?  
  
-Non . . . non, ça va . . .  
  
-Je lui parlerai avec toi, si tu veux, dit Sirius qui semblait comprendre pourquoi son filleul était si paniqué.  
  
L'adolescent eut un pâle sourire.  
  
-Alors allons-y, dans ce cas . . .  
  
Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement et prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. À partir de là, une bouteille vide de bièraubeurre les emmena au manoir.  
  
Cho ouvrit de grands yeux devant la bâtisse. Elle ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'aussi gros. Harry inspira profondément et poussa la lourde porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas de fantôme en vue et il en fut presque soulagé. Mais il se dit finalement que plus il repoussait le moment, plus l'angoisse se faisait grande. Ça devait absolument se faire aujourd'hui.  
  
-Par où commence-t-on? demanda Hermione pour sortir Harry de ses pensées. -Et bien, commencez par aller déposer vos choses dans la chambre de Harry, et puis on se rejoint dans cette salle, dit-il en pointant la salle de bal à sa droite.  
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent.  
  
-On va essayer de ne pas se perdre!  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre et prirent le couloir de gauche. Au grand soulagement de Harry ils retrouvèrent facilement la pièce. Il y avait quelques boîtes en cartons posées par terre mais l'adolescent n'y porta pas attention. Ils déposèrent leurs capes sur le lit et redescendirent rejoindre Sirius.  
  
-Ne me dis pas qu'on va refaire cette salle?  
  
-Tu plaisantes? Cette salle est parfaite. Non en fait, c'est surtout les chambres qu'il faut rafraîchir, et il faut faire une chambre d'enfant pour Océane.  
  
-Ma chambre est bien comme elle est! dit Harry précipitamment.  
  
-Je sais, mais elle a quand même besoin d'un bon récurage à l'aide de quelque coup de baguette. Je sais que tu ne veux rien y changer, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en pas en nettoyer les murs avant d'y dormir! fit Sirius en riant.  
  
Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.  
  
-Alors donc, continua l'homme, je propose qu'on se divise. Pour ma part, je me charge de trouver une chambre pour Océane et de l'aménager. Je propose que Harry et mademoiselle Chang . . .  
  
-Vous savez, professeur, vous pouvez m'appeler Cho, fit elle un peu gênée.  
  
-D'accord, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Sirius, mais, seulement en dehors des cours!  
  
Les adolescents ricanèrent.  
  
-Je disais donc, je propose que Harry et Cho récurent un peu la chambre de Harry et Ron et Hermione, vous pourriez donner un coup de peinture à une des chambres d'amis. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, venez me voir pour que je puisse vous donner autre chose à faire.  
  
Ils se séparèrent donc. Harry et Cho remontèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent et Sirius montra une chambre à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils s'en occupent.  
  
À la fin de la journée, ils avaient abattu beaucoup de travail. La chambre de Harry était propre, ainsi que toutes les chambres d'amis. Les adolescent s'étaient d'ailleurs amusés en en changer toute les couleurs. Puis la chambre pour Océane était prête ainsi que la chambre qu'occuperaient Sirius et Johanie. La vaisselle avait été nettoyée et rangé à coup de sort et les planchers reluisaient. En fait il ne restait plus qu'à ranger le grenier, mais ça pouvait toujours attendre. Cette tâche pourrait être faite seulement lorsque les occupants auraient emménagés. Ils étaient tous plutôt fiers d'eux.  
  
-Rusard en serait vert de jalousie! dit Sirius pendant qu'ils mangeaient des sanwitchs que l'homme avait fait apparaître.  
  
-À quelle heure le portoloin nous ramène-t-il à Poudlard? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Dans une heure.  
  
-Je reviens, dit Harry.  
  
-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? demanda Sirius qui avait deviné ses intentions.  
  
-Non, je crois que ça va aller.  
  
Harry sortit de la salle à manger et referma les portes derrière lui. Puis il monta les escaliers de marbre et s'arrêta à leur sommet.  
  
-Juliana? cria-t-il. Juliana, il faut qu'on parle! Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre s'il te plait!  
  
Harry prit donc la direction de sa chambre. Il s'y assit sur son lit et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint pas la jeune fille à la silhouette fantomatique.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle tristement.  
  
Harry la regarda aussi tristement qu'elle.  
  
-Il est parti, c'est ça?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
-Oh, Harry, dit-elle en s'approchant, est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Il voulait que je te dise qu'il s'excuse.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
-Ton père s'est toujours senti coupable, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Après tout, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui m'est arrivé, alors ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont pu me faire, nous n'étions que des adolescents, et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. L'important est de savoir si toi, tu vas bien, Harry.  
  
L'adolescent haussa les épaules.  
  
-Il me manque, mais je crois que ça va aller.  
  
-Certains?  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Ça va aller. Et puis, il y a Sirius.  
  
-Oui, je suis contente que sa famille vienne vivre ici. D'avoir une enfant va remettre un peu de vie dans ce manoir. J'y vis seule depuis si longtemps.  
  
On cogna à la porte.  
  
-Harry?  
  
C'était la voix de Sirius.  
  
-Oui, entre!  
  
-Désolé de vous déranger, mais le portoloin nous ramènera à Poudlard dans dix minutes, je crois que tu ferais mieux de descendre.  
  
-D'accord, tu veux m'aider à descendre tout ça? dit-il en pointant les capes de ses amis.  
  
Sirius s'avança, pris les capes et sortit.  
  
-Je dois y aller, dit Harry.  
  
-Je sais, j'espère que tu reviendras vite!  
  
-Je vais sûrement venir aider à installer Johanie et Océane. Si non, je viendrai passer les vacances de Noël.  
  
-D'accord, alors à bientôt.  
  
-À bientôt, Juliana.  
  
Harry sortit de sa chambre et coura presque vers le hall d'entré où les autres l'attendaient. Il mis rapidement la cape que son parrain lui tendait et mit un doigt sur la bouteille. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le hall de Poudlard.  
  
Sirius salua les jeunes sorciers et alla rejoindre Johanie et Océane. Ron et Hermione partirent vers la tour des Gryffondor et disant au revoir à Cho avec qui ils avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir pendant la journée. Harry embrassa son amoureuse et la serra dans ses bras avant de se diriger à son tour vers sa tour, pendant qu'elle prenait la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles.  
  
Lorsque Harry se coucha ce soir là, il était épuisé, mais aussi content de sa journée.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews please!!!  
  
xXxXxXx 


	17. Apparition

Bonjour à tous !  
  
Voila un nouveau chapitre à lire. Veuillez prendre note que j'ai un nouveau correcteur, alors applaudissons tous J-S qui a gentiment accepté de prendre en charge cette lourde tâche !  
  
En ce qui concerne les reviews . . .  
  
Solar : Que dire de plus que merci !  
  
Aragoth : Merci, et moi aussi je trouve lourd tout les développement des matchs de Quidditch, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas développé plus que ça . . .  
  
Alex : merci, merci, merci, et tu as peut-être raison !  
  
Matthieu : encore une fois, que dire de plus que Merci !!!  
  
Malefica et Namser Malefoy : À vous aussi, mille merci !  
  
Ippissauli : pareil que pour les autres, merci ! Ma foi, je me répète !  
  
Ryan : toi aussi, merci !  
  
Yari : merci, mais ça, tu les sais déjà . . . lol  
  
Baggera : ouais, tu as sûrement raison, je vais voir à ça . . .  
  
En passant, j'écris parfois de petits messages pour vous répondre dans les reviews, parfois, ça vaut la peine d'aller y faire un petit tour.  
  
Allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture et continuez à être aussi généreux dans vos commentaires !!!  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 16 : Apparition  
  
Il était assis sur un grand divan au bord du feu et écrivait dans un petit cahier à l'aide d'une plume dont le réservoir d'encre se remplissait par magie. Il semblait y avoir des pages et des pages d'écrites dans ce petit livre, vieux de plusieurs années, qui ressemblait à un journal. Sur la page, on pouvait lire ceci :  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Jeudi 7 novembre 1995  
  
Ça fait une semaine que j'ai écrit, pourtant, il s'en est passé des choses. Hagrid s'est réveillé, mais il ne se souvient plus du tout de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais Albus ne semble pas trop s'en faire, alors aussi bien attendre ce qui va se passer, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait autre chose à faire.  
  
James est parti, ça, je l'ai déjà dit. Je crois que Harry va plutôt bien quand même, Ron, Hermione et Cho l'aident beaucoup. Il l'a même annoncé lui-même à Juliana qui, je crois, lui a un peu remonté le moral aussi. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, je n'ai pas écouté aux portes quand même. En fait, je voulais conjurer le second Vivius Mémorus comme cadeau de Noël pour Harry, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Je crois que je ferais peut-être mieux d'attendre encore un peu, histoire qu'il se remette totalement de cette histoire. De plus, le James de 15 ans ne resterait sûrement pas aussi longtemps que celui de 21 ans. . .  
  
En parlant de Harry, il progresse très rapidement en ce qui concerne la télépathie. Bientôt, il la maîtrisera aussi bien que moi. En ce qui concerne le transplanage, ils se débrouillent bien tous les trois. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Harry ne m'ait pas encore demandé d'inclure Cho dans le cours. Peut-être que je devrais lui proposer, maintenant qu'elle est sa petite amie, elle risque autant que Ron et Hermione.  
  
Je fais déménager Johanie et Océane dans une semaine. Ce ne sera pas beaucoup de travail, mais elles auront quand même besoin de temps pour s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement. Nous irons probablement tous passer les vacances de Noël au manoir. J'ai hâte de voir comment Harry va réagir dans la bâtisse.  
  
Mais je dois cesser d'écrire, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sirius referma le petit cahier et se leva. Il alla embrasser Johanie et Océane dans la chambre de l'enfant et sortit pour aller donner son cours avec Arabella.  
  
L'heure était avec les Serdaigles de sixième année et se passa très bien. À la fin du cours, lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, il retenu Arabella.  
  
-Alors, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Remus ?  
  
-Non, en fait, je crois qu'il me fuit.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment été présente toutes ces années et disons que . . . enfin . . . je crois qu'il a beaucoup souffert de solitude . . . et je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu . . .  
  
-Ce n'est pas dans la nature de Remus, d'en vouloir à quelqu'un je veux dire.  
  
-Si tu le dis  
  
-Tu devrais lui dire . . .  
  
La jeune femme rougit.  
  
-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler . . . dit-elle en détournant le regard.  
  
-Cesse de te moquer de moi Arabella, je vous ai bien vu au bal. Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui !  
  
-Cesse de dire des imbécillités tu veux ?  
  
-Si tu veux, mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit des imbécillités !  
  
-Sirius, est-ce qu'un jour tu va apprendre à concéder ?  
  
-Tu peux toujours rêver ! dit-il en riant. Allez, écris lui !  
  
-D'accord, disons que j'avoue que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Remus, et si c'était lui qui refusait de revenir en arrière ?  
  
-Arabella, Remus a toujours été seul. Les seules personnes qui aient un jour été là pour lui, c'est nous, alors pourquoi refuserait-il de revenir en arrière ?  
  
-Parce que je lui ai fait du mal . . . dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Sirius s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu sais, Remus n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Je crois que s'il reste distant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'en veut, mais plutôt parce qu'il veut éviter d'avoir mal une autre fois, dit-il doucement. A mon avis, tu devrais vraiment lui écrire, et lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu devrais lui dire que tu te sens affreusement coupable et que tu souffres de le voir aussi distant.  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de se laisser consoler. Ils se séparèrent après un moment et lorsque les yeux d'Arabella eurent repris une couleur normale, ils descendirent déjeuner à la grande salle.  
  
En après-midi, Sirius devait rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione pour leur cours de transplanage. Il leur réservait une bonne surprise aujourd'hui. En effet, ils allaient faire un cours pratique pour la première fois.  
  
C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il eut terminé de manger, il alla rejoindre les adolescents à la table des Gryffondors, non sans avoir d'abord souhaité un bel après-midi à Arabella.  
  
-Alors, les enfants, prêts pour le cours ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Dans quelle classe allons-nous aujourd'hui ?  
  
-En fait, aucune, nous allons à la cabane hurlante !  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
-DEJA ?  
  
Sirius rit.  
  
-En effet, je crois que vous êtes prêts pour tenter une première expérience !  
  
-Alors on va transplaner aujourd'hui ?  
  
-En effet, mais seulement sur quelques mètres. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous retrouver en Suisse, sûr la tête d'une pauvre femme !  
  
Les adolescents rirent.  
  
-Alors, vous avez terminé de manger ? demanda Sirius  
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent.  
  
-Alors allons-y.  
  
Le groupe se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Les adolescents allèrent chercher leurs capes dans leurs dortoirs et ils prirent tous la direction du Saule Cogneur. Sirius chercha une branche pour appuyer sur le n?ud.  
  
-Attends ! dit Harry.  
  
Au prix d'un effort de contorsion impressionnant, il sortit Mystique de sa capuche. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de l'animal et le posa par terre. Sirius vit avec étonnement le petit félin se diriger vers l'arbre, onduler entre les branches et appuyer sur le n?ud à la base de la racine.  
  
-Ce chat est vraiment intelligent ! fit le professeur.  
  
-Probablement parce que ce n'est pas qu'un chat ! dit Harry.  
  
Ils prirent donc le passage secret vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois arrivé, Sirius alluma un feu dans l'âtre pendant que les adolescents enlevaient leurs capes.  
  
-Donc, dit Sirius en se retournant vers les adolescents, ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier à la base, c'est que le fait de transplaner est un acte de magie d'un niveau très avancé. De plus, le fait de transplaner sur plusieurs kilomètres n'est pas plus difficile que de transplaner sur quelques mètres. Donc, si vous réussissez aujourd'hui, vous serez dorénavant en mesure de transplaner comme bon vous semblera. Ceci dit, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas utiliser cette capacité à mauvais escient. Souvenez-vous toujours qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que l'endroit le plus près de l'école où vous pourrez atterrir est Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, il serait mieux que vous gardiez cette capacité secrète, pour éviter que cela vienne aux oreilles de Voldemort, réduisant ainsi vos efforts à néants. Alors, qui veut commencer ?  
  
-Moi, dit aussitôt Hermione.  
  
-D'accord, alors place toi au milieu de la pièce. Harry, tu viens me rejoindre, et Ron, j'aimerais que tu montes dans la chambre au deuxième. Hermione, c'est à cet endroit que je veux que tu ailles. Tu n'as qu'à penser à Ron pour être certaine d'aller au bon endroit. Ron, tu es arrivé ? demanda Sirius en haussant la voix.  
  
-Oui ! leur répondit la voix de Ron.  
  
-D'accord. Alors Hermione, c'est à toi. N'oublie pas ce que tu as appris et tout devrait bien aller.  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparût. Harry et Sirius entendirent un cri de surprise venant du second étage, suivi d'un cri de joie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione dévalait les escaliers, suivit de près par Ron.  
  
-J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! criait-elle en sautillant.  
  
-Bravo, Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix.  
  
-Alors, à qui le tour ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-J'y vais, dit Harry.  
  
-D'accord. Ron, ou Hermione, l'un de vous peut retourner en haut ?  
  
-Je peux y aller en transplanant ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Si tu veux. Maintenant que tu as réussi, tu devrais pouvoir y aller facilement, mais n'oublie pas que le fait de transplaner est très épuisant les premières fois, alors n'en abuse pas trop.  
  
-Promis ! répondit-elle.  
  
Et elle disparut à nouveau.  
  
-Hermione ? cria Sirius.  
  
-J'y suis !  
  
-D'accord. À ton tour, Harry.  
  
Sirius vit son filleul se concentrer et disparaître à son tour. Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. En se retournant, il vit Harry qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bravo, Harry! cria presque Sirius. Ron, est-ce que tu es prêt?  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai le choix?  
  
-Oui, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Tu as bien fait les exercices que je vous avait donnés non?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors vas-y, j'ai confiance en toi. Hermione, tu es toujours dans la chambre?  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Alors c'est à toi, Ron.  
  
L'adolescent acquiesça et se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Sirius et Harry se reculèrent de quelques pas et Ron se concentra. Son visage était aussi blanc que la poussière sur les meubles et ses cheveux en paraissaient encore plus oranges. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut à son tour. Le silence tomba sur la maison.  
  
-Hermione? s'inquiéta Sirius.  
  
-Je suis là, Sirius! répondit la voix de Ron après quelques secondes.  
  
Les deux amoureux apparurent en haut des escaliers et Sirius soupçonna Ron d'avoir sauté sur Hermione pour l'embrasser au moment où il était arrivé.  
  
-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible! dit Sirius. Félicitation à vous trois, je suis vraiment fier de vous! À croire que je ne suis pas un si mauvais professeur après tout!  
  
-Il n'est que quatorze heures, constata Harry en regardant sa montre.  
  
-Alors que diriez-vous d'aller fêter cet exploit devant une bonne bièraubeurre?  
  
Les adolescents accueillirent la proposition avec enthousiasme et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant la cabane hurlante, puisque le fait de transplaner était la seule façon d'en sortir. Ils descendirent la petite colline et marchèrent le long de la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'au pub des Trois Balais. Une fois dans l'établissement, madame Rosmerta leur apporta chacun une bièraubeurre et salua chaleureusement Sirius au passage. Cette façon d'agir avait quelque chose d'amer pour Sirius. Il trouvait les gens hypocrite d'agir ainsi avec lui alors qu'ils l'avaient tous cru coupable de la mort de James, Lily et Pettigrow. Mais peut-être les gens avaient-ils besoins d'oublier leurs erreurs et d'agir ainsi pour se pardonner eux-mêmes. Ce qui était dommage, c'était que souvent, le fait d'oublier les erreurs commises ne faisait qu'augmenter les chances de les répéter.  
  
Sirius savait que, malgré toutes les apparences et le fait qu'il retrouve doucement une vie normale, rien pour lui ne serait plus jamais tout à fait comme avant. On lui avait volé douze ans de sa vie. Douze ans où il avait revécu les pires moments de sa vie, où il avait sans cesse revu la maison de Godric's Hollow détruite, ou il avait sans cesse revu Hagrid emmener Harry, sans cesse revécu le jour où Pettigrow s'était enfui. Douze ans de sa vie lui avaient été enlevés et tous les gallions du gouvernement ne pourrait jamais rien y changer. Il ne serait plus jamais l'homme qu'il était à vingt-et-un ans, lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné. Il ne retrouverait jamais ce qu'il était et tous les souvenirs qui lui avaient été volés. Jamais Sirius Black ne reviendrait l'homme charmeur et empli de joie de vivre que tous, ou presque, avaient connu. Et pour se déculpabiliser, tous ces gens vivaient et agissaient avec lui comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais au fond, pouvait-il vraiment leur en vouloir?  
  
Sirius voulu se ressaisir et tenta de se joindre à la conversation des adolescents enthousiastes qui l'accompagnaient, mais malgré leur réussite, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le c?ur à la fête. Une vague de mélancolie l'avait soudain happé et il avait du mal à s'en sortir. Il trinqua à la réussite des adolescents et lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminé leur verre, il les entraîna vers Poudlard. Il ne retrouva le sourire qu'une fois arrivé aux grilles de l'entrée du château, où il aperçut Remus.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Sirius avec un sourire mal dissimulé.  
  
-Arabella m'a appelé, par télépathie, elle veut me parler.  
  
Sirius renvoya le trio d'adolescents au château et s'attarda avec Remus.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Pré-au-Lard? demanda l'ancien professeur.  
  
-Ils ont réussi à transplaner, tous les trois!  
  
-Vraiment? C'est fantastique!  
  
-En effet, oui . . .  
  
-Alors, tu sais ce qu'elle me veut? demanda Remus dans un tout autre sujet.  
  
-J'ai ma petite idée, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Si tu es si curieux, va la voir!  
  
-Sirius . . .  
  
-Écoute, Remus, tu ne peux pas la fuir toute ta vie, et encore moins fuir les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé. Va la voir, je crois qu'il est temps que vous ayez une bonne conversation. Profites-en, elle n'a pas de cours cet après-midi!  
  
-Tu dois avoir raison . . .  
  
-J'ai toujours raison!  
  
-Ça, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je ne commencerai pas à argumenter sur ce point, au risque de perdre temps et énergie!  
  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, puis redevint sérieux en arrivant au château.  
  
-Allez, vas la voir, elle est dans ses appartements, juste à côté des miens. Pour ma part, je dois aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent en haut de l'escalier.  
  
-Oh, Remus, cria Sirius après avoir fait quelques pas.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Si tu repars aujourd'hui, viens au moins me dire au revoir!  
  
-Promis!  
  
Ils sourirent et reprirent chacun leur chemin. Sirius alla dire à Dumbledore que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient réussi à transplaner. Le directeur fut très heureux de l'apprendre et affirma que tant que Voldemort ne serait pas au courant, ce serait un atout important pour les adolescents qui arriveraient maintenant à se sauver plus facilement.  
  
En retournant vers ses appartements, Sirius croisa Hagrid qui semblait plutôt énervé.  
  
-Bonjour, Hagrid, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Sirius! Je suis content de vous croiser! Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry, Ron et Hermione?  
  
-Oui, nous revenons tout juste de Pré-au-Lard, pourquoi?  
  
-J'ai quelques problèmes avec la piraé. Elle est très énervée et je n'arrive pas à la calmer et comme Harry semble être le seul qui le peut, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait m'aider.  
  
-Une seconde  
  
Sirius se concentra sur l'empreinte astrale de Harry. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
-Harry? demanda-t-il  
  
Il sentit l'adolescent sursauter.  
  
-Oui  
  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais te rendre chez Hagrid, il a quelques problèmes avec la piraé.  
  
-Maïra?  
  
Sirius sentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de son filleul.  
  
-Nous arrivons tout de suite.  
  
-Ils vont la voir, vous avez besoin de moi?  
  
-Une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus.  
  
-À ce point là?  
  
-En effet oui.  
  
Sirius et le demi géant partirent donc en direction de l'enclos où Hagrid donnait ses cours. Ils rencontrèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en chemin. En approchant de la tente dressée par magie, ils entendaient les rugissements du félin de plus en plus fort. Sirius vit sortir la tête de Mystique du capuchon de Harry. Le chat semblait comprendre ce qui se passait et à voir son air nerveux, ce devait être plutôt grave.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la tente, ils se ruèrent vers l'enclos de Maïra. Dès que la Piraé les aperçut, elle se calma un peu. Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient réussi à l'apprivoiser et elle leur faisait confiance maintenant. Cependant, elle était encore énervée et décrivait des cercles dans son enclos. Mystique sorti complètement du capuchon de Harry et grimpa sur l'épaule de son maître. Puis, elle sauta lestement sur la barrière.  
  
Maïra s'arrêta et regarda Mystique. Puis, elle s'approcha de la barrière et s'assit. Sirius lut une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de la créature qui semblait échanger mentalement avec Mystique. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maïra?  
  
L'adolescent approcha sa main et la posa sans crainte sur la tête de la créature. Soudain, une forte lumière sembla émaner de la créature elle- même. La lumière était d'une pure blancheur et occultait totalement Maïra. Harry avait enlevé sa main et regardait maintenant la scène du même air ahuri que les autres.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait? demanda Sirius  
  
-Mais rien! se défendit Harry.  
  
La lumière diminua doucement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Mais là où se trouvait la créature quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait désormais une femme. Devant le groupe, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se tenait Lily Evans.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Niark Niark Niark!!! Je sais, vous devez me détester en ce moment. Mais je vous promets que la suite viendra vite!!!  
  
Bon, maintenant, place au sondage!!!  
  
Selon certain reviewer, le manque de reviews donc probablement de lecteur pourrait être du au titre de la fic. Je sais, le titre est vraiment mauvais. Preuve de plus que je suis vraiment nulle pour trouver des titres, ce que vous avez probablement déjà pu voir avec les titres de chapitre . . . hum, ça fait beaucoup de titre ça hein? Peut importe . . .  
  
Donc, à votre avis, est-ce que je devrais changer le titre de l'histoire? Si oui, d'après ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à maintenant, auriez-vous des idées pour un nouveau titre???  
  
Donc j'attends des réponses avec impatience! Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	18. Avertissement

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Et oui, voici un nouveau chapitre !!!  
  
Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous trouvent que l'action n'arrive pas très rapidement, mais je peux seulement vous dire, patience !!! Un jour, ça devrait arriver !!! éhéh, en fait, il faut bien que je trouve une façon presque compréhensible de mettre ça en place !!!!  
  
En ce qui concerne les reviews :  
  
Mamoushcka : merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Aragoth : je sais que ça piétine un peu, mais comme j'ai dit, ça devrait venir bientôt  
  
Tiffany : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi  
  
. . . : ouais, je sais, mais au moins, comme ça, je suis certaines que vous veniez lire la suite !!!  
  
Marie-Josée : merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un reviews, même si tu n'as pas l'habitude de le faire, ça fait toujours plaisir . . .  
  
dreameuse or cho : ouais, moi aussi je trouvais que je mettais notre petit Remus un peu trop de côté, c'est pour ça que je commence à l'inclure un peu plus . . .  
  
Hadler : vraiment, merci beaucoup  
  
sophie : ouais, tu as sûrement raison, merci beaucoup pour le conseil!!!  
  
Bon, je vous laisse là dessus . . .  
  
Alors bonne lecture à tous !!!  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Chapitre 17 : Avertissement  
  
La femme qui se tenait devant eux devait avoir environ vingt ans. Elle avant de longs cheveux roux ondulés et des yeux verts émeraude, semblables à ceux d'Harry et de la créature qui se tenait à la place de la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était réelle, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais une seule question occupait à l'esprit des personnes qui lui faisaient face. Comment ? Pendant quatorze ans, Lily Evans avait été considérée comme morte, et rien ne pouvait le contredire. Sans la mort de sa mère, Harry n'aurait pas pu survivre à l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort lorsqu'il avait un an. Alors, comment pouvait-elle se tenir devant lui ? Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier.  
  
-Je sais que ça peut paraître impossible, et il ne servirait à rien de vous cacher la vérité ainsi que de vous laisser vous faire des illusions. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, ceci n'est en fait qu'une apparence d'emprunt.  
  
Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry était à la fois heureux et triste de cette révélation. D'un côté, il était triste que cette femme ne soit pas réellement sa mère, mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu réagir en apprenant que sa mère n'avait pas donné signe de vie en quatorze ans alors qu'elle était bien vivante.  
  
-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Sirius, brisant enfin le silence. Comment avez-vous pu prendre l'apparence de Lily, en particulier, et non d'une autre personne ?  
  
La femme eut un sourire, puis sembla réfléchir à sa réponse quelques instants.  
  
-En fait, c'est grâce à Harry. Lorsqu'il m'a touché, nous avons été en contact direct et j'ai pu trouver une image dans son esprit. Je ne voulais pas prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un qui se trouvait déjà ici, de peur de semer la confusion, alors cette image s'est imposée à moi, et elle m'a semblée idéale.  
  
Il fallut quelques secondes au groupe pour assimiler cette information. Encore une fois, un long silence s'installa. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa.  
  
-Donc, tu es toujours . . . Maïra ?  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris cette apparence ?  
  
-Parce que je dois vous avertir.  
  
-Et de quoi ?  
  
-Il existe un complot, Harry. Voldemort a trouvé ton point faible, ainsi que celui de Dumbledore, et il a trouvé une façon de vous anéantir, tous les deux.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius le plus calmement possible.  
  
-Leur faille réside en la confiance qu'ils ont l'un dans l'autre.  
  
-Ce qui signifie ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne devrais pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore ?  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que ça signifie. Seulement, vous comptez l'un sur l'autre pour des raisons différentes. Toi, Harry, tu sais que tu es protégé par Dumbledore et que sans lui, tu deviens plus exposé à Voldemort, ceci est ta faiblesse. Dumbledore pour sa part, et prêt à tout pour te protéger, parce qu'il sait que tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il serait prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup seulement pour te sauver, et voilà sa faiblesse.  
  
-Et en quoi consiste le complot ?  
  
-C'est à toi, Harry, de le découvrir.  
  
-Mais, comment ?  
  
-Tu connais déjà la réponse . . . N'oublie jamais que tu es lié à Voldemort, et c'est pour toi un grand avantage.  
  
-Tu parles . . . Être lié à ce monstre sanguinaire . . .  
  
-Je sais que la perspective n'est pas joyeuse, mais lui ne connaît pas ce lien, ce qui te donne l'avantage de pouvoir découvrir beaucoup de choses.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me donnes pas la solution plutôt que de me forcer à chercher ?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que je ne la connais pas.  
  
-Tu sais qu'il y a un complot, mais tu ne sais pas en quoi il consiste ?  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Et comment est-ce que tu le sais ?  
  
-Je suis une piraé, et nous avons un instinct hors du commun, plus élevé que tout autre animal peuplant n'importe laquelle des forêts du monde. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi je le sais, je sais, c'est tout.  
  
-Est-ce que tu sais si ce complot a quelque chose à voir avec l'enlèvement de Hagrid ?  
  
-C'est possible, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que nous sommes censé faire maintenant ?  
  
-Être prudent . . .  
  
-Donc, il n'y a rien à faire . . .  
  
-Je suis désolée . . .  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins maintenant, on sais pourquoi il se tient aussi tranquille et on sait qu'il m'attaquera moi ou Dumbledore. C'est déjà un bon début !  
  
-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait vivre tant d'émotion. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris une autre apparence.  
  
-Bof, tu sais, depuis que je vis dans le monde magique, je suis habitué aux surprises.  
  
-Merci de vous occuper de moi, et de mes petits.  
  
-Ça fait plaisir, et bientôt, vous serez réunis à nouveau, tu vas déjà beaucoup mieux n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-En effet oui, je crois que je serai bientôt totalement guérie, grâce à vous !  
  
-Dans ce cas, dès que tu seras en effet guérie, nous t'amènerons tes petits.  
  
-Merci. Je dois reprendre ma forme maintenant. C'est très épuisant de se métamorphoser.  
  
-Alors nous reviendrons te voir demain.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Au fait ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Mystique ?  
  
-Parce qu'elle est en partie comme moi. Et un jour, ce sera un animal aux pouvoirs très puissants.  
  
-Autant que toi ?  
  
-Presque . . . Au revoir !  
  
Harry voulu dire autre chose, mais la femme qui avait l'apparence de sa mère fut à nouveau enveloppée d'une lumière blanche très intense et quelques instants plus tard, la piraé se tenait à nouveau dans l'enclos.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione après un moment de silence.  
  
-Je crois qu'il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit Sirius, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous y accompagner. Harry et moi pouvons y aller seuls, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous viendriez y faire en fait.  
  
-D'accord, dit Ron, alors nous allons retourner à la tour des Gryffondors . . .  
  
-Très bien, je vous retrouverai là-bas, dit Harry d'une voix blanche.  
  
Harry ne prononça pas un seul mot en se rendant au bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius soupçonnait que cette apparition l'avait bouleversé plus que ce que l'adolescent voulait bien montrer. Il fallait le comprendre. En plus d'avoir vu sa mère apparaître, elle lui avait appris qu'une fois de plus, Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à lui. Non qu'il ne s'en doutait pas, mais c'était quand même un choc d'en avoir la confirmation.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore décida qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment. Il interdit cependant à Harry de sortir des limites de protection du château. Il lui permit cependant d'aller au manoir, tant qu'il y allait avec un portoloin que Sirius aurait lui-même confectionné.  
  
-Mais, professeur, je ne pourrais pas y aller en transplanant ?  
  
-Ce serait risqué ! avait répondu Dumbledore. Si jamais quelqu'un te vois transplaner, ça pourrait venir aux oreilles de Voldemort.  
  
-Mais, si nous transplanons à partir de la cabane hurlante, personne ne peut nous voir !  
  
Dumbledore avait fini par céder sur ce point, au grand soulagement de Harry qui espérait ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec les portoloins de sa vie. Mais un détail s'imposa alors à son esprit.  
  
-Professeur, est-ce que Cho pourrait apprendre elle aussi ? Je veux dire, elle est aussi exposée que Ron et Hermione, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard sembla réfléchir un instant.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je crois que je devrai de nouveau prendre contact avec Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Merci, professeur, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Sirius, est-ce que vous pourrez vous en occuper à nouveau ?  
  
-Sans aucun problème. Au fait, Albus, nous irons au manoir cette fin de semaine. Il est totalement réaménagé et il est temps que Johanie et Océane y emménagent. Poudlard n'est pas un endroit pour eux, elles seront plus heureuses là-bas.  
  
-Je suis d'accord.  
  
-Je viendrai vous donner les noms de ceux qui nous accompagneront.  
  
-Bien. Maintenant, si on allait dîner ?  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord, dit Sirius.  
  
-En fait, je n'ai pas très faim. La journée a été mouvementée et je crois que je vais aller dormir.  
  
-C'est comme tu veux Harry, dit son parrain, tu es certain que ça va aller ?  
  
-Oui, oui, certain, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
-D'accord, alors à demain.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Sirius regarda son filleul partir vers la tour des Gryffondors. En effet, la journée avait été difficile, surtout pour lui. L'apparition impromptue de Lily avait du, en plus de lui donner de faux espoirs, lui rappeler le départ de James.  
  
Sirius, pour sa part, prit la direction de ses appartements. Il avait envie de manger avec Johanie, mais une fois à destination, une surprise l'y attendait.  
  
-Sirius ! dit Johanie. Je suis contente que tu sois venu avant dîner, nous sommes invités à manger chez Arabella.  
  
-En quel honneur ?  
  
-Remus est là !  
  
-Oui, ça, je savais déjà.  
  
-En fait, je crois qu'ils ont de bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer.  
  
La bouche de Sirius forma un grand « O »  
  
-Déjà ?  
  
-Il était temps plutôt.  
  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Remus n'est arrivé que depuis quelques heures !  
  
-Tu sais bien qu'ils ont toujours été faits pour être ensemble !  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
-Tu es certain que ça va ? demanda la femme en remarquant l'air sombre de son amoureux.  
  
-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, nous avons seulement eu un après-midi mouvementé. Au fait, j'ai pensé que toi et Océane pourriez emménager au manoir cette fin de semaine. Je me rends bien compte que tu t'ennuies ici. Au moins, au manoir, tu pourras te déplacer où tu veux et Océane pourra jouer dehors.  
  
-Je suis d'accord.  
  
-Tant mieux ! Et maintenant, je crois que nous sommes attendus, alors si on y allait ? Au fait, où est Océane ?  
  
-Arabella l'a emmenée avec elle tout à l'heure.  
  
-Oh ! alors nous sommes seuls ! dit Sirius les yeux pétillants.  
  
-Sirius Orion Black ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus pour dîner !  
  
L'homme prit un air penaud.  
  
-On ne peut jamais s'amuser quand Océane est là !  
  
-Mais quel âge as-tu ? demanda-elle en riant. Si ça peut te rassurer, les murs du manoirs sont très, très épais, dit-elle doucement en l'embrassant.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils rirent et franchirent la porte pour se rendre chez Arabella.  
  
Les appartements de la jeune professeure étaient identiques à ceux de Sirius, excepté qu'ils étaient inversés. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait masquant l'entrée, l'enfant sauta dans les bras de Sirius, sous les grands rires des autres.  
  
-Alors, c'est enfin revenu, vous deux ? demanda directement Sirius en posant Océane par terre, sous les protestations de la petite fille.  
  
Les deux concernés rougirent et finirent par acquiescer.  
  
-Tant mieux ! reprit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Parce que j'ai eu une journée vraiment épouvantable !  
  
-Alors passons à table, et tu pourras nous raconter ce qui s'est passé !  
  
C'est ainsi que les quatre adultes et l'enfant allèrent dans la petite salle à manger et s'attablèrent. Ils parlèrent de plusieurs sujets, puis Sirius aborda celui de la transformation de Maïra et de son avertissement. Il du s'arrêter lorsque Océane s'endormit dans son plat de nouilles.  
  
-Si on changeait d'appartements ? demanda Sirius. Nous pourrions la coucher et discuter tranquillement chez-moi !  
  
Alors Sirius, Océane dans les bras et suivit des autres, passa une fois de plus le portrait masquant l'entrée et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de chez-lui. Il alla coucher Océane et rejoignit les autres au salon.  
  
-Alors, Dumbledore a décidé de ne rien faire ? demanda Remus  
  
-En effet. Parfois, les raisons des agissements de ce vieux fou m'échappent !  
  
-Sirius ! s'exclama Arabella pendant que Sirius et Remus éclataient de rire. Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter les expressions maraudesques s'il te plaît, nous sommes professeurs dans cette école maintenant !  
  
-Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur que je vais m'empêcher de donner à Rogue le nom affectueux de tas d'ordures, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais avec Dumbledore ? Et en plus, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu fou !  
  
-Par les moustaches de McGonnagal, Sirius, je suis heureux de te retrouver ! dit pour sa part Remus en riant.  
  
-Remus ! s'objecta de nouveau Arabella.  
  
-Oui, mon amour ?  
  
La jeune femme rougit. Sirius avait rarement vu le lycanthrope aussi épanoui que ce soir.  
  
-Allons, Arabella, ne me dis pas que tu vas t'objecter à un petit retour des maraudeurs dans notre vie morne et noire ? Il faut bien s'amuser un peu, et à mon avis, Poudlard est l'endroit rêvé pour cela !  
  
-Johanie, je crois bien que nous ferions mieux de les attacher, si nous ne voulons pas avoir trop de problèmes ! dit la jeune professeure en riant.  
  
-Je voudrais bien t'aider, répondit l'intéressée, mais pour ma part, je déménage cette fin de semaine, alors tu devras te passer de moi pour le surveiller !  
  
-Alors je suis fichue ! Remus, dit, tu vas rester combien de temps ici ?  
  
-Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras !  
  
-Alors dehors !  
  
Les quatre adultes éclatèrent de rire et Remus embrassa affectueusement Arabella sur le front.  
  
-Non, mais sans blague, c'est la pleine lune la semaine prochaine, alors je serai obligé de partir avant ça.  
  
-Eh ! mon vieux, tu as oublié le saule cogneur ? Et il me semble que ça fait longtemps que la cabane hurlante n'a pas hurlé, il faudrait peut-être raviver un peu la légende ! Et en plus, je pourrais aller te tenir compagnie.  
  
-La perspective n'est pas désagréable, mais je vais y penser, je ne veux surtout pas mettre quelqu'un en danger.  
  
-Allez, Remus, ce sera très amusant !  
  
-J'ai dit que j'allais y penser, Sirius.  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Et Sirius fit la moue, comme à son habitude, lorsque quelque chose le déplaisait ou que quelqu'un le contredisait.  
  
La conversation bifurqua sur des sujets moins graves et ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'Arabella décrète qu'il était temps d'aller dormir parce qu'elle et Sirius avait les Serpentards de septième année en cours dès la première heure le lendemain matin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Pour sa part, lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, il trouva la pièce totalement vide. La totalité des élèves était déjà partie manger à la grande salle. Incapable de rester en place, l'adolescent monta à son dortoir, prit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller, mais ça lui importait peu, il voulait seulement marcher, puisque la perspective de rester en place lui était insupportable.  
  
Il marcha longtemps dans les couloirs, sans but précis, couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis un grand bruit dans le château lui indiqua que le dîner était terminé. Il prit donc la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles, dans l'intention d'attendre Cho à l'entrée. Une fois arrivé, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la fourra dans la poche de sa cape de Gryffondor qu'il avait revêtit. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit que les élèves arrivent. Cho fut une des dernières à tourner le coin du couloir, accompagnée d'une amie. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle s'inquiéta immédiatement et courut vers lui.  
  
-Harry ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner et . . . Harry ? Tu te rends compte que tu es vraiment pâle ?  
  
-Je sais, oui, dit-il doucement, ne t'en fais pas, je suis seulement fatigué. Tu veux venir faire un tour ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seul . . .  
  
-Mais Harry, c'est le couvre-feu dans quelques minutes !  
  
L'adolescent lui sourit et sortit la cape de sa poche.  
  
-Il est temps que tu découvres les maraudeurs ! Enfin, je ne suis que le fils, mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance . . .  
  
Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seul dans le couloir, Harry jeta la cape sur leurs épaules et fit signe à Cho de ne pas faire de bruit. Il sortit la carte des maraudeurs de sa poche et la mit en fonction. Avant de la lui rendre, Sirius avait un peu changé son mode de fonctionnement. L'incantation demeurait nécessaire pour les autres, mais Harry n'avait maintenant plus qu'à toucher le parchemin pour que la carte se dessine.  
  
Il entraîna Cho dans les couloirs obscurs de l'école. Grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, Harry avait découvert récemment une salle magnifique où, apparemment, les maraudeurs se réunissaient parfois lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.  
  
Ils montèrent une dizaine d'escaliers pour arriver, essoufflés par la montée, devant une énorme statue qui représentait un grimoire, sur lequel était perché un phoenix. L'?uvre était tout a fait magnifique.  
  
-Maraudeur . . .  
  
Aussitôt, le phoenix de marbre déploya ses ailes et s'envola, tenant toujours le grimoire avec ses serres. Il se déplaça de quelques mètres sur la droite et découvrit ainsi un petit escalier, apparemment sculpté directement dans la pierre, qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur même du mur.  
  
-Pas très original comme mot de passe ! dit la jeune fille.  
  
-Je sais, mais d'un autre côté, il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par ici et tu dois avouer que tu ne te serais jamais doutée qu'il y avait un passage ici !  
  
-J'avoue . . .  
  
Ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité et Harry s'engouffra dans le petit escalier, suivit de près par sa petite amie.  
  
Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte menant dans la pièce, Cho fut stupéfiée. Les murs de la pièce n'étaient pas faits de pierre, comme le reste du château, mais consistaient plutôt en un dôme translucide à travers lequel on pouvait voir le ciel et les étoiles. Apparemment, d'après la vue, ils se trouvaient à un point situé plus haut encore que la tour d'astronomie. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait jamais remarqué cette partie du château de l'extérieur. Elle aurait pourtant dû être visible, étant donné que les murs, ou plutôt le dôme était translucide, un peu cristallin, presque comme de l'eau.  
  
-Le dôme rend la pièce invisible, dit Harry, répondant ainsi à la question muette de la jeune fille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas visible de l'extérieur.  
  
-Je vois, répondit-elle distraitement.  
  
Harry regarda avec amusement sa petite amie explorer l'endroit. Elle était d'abord restée immobile, mais marchait maintenant entre les meubles, effleurant parfois un canapé de sa main, légèrement bronzée. Les meubles étaient essentiellement dans des tons de bleu et de doré, un peu comme la première pièce que Sirius avait fait découvrir à Harry. Sur une plaque, au dessus de l'âtre, était inscrit un message :  
  
« À toi, seconde génération de maraudeur, sache que ce lieu est sacré. Soit fidèle à tes ancêtres et perpétue la tradition de ceux qui ont découvert cet endroit merveilleux. Cherche, et tu trouveras les traces de notre passé.  
  
Queudvers, Lunar, Patmol et Cornedrue. »  
  
-Qui c'étaient ? demanda Cho en effleurant la plaque de ses doigts.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle.  
  
-Apparetto ! fit il avec sa baguette magique.  
  
Puis quelques photos apparurent tout autour de la plaque.  
  
-Lui, tu t'en doutes, fit Harry en pointant la première photo qui représentait James Potter, c'est mon père, connu ici sous le nom de Cornedrue, parce qu'il se transformait en cerf. Son nom était en fait dû à ses bois. Lui, continua-t-il en pointant un jeune Remus de quinze ans, accompagné d'un énorme chien noir, c'est Remus Lupin, connu sous le nom de Lunard, à cause de sa lycanthropie. Le chien qui l'accompagne, c'est Sirius, que tu vois ici aussi, dit-il en pointant une autre photo qui représentait un adolescent de quinze ans aux longs cheveux noirs. Ils l'appelaient, et nous l'appelons toujours, Patmol, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien . . .  
  
-Et lui ? demanda Cho en pointant un petit garçon grassouillet.  
  
-Peter Pettigrow, ou Queudvers, parce qu'il se transformait en rat, dit-il d'un ton empli de haine. Il y a aussi ma mère, Lily Evans, là, avec mon père puis je crois que cette femme avec Remus est le professeure Figg, mais je ne suis pas certain, il faudrait que je demande à Sirius. Puis il y a Johanie, là, c'est une moldue et c'était déjà la petite amie de Sirius quand il était au collège. C'est elle que tu as sûrement dû apercevoir dans le château. Puis c'est tout . . .  
  
Cho se retourna et continua à observer la pièce. Après quelques instants, elle frissonna et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
-Tu as froid ? demanda Harry d'un ton très concerné.  
  
-Un peu. Avec la cape d'invisibilité, ça allait, mais sans . . . Tu sais, ce château n'a jamais été très chaud en cette période de l'année.  
  
Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'enroula dans sa propre cape de Gryffondor qu'il avait sur le dos et lui frictionna le dos pour la réchauffer. D'un geste de baguette, il alluma un feu dans l'âtre et d'un autre geste, plaça le canapé juste devant le feu. Il prononça une incantation pour allonger et baisser le dossier du meuble, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent s'y coucher tous les deux pour regarder les étoiles. Il y fit s'étendre Cho puis se coucha à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler les étoiles, puis, ils s'assoupirent après quelques heures. Pour une rare nuit, Harry eut droit à un sommeil sans cauchemars, malgré tous les événements de la journée.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
En ce qui concerne le changement de nom de l'histoire, j'ai décidé, après avoir lu tous vos merveilleux commentaires, que le projet serait avorté. Alors merci quand même à tous vous vous idées !!!  
  
A+  
  
Et n'oubliez pas, j'adore les reviews !!! 


	19. Bal de Noël

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !!!  
  
Et oui, le chapitre 18 est enfin arrivé !!! Je suis désolée du délais, mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ff.net a quelque peu débloqué la semaine dernière et comme je suis partie en vacance vendredi soir, je n'ai pu uploader la chapitre avant. D'ailleurs, du a ce petit voyage, je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura probablement pas d'autre chapitre cette semaine, puisque nous sommes déjà mercredi et que je n'ai même pas commencé la chapitre 19.  
  
Une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Décidemment, direz-vous . . . Je sais que j'avais promis à certain que « Complot » serait terminée pour le 21 juin. Mais si on regarde les dates, vous vous rendez compte que ça ne concorde pas . . . Je vous annonce donc que la fin de cette fic est reportée à une date ultérieure. Mais il faut voir ça du bon côté puisque ce report me permet de mieux m'appliquer sur l'histoire et ainsi, peut-être, d'éviter de couper certaines scènes . . .  
  
Pour les reviews, bon, je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire et que si vous êtes comme moi, vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de lire mon message. Alors je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et je mets les reviews à la fin pour cette fois.  
  
Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, j'attends de vos nouvelles !!!  
  
À bientôt  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
Ah oui, j'oubliais, je tiens a préciser la scène du bal a été en partie inspirée de la fanfiction « Les Portes » de Alohomora. Franchement, su vous avez du temps, je vous conseille d'aller lire ça.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Chapitre 18 : Bal de Noël  
  
Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la transformation de Maïra et rien de grave ne s'était encore passé. Harry ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait le complot de Voldemort et ce, malgré plusieurs rêves plutôt troublants qu'il avait faits. Il se souvenait entre autre d'avoir vu et entendu Voldemort parler avec ses Mangemorts d'un enlèvement, mais il ne savait pas de qui, et encore moins si l'enlèvement en question était déjà perpétré ou s'il s'agissait d'un projet. Il avait cependant compris que les rêves étaient effectivement le moyen d'espionnage dont lui avait parlé Maïra, mais il avait toujours du mal à se les remémorer  
  
C'était le vendredi vingt-deux décembre, le dernier avant-midi de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Le bal avait lieu le soir même et, pour que tous les élèves puissent y participer, Dumbledore avait annulé les cours de l'après midi pour permettre aux élèves d'avoir tout le temps voulu pour se préparer.  
  
Harry, n'ayant pas envie de revêtir la même robe qu'au bal d'Halloween, avait fouillé dans toutes les armoires et toutes les malles du manoir le jour même où ses amis et lui avaient aidé Johanie et Océane à emménager. C'est finalement dans l'armoire de sa propre chambre qu'il trouva ce qu'il voulait. La tenue de bal, qui avait sans conteste due appartenir à son père, était dans des tons de vert émeraude très semblables aux yeux d'Harry. Le tissu semblait traversé de flammes bleues qui ondulaient doucement. La tenue était tout simplement magnifique. Cependant, il avait caché sa découverte pour ne la montrer qu'à Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas que Cho, qui était, elle aussi, allée les aider pour le déménagement, la voit avant le bal. Il avait secrètement demandé à Johanie de faire les quelques retouches nécessaires, James mesurant sans doutes quelques centimètres de plus que Harry au même âge. La robe était maintenant dans le dortoir, bien à l'abri des regards, et ce depuis la veille. Même Sirius n'était pas au courant et Harry avait bien hâte de voir sa tête, même si c'était, il devait l'avouer, un peu cruel . . .  
  
Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques tirait maintenant à sa fin. Maïra et ses petits, qui devenaient de plus en plus grands, avaient été réunis et la mère piraé ne s'en portait que mieux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélissa, la Serdaigle avec laquelle ils travaillaient en équipe, étaient assis dans l'enclos et jouaient avec les petits, sous le regard bienveillant de la mère. Les trois Gryffondors n'avaient rien dit à Mélissa de la transformation de Maïra, s'accordant à dire qu'il ne servait à rien d'inquiéter l'élève avec ce petit incident. Même Cho n'était pas au courant. L'affaire était restée entre le groupe qui y avait assistée, ainsi que quelques professeurs.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, les élèves quittèrent l'enclos des Piraés, s'assurant bien que ces derniers avaient quelque chose à boire et à manger, et partirent vers le château. En chemin, ils croisèrent les Serpentards qui sortaient d'un cours de botanique. Étrangement, les groupes avaient quelque peu changé depuis le début de l'année. Crabbe était maintenant toujours avec Pansy Parkinson et d'autres élèves de leur âge alors que Malefoy restait toujours avec Goyle, qui avait pourtant grandement changé d'attitude depuis qu'il était préfet. Harry en vint à se demander si Malefoy n'avait pas décidé de ne pas devenir Mangemort.  
  
L'adolescent décida d'oublier ses questions pour se concentrer sur le bal de ce soir. La soirée commençait à vingt heures et durerait jusqu'à une heure indéterminée. Dès le lendemain matin, Harry devait partir pour le manoir accompagné de Sirius. Ron, Hermione ainsi que Cho avaient bien sûr été invités à passer les vacances avec eux, et toute le famille Weasley viendrait partager la veille et le jour de Noël en leur compagnie. Harry avait insisté sur ce point auprès de Sirius. L'adolescent voyait là une excellente façon de les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.  
  
Harry espérait que ce bal soit moins mouvementé que celui d'Halloween. Étrangement, Voldemort semblait prendre plaisir à se manifester en ces occasions. Il fallait absolument se tenir prêt, même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi s'attendre.  
  
Ils allèrent directement dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Les habituels douze sapins de Noël, magnifiquement décorés, étaient déjà en place. La salle était aussi décorée de milliers de glaçons accrochés aux murs et du plafond magique semblait pendrent des centaines de stalactites et des milliers d'étoiles. La salle était tout simplement magnifique et Harry pouvait difficilement imaginer de quoi elle aurait l'air lors du bal.  
  
Dans toutes les bouches, le seul sujet de conversation était l'événement qui aurait lieu le soir même. Tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année avaient le droit d'y participer et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la grande salle serait pleine ce soir.  
  
-Alors, Harry, prêt pour la soirée ?  
  
La voix d'Hermione sortit l'adolescent de ses pensées. Il la regarda un moment, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ron, pour sa part, avait une discussion plus qu'animée avec Seamus Finnigan et ne les écoutait pas du tout.  
  
-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serais pas ?  
  
-Pour rien, c'était seulement pour te sortir de ta rêverie. Tu es certain que ça va ?  
  
-Je crois, oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?  
  
-J'espérais que tu nous le dirais, en fait. Mais si tu dis que tout va bien, alors je ne peux que te croire !  
  
-En fait . . .  
  
-Je le savais . . .  
  
-Non ! C'est rien ! C'est seulement que, en fait, je suis un peu inquiet pour ce soir . . .  
  
-Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Seulement, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'ai comme . . . un mauvais pressentiment. . .  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas fait de cauchemars, tout de même ?  
  
-Non, c'est seulement, comme un sentiment d'urgence . . .  
  
-Harry, tu sais bien qu'aucun Mangemort ne peut débarquer ici, et . . .  
  
-Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas débarquer ici, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'agir ! On n'a qu'à prendre l'exemple du soir d'Halloween !  
  
-Harry, à parler ainsi, tu vas finir par attirer le malheur . . .  
  
-Peut-être, mais promets-moi tout de même d'être prudente ce soir, Hermione. Pas de sortie incognito dans le parc avec Ron à moins que Dumbledore l'autorise et que des professeurs surveillent . . .  
  
-Ça te va bien de dire ça Harry. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis sortie le soir d'Halloween  
  
-Oui, je sais, je n'aurais jamais dû sortir . . . lâcha Harry durement.  
  
Sur ces mots, Harry sortit presque en courant de la grande salle. Oui, il le savait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dehors ce soir là, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il savait surtout que s'il n'avait pas été dehors, son père n'aurait pas pris sa forme d'animagus, et il n'aurait pas dépensé ce qui lui restait d'énergie . . . et peut-être qu'il aurait été là, aujourd'hui, pour assister au bal de Noël. . .  
  
Harry courut directement à la tour des Gryffondors, mais une fois devant le portrait, il pensa au fait qu'à cette heure, la tour devait certainement être remplie d'élèves. Or, il désirait être seul. Il prit donc la direction du sommet du château, là où il avait emmené Cho quelques semaines plus tôt. Il fit le chemin en un clin d'?il, ne se rendant même pas compte du chemin qu'il empruntait, ni des élèves qu'il croisait. En quelques instants, il se trouvait devant la statue cachant l'entrée. Il donna le mot de passe et grimpa les marches en courant.  
  
Une fois dans la pièce, il s'adossa au dôme et se laissa glisser par terre. Il remonta ses jambes, enroula ses bras autour et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Mystique sortit de sa poche et vint se blottir près de lui. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait retenu cette peine aussi longtemps, mais il était temps qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il sentit ses yeux picoter, puis doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne regrettait pas, non. Il ne regrettait pas une seconde la chance qui lui avait été donnée. Il savait dès le début que son père devait partir un jour ou l'autre, que sa présence ne serait pas éternelle. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait se compter heureux d'avoir pu profiter de cette présence aussi longtemps, que normalement, il aurait du rester encore moins longtemps. Il savait tout ça, mais il avait mal quand même, c'était comme ça. C'était comme de le perdre une seconde fois, comme de vivre un second deuil et ce pour la même personne. Et pour en ajouter, il avait fallu que Maïra se transforme et lui donne de faux espoirs en prenant l'apparence de sa mère. Espoirs futiles, certes, qui n'avaient duré que quelques minutes, voir quelques secondes mais, pendant ce court laps de temps, il avait tout de même espéré.  
  
Il voulait une vie de famille. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné cette chose que tous les enfants croient acquise. Mais lui, il avait grandi dans un placard pour découvrir, à l'âge de onze ans, que ses parents n'étaient pas morts de la façon dont il croyait. Jamais plus qu'en ce moment, il avait détesté les Dursley. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas la force de le crier. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était pleurer, pour se purger de toute cette peine qu'il refoulait en lui depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Il n'entendit pas la statue bloquant le passage se déplacer, ni la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, ni lorsque cette personne le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa simplement bercer, se laissant aller à sa peine. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se calmer et il n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux lorsque vint le temps de parler.  
  
-Qui t'as dit que j'étais ici ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Mon petit doigt, répondit la voix de Cho. Hermione est venue me voir, elle était très inquiète. Elle m'a parlé de votre conversation et elle savait qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle est allée voir dans votre tour et tu n'y étais pas, et elle a dit que tu n'apparaissais pas non plus sur la carte des maraudeurs, alors elle est venue me demander si je n'avais pas une idée de l'endroit où tu pouvais être. Je suis venue directement ici. . .  
  
-Tu n'étais pas obligée. . .  
  
-J'étais affreusement inquiète tu sais ! Disparaître comme ça, ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là !  
  
-Je n'étais pas si loin que ça, la preuve, c'est que tu m'as retrouvé.  
  
-Oui, et d'ailleurs, nous devrions peut-être sortir d'ici, avant que Ron et Hermione ne fassent une crise d'angoisse. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de disparaître ainsi.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment en effet. Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de descendre tout de suite en fait, tu m'as vu l'air ?  
  
-Parce que le grand Harry Potter n'a pas le droit de pleurer ?  
  
-C'est presque ça oui ! dit-il esquissant un sourire.  
  
-Mais on a toujours un problème.  
  
-Non . . .  
  
Harry siffla et Mystique, qui dormait maintenant sûr le canapé, les rejoint. Il utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à lui une plume, une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin, et écrivit une courte note à ses amis.  
  
« Ron et Hermione, désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure dans la salle commune.  
  
Harry »  
  
Il plia le parchemin le plus petit possible et le donna à Mystique qui le prit entre ses dents.  
  
-Va le porter à Ron et Hermione s'il te plait, puis attends moi dans le dortoir. Si tu es sage, je te promets que je t'emmène au bal . . .  
  
Le minuscule chaton émis un miaulement et se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule et le chaton disparut dans les escaliers.  
  
-Il est vraiment fort ce chat. . .  
  
-Ouais, et apparemment, elle le deviendra encore plus . . .  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter. Cho ne posa pas de questions à Harry sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait fuit dans cette pièce, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent. Vers seize heures, ils retournèrent à la civilisation. Harry reconduisit Cho à sa salle commune et il retourna ensuite à la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione et Ron ne posèrent pas de questions, mais Hermione s'excusa quand même à Harry. Il dû la rassurer plusieurs fois en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû réagir ainsi.  
  
Vers dix-sept heures, Hermione les abandonna pour aller se préparer. Les garçons se livrèrent alors plusieurs parties d'échecs que Ron gagna inévitablement. Puis, vers dix-huit heures trente, ce fut à leur tour de monter dans leur dortoir pour se préparer. Harry revêtit sa tenue de bal ainsi que Ron, qui avait gardé la même qu'au bal d'Halloween. Cependant, il avait aussi fait appel à Johanie pour y apporter quelques modifications. La tenue était maintenant parcourue de petits fils d'or qui lui donnaient un aspect totalement différent.  
  
Seamus réussit à convaincre Harry de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux pour réussir à les coiffer. En effet, sans les licher complètement à la manière Malefoy, Harry réussit à se coiffer de façon plus convenable que d'ordinaire. Il attacha une chaîne en or à laquelle pendait un griffon autour de son cou et mis deux bracelets en cuir noir, identiques, à chaque poignet. Il avait trouvé les accessoires au manoir, dans la penderie de sa chambre, tout comme la robe, ce qui signifiait que le tout avait sans aucun doute appartenu à son père.  
  
Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans la salle commune, ils eurent du mal à retrouver Hermione. Non qu'elle ne fût pas encore descendue, mais sa robe et sa coiffure la changeaient tellement qu'ils eurent du mal à la reconnaître au premier coup d'?il. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait vraiment changé depuis l'an dernier. Elle ressemblait de moins en moins à la petite fille de onze ans qu'il avait connue dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione devenait en fait une femme.  
  
À la grande surprise de l'adolescent, le portrait de la grosse dame masquant l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Cho. Cette fois, elle avait revêtu une longue robe bourgogne parcourue de fils argentés et bleus miroitants. Elle portait au coup un collier de perles identique au bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet droit. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux mais quelques mèches tombaient librement devant son visage et sur ses épaules.  
  
-Comment as-tu eu le mot de passe ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint près de la sortie.  
  
-Tu oublies que je suis préfète, mon amour, j'ai le mot de passe de toutes les salles communes, comme Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit ça !  
  
-Pour que tu nous demandes celui des Serdaigles ! s'objecta Ron  
  
-Hé ! Percy junior, je te ferai remarquer que vous ne vous êtes pas gênés pour dormir dans la salle commune tous les deux pendant les vacances !  
  
Ron et Hermione rougirent fortement à cette allusion et préférèrent changer de sujet.  
  
-On descend ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Les deux couples passèrent le portrait que Cho venait de franchir et descendirent à la grande salle. Les voyant sortir, plusieurs Gryffondors les avaient suivit et une joyeuse bande parcourait maintenant les couloirs du château.  
  
La grande salle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le déjeuner, excepté peut-être en ce qui concerne les flocons de neige éternelle qui tombaient maintenant du plafond magique. Le petit groupe prit place à une des petites tables rondes, disposées un peu partout dans la grande salle, et fut bientôt rejoint par des amis de Cho, ainsi que par Ginny Weasley qui était venue accompagnée par Colin Crivey. Harry fut heureux de voir que le quatrième année s'était séparé de son appareil photo pour l'occasion. Ginny lui fit un petit clin d'?il et Harry comprit que la jeune fille avait joué un grand rôle dans cet abandon.  
  
Harry s'intéressa ensuite aux couples qui entraient dans la grande salle. À son grand étonnement, Pansy Parkinson semblait être venue avec Crabbe. Malefoy entra un bon moment après eux pour se diriger vers une table très éloignée de couple.  
  
-Je rêve ou c'est Mélissa avec Malefoy ? demanda Ron  
  
-Mélissa ? Mélissa qui ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Whight, la Serdaigle avec qui on fait équipe !  
  
-C'est plutôt un drôle de comportement de la part de Malefoy ! Habituellement, il ne fréquente que des Serpentards.  
  
-Et regarde ! dit Hermione. Goyle est avec Susan Bones !  
  
-Ça alors, il se passe vraiment des choses étranges au sein des Serpentards ! Cho, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose ?  
  
-Seulement que Mélissa et Draco sortent ensembles depuis quelques temps. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis un certains temps. C'est même lui qui est allé lui demander pour sortir avec lui, et non le contraire.  
  
-Vraiment étrange . . .  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui se leva à la table des professeurs.  
  
-Bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter, peut-être un peu à l'avance, un joyeux Noël. J'espère aussi que vous passerez une très belle soirée ! Veuillez prendre note que le parc a été aménagé de sorte que vous pouvez vous y promener sans être incommodés par le froid et que plusieurs professeurs veilleront à la surveillance de l'endroit durant la soirée. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de vous empêcher de sortir. Sur ce, bon appétit.  
  
Nombre de plats succulents apparurent sur les petites tables. Les plats se renouvelaient seuls, de sorte que personne ne manqua de rien. Lorsque tous eurent terminés leur dessert, Dumbledore les fit lever et plaça les tables le long des murs de sorte à laisser un espace dans la salle pour que les élèves puissent danser.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun groupe ce soir là, mais la musique semblait résonner dans les murs et elle fut tout à fait au goût des adolescents, et ce, tout au long de la soirée.  
  
-Harry ? dit Cho en dansant.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je t'avais dit que Sirius me donnait des cours pour apprendre à transplaner ?  
  
-Oui, je sais, c'est pour éviter que tu ne te retrouves en mauvaise posture. Ron, Hermione et moi avons appris aussi.  
  
-Ça, je sais, mais je voulais seulement te dire que j'avais réussi . . .  
  
-Quoi ! déjà ? Quand ?  
  
-Ce matin . . .  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
  
-Tu n'étais pas tout à fait en état de parler de ça cet après-midi tu sais. . .  
  
-Je sais, mais quand même. La prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose d'aussi important à me dire, fais-le. Je n'ai pas envie de détruire ton moral. . .  
  
-Voyons, Harry, tu sais bien que je comprends . . .  
  
-Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'oublier dans cette histoire, promis ?  
  
-Promis. . .  
  
-Si on allait faire un tour à l'extérieur !  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Ils sortirent à l'extérieur pour marcher un peu. Ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione près du saule cogneur. Ils semblaient discuter.  
  
-Hé ! cria Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
-Oh, j'étais en train de relater notre petite aventure de la seconde année ! Et le sujet a dérivé sur le soir où j'ai été emmené à la cabane hurlante, disons, de force.  
  
-Ouais, à ce sujet, dit Hermione, vous avez remarqué que le professeur Lupin était présent ce soir ?  
  
-Non, dit Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à votre avis ?  
  
-Et bien, il semble très proche du professeur Figg, dit Cho avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Les quatre élèves éclatèrent de rire, mais soudain, un cri mit fin à leur euphorie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.  
  
-J'en sais rien, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner au château, proposa Ron.  
  
-Non, attendez . . . objecta Harry.  
  
Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mouvement dans le parc. Puis, une vague de froid sembla les happer.  
  
-Oh non, pas ça . . . dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda nerveusement Cho.  
  
Harry vit une dizaine de grandes silhouettes s'approcher vers eux. Elles semblaient glisser comme sur des patins et portaient des cagoules et de grandes capes noires.  
  
-Les détraqueurs . . . dit Hermione.  
  
Harry plongea les mains dans ses poches. D'une, il sortit sa baguette magique et de l'autre il sortit Mystique.  
  
-Mystique, vite, va appuyer sur la racine du saule !  
  
Il posa le chat par terre qui détala vers l'arbre.  
  
-Spero Patronum ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les détraqueurs.  
  
Une forme argentée sortie de sa baguette pour se transformer en énorme cerf. L'animal chargea les détraqueurs, laissant le temps aux adolescents de rejoindre le saule cogneur dont les branches étaient à présent immobiles. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage un à la suite de l'autre, Harry passant le dernier et attrapant Mystique au passage.  
  
-Courez jusqu'à la cabane hurlante !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-On transplane au manoir !  
  
-Quoi ! Mais, Harry, on n'a jamais transplané aussi loin ! Et Sirius, il va s'inquiéter !  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe !  
  
Tout en courant, Harry se concentra sur Sirius.  
  
-Sirius !pensa-t-il très fort.  
  
-Harry ! Harry, ou es-tu ?entendit l'adolescent dans sa tête.  
  
-Nous sommes sur le chemin de la cabane hurlante, avec Cho, Ron et Hermione ! Il y a des détraqueurs dehors et je ne sais pas s'ils peuvent nous suivre ici, alors on va transplaner au manoir !  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais faites vite. Si les détraqueurs vous ont vus disparaître dans le passage, ils ne se gêneront pas pour vous suivre.  
  
Tout à coup, la réalité frappa Harry.  
  
-Sirius, où est Dumbledore ?  
  
-Dehors, il est en train d'aider les élèves à entrer.  
  
-Sirius, les détraqueurs ne sont pas venu ici de leur propre gré, s'ils sont ici, c'est qu'ils nous veulent moi ou Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, laisse nous faire ici. Dumbledore est capable de se défendre. Contentez-vous de vous rendre au manoir.  
  
-D'accord ! Merci d'avoir entraîné Cho !  
  
-Vite, Harry ! Je te contacterai quand tout sera fini.  
  
Puis Sirius coupa la conversation. Quelques instants après, les adolescents arrivèrent dans la cabane hurlante.  
  
-On y va ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Attendez.  
  
Harry sembla se concentrer un moment puis pointa le centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé.  
  
-Vivius imaginus  
  
Un mince filet arc-en-ciel sortit de la baguette et alla former une image dans le centre du cercle. L'image représentait le hall d'entrée du manoir Potter.  
  
-C'est là qu'on se rejoint, dit Harry. Je vais m'y rendre en premier, ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à vous concentrer sur cette image et sur moi pour vous y rendre. Quand je vais disparaître, attendez quelques secondes et transplanez. A tout de suite  
  
-Mais, Harry . . .  
  
-On n'a pas le temps, Hermione. Alors je te prie, ne t'oppose pas. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en vérifiant que Mystique était bien dans sa poche.  
  
Il se concentra et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, à son grand soulagement, ses amis le rejoignaient dans le hall du manoir.  
  
-Harry ? cria la voix de Johanie. Harry, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Où est Sirius.  
  
-L'école a été attaquée, et c'était plus simple de prendre le passage vers la cabane hurlante et de transplaner ici. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, il est encore à Poudlard, je crois qu'il aide à rapatrier les élèves.  
  
Johanie blêmit à cette nouvelle.  
  
-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Johanie, dit Hermione. Tous les professeurs y sont, il ne lui arrivera rien.  
  
-Nous le saurons bientôt. Il a dit qu'il me contacterait quand tout sera fini.  
  
Ils allèrent tous au salon, puis Johanie alla faire du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Environ une heure plus tard, Sirius atterrit au milieu du salon.  
  
-Sirius ! s'exclama Johanie et lui sautant dans les bras.  
  
Le visage de l'homme était totalement blanc. Il poussa doucement Johanie par les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé.  
  
-Sirius, demanda Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Sirius avala sa salive plusieurs fois avant de répondre.  
  
-Ils ont réussi à enlever Dumbledore . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Bon, les reviews maintenant. En fait, il n'y en pas eu beaucoup pour le chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais !   
  
Donc . . .  
  
Lunicorn : en fait, je ne sais pas si Mystique sera plus forte que Maïra, il reste que c'est un hybride. Mais de toute façon, même si je savais ce qui allait advenir d'elle, tu te doutes que je ne te le dirais pas ! Mais merci !  
  
Tania Potter : Aye Aye Aye, tu en avais des choses à dire !! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! Surtout, continue ! J'espère que tu as aimée la suite !!! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi  
  
Ankou : éh éh, je sais, c'est pas très clair, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, alors je te le dis, c'est complot de Voldemort pour enlever Dumbledore . . . À part ça, merci beaucoup !  
  
Dreameuse : Même si c'est juste pour ça, c'est l'essentiel, parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi  
  
Aragoth : ouais je sais c'est un peu space, mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais faire revenir Lily pour vrai !!! éhéh, sinon, merci beaucoup !  
  
Bon, en fait, il n'y en avait plus que je croyais, mais c'est bizarre qu'ils n'apparaissent pas tous sur ff.net . . .  
  
M'enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
  
A+ tout le monde et faites attention à vous  
  
Bye bye  
  
Xxxxxxxx 


	20. Réactions

Et oui, bande de chanceux, j'ai réussi à vous pondre un nouveau chapitre ! Il n'est pas très long, mais, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez mieux un petit chapitre que pas de chapitre du tout.  
  
Petite réponses aux reviews, puisqu'ils ont été peu nombreux . . .  
  
Pug : Merci pour le vivius imaginus, j'ai eu l'idée de faire quelque chose de semblable que le vivius memorus. Pour le fait que Albus est supposé être capable de se défendre contre les détraqueurs, et bien, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais donner des explications tout de suite hein !!! Je te promets que vous allez comprendre, mais seulement . . . plus tard . . . niark niark niarrk . . . que je suis méchante . . .  
  
Big app : merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Tiffany : merci beaucoup à toi aussi  
  
Aragoth : il faut bien que je sois original des fois.hihi, sinon, merci beaucoup !  
  
Bon, le dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Chapitre 19 : Réactions  
  
Si j'avais pu, j'aurais évité ce moment encore longtemps. Mais je devais bien revenir un jour, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais voilà le résultat, j'ai quatre adolescents effondrés devant moi. Ils ont eu Dumbledore, et je ne sais même pas comment. En fait, je crois que je suis aussi effondré qu'eux. Que va-t-on faire sans lui ? Comment vais-je réussir à protéger Harry seul ? Comment expliquer à un adolescent que sa seule chance de paix vient de s'envoler avec Dumbledore ? Je vois leurs visages. Ils sont horrifiés, ils ont peur. J'entends leurs questions, mais je ne les comprends pas. Ils veulent savoir, mais je ne sais pas comment leur expliquer. Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je regarde la femme que j'aime. Oh, Johanie, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je n'aurais pas dû te ramener ici, tu aurais dû rester là-bas, là où tu étais en sécurité. Elle me parle, mais que dit-elle ? Je n'en sais rien. Ma tête est vide, seulement remplie de toutes ces images. Je n'ai absolument rien pu faire. Je ne suis rien en fait, je suis faible. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour James, il y a quatorze ans, et encore moins il y a quelques mois, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour Albus non plus. Est-ce sage de garder Harry avec moi ? Est-il vraiment en sécurité ici ?  
  
-Sirius ? Sirius, je crois que tu devrais venir te coucher. Viens, je t'accompagne.  
  
Me coucher ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me coucherais. Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a plus que Johanie et moi dans la pièce. Elle a dû envoyer les enfants dormir. Comme s'ils allaient dormir . . . Comme si j'allais réussir à dormir . . . Pourtant, je suis épuisé, mais comment est- ce que je peux penser à ça, alors qu'Albus est entre ses mains ? Je dois y aller. Je me lève, mais je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour voir le visage apeuré de Johanie.  
  
-Tu ne dois pas y aller.  
  
Je la regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas y aller ? Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser là-bas sans rien faire ?  
  
-Tu ne dois pas y aller parce que tu lui nuirais. Il peut se sortir de là tout seul, et il compte sur toi pour protéger Harry.  
  
Je veux répliquer que je suis trop faible pour le faire, mais elle me prend dans ses bras. Je pourrais m'effondrer, ce serait si tentant, mais il y a tellement de travail à faire. Minerva a repris les commandes de Poudlard, mais il faudra trouver un nouveau directeur. Et cet idiot de Fudge qui refuse de croire au danger !  
  
-Viens dormir, Sirius. Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, et encore moins dans cet état.  
  
J'obtempère, même si je n'en ai pas envie, parce que je sais. Je sais que cette nuit, les rêves ne seront pas roses. Je sais que je vais rêver de détraqueurs et de guerre. Je sais que je vais rêver d'années sombres, et je n'ai pas envie de les revivre. Il y en avait tant ce soir, il y en avait de tous les côtés. Un instant, j'ai cru être de retour à Azkaban. C'est l'appel de Harry qui m'a fait redescendre sur terre. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui non plus. S'il n'avait pu réussir à s'enfuir, ça aurait été de ma faute. Nous n'aurions pas dû autoriser les élèves à sortir. Mais certains nous ont aidés. Quelques uns ont déjà une bonne avance dans l'apprentissage du Patronus, les plus vieux surtout. Si Harry savait que Draco nous a aidé à combattre les détraqueurs, il en tomberait probablement en bas de sa chaise.  
  
Je suis dans ma chambre. Johanie m'y a entraîné sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me déshabille et je me couche. Elle me rejoint en m'enlaçant. Comme je suis bien dans ses bras ! J'y resterais pour toujours, seulement pour fuir la réalité, mais je sais que je ne le peux pas. Je sais surtout que la nuit sera longue . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Sirius vient tout juste d'arriver, il a l'air complètement effondré. Mais qu'est-ce que ces foutues créatures ont encore fait à mon parrain !  
  
-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Il me regarde. Il avale plusieurs fois sa salive. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre.  
  
-Ils ont réussi à enlever Dumbledore . . .  
  
Je reste muet. Une parcelle de moi n'est pas surprise. Je me rends compte que je me suis levé. Les autres posent pleins de questions. Ils ne semblent pas se rendrent compte que Sirius ne les écoutent pas. Mais allez- vous le laisser tranquille ! Quelqu'un me parle. C'est Johanie, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Quelqu'un d'autre me prend par le bras. C'est Cho, elle m'entraîne vers ma chambre. Nous sommes suivis par Ron et Hermione. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Tout semble si irréel. Je suis rejoint par Cho, Ron et Hermione. Ils s'assoient près de moi. Ils se posent plein de questions, mais je ne prends pas part à la discussion. Je crois que tout est perdu. Sans Dumbledore, les défenses de Poudlard s'affaibliront, et Voldemort attaquera sans difficulté. Et cette fois, personne ne pourra l'empêcher de m'attaquer.  
  
Ron et Hermione sortent. Ils me disent bonne nuit, mais je ne leur réponds pas. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis là ? Je n'en sais rien en fait. Cho est restée. Elle ne dit rien. J'aime sa façon d'agir. Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Elle reste seulement là, et sa seule présence est réconfortante. Je suis chanceux de l'avoir comme petite amie. Elle me dit qu'il faudrait que je me couche. J'acquiesce. Demain sera une longue journée. Elle se lève, mais je lui demande de rester. Nous nous couchons, encore vêtus de nos tenues de bal. Et je m'endors en tenant Cho dans mes bras et en sachant pertinemment que je risque de faire un cauchemar.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. C'est enfin l'aube. Cette nuit a été vraiment longue, remplie de détraqueurs. Johanie dors toujours à mes côtés. Il ne sert à rien de rester couché maintenant que le soleil est levé, je suis aussi bien de descendre. Je sors doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Johanie et enfile seulement le bas de mon pyjama. Je descends dans la cuisine et à mon grand étonnement, j'y retrouve Harry, en train de servir un bol de céréales à Océane.  
  
-Déjà debout ? me demande-t-il.  
  
-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.  
  
-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de Océane. Il y a une petite tornade qui a atterri dans mon lit ce matin. Heureusement qu'elle n'a réveillé que moi !  
  
-Que toi ?  
  
-Cho a dormi avec moi . . . me dit-il en rougissant.  
  
-Et tu crois que je vais te gronder ? Pour ma part, à quinze ans, j'avais une petite amie avec laquelle je me sauvais dans une pièce secrète dès que je le pouvais . . .  
  
-Le dôme caché par le phénix déplaçant un livre . . .  
  
-Tu es le digne fils de ton père . . .  
  
-Il paraît oui . . .  
  
La conversation se veut joyeuse, mais l'atmosphère reste lugubre et le ton monotone. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions, et je sais que je vais devoir y répondre, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire devant Océane. La petite a terminé son bol de céréales, alors je l'envoie jouer dans sa chambre. Elle fait la moue, mais elle obéit quand même. Je me fais un café, et je m'assois face à Harry qui semble totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'il pose lui-même les questions. Je sens qu'elles tourbillonnent dans sa tête et qu'il essaie d'y mettre de l'ordre. Je bois mon café presque calmement. La nuit n'a pas été vraiment favorable, mais de me retrouver dans le calme me fait du bien.  
  
-Alors, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Voilà, la question est posée. J'ai tourné la réponse dans ma tête une partie de la nuit, entre les cauchemars, et pourtant, je ne sais pas comment la lui donner.  
  
-Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout quoi te répondre . . .  
  
-Alors raconte moi seulement ce qui c'est passé . . .  
  
-D'accord, je vais essayer. C'est un élève qui a donné l'alerte, un petit Serdaigle de seconde année. Il est entré dans la grande salle en hurlant qu'il y avait des créatures étranges à l'extérieur. Dumbledore a ordonné aux élèves de rester dans la grande salle et il a dirigé tous les professeurs dans le parc. Il y avait des centaines de détraqueurs, et les élèves qui étaient sortis dans le parc couraient dans tous les sens. J'étais très inquiet parce que je savais que tu étais sorti, et c'est à ce moment là que tu m'as contacté. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de t'avoir appris à transplaner. Puis, quand nous avons rompu la communication, je suis allé combattre. Je savais que tu étais en sécurité et ma haine contre ces bestioles a pris le dessus. J'ai créé des patronus d'une puissance dont je n'aurais jamais cru possible venant de moi. Dumbledore combattait à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Les autres professeurs s'étaient dispersés pour aller aider les élèves qui étaient toujours à l'extérieur. Je pouvais voir certains plus vieux créer des patronus assez puissant pour tenir un ou deux détraqueurs à distance et j'en ai vu plusieurs ramener des plus jeunes. Puis j'ai vu une chose stupéfiante. J'ai vu Draco Malefoy tenir en respect un détraqueur avec un patronus. Il avait quelques premières années avec lui et il tenait tête au détraqueur tout en se dirigeant vers le château. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il nous aidait. Puis, quand j'ai retourné mon regard vers Albus, j'ai vu son patronus vaciller et disparaître. Il était entouré par plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs. Puis, il a semblé s'affaiblir et il s'est retrouvé à genoux sur le sol. Les détraqueurs ont profité de l'occasion et l'ont amené. J'ai bien tenté de les en empêcher, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Quand les autres professeurs se sont aperçus de la situation, ils sont venus m'aider, mais c'était trop tard. J'ignore comment, mais dès qu'ils ont franchi les grilles du parc, ils ont disparu. Les derniers qui restaient se sont enfuis dans la forêt interdite. J'ignore vraiment comment ils ont réussi ça, j'ignore comment de simple détraqueurs en si petit nombre ont pu venir à bout d'Albus Dumbledore. Je l'ai déjà vu en combattre au moins autant et pourtant. . . C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.  
  
Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Harry ne dit rien, comme il n'a dit mot de tout le récit. Je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à le croire lui non plus. Je relève la tête et rencontre son regard. Enfin, il ouvre la bouche.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, attendre . . .  
  
-Au moins, on sait qu'il est toujours en vie, dit-il avec conviction.  
  
Je le regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
-Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit, ce qui veut dire que Voldemort ne l'a pas tué, et je doute qu'il aurait permis aux détraqueurs de lui donner un baiser avant de le voir.  
  
-Tu en es certain ?  
  
-Presque.  
  
-Alors il y a encore une chance.  
  
J'aimerais m'expliquer, mais Ron et Hermione arrivent. Ils s'assoient à table sans même nous regarder. Ils restent silencieux à contempler les rôties posées dans leurs assiettes. Cho nous rejoint peu après. Elle s'assoit auprès d'Harry et reste silencieuse comme les autres. C'est quand même elle qui brise le silence en premier.  
  
-Alors, on va retourner à Poudlard ?  
  
-Certainement pas ! C'est quand même les vacances de Noël et il n'est pas question que je laisse mon filleul les passer à Poudlard encore cette année. Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous là-bas, et l'école est presque vide, alors aussi bien rester ici plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer dans l'atmosphère lugubre du château. Tout est prêt ici pour passer un merveilleux Noël, et on ne va pas s'en passer. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas voulu. Alors on va tous commencer par se changer les idées avec un match de Quidditch, et ensuite, on improvisera, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
  
À mon grand soulagement, tout le monde acquiesce. Au moins, on va se changer les idées un peu, et ensuite, peut-être qu'on réussira à avoir une atmosphère presque joyeuse pour Noël . . . De plus, le manoir est maintenant mieux protégé que Poudlard ne peut l'être en l'absence de Dumbledore . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
Bon, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre !!! N'oubliez pas j'adore les reviews.  
  
Je suis consciente que plusieurs d'entre vous vont se plonger samedi dans la fabuleuse lecture du tome 5 (bande de chanceux, je suis jalouse . . .) mais je tiens a vous rappeler que je vais tout de même continuer Complot. J'espère que je vous ai accroché assez pour que vous continuiez de lire ou que vous reveniez après la lecture du 5 . . .  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture du dernier tome et j'attends de vos nouvelles  
  
A bientôt et faites bien attention à vous.  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
xxx 


	21. Comme un miroir

Bonjour à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je sais, je sais, il était temps vous direz. . . Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours le temps et maintenant que je travaille 40h semaines, quand j'arrive à la maison le soir, je n'ai pas nécessairement envie d'écrire. . . Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est seulement pour l'été  
  
Alors les reviews. . . (je sens que ça va être long. . .)  
  
Sisi : merci, merci, merci. . .  
  
Baggera : pour le titre, ouais, je sais, mais d'un autre côté, c'est le titre qui la définie le mieux. . . Pour le reste, merci, merci, merci. . .  
  
Fluffy : merci, merci, merci. . . puis, c'est vrai, pour les dames du lac, tu m'as découverte. . . lol  
  
Blacky : merci, merci, merci ma belle. . .  
  
Lili : merci, merci, merci. . .  
  
Origami77 : je suis émue, franchement. merci, mille fois merci. . .  
  
Aragoth : oui, j'ai lu le 5, oui, je vais continuer la fic et ce en ignorant le tome 5, parce que vraiment, comme tu dis, ça colle pas, pour le reste, merci, merci, merci. . .  
  
Dreameuse : merci, merci, merci. . .  
  
Ankou : merci, merci, merci. . . (vous trouvez pas que je me répètes ?!?)  
  
Lili une grande fans (marion marion) : ouais, je sais, mais il faut bien que ça se termine un jour !!! sinon, merci, merci, merci. . .  
  
Yari : merci !!!  
  
Zorbas : et bien, la voilà la suite !!! merci de ton soutient !  
  
Francis : merci !!!  
  
Waou !!! Une page de reviews !!! À croire que je vais vous faire attendre plus souvent !!!! Mais non, mais non, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, à partir de maintenant, je ne peux donner de date de parution, mais ne vous en faites pas JE N'ABANDONNE PAS LA FIC MALGRÉ LA PARUTION DU VÉRITABLE TOME 5 !!!! Je vous assure aussi qu'il n'y aura pas de spoiler du tome 5 alors aucune inquiétude à se faire pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas lu. . .  
  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. . .  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt j'espère  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 20 : Comme un miroir  
  
Deux jours étaient déjà passés depuis Noël et les adolescents commençaient à s'ennuyer. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient tout fait pour éviter de penser aux événements de la nuit du bal, mais les souvenirs les rattrapaient rapidement. Dans une tentative désespérée pour changer les idées de tout le monde, Sirius proposa une sortie sur le chemin de traverse. Harry accepta immédiatement et les autres firent de même après un bref regard inquiet vers le survivant. Comme Johanie avait décidé de demeurer à la maison, Sirius proposa de transplaner, argumentant sur le fait que de toute façon, Voldemort devait maintenant savoir qu'ils savaient le faire.  
  
-Mais ne vous y trompez pas, s'il se passe quoique ce soit, je veux vous voir transplaner et revenir ici dans la seconde. Ne prenez pas les autres en considération, vous avez déjà tous montré que vous étiez capables de le faire même en situation grave, alors s'il se passe quoique ce soit d'anormal, je veux que vous disparaissiez immédiatement et nous nous retrouverons tous ici. Compris ?  
  
Les adolescents lui répondirent en ch?ur et ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
L'endroit était magnifique. Le chemin et les boutiques étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige les faisant ressembler à des maisons en pains d'épices. Ils allèrent tout d'abord chercher de l'or chez Gringotts et se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'animaux magiques. Harry acheta du miamhibou pour Hedwidge et des friandises pour Mystique. Hermione acheta aussi des gâteries pour Pattenrond et Ron se procura de minuscule biscuit à hibou pour Coquecigrue. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, ils virent au loin un homme à la silhouette familière.  
  
-C'est le professeur Lupin ! dit Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, répondit Sirius, quand vas-tu enfin cesser de l'appeler professeur. Je suis certain qu'il préfèrerait que tu l'appelle par son prénom.  
  
Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se dirigeait vers l'homme à grands pas, difficilement suivie par les autres.  
  
-Professeur Lupin !  
  
L'homme se retourna net et regarda Hermione.  
  
-Professeur ? dit l'homme concerné.  
  
-Remus ! cria Harry en arrivant, mais il stoppa net. Le lycanthrope avait définitivement quelque chose de changé à commencer par ses vêtements qui étaient en bon état.  
  
Sirius s'approcha et serra froidement la main de son ami. Son attitude était vraiment différente.  
  
-Sirius ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec le jeune Potter en plus ! Je savais qu'Azkaban était tombé, mais de là à voir ses anciens prisonniers se balader en plein chemin de traverse !  
  
Pour les adolescents, la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange.  
  
-Si tu t'étais gardé plus au courant de l'actualité pendant toutes ces années, tu saurais peut-être pourquoi je suis là ! Libre à toi de t'enfuir sans laisser de nouvelles, mais tiens-toi au moins au courant de ce qui se passe ! Peux-tu seulement imaginer le désespoir dans lequel tu l'as plongé !  
  
La voix Sirius était aussi froide que la neige pavant le sol. Hypnotisés par la discussion, les adolescents n'osaient placer un mot, ne comprenant absolument rien de la situation.  
  
-Sirius, je n'avais pas le choix . . .  
  
-Tu avais parfaitement le choix, tu aurais au moins pu lui dire que tu partais, plutôt que de fuir sans rien dire à personne. Ce fut pire qu'une trahison. Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner ? L'as-tu au moins informé de ton retour ! s'emporta Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, calme toi, je t'en prie ! Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi je suis en train de te parler ici, mais ne fais pas de scène devant ces jeunes gens ! Allons plutôt s'asseoir devant un verre au Chaudron baveur et nous parlerons.  
  
-Je t'avertis, Romulus, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !  
  
-En fait je n'en ai pas, mais, dans un tout autre ordre d'idée, je te trouve bien ingrat de ne pas faire les présentations !  
  
Sirius resta tétanisé de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant apparemment pas du tout quoi dire.  
  
-Toujours le même ! finit-il par dire en éclatant de rire. Comment franchement pourrais-je franchement t'en vouloir ? Bon, et bien, le petit à la cicatrice, comme tu as déjà deviné, c'est Harry, le fils de James et Lily, dont j'ai maintenant la garde. Le roux, c'est Ronald Weasley, le fils de Arthur et Molly Weasley, celle aux cheveux noirs, c'est Cho Chang et la brune, c'est Hermione Granger. Ils sont tous élèves à Poudlard. Les enfants, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les adolescents, je vous présente Romulus Lupin. C'est le frère jumeau de Remus, que vous connaissez déjà. Et maintenant, je crois que nous ferions bien de suivre l'idée de cet idiot et d'aller se réchauffer au Chaudron Baveur !  
  
Les deux couples, trop abasourdis pour protester, suivirent les adultes. Dès qu'ils furent assis et servis, Romulus démarra aussitôt la conversation.  
  
-Alors, Sirius, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as réussi à t'enfuir aussi facilement d'Azkaban ? Non que je doute de tes facultés magiques, mais sans baguette . . .  
  
-En fait, c'est grâce à Patmol. Sous sa forme, les détraqueurs n'avaient pas d'influence sur moi. Un jour, ils ont ouvert ma cellule pour me nourrir et je me suis faufilé entre eux, puis j'ai réussi à passer les barreaux de la grille de garde et j'ai traversé à la nage. Pas plus compliqué.  
  
-Et je peux savoir comment tu peux te balader comme ça dans les rues en compagnie du jeune Potter ?  
  
-J'ai été acquitté, il y a quelques mois. Je n'étais pas le gardien du secret de James et Lily.  
  
-Ça, je m'en doutais, tu n'aurais trahi James pour rien au monde. Alors, qui c'était ?  
  
-Queudvers. . .  
  
-Quoi ? ce rat ! Franchement, vous étiez vraiment aveugle ! Vous auriez dû prendre Remus, même en ne sachant pas la vérité, c'était moins risqué !  
  
-Je sais, mais ça reste une histoire entre Remus et moi d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord. Mais je croyais que tu avais tué le rat avec tous les moldus, comment as-tu pu être acquitté ?  
  
-En fait, ce n'était pas moi. C'est lui qui a tué tous ces moldus. Il s'est ensuite coupé un doigt et s'est enfuit par les égouts, et j'ai écopé à sa place.  
  
-Je vois. Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
  
-Oui, il s'était fait adopté par Ron sous sa forme de rat. Lorsque je me suis enfui, je savais qu'il était à Poudlard, alors je l'ai traqué, mais il s'est enfui. J'ai quand même pu rencontrer Harry et heureusement pour moi, il m'a cru quand je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire. En fait, Remus m'a bien aidé sur ce coup là aussi, en débarquant dans la cabane hurlante. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je crois que Harry m'aurait tué sur le coup ! dit-il en riant, mais Remus m'a aidé à éclaircir les faits. Puis le rat a rejoint Voldemort, et l'a aidé à revenir. Mais nous l'avons attrapé cet été. Malgré ses mensonges, nous avons réussi à me faire libérer. Et j'ai maintenant la garde de Harry. Nous vivons au manoir Potter. Enfin, quand nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard.  
  
-Nous ?  
  
-Je suis professeur de DCFM, avec Arabella, mais je crois que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Remus.  
  
-C'est un autre genre, s'esclaffa Harry. Au moins, Remus ne me faisait pas faire des Patronus devant toutes la classe lui !  
  
-Bon, ça va, tu ne vas pas me ramener cette histoire jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
  
-Remus a enseigné les DCFM ? demanda Romulus qui ne sembla même pas surpris d'apprendre que Harry réussissait le Patronus. Non, laisse-moi deviner, Dumbledore !  
  
Au nom du directeur, les visages des adolescents s'assombrirent, mais Romulus ne sembla rien remarquer, et Sirius continua.  
  
-Dans le mille. Il a enseigné il y a deux ans, mais à la fin de l'année, Rogue a « accidentellement » dévoilé qu'il était un loup-garou et il a préféré s'en aller.  
  
-Je vais le tuer. . . dit Romulus très posément, comme s'il parlait de la température.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, il a déjà reçu la monnaie de sa pièce. . . Mais assez parlé de moi. Toi, où étais-tu toutes ces années ?  
  
-J'ai voyagé. J'ai tenté de trouver un remède, mais rien, il n'y a que celui déjà connu. Puis j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, mais je crois surtout que j'ai tenté de fuir, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne pourrais jamais fuir mon passé, ni ce que je suis. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour décider de revenir, mais c'est un hibou qui m'a finalement convaincu. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Le ton de la lettre ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'argumentation.  
  
Sirius avait des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
-C'était une beuglante. Je me trouvais dans une petite vallée entourée de montagne quand je l'ai reçu. La voix de Dumbledore a retenti pendant cinq minutes, et je n'ai absolument rien compris. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je ne réponde pas à ses dernières lettres !  
  
Les visages s'étaient une fois de plus assombris au nom du directeur de Poudlard, si bien que le rire de Romulus s'éteignit aussitôt qu'il avait commencé.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?  
  
Sirius hésita, puis se contenta de répondre.  
  
-Il y a eu un raid à Poudlard, il y a quatre jours. Il y avait des centaines de détraqueurs. J'ignore comment ils ont fait, mais ils on réussi à capturer Albus.  
  
-C'est impossible ! déclara Romulus. J'ai vu Dumbledore affronter des monstres bien pires que ces créatures, il est totalement impossible qu'elles aient pu triompher de lui. . .  
  
-Je sais, Romulus, c'est plutôt difficile à croire, mais je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Puis tu sais, il y a longtemps que tu n'es pas venu, comment peux-tu savoir s'il en avait encore la force ou non ?  
  
-Calme toi, Sirius. Je sais que mon absence a été longue et que je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'étais jamais parti. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai pas la force d'aller voir Remus.  
  
-Alors je le ferai pour toi. . .  
  
-Sirius . . . dit Romulus sur un ton d'avertissement.  
  
-Il viendra dîner au manoir ce soir, avec Arabella, je t'invite donc aussi.  
  
-Sirius, je ne peux pas. . .  
  
-Oh que si. . . Tu n'étais ici que pour voir Albus, et comme Albus est, disons, indisposé, tu n'as que ça à faire.  
  
L'homme hésita un moment. Puis, voyant le regard déterminé de Sirius, il se vit obligé d'accepter, non sans craintes et appréhensions.  
  
-Alors, nous devrions y aller maintenant, dit Romulus. À cette heure, les cheminées seront bondées et il faudra une éternité pour prendre la poudre de cheminette.  
  
-Qui te parle de poudre de cheminette ? Nous n'avons qu'à transplaner. C'est à la fois beaucoup plus rapide et sécuritaire.  
  
-Mais, les enfants ?  
  
-T'inquiètes, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho savent transplaner tous les quatre, question de sécurité. . .  
  
-Je vois, alors allons-y !  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En quelques secondes, le groupe se trouvait au milieu du hall du manoir Potter.  
  
C'est une Johanie effarée qui les retrouva.  
  
-Sirius, tu veux bien t'occuper de faire ce fichu dîner ? Je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner ces machines magiques ! Elles ne veulent absolument rien savoir de moi ! Même Océane s'en tire mieux que moi !  
  
C'est seulement après sa tirade qu'elle remarqua Romulus.  
  
-Remus, mais, tu es en avance ! Et Arabella ? Elle ne peut . . .  
  
Elle cessa de parler au milieu de sa phrase. Elle détailla celui qu'elle croyait être Remus en plissant les yeux, cherchant le détail qui avait changé en lui. Puis, soudainement, ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des mornilles et elle sauta dans les bras de son ami.  
  
-Romulus !  
  
L'homme éclata de rire en serrant la femme dans ses bras.  
  
-Bonjour Johanie. Je ne savais pas que je te trouverais ici, Sirius ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais revenue en Angleterre, dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à son ami.  
  
-En fait, il fallait bien que je te garde quelques surprises, histoire de te faire payer tes années d'absence !  
  
N'importe qui aurait pu prendre cette phrase comme un reproche, mais Romulus éclata de rire.  
  
-En effet, c'est de bonne guerre. Et qui est cette Océane ?  
  
-Notre fille, dit Sirius en devançant Johanie.  
  
-QUOI ! s'exclamèrent les adolescents d'une même voix, ce qui fit rire Sirius et Johanie.  
  
-En effet, repris Sirius après un moment, c'est maintenant officiel, Océane porte dorénavant et définitivement le nom de Océane Black. Nous devions l'annoncer ce soir au souper, mais dans les circonstances, pourquoi attendre ?  
  
-Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda Romulus.  
  
-Elle aura quatre ans le 15 janvier. Sa famille est morte et nous avons décidé de l'amener lorsque Johanie est revenue ici. Elle est de famille moldue, mais je suis certain qu'elle sera une sorcière, même une grande sorcière, d'après ce qu'elle réussit déjà à accomplir.  
  
À ce moment, une petite tornade entra dans le hall où ils se trouvaient toujours.  
  
-Parlant du monstre, dit Harry en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Bonjour Océane, tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
  
-Très ! Maman n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner le four !  
  
Johanie se renfrogna aux mots de l'enfant et aux rires des autres.  
  
-Dans ce cas, dit Harry, je crois qu'elle aura besoin de notre aide ! Tu viens avec nous ?  
  
-Euh. . . commença Cho.  
  
-Je crois que nous serions plus aptes. . . continua Hermione.  
  
-À aider Johanie. . . termina Cho.  
  
Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils et Johanie éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
-En effet, enchaîna-t-elle, je préfère l'aide de jeunes femmes que la votre, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre repas !  
  
C'est sous l'air renfrogné des garçons que Johanie, Cho, Hermione et Océane se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.  
  
-Harry, Ron, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ? Je crois que Romulus et moi avons des choses à discuter, en privé.  
  
Les adolescents acquiescèrent et montèrent à la chambre du descendant de Gryffondor.  
  
Les deux adultes, pour leur part, allèrent s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.  
  
-Alors, demanda Romulus une fois qu'ils furent assis, en quoi Harry se transforme-t-il ?  
  
-En rien, dit Sirius sur un ton qui semblait dire de ne pas allonger le sujet. Mais Romulus ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement et continua.  
  
-Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'à quinze ans, Harry devrait déjà pouvoir se transformer sans aucune peine. . .  
  
-Romulus. . . continua Sirius sur un ton qui ressemblait au grognement d'un chien  
  
-Alors, Sirius, j'attends des explications. . .  
  
-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, bon sang ! explosa Sirius. Comment peux tu te permettre de critiquer quoi que ce soit alors que tu es absent depuis dix-huit ans? Sache que je ne suis libre que depuis quatre mois ! J'ai déjà réussi à lui apprendre à transplaner et à utiliser sa télépathie correctement ! Je suis peut-être un bon professeur, mais je ne suis pas Tempus pour arrêter le temps et ainsi lui faire apprendre tout ce que je voudrais qu'il sache en un temps record !  
  
Romulus, qui connaissait le caractère impulsif de Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter par la colère de son ami. Certes, il savait que Sirius pouvait entrer dans une colère monstre à la moindre contrariété, mais il savait aussi que la tempête ne durait jamais très longtemps, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rogue. . .  
  
-Sirius, reprit-il donc très calmement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui as pas encore remis le livre des maraudeurs ?  
  
Sirius baissa les yeux, sa colère s'étant totalement volatilisée. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir gardé le livre. Normalement, il devait le lui donner pour Noël, mais il n'en avait pas eu le c?ur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il savait pourtant que ce livre permettrait à Harry de connaître un peu mieux son père, mais il avait peur aussi. Peur qu'il ne les approuve pas, peur qu'il soit déçu en lisant le livre.  
  
-Sirius, repris Romulus, tu dois lui donner. Tu le lui dois, tu lui dois ce peu de passé qu'il possède.  
  
-Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. . .  
  
-Alors je ne te donnerai pas le choix. . .  
  
-Romulus. . . repris Sirius sur le même ton d'avertissement, mais Romulus avait déjà levé sa baguette.  
  
-Accio livre des Maraudeurs. Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et repris. Sonorus, HARRY ! VIENS À LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE S'IL TE PLAIT !  
  
Lorsque l'adolescent entra dans la grande pièce aux murs couverts de bibliothèques remplies de livres, il éclata de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un des fauteuils était renversé et Romulus se trouvait assis triomphalement sur Sirius qui faisait la moue. Apparemment, Sirius avait voulu sauter sur Romulus, mais le second avait rapidement eu l'avantage et avait gagné la bataille.  
  
-Euh, je dérange ? demanda l'adolescent en contrôlant difficilement son fou rire, parce que je peux revenir plus tard.  
  
-Non, reste ! dit Romulus, Sirius voulait seulement te donner quelque chose. . .  
  
-Murph. . .  
  
-Bon d'accord, je corrige, il ne voulait pas te le donner mais je l'y ai obligé parce que je crois qu'il te revient. . .  
  
Harry prit le livre que lui tendait Romulus et examina la couverture. On pouvait y voir les empreintes gravées d'un chien, d'un loup-garou, d'un rat et d'un cerf. La couverture était rouge et les gravures ors. Sachant quelque peu ce que le livre était et représentait, il ouvrit la couverture. Un message était inscrit sur la première page de parchemin.  
  
« À toi, descendant de Maraudeur. Fais honneur à tes ancêtres et utilise ce livre à bon escient. Sache que ce qui s'y cache t'aidera dans ta quête de bonheur. Le contenue de ce livre s'adaptera à la personne qui le tient, si tu es maraudeur, des secrets t'y attendent, sinon, gare à toi. Fais en bon usage, surtout si tu veux piéger un Serpentard. . .  
  
Lunar, Queudvers, Patmol et Cornedrue »  
  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. De toute façon, les mots n'auraient sûrement pas été suffisants.  
  
-Merci. . . dit-il donc simplement.  
  
-Mais de rien, répondit Romulus, maintenant tu peux nous laisser, j'imagine que tu es impatient d'explorer ce livre.  
  
Harry acquiesça, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention. Il voulait plutôt attendre d'être seul pour explorer son contenu davantage. Il retourna donc à sa chambre et déposa le livre dans son armoire avant de rejoindre Ron et les filles à la cuisine.  
  
Sirius et Romulus, pour leur part, continuèrent à discuter dans la bibliothèque.  
  
-Je te hais. . . dit Sirius.  
  
-Tu me remercieras un jour. Puis de toute façon, il fallait bien que tu le fasses, ce livre aurait dû lui revenir il y a des années de ça. . .  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Puis le signal indiquant que des personnes venaient de transplaner dans le manoir retentit. Romulus blêmit. Il savait trop bien que Remus était arrivé, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas très envie de l'affronter. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?  
  
-Je te hais ! dit-il à l'adresse de Sirius.  
  
-Chacun son tour, répondit celui-ci. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'introduire. . .  
  
-Mais. . .  
  
-Non, tu t'es mis dans le pétrin tout seul, je ne t'aiderai pas à t'en sortir ! Surtout après ce que tu viens de faire. . .  
  
Puis, Sirius sortit de la pièce, laissant un Romulus totalement effrayé par ce qui l'attendait derrière lui.  
  
Romulus sortit de la pièce à son tour, mais resta dans le couloir en haut des escaliers, invisible au regard de son frère. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était sans compter sur sa nature de loup-garou. Romulus entendit son frère demander :  
  
-Sirius, qui est ici ?  
  
-Et bien, comme tu le vois, il y a Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, moi, Johanie, Océane et maintenant Arabella et toi ! dit avec entrain Sirius.  
  
-Et ?  
  
Sirius fit la moue.  
  
-Puisqu'on ne peut rien te cacher, mais promets moi que tu ne l'étrangleras pas. . . dit Sirius avec un regard suppliant totalement feint.  
  
-Sirius, qui est ici ? répéta Remus.  
  
-Euh. . . en fait. . .  
  
-Romulus ? le devança Remus en criant. Romulus, sort de ta cachette et descend, je ne vais pas te manger, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. . . ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même.  
  
L'homme descendit timidement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant son frère. Ils étaient vraiment identiques et seul ce que le temps leur avait infligé à chacun pouvait les différencier. Tout de même, à part quelques cicatrices, rien ne pouvait les distinguer l'un de l'autre.  
  
Remus resta un moment à regarder son frère. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui et ne bougeait pas, attendant la réaction de son jumeau. On aurait dit que tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant de voir la réaction de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Puis, sans prévenir, il se jeta sur son frère et le serra dans ses bras, au soulagement de tout le monde.  
  
-Tu aurais quand même pu donner signe de vie ! vociféra-t-il dans l'oreille de son frère.  
  
-Aie ! Remus, moins fort, je t'en prie !  
  
-Moins fort ? répondit-il en le lâchant. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais devenu sourd, puisque tu ignorais même mes appels télépathiques !  
  
-Remus, je t'en prie. . .  
  
Remus considéra son frère, puis sourit finalement.  
  
-Tu as raison, oublions le passé, mais je te jure que si un jour tu recommences, JE T'ÉTRIPE !!!  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire puis Johanie les invita à passer à table où un impressionnant repas les attendait.  
  
Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, arrivant presque à oublier les troubles qui continuaient de menacer dehors. . .  
  
**************************************************************** **************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Alors, c'était bien ??? Pour me le dire, cliquer à gauche et faites une petite reviews !!!!  
  
Faites bien attention à vous et à bientôt j'espère  
  
Bye bye  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon 


	22. Changement de camps

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Et oui, enfin, un nouveau chapitre est en ligne !!!  
  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sinon que je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre. . . Au fait, merci à tous ces gens qui ont tenté, même si c'était sans succès, de me sortir de cet énorme syndrome de la page blanche !!!  
  
Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, passons au reviews :  
  
Blacky : Bon, quoi dire d'autre que merci et que en effet, je crois que tu n'es pas très objective !!! lol  
  
Callista : Merci beaucoup, et bienvenue sur ff.net, même si je sais que je suis un peu en retard !!!  
  
Zorbas : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Tiken : Merci, et désolée d'avoir été aussi long. . .  
  
Kyzara : Merci, merci, merci beaucoup à toi aussi. . .  
  
Ankou : Merci.euh, moi aussi je me répète là . . . éhéh . . . Les allusions à la dame du lac, c'est à propos de la descendance de Merlin. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai oublié de faire l'annonce !!! Et bien, autant le faire tout de suite !!!  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION !!! LA PRÉSENTE EST POUR VOUS SIGNALER UN DISCLAMER !!! EN EFFET, EN CE QUI CONCERNE LES ORIGINES DE MERLIN, RIEN DE M'APPARTIENT !!! POUR EN APPRENDRE PLUS, JE VOUS CONSEILLE LE CYCLE DE PENDRAGON ÉCRIT PAS STEVEN LAWHEAD !!! MERCI !!!  
  
Bon, maintenant, retour au reviews !!!  
  
Rosane : Merci beaucoup, et tu diras aussi merci à ta s?ur, au mal qu'elle s'est donnée pour tenter de me débloquer !!! éhéh !  
  
Harry Gryffondor : et bien là voilà !!! Et merci !!!  
  
Witness : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !!!  
  
Dreameuse : Merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Pascal : Et bien si elle est si bidon, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as lu jusqu'au chapitre 21 ??? Moi je ne force personne à me lire, je l'écris avant tout pour moi-même, pour me prouver que je peux le faire, et le jour où je publierai quelque chose pour vrai, et bien je serai heureuse que tu ne me lises pas !!!  
  
Cecilia : Dans la mythologie romaine, Remus et Romulus sont deux frères jumeaux élevés par une louve. Soit dit en passant, je ne suis pas la première à exploiter le thème, mais merci quand même !!! L'idée m'est venue en écoutant Star Trek !!! lol . . . En ce qui concerne les matchs de Quidditch, et bien, en ce qui me concerne, je suis pas fans de ces scènes, c'est pourquoi je les ai raccourci. . .  
  
Ernia : Pour Dumbledore, tu te doutes que je ne volerai pas le punch !!! En ce qui concerne Harry, et bien, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. . .  
  
Louloute : Dis comme tu le dis, je ne le prends pas mal. Je hais ces gens comme Pascal qui font une critique totalement impersonnelle et totalement non constructive. Tu as le droit de trouve ma fic banale, après tout, il n'y a rien de très exceptionnel d'exploité à l'intérieur, mais si tu l'as lu au complet, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il y a quand même quelque chose qui t'y a accroché !!! Sinon, je suis contente que tu te sois donné la peine de toute la lire. Merci.  
  
Bon et bien assez bavardé, bonne lecture à tous !!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
Chapitre 21 : Changement de camps. . .  
  
Lorsque les adolescents se levèrent le matin de la rentrée, c'est sans grand entrain qu'ils préparèrent leurs bagages. Ils savaient tous que Poudlard ne serait pas le même sans Dumbledore.  
  
Quoi que rien ne laisse présager que le directeur ait été tué par Voldemort, rien ne laissait supposer le contraire non plus, au grand malheur de tous ou presque. Et c'est sans grande conviction que Harry, Cho, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Arabella et Remus, qui étaient restés au manoir, et de Sirius, transplanèrent dans la cabane hurlante pour rejoindre Poudlard par le passage secret.  
  
Le retour à l'école se fit sans embûches, malgré le regard triste de la plupart des élèves. À l'étonnement du trio, même Malefoy semblait attristé par la disparition du directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être était-il vraiment du côté du bien, tout compte fait.  
  
La table des professeurs semblait vide lorsque Dumbledore n'y était pas pour lancer des regards pétillants aux élèves ou encore faire des discours n'ayant parfois aucun sens. Bien sûr, Minerva McGonnagal assurait la direction par intérim, mais elle avait gardé sa place, laissant le siège de Dumbledore vide. Romulus était aussi présent à la table des professeurs, s'étant proposé pour assurer les cours de métamorphoses, Minerva n'ayant probablement pas le temps de tout faire.  
  
Les cours reprirent le lendemain et la vie reprit peu à peu à Poudlard. Partout dans les couloirs, on évitait de parler des événements du bal de noël et on faisait semblant de s'amuser. Étrangement, Draco avait délaissé certains Serpentards pour aller vers d'autres. Il était retourné s'asseoir avec Goyle et Parkinson alors que Crabbe était resté dans son coin. Il était même presque aimable avec les Gryffondors et laissait désormais Hermione, Ron et Harry tranquilles.  
  
Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert le livre des maraudeurs. Mais un soir, Cho étant à un entraînement de Quidditch et Ron et Hermione roucoulant près du feu, il décida que c'était la soirée idéale pour le faire. Il monta donc à son dortoir, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et le livre en question et monta à la pièce secrète des maraudeurs.  
  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, un grand feu s'alluma instantanément dans la cheminée. La soirée était vraiment superbe. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et la lune était pleine. Harry eut une pensée pour Remus qui devait se trouver en ce moment dans la cabane hurlante. Heureusement, les étudiants sachant maintenant que Remus était un loup- garou, savaient aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas s'aventurer dans le parc les nuits de pleine lune, évitant ainsi tout incident.  
  
Harry s'assit dans un des grands fauteuils bourgognes et se s'abria d'une couverture bleue nuit brodée d'un soleil. Il ouvrit le livre et lut une seconde fois l'inscription de la première page. Son c?ur se serra en pensant au James qu'il avait connu en début d'année. Il aurait tellement voulu connaître réellement son père. Il tourna la page et aussitôt un message, écrit d'une plume fine, apparut sûr le second parchemin. Le message, ou plutôt ce qui ressemblait à une lettre, disait ceci :  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
un jour, tu liras ce message, et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je serai devenu alors. Je suppose que si tu as ce livre en main, c'est que tu es déjà un adolescent et que tu fais ou as déjà fait ton entrée à Poudlard. Comme le temps peut passer vite parfois. . . Je suppose que tu sais que Voldemort en veut aux Potter. C'est pour cette raison que je ne sais pas où je serai lorsque tu liras ce message. J'espère seulement que tu pourras le lire. Tu as eu un an aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu attendre avant d'écrire ce message, mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que le temps presse.  
  
Tu sais sûrement que je suis un animagus. Je me transforme en effet en cerf, tout comme Sirius se transforme en chien et Peter en rat. J'imagine que tu connais déjà l'histoire, mais je veux seulement te dire que Remus est un loup-garou. Je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi, surtout si tu ne le savais pas déjà, mais je ne connais pas d'autre façon de le dire. Pour nous, Remus est seulement Remus, et non une bête sanguinaire, et je t'en prie, ne le traite jamais ainsi. Il a déjà trop souffert dans sa vie, ne le blesse pas. Toujours est-il que c'est pour lui que nous sommes tous devenus animagi. En effet, un loup-garou est inoffensif envers les animaux, alors en nous transformant, nous pouvions lui tenir compagnie les soirs de pleine lune, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons mis la marche à suivre dans ce livre. Si tu suis toutes les étapes correctement, tu pourras devenir un parfait animagus. Je te demande une seule chose. Si jamais je ne suis plus là, demande à ton parrain de t'aider, ou encore à Peter, mais je te conseille d'aller voir Sirius en premier. Il pourra t'aider et tu progresseras plus rapidement et surtout, de façon plus sécuritaire.  
  
Tu trouveras aussi plusieurs choses dans ce livre, mais sois toujours vigilant avec ce que tu y dénicheras. Je te certifie que tout est magie blanche, mais celle-ci reste très puissante, et on ne sait jamais où la magie peut nous mener, surtout lorsqu'on est plutôt mauvais en potion, crois-en mon expérience. . .  
  
J'espère que tu es heureux Harry, peu importe ce qui est advenu de nous. Je ne te dirai pas d'être un parfait maraudeur, mais plutôt d'être toi-même, parce que c'est seulement ainsi que tu peux vraiment être heureux, et je te souhaite de l'être, simplement.  
  
Je te dis donc bonne lecture et aussi, bonne vie, Harry  
  
Ton père, James Potter »  
  
Lorsque Harry eut terminé la lettre, on pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. À l'exception de l'été précédent et de l'affrontement contre Voldemort, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de recevoir un message de son père, et encore moins de savoir le fond de sa pensée, de ce qu'il aurait voulu pour lui. Il pensa au fait que son père voulait le voir devenir animagus. Il se demanda en quoi il pourrait se transformer. L'idée de pouvoir le faire était plutôt intéressante, d'autant plus que ce pourrait être un atout face à Voldemort.  
  
Il tourna la page et un texte apparut sur celle-ci. En lisant les premières lignes, il comprit que c'était les étapes à suivre pour devenir animagus. Selon le livre, la première chose à faire était la concoction d'une potion qui amènerait le futur animagi de rêver de sa forme animal. Considérant son pauvre talent en potion, deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit, il en parlait à Ron et Hermione, pour que cette dernière l'aide à faire la potion, soit il allait voir Sirius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le poussait à ne pas en parler à Sirius, enfin, pas pour l'instant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et les fixa sur la lune. De toute façon, en ce moment, Sirius devait probablement se trouver dans la cabane hurlante avec Remus, donc absolument pas disponible et il était trop enthousiaste pour ne pas commencer à y réfléchir tout de suite.  
  
Il repoussa la couverture qui le couvrait et sauta sur ses pieds. Il attrapa le livre qu'il réduit et mis dans sa poche et parti en direction de la salle commune. En chemin, tout près de la tour d'astronomie, il entendit des éclats de voix. Sa conscience lui disait de passer son chemin, mais sa curiosité ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Couvert par sa cape d'invisibilité, il approcha à pas feutrés de la dispute et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Crabbe et d'autres Serpentards de sixième et septième année pointaient leurs baguettes vers un autre garçon repoussé contre le mur et dont le visage était dans l'ombre de Crabbe. Lorsque celui-ci bougea, Harry n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la tignasse blonde du garçon acculé au mur. Malefoy. . . Harry s'approcha silencieusement du groupe, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Soudainement, le groupe s'agita. Deux septième année prirent Draco par les bras et le forcèrent à grimper les marches menant tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sans réfléchir, Harry les suivit. Il pouvait maintenant entendre clairement la discussion du groupe.  
  
-Ton père n'est pas très content, tu sais, Draco, disait Crabbe. Tu t'en es bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant, en restant ici pour les vacances de Noël, mais croyais-tu te sauver de nous éternellement ? Je te croyais plus intelligent, tu aurais dû savoir que de t'afficher aussi directement du côté de ce vieux fou, amoureux des moldus, de Dumbledore était du suicide. J'ai d'ailleurs une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Draco, ce soir, imagine-toi donc, que tu vas te suicider !  
  
Les autres Serpentards éclatèrent de rire en même temps que Crabbe. Harry pu voir, l'instant d'une seconde, le visage apeuré de son ennemi de toujours et devina qu'il devait prendre le Serpentard aux mots. Il se félicita de les avoir suivit, mais il se demanda aussi ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Draco.  
  
Il se souvint alors d'un sort que lui avait fait pratiquer Sirius pendant les vacances de Noël. Ce sort avait la propriété de donner des ailes à l'incantateur. Le sorcier se retrouvait alors avec d'énormes ailes d'aigle sortant de son dos. Cependant, même s'il avait réussi, ce jour là, à faire le sort correctement, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le pratiquer depuis et ne savait pas du tout s'il réussirait à produire l'effet voulu dans cette situation. C'était aussi très douloureux, et les ailes, très volumineuses, seraient trop grandes pour qu'il puisse garder la cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, le sort avait l'avantage d'être rapide à exécuter et les ailes poussaient en quelques secondes seulement. Il devait alors se mettre dans un coin sombre de la tour, tout en gardant un ?il sur le groupe, pour pratiquer le sort, mais il devait être très discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il faudrait aussi qu'il se synchronise avec les gestes des autres, la tour était haute, mais sa hauteur n'était pas infinie. En supposant qu'il réussisse à jeter le sort et à rattraper Draco dans les airs, il lui fallait quand même une certaine distance pour se redresser et ne pas s'écraser lui aussi au sol. C'était du suicide, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.  
  
Une fois en haut de la tour, il se faufila dans un coin sombre et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il se concentra très fort et récita l'incantation, en espérant réussir du premier coup. Après quelques secondes, une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ses omoplates lui indiqua que le sort avait fonctionné, quoi qu'avec un peu de retard. Il dû se mordre les joues pour ne pas crier tant la douleur était intense. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il était normal qu'il ait autant mal, mais que la douleur devrait s'estomper avec le temps. Lorsque la douleur s'éteint, il vérifia ses ailes et constata qu'elles étaient entières et qu'il pouvait parfaitement les utiliser. Il reporta donc son attention sur le groupe, en attendant le bon moment. Il vit Draco se débattre alors que les autres le forçaient à monter sur le muret entourant toute la tour, puis, comme au ralenti, il vit Crabbe frapper Draco au visage. Il vit Draco perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver dans le vide. Après être resté un instant suspendu dans les airs, il chuta. Harry prit alors son élan sans même regarder les Serpentards se retourner vers lui avec les yeux exorbités, puis il sauta sur le muret et s'élança la tête la première dans le vide. Il vit Draco quelques mètres plus bas et battit alors de ses grandes ailes pour se donner de la vitesse et le rejoindre. En quelques secondes, il était à ses côtés, puis sous lui. D'un coup d'ailes, il se remit les pieds en bas et réceptionna Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait l'?il gauche qui bleuissait rapidement et semblait inconscient.  
  
-Heureusement ! pensa Harry en imaginant la réaction de Draco en le voyant voler vers lui et l'attraper.  
  
Ils arrivaient près de la terre ferme lorsqu'une vue le terrifia. Venant apparemment du saule cogneur, deux énormes loups venaient directement vers eux, suivis de près par un énorme chien noir qu'on aurait facilement pu confondre avec un sinistros. Il était maintenant trop près du sol pour avoir le temps de remonter, ils resteraient ainsi trop longtemps suspendus entre ciel et terre et les deux loups-garous auraient la tâche facile pour les attraper. Il devait prendre le risque de se poser à terre pour ensuite se donner un élan avec ses jambes et remonter. Il se laissa donc descendre et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol il s'accroupit et, d'un puissant coup d'aile, s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Sous lui, il entendit des grognements de fureur poussés par les loups-garous. En regardant en bas, il vit le chien noir qui aboyait joyeusement en sautant sur place. Harry ria de la réaction enfantine de Sirius et s'élança vers le haut du château.  
  
-Tu as besoin d'aide ? l'entendit-il demandé télépathiquement.  
  
-Non, il n'est pas en si mauvais état, reste avec Remus et l'autre. Au fait, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais tu vas me devoir des explications !  
  
-D'accord, d'accord ! Pour l'instant, si tu veux rentrer, va à la bulle des maraudeurs par l'extérieur. En prononçant le même mot de passe que pour la statue, tu pourras voir la pièce et y entrer.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il se dirigea donc, toujours avec son fardeau, vers l'endroit indiqué. Lorsqu'il se crut près de la bulle, il prononça le mot de passe et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Sous lui venait d'apparaître une immense bulle, semblable à une bulle de savon, miroitant à la lumière de la lune et de toutes les couleurs. Il posa les pieds sur la bulle, tout en se maintenant en l'air à l'aide de ses ailes, et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il pouvait traverser la substance sans la briser. Il se laissa donc descendre doucement et atterrit dans la pièce, traversant le mur translucide comme s'il n'y avait eu que de l'air.  
  
Il déposa Draco, qui commençait à peser lourd dans ses bras, sur un grand divan aux mêmes couleurs que le reste de l'ameublement et le couvrit de la couverture qu'il avait utilisée en début de soirée. Puis, dans la même douleur qui avait accompagné l'apparition de ses ailes, il les fit disparaître. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser son ennemi seul dans la pièce des maraudeurs, Harry s'assit aussi dans un grand fauteuil, fit venir à lui une couverture semblable à celle qui couvrait maintenant Draco, sortit le livre des maraudeurs de sa poche, lui redonna sa taille normale et plongea dans la lecture de la procédure à suivre pour la fabrication de la potion qu'il devrait préparer pour devenir animagus.  
  
Il avait dû s'endormir, parce que lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé lorsqu'il vit Draco bouger frénétiquement sur le divan en face de lui. Il vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux et s'asseoir brusquement. Le blond tourna la tête et regarda Harry, les yeux pleins de questions.  
  
-Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda le Serpentard rudement.  
  
-Merci, c'est gentil ! dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Si tu tâchais d'abord de te rappeler ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, ta première question devrait plutôt être « Comment se fait-il que je sois encore vivant ? » !  
  
Il vit le front de Draco se plisser sous l'effort, puis il vit celui- ci grimacer.  
  
-Je ne suis pas certain de me rappeler. . .  
  
-Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je me souviens d'avoir été pris dans un coin par Crabbe et sa bande, puis ils m'ont obligé à monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ensuite, ils m'ont fait monter sur le muret et Crabbe m'a frappé, et je crois que je suis tombé, mais ça ne doit pas être le cas si je suis ici, non ?  
  
Il avait posé cette question comme s'il espérait de tout c?ur que ce n'était pas Harry qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
  
-En effet, tu es tombé. Je vous ai suivi dans la tour d'astronomie et là haut, j'ai pratiqué un sortilège me faisant pousser des ailes. Je savais qu'ils te pousseraient dans le vide, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Alors j'ai attendu que tu tombes, puis j'ai sauté pour te rattraper. Tu étais inconscient, et c'est bien heureux parce que je ne suis pas certain que tu m'aurais laissé faire si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Puis j'ai voulu atterrir dans le parc mais nous avions déjà été aperçut par Remus, alors je suis remonté ici et je t'ai laissé dormir. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai fait un somme, moi aussi ! termina-t-il en baillant.  
  
-Alors je ne rêve pas, tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie ?  
  
-Et oui, mais à voir ta réaction, je ne sais plus trop si c'est une bonne nouvelle. . .  
  
Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, examinant son ?il bleui de ses doigts et grimaçant. Harry pour sa part, se leva, ramassa le livre des maraudeurs, le réduit à nouveau et le fourra dans sa poche. Il entreprit alors de ranger tout en parlant.  
  
-C'est pas tout ça, mais c'est le matin, et les autres vont se demander où nous sommes. Je propose d'aller voir le professeur McGonnagal, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage que tu restes dans la même salle commune que les autres Serpentards, à moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment plus à la vie. . .  
  
-Merci. . .  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ?  
  
-Euh, tu peux répéter ?  
  
Malefoy garda le silence un moment mais se décida à parler après quelques secondes.  
  
-Merci. Tu n'étais nullement obligé de faire ça, surtout après toutes ces années où je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien. Je suis d'ailleurs stupéfait que tu l'ais fait. . .  
  
-Malefoy. . .  
  
-Draco. . .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Appelle moi Draco, je ne suis plus un Malefoy. . .  
  
-D'accord, dit Harry stupéfait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?  
  
Harry resta un moment silencieux.  
  
-J'allais dire que je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un mourir lorsqu'il est en mon pouvoir de faire quelque chose, que cette personne soit celle que j'aime ou que je déteste le plus au monde. . .  
  
Ils laissèrent délibérément le silence s'installer entre eux. Draco se leva et plia la couverture qui l'avait recouvert pendant la nuit. Harry remarqua ses gestes lents et ses mains tremblantes. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait laisser Draco ainsi.  
  
-Allons, viens, on va voir McGonnagal. . .  
  
Draco le suivit sans un mot, mais avant de passer la porte, Harry se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette pièce excepté moi, une autre personne et dorénavant toi. Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux te faire confiance, mais j'espère que son existence restera secrète.  
  
Draco opina et ils descendirent les escaliers menant au couloir du dessous. On les regarda étrangement sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, maintenant occupé par McGonnagal, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Tout le trajet, Harry garda sa baguette magique dans la main, par précaution.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont trop lâches pour attaquer de jour, jamais ils ne courraient le risque de se faire prendre en flagrant délit, ce ne sont quand même que des Serpentards. . .  
  
Harry le regarda surprit.  
  
-Tu parles comme si tu ne te considérais plus comme un Serpentard.  
  
-C'est le cas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été en fait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Tu savais que le choixpeau pouvait lire à travers les gens même lorsqu'il n'est pas sur leur tête ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Et bien c'est le cas. Il n'a peut-être que frôler mes cheveux, mais McGonnagal l'a tenu un moment au dessus de ma tête. Il voulait m'envoyer dans une autre maison, mais je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Serpentard. Je n'imaginais pas la correction que j'aurais de la part de mon père si je n'y étais pas, et je n'avais quand même que 11 ans, j'étais totalement terrorisé. . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
  
-À propos de quoi ?  
  
-Voldemort. . .  
  
Draco ne tressaillit pas, à la surprise de Harry.  
  
-En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment changé d'avis. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quand on a Lucius Malefoy comme père, on n'a pas vraiment droit à ses opinions. Puis, lors de l'attaque du bal de Noël, j'ai compris. Je ne pouvais me rallier à ce lâche. J'ai été malheureux toute ma vie, à suivre mon père et ses convictions à la trace, toujours dans la peur d'être réprimandé. Je ne voulais plus vivre ça, et je ne voulais pas aider un monstre à le faire vivre à des milliers de sorciers.  
  
-. . .  
  
-Je suis désolé Potter. . .  
  
-Harry. . .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Si je t'appelle Draco, c'est un peu idiot que tu m'appelles Potter. . . Appelle-moi Harry.  
  
-D'accord, Harry.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille s'écarta. Ils montèrent les escaliers magiques et frappèrent à la porte.  
  
-Entrez ! leur répondit la voix fatiguée du professeure McGonnagal.  
  
Ils franchirent la porte et restèrent debout devant le bureau du professeure.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy ? Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir ici, pendant l'heure des cours, ensemble ?  
  
Harry regarda Draco qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Il entreprit alors de raconter les événements de la nuit passée, en changeant quelques petits détails en ce qui concernait la pièce des maraudeurs. La professeure ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles.  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que vous attestez que tout ce que monsieur Potter vient de dire est véridique ?  
  
Malefoy opina, mais resta silencieux. Le professeure McGonnagal se leva et alla jeter un peu de poudre brillante dans l'antre de la cheminée.  
  
-Professeur Rogue, est-ce que je pourrais vous voir un instant ?  
  
À l'instar du professeur Lupin lors de sa troisième année, Harry vit le professeur Rogue apparaître dans la cheminée.  
  
-Professeure McGonnagal, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix froide en jetant un coup d'?il à Draco et Harry.  
  
Elle entreprit de lui raconter les événements dont Harry venait de lui faire le récit, sous le regard empli de fureur du professeur de potion. Harry et Draco, qui avaient pris la peine de s'asseoir, l'écoutèrent sans dire un mot.  
  
-Alors, que suggérez-vous Severus ?  
  
-Et bien, il est évident qu'on ne peut pas le laisser dans la salle commune de Serpentard !  
  
-Je sais bien, mais lui donner une chambre individuelle serait du favoritisme !  
  
-Minerva, ils ont tenté de le tuer !  
  
-Je sais, mais de lui donner une chambre individuelle ne changera pas quand chose, il devra tout de même suivre ses cours avec les autres Serpentards et . . .  
  
-Vous n'avez qu'à le répartir à nouveau, interrompit Harry d'une voix monocorde.  
  
-Potter on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis ! cingla Rogue  
  
-Peut-être, mais il est le seul ici à se préoccupé quelque peu de ce que moi je veux ! s'exclama Draco en regardant Rogue qui en fut bouche bée.  
  
-Vous voulez vraiment quitter Serpentard, monsieur Malefoy ?  
  
-Severus, interrompit McGonnagal alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avons jamais re-réparti un élève ! Si nous le faisions, beaucoup trop d'élèves voudraient aussi repasser sous le choixpeau, vous imaginez le casse-tête ?  
  
-Minerva, nous n'avons jamais eu à faire repasser un élève sous le choixpeau parce que jamais un groupe d'élèves n'a tenté de tuer un autre élève de leur maison !  
  
-Mais, Severus. . .  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Minerva. . .  
  
La professeure se tourna vers le Serpentard.  
  
-Monsieur Malefoy. . .  
  
-Draco, la coupa celui-ci.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
-Mon nom est Draco, pas Malefoy, je ne suis plus un Malefoy. . .  
  
-Bon, dans ce cas, Draco, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Oui. . .  
  
-Dans ce cas. . .  
  
Elle se leva et alla chercher le choixpeau posé sur une étagère. Elle le posa sur la tête de l'adolescent et ils attendirent. Après quelques instants, Draco eut un sourire et le choixpeau annonça :  
  
-Gryffondor. . .  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux blonds retira le choixpeau en souriant. Harry pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment sourire.  
  
-Bon, dans ce cas, bienvenue à Gryffondor, Draco. Étant donné l'heure et les circonstances, je vous donne congé pour la journée à tous les deux. Vous en profiterez pour vous reposer et Draco, vous profiterez de l'absence des vos camarades dans votre maison pour déménager vos affaires. Un elfe de maison placera un lit supplémentaire dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. J'annoncerai votre changement de situation aux élèves durant le dîner, vous m'attendrez donc devant la grande salle avant d'aller vous asseoir avec les Gryffondors. Sur ce, bonne journée. . .  
  
Harry et Draco sortirent du bureau. Draco semblait heureux, mais Harry appréhendait un peu le moment où les autres apprendraient qu'un Serpentard allait maintenant vivre parmi les Gryffondors. Il devra être courageux. Soudain, la réalité lui sauta aux yeux, oui, il sera courageux, ou alors il n'aurait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor, à moins que. . .  
  
-Draco, tu n'as pas demandé à être à Gryffondor ?  
  
-Non, c'était là que je devais être depuis le début. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Et bien, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à être bien reçu. Déjà que je ne sais pas pour Ron et Hermione, alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment les autres vont réagir !  
  
-T'inquiètes, je serai un courageux Gryffondor. Au fait, j'y pense !  
  
Il prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'écusson de Serpentard cousu sur sa robe de sorcier. Il prononça une formule et l'écusson vert et argent devint rouge et or, représentant maintenant un lion altier.  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était le geste le plus normal du monde.  
  
-Et bien, il est déjà 11h30, alors je propose de faire quelque chose avant le dîner, après quoi nous pourrons aller faire tes valises et te déménager chez Gryffondor. Je propose une promenade dans le parc.  
  
-J'appuie.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux dans la neige immaculée et marchèrent un moment autour du lac en parlant. Il s'avéra que Draco n'était pas du tout celui qu'il avait montré durant toutes ces années, à moins, pensa Harry, que c'était celui d'aujourd'hui qui n'était pas le véritable Draco. Il pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier le dilemme et d'attendre les événements futurs. . . Cinq minutes avant midi, ils rentrèrent au château et Harry laissa Draco devant la porte de la grande salle, allant rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, mais où étais-tu, nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre tout l'avant-midi !  
  
-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, en attendant, j'ai cinq minutes pour vous préparer psychologiquement à quelque chose que vous trouverez abominable. . .  
  
-Harry, tu me fais peur, dit Hermione.  
  
-Et bien. . .  
  
-Quoi, pressa Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Il se trouve qu'il y a un élève de cinquième année qui a été re-réparti. . .  
  
-Oh ! dit Hermione, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si abominable à ça ? Je veux dire, oui, c'est plutôt inhabituel, mais ce n'est pas dramatique !  
  
-Et bien, ça dépend, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu les événements de la nuit dernière, c'est plutôt apeurant. . .  
  
-Harry. . . grogna Ron, tu vas nous dire QUI est re-réparti et OÙ il est réparti ?  
  
-À Gryffondor, Malefoy. . .  
  
-QUOI ! hurla Ron, suivit par Seamus, Dean et Neville qui avait suivit la conversation d'une oreille.  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux en même temps.  
  
-CHUT ! intima Harry  
  
-Et tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi il a été re-réparti ? demanda Hermione qui avait été la seule à garder son calme.  
  
Harry leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille, tout en étant coupé à plusieurs endroits. Il regarda le visage défait de ses amis lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit et se dit que ce ne serait pas facile de leur faire gober tout ça, et surtout de faire en sorte qu'ils fassent confiance à Malefoy. Il décida de se lancer.  
  
-En ce qui me concerne, je lui fais confiance, dit-il. Le choixpeau ne l'aurait pas envoyé à Gryffondor s'il avait pu voir en lui quelque mauvaise intention qui soit. Le soir du bal, il a combattu de notre côté, contre les mangemorts, et on voit bien qu'il n'est plus le prince de Serpentard. Son attitude a complètement changé aussi et je crois que le Draco que j'ai vu hier soir et ce matin, est celui qu'il nous a caché toutes ces années. . .  
  
-Mais, Harry, c'est un Serpentard ! objecta Ron.  
  
-Et alors, je parle bien fourchelangue, et tu me parles quand même ! Si quelqu'un aurait dû aller à Serpentard, je crois que c'est bien moi ! Mais je suis ici !  
  
-Il n'a pas tort, Ron, approuva Hermione.  
  
-De toute façon, dit Seamus qui semblait quelque peu y croire, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera, je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix, de toute façon ! Et puis. . .  
  
Mais il ne pu continuer. À ce moment, McGonnagal entrait dans la grande salle, suivit de Draco qui semblait nerveux. L'adolescent risqua un regard vers la table de son ancienne maison et y croisa des regards et des sourires qui ne prévalaient rien de bon pour lui. Il était heureux de ne pas retourner manger à cette table.  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal resta debout devant la table des professeurs et le professeur Rogue demanda le silence.  
  
-Suite à certains événements que je n'aurais, franchement, jamais cru voir dans cette école, nous avons pris la décision de répartir à nouveau un élève. La répartition de cet élève a été faite ce matin, dans mon bureau. À partir d'aujourd'hui, monsieur Draco Malefoy sera dans la maison de Gryffondor. Bon appétit à tous.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs alors que Draco lui, se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la grande salle, mais un énorme brouhaha explosa après quelques secondes. Draco s'assit à l'extrémité la plus proche de la table des professeurs, là ou il n'y avait personne et commença à remplir son assiette. Sans un regard aux autres, Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir face à lui. Personne n'osa l'en empêcher et malgré ses réticences, Hermione entraîna Ron vers eux après quelques minutes. C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva à expliquer ce qui c'était passé depuis le bal de Noël et le pourquoi du comment de sa seconde répartition. Malheureusement, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les seuls à le rejoindre ce midi là.  
  
-Ouais, et bien, je crois que je ne suis toujours pas très aimé !  
  
-T'en fais pas, dit Harry, ils s'y feront. Il faut dire que tu n'as jamais aidé à ce qu'on t'aime beaucoup ici.  
  
-Ouais, je sais, je ne m'attendais pas à des miracles non plus. J'espère seulement qu'ils sauront apprendre à me faire confiance. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************  
  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.  
  
Malheureusement, je ne peux avancer un date pour le prochain, mais je vous promets que je n'abandonne pas, soyez patient.  
  
Encore merci de continuer à me lire  
  
Et n'oubliez pas, un petit reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!  
  
À bientôt !!!  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragons  
  
xxx 


	23. Un Serpentard à Gryffondor?

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Bon, oui, je sais, j'ai été longue !!! Mais bon, je ne vous embêterai pas avec mes milles raisons à évoquer pour me déculpabiliser. . . Mais soyons plus constructifs et passons à l'avertissement. . .  
  
Hum hum. . .  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION !!! JE TIENS À AVERTIR TOUS MES CHERS LECTEURS QUE CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE PLUTÔT, COMMENT DIRE « HOT » ALORS LIBRE À VOUS DE LA LIRE OU NON, CECI RESTE VOTRE CHOIX, D'AUTANT PLUS QU'ELLE EST ABSOLUMENT INUTILE À L'ÉVOLUTION DE L'HISTOIRE !!!  
  
Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, passons au. . . RÉPONSES AU RÉVIEWS !!!! Tatatadadatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Donc :  
  
Harry Gryffondor : merci mille fois, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent  
  
Lunicorn : Jamais je n'abandonnerai !!! (mais sur le c?ur, yeux au ciel. . .éhéh) Merci beaucoup !!!  
  
Callista : Je ne sais pas si on peu qualifier ça de « action » mais je te promets qu'il y en aura à souhait dans le prochain chapitre que j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé  
  
Waterhouse : Merci beaucoup, mais tu est certaine que tu es impartiale !!! héhé, mais non je blague, je t'adore, merci.  
  
Rosane : Je suis pleine de surprise, demande à ta s?ur. . . héhé. . . merci beaucoup !  
  
Dreamerelise : ça fait plaisir, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à incorporer tous ces personnages!!!  
  
Hermione99 : ayoye, tu en avais du temps à consacrer!!! Moi-même je l'ai fait dernièrement et ça m'a pris trois jours!!! Félicitation, franchement!!! Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir!!! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire!!!  
  
Dreameuse : tu vois, j'ai trouvé du temps ce soir!!! J'espère que tu es contente, donnes moi des nouvelles, et merci beaucoup. . .  
  
Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps!!! Bonne lecture!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Chapitre 22 : Un Serpentard à Gryffondor ?  
  
Je suis assis dans la salle commune de ma nouvelle maison. Je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça. Tout semble si chaleureux, autant les couleurs que les grands fauteuils disposés en demi-cercle face au feu. Ce n'est vraiment pas comparable à la froideur de la maison Serpentard.  
  
C'est étrange, je suis à Gryffondor depuis seulement quelques heures et j'ai l'impression que j'y suis toujours été. Ça aurait du être ma maison dès le début, si Harry m'avait donné la main dès ce premier jour, dans le train. Je ne sais pas s'il me croit vraiment, même s'il semble le vouloir, mais je crois que je devrai tout de même faire mes preuves. Après tout, je suis un Gryffondor, je suis supposé être courageux non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi peur? Franchement, je n'en sais rien, ou peut-être que si. Non mais vraiment, comment est-ce que je pourrais espérer être aimé des membres de ma nouvelle maison alors que j'ai passé près de cinq ans à médire sur leur compte? Non, il faudra vraiment que je prouve que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.  
  
S'ils savaient tout ce que j'ai vécu. S'ils pouvaient comprendre que toute ma vie, j'ai été méprisé, rabaissé, même parfois battu. J'ai été entraîné vers un monde sombre, un monde de noirceur et de souffrance, de terreur. En fait, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse me comprendre ici. Personne sauf, peut-être, le garçon qui est présentement assis à mes côtés.  
  
Harry Potter. . . Ce nom que j'ai entendu si souvent dans ma famille. Un nom qui était associé à la médiocrité et à l'infériorité. Ce nom de Potter qui a toujours été l'ennemi du nom de Malefoy. Pourtant, il a été le premier à me soutenir, malgré le nom que je porte et que je déteste tant. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a vécu réellement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en dehors du garçon qui a survécu, mais je l'admire. . . Je me demande comment il fait pour garder le sourire avec tout ce qui lui arrive, comment il peut continuer alors qu'il a vu des gens mourir devant lui. . .  
  
Je ne sais pas si un jour il pourra me pardonner pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant toutes ces années, même si je l'espère au plus profond de moi, mais je crois malgré tout qu'à quelque part au fond de lui, il croit que je peux changer, ou alors il ne m'aurait pas sauvé cette nuit. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il l'ait fait. Au fond, je parle de changer, mais c'est ce qu'eux croient. Pour moi, ce ne sera que d'enlever ce masque de froideur et montrer celui que je suis vraiment.  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir lui expliquer tout ça mais, je ne sais pas si ça l'intéresse. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend que je veux seulement être son ami, parce que c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais eue. Je me demande vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à me soutenir ce midi.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Mon compagnon qui avait jusque là le nez plongé dans un grand livre tourne les yeux vers moi.  
  
-Hum?  
  
Voilà que j'hésite, est-ce que je devrais vraiment lui demander? Peut-être que je devrais attendre?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco?  
  
Draco? Je crois que la seule personne qui m'ait déjà appelé ainsi à part mes parents, c'est Rogue. Allé, je me lance.  
  
-Bien. . . je voulais savoir. . . pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
  
-Fait quoi?  
  
-Me sauver, puis m'appuyer par la suite.  
  
Je vois Harry marquer sa page et fermer son livre. Il se repositionne pour être face à moi et pousse un soupir.  
  
-En fait, comme je t'ai dit, je ne crois pas que personne mérite la morte, peu importe ce que la personne à fait, sauf peut-être Voldemort, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. . . Tu vois, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse être fondamentalement mauvais et je crois qu'on a tous quelque chose de bon en soi. C'est comme la magie. La magie dans son ensemble n'est en fait ni blanche ni noire, elle est seulement ce que nous en faisons. Tu vois, je pense que les gens qu'on voit aujourd'hui comme mauvais ne l'ont pas toujours été. Je crois que ces gens, même Voldemort, ont du vivre quelque chose de terrible dans leur vie pour devenir ainsi. C'est comme pour les Serpentards. Je ne crois pas que Serpentard rime nécessairement avec Mangemort, mais par les temps qui courent, l'influence des nombreux mangemorts dans cette maison en poussent d'autre à le devenir. C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai aidé, parce que je ne crois pas que tu puisses être fondamentalement mauvais et le choixpeau a confirmé mon hypothèse.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que si le choixpeau ne tiendrait pas compte des souhaits véritables des élèves qui le mettent sur leur tête, je serais à Serpentard. . .  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Vraiment, c'est moi qui ai voulu être à Gryffondor.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-En fait, je ne sais pas. J'avais onze ans et je découvrais un monde que j'aurais du connaître dès ma naissance mais qui m'a toujours été caché et par la faute de qui? D'un mage noir qui était passé à Serpentard. Bien sûr, à ce moment, je ne le savais pas, mais je savais que Serpentard avait produit plus de mangemort que toutes les autres maisons réunies. On m'avait dit que Gryffondor était une maison de brave, la rivale de Serpentard, alors j'ai voulu aller à Gryffondor. À onze ans, on n'a pas vraiment d'opinions profondes, on fait souvent ce que les autres nous disent, et tu en es la preuve vivante, mais comme j'ai dit, si j'avais eu ou que tu avais eu de mauvaises intentions à venir à Gryffondor, le choixpeau ne l'aurait pas permis.  
  
Je suis bouche-bée, comment peut-il avoir compris tout ça? Je veux dire, il semble si. . . sage. . .  
  
-Tu as l'air surpris.  
  
-Un peu oui. . . Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de telles réflexions.  
  
-. . .  
  
Oups, je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange pour lui de connaître le vrai Draco.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus être un Malefoy?  
  
Ouch! Bravo Harry! Comment changer de sujet en frappant directement où ça fait le plus mal!  
  
-Et j'imagine que tu n'accepterais pas un refus de réponse?  
  
-C'est comme tu veux. . .  
  
Je le vois qui reprend son livre. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas plutôt lui faire confiance si je veux que lui me fasse confiance?  
  
-Mon père a tué ma mère. . .  
  
Il retient son souffle. Bravo Harry! Et maintenant, comment est-ce que je fais pour garder mon calme?  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
À cause de moi. . .  
  
-J'avais dit à ma mère que je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort, alors elle l'a affronté, pour moi, et il l'a tué. . .  
  
Et voilà, il a gagné. . . Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me serais retenu en me disant qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas, mais à quoi bon maintenant? Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même, enlaçant mes genoux de mes bras, comme pour me protéger. Je n'ose pas le regarder, et il n'ose pas parler. Félicitation, on est dans une impasse maintenant! Reprends-toi Draco, merde!  
  
-Désolé. . .  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça, franchement? Au moins, il m'a laissé le temps de me calmer!  
  
-Si tu veux aller te rafraîchir, ce serait le temps, il faudra bientôt retourner à la grande salle pour le repas.  
  
-C'est quoi le lien?  
  
-L'eau froide fait dérougir les yeux. . .  
  
C'est vrai qu'il doit savoir de quoi il parle. Ça ne doit pas être facile de voir mourir quelqu'un devant soi.  
  
-Je suis désolé. . .  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
Il semble vraiment surpris.  
  
-Pour Diggory. . . Je suis désolé de t'avoir vanné là-dessus, je ne crois pas que tu sois un meurtrier.  
  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi coupable?  
  
-Ce n'était pas ta faute. . .  
  
-Tout le monde me dit ça, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre comment je me sens.  
  
-Moi je te comprends.  
  
C'est vrai quoi, ma mère est morte à cause de moi!  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas ta faute pour autant. . . Cédric a pris la décision de toucher le trophée, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait été transformé en portoloin, comme moi je ne pouvais pas savoir que ma mère l'affronterait. . .  
  
En parlant, j'avais baissé les yeux que je relève maintenant vers lui. Il a rapproché ses genoux qu'il a entourés de ses bras, comme moi, mais il ne pleure pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il en est encore capable. . .  
  
-On fait une belle paire n'est-ce pas? dis-je  
  
-Ouais! Deux gamins meurtris de quinze ans qui ont grandi trop vite. . .  
  
Je ris, et il continue.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru parler de ça avec toi un jour! Dire qu'il y a à peine deux jours, tu étais mon pire ennemi!  
  
-Étais?  
  
-Oui, je te fais confiance, et je crois qu'on peut devenir amis. J'ai peut- être tord, même si je ne le crois pas, mais je préfère essayer. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vive ce que j'ai vécu en seconde année et à la fin de l'année dernière. -Je peux te poser une question?  
  
-Bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de réponse.  
  
-Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu peux parler Fourchelangue?  
  
-C'est à cause de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer quand j'étais bébé, il m'a transmit certains de ses pouvoirs, dont la capacité de parler fourchelangue. C'est un peu pour ça que le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.  
  
La cloche sonne. Bientôt, la salle sera remplie de Gryffondors affamés ayant terminé leur journée et franchement, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de les affronter tout de suite.  
  
-Si on allait manger? propose Harry en voyant mon trouble évident.  
  
Je ne réponds pas, mais je me lève, lui indiquant ainsi que je suis d'accord. Je le vois réduire son livre et le mettre dans sa poche. Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est, il semble toujours l'avoir avec lui. Nous passons le portrait de la grosse dame et croisons beaucoup d'élèves qui n'osent pas nous regarder sur le chemin de la salle au plafond magique.  
  
Il n'y a encore personne à la table des Gryffondors. Nous nous assoyons un en face de l'autre, vers le centre de la table. Nous sommes bientôt rejoint par d'autre, mais seule Hermione, tirant Ron derrière elle, vint s'asseoir avec nous, les autres se contentant de laisser une certaine distance entre eux et notre petit groupe.  
  
Je reste silencieux pendant que les trois autres discutent des cours de la journée. Après un moment, on retourne tous à la salle commune. Voulant éviter les regards en coin, j'annonce que je vais dormir, laissant ainsi mon nouvel ami et les Gryffondors dans la salle commune pour me retrouver seul dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Les Gryffondors étaient assis dans la salle commune. Leur nouveau camarade de maison venait d'aller se coucher et ils s'étaient tous aussitôt regroupé autour de Harry, le bombardant de questions.  
  
-Alors, Harry, tu vas nous dire pourquoi il est ici?  
  
Mais Harry était intraitable, répondant à tous que s'ils voulaient savoir quoi que ce soit, ils n'avaient qu'à le demander à Draco, mais assurant qu'il était certain qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.  
  
Lorsque, enfin, les autres Gryffondors comprirent qu'Harry ne dirait rien et se dispersèrent, Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, mais je crois que nous devrions aller ailleurs.  
  
-Mais Harry, dit Hermione, le couvre-feu est dans à peine quinze minutes!  
  
-Et alors? On a le temps de se rendre, et nous n'aurons qu'à revenir avec la cape d'invisibilité. Je vous assure que c'est important et je ne peux le faire seul.  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais je te jure que si c'est dangereux. . .  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, avec toi, ce ne sera pas dangereux.  
  
-Alors où allons nous?  
  
-Je connais un endroit parfait pour ça. . .  
  
Il se leva et alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans le dortoir. Les rideaux du baldaquin de Draco étaient clos, ne donnant pas l'occasion à Harry de savoir si le blond dormait. Il vérifia qu'il avait le livre des maraudeurs, mit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche, attrapa la carte du maraudeur et descendit dans la salle commune.  
  
Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame et Harry les mena jusqu'à la salle des maraudeurs. Hermione fut stupéfaite de voir la statue s'animer et émerveillée de la beauté de la pièce et du paysage qu'elle permettait de contempler. Ron, pour sa part, ne dit rien et préféra s'intéresser à la plaque avec l'inscription que les maraudeurs avaient signée.  
  
Ce fut Ron qui vint s'asseoir en premier, ne disant toujours rien, suivit quelques minutes après par Hermione. Lorsqu'il crut avoir leur attention, Harry débuta ses explications.  
  
-Tout d'abord, je dois vous avertir que vous ne réussirez jamais à entrer ici sans moi. La statue qui protège le passage reconnaît des voix précises qui sont celles des maraudeurs la mienne et celle d'une autre personne, allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. . . Ensuite, je veux vous proposer quelque chose que je ferai de toute façon, peu importe votre réponse. Je vous suggère seulement de vivre cette aventure ensemble et.  
  
-Harry, dit Ron, est-ce que tu peux en venir au fait?  
  
-Je vous propose de devenir animagi. . . -QUOI!  
  
-Mais c'est génial!  
  
-Mais Harry, qui est-ce qui t'a mit cette idée dans la tête?  
  
Harry ouvrit le grimoire à la page des animagus et le tendit à Hermione.  
  
-C'est un livre que les maraudeurs ont écrit lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et aussi après. Il y a des lettres au début, mais vous ne pourrez pas les lire. C'est Sirius, ou plutôt Romulus a poussé Sirius à me le donner pendant les vacances de Noël. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, j'aurais du l'avoir dès ma première année, mais dans les circonstances. . . Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient convenu de le donner à leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent perpétrer la génération de maraudeurs et devenir des animagus, ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Hermione, mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me la donner. Mais sache que rien ne m'empêchera de le faire. . .  
  
-Moi je suis d'accord! dit aussitôt Ron en se tournant vers sa petite amie.  
  
-C'est certain que c'est intéressant, dit Hermione en hésitant, mais j'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'on se déclare non plus. . .  
  
-Évidemment, sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de devenir animagi si Voldemort sait qu'on peut le faire. . .  
  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi?  
  
-Le processus commence avec une potion. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, la potion nous permet de voir l'animal en lequel nous allons nous transformer. Elle n'a pas l'air très compliquée, mais avec mon talent plutôt médiocre en potion, je n'ose pas vraiment la fabriquée seul. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la première page, tout est écrit.  
  
Hermione s'intéressa au livre et lut la marche à suivre pour fabriquer la potion.  
  
-En effet, elle n'est pas trop compliquée, et nous possédons tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Nous pourrions la commencer dès demain. . .  
  
-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu es d'accord?  
  
-Oui, je suis d'accord, mais je vous averti que si ça devient un peu trop difficile ou dangereux, je veux qu'on en parle à Sirius. . .  
  
-Si c'est ta seule condition, j'accepte. . . Merci Hermione. . .  
  
-Ce sera une belle aventure, dit Ron, mais j'espère que vous m'aiderez!  
  
-Ron tu as dit la même chose lorsque nous avons appris à transplaner et tu as réussi en même temps que nous. . .  
  
-Peut-être, mais nous parlons de quelque chose que vraiment très peu de sorciers peuvent faire, nos expériences commence à être vraiment difficile!  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas, tout comme Harry qui regardait les étoiles.  
  
-À quoi penses-tu Harry? demanda Hermione.  
  
-À Cho, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu depuis quelques jours et elle me manque. . .  
  
-Alors ça devra attendre à demain. . .  
  
-Quel est le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serdaigles?  
  
-Harry. . .  
  
-Oh! Allé, Hermione, j'irai avec vous jusqu'à la salle commune et j'irai la voir après, seulement un moment, je t'en prie!  
  
-Et si tu te fais prendre, c'est moi qui. . .  
  
-Mais non, je n'aurai qu'à dire que j'ai entendu un Serdaigle le prononcer un soir que je venais chercher Cho, c'est tout!  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais si tu te fais prendre, je te promets que tu devras te sortir du pétrin tout seul!  
  
-Promis! Alors, c'est quoi le mot de passe?  
  
-Aqua  
  
-Aqua?  
  
-Oui, je sais c'est étrange, mais si on veut être honnête, nous aussi on a parfois des mots de passes étranges. . .  
  
-Oui, peut-être. Bon, allez, je vous raccompagne. Est-ce qu'on revient demain pour commencer la potion?  
  
-D'accord, mais tu t'occupes d'apporter les ingrédients.  
  
Ils se levèrent et descendirent les escaliers menant derrière la statue. Harry vérifia sur la carte des maraudeurs que la voie était libre et ils se couvrirent de la cape. Ils allèrent à la salle commune où Ron et Hermione abandonnèrent Harry qui prit le chemin de la salle commune des Serdaigles. À destination, il prononça le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit sans broncher.  
  
Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, il alluma sa baguette d'un « lumos ». Lorsqu'elle était produite sous la cape d'invisibilité, la lumière était invisible pour les gens extérieurs à la cape et elle ne se diffusait pas non plus au-delà de cette barrière. L'adolescent regarda la carte du maraudeur pour savoir où se trouvait Cho et alla vers le dortoir des filles de sixièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et fut soulagé en constatant qu'elle ne grinçait pas. Il regarda de nouveau sur la carte pour trouver le lit de Cho et s'avança vers celui-ci.  
  
Il écarta les rideaux et se faufila entre ceux-ci et le lit de la jeune fille. De l'autre côté du lit, les rideaux étaient entrouvert et laissaient pénétrer un rayon de lune qui était à peine décroissante. Il éteignit sa baguette d'un « nox » et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'assit alors sur le lit et se pencha pour embrasser sa petite amie. Celle- ci, d'abord surprise, ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et eut un mouvement de recul, mais se radoucit lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry.  
  
-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! dit- elle en chuchotant.  
  
-Désolé, mais tu me manquais. Ça te dirait de venir dormir avec moi, au point le plus haut de Poudlard?  
  
-Maintenant? Mais, quelle heure est-il?  
  
-Il n'est que 23 heures, et demain c'est samedi, alors rien ne nous empêche de rester couchés le temps qu'on veut. J'ai du mal à me remettre dans le quotidien de Poudlard, j'aimais mieux être au manoir où je pouvais dormir avec toi quand je voulais. . .  
  
-Comment veux-tu que je résiste lorsque tu me fais ces petits yeux de chien battu?  
  
-Tu veux?  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai le choix?  
  
-Hum, laisse moi réfléchir. . . Non. . .  
  
La jeune fille rit doucement.  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais pas de bruit, je ne voudrais pas réveiller les autres.  
  
Elle se leva et Harry fut stupéfié. Elle n'était vêtue qu'un d'un sous vêtement en dentelle bleue et d'une camisole à très fine bretelle plutôt moulante. Lorsque la jeune fille réalisa ce qu'elle portait, elle rougit et accrocha sa robe de chambre d'un geste brusque qu'elle mit rapidement.  
  
-Petit voyeur!  
  
-Hé!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur eux. Cho mit des pantoufles qui ressemblaient à de gros chiens et suivit Harry hors de la maison de Serdaigle pour se rendre au dôme translucide.  
  
La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur du feu et les rayons de la lune. D'un coup de baguette, Harry allongea un fauteuil placé tout près du feu pour qu'ils puissent s'y coucher. À la surprise du garçon, Cho retira sa robe de chambre et se coucha en se recouvrant de la couverture au soleil. Hésitant, Harry retira quelques morceaux de vêtements pour ne rester lui aussi qu'en sous vêtements et t-shirts. Habituellement, ils dormaient tout habillé. Il alla se coucher à ses côtés et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Harry roula sur le dos, entraînant Cho sur lui. Dans le mouvement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle lâcha un cri, avant de rire. Elle le regarda un moment, assis sur son ventre, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il caressait son dos lentement, lui envoyant des frissons électriques dans tout le corps. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau et il vit ses yeux briller, juste avant qu'elle ne se penche et commence à lui mordiller le cou. Après un moment, elle se releva, toujours en restant en position assise sur Harry, et le fit s'asseoir en lui tirant les mains. Elle lui retira son chandail et se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il était plutôt nerveux. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de moment tendre avec Cho, mais ça n'avait encore jamais été aussi loin.  
  
-Euh, Cho. . .  
  
-Hum ? répondit-elle faiblement dans son cou.  
  
-Tu es certaine que. . .  
  
Elle se releva et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Sans qu'ils aient à parler, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
-C'est que. . . continua-t-il.  
  
-Je sais, moi aussi. . .  
  
Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il répondit à son baiser en la serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il était nerveux, oui, mais il le voulait. Doucement, il glissa ses mains sous la camisole de sa petite amie et lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Doucement, Harry remonta ses mains sous la camisole le long du dos de Cho et retira le vêtement. Elle se releva un peu pour l'aider et leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps que le vêtement passait au dessus de la tête de la fille et allait rejoindre le t-shirt de Harry. Il continua de caresser son dos, passant du bas du dos jusqu'au coup, les doigts se perdant un moment dans les cheveux, pour redescendre, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. La jeune fille soupirait de bien- être et Harry, pour sa part, était aux anges. Il l'aimait tellement. . .  
  
Elle quitta les lèvres du brun et s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou. Puis elle descendit doucement, laissant une traîné de baisée tout le long de son torse. Puis elle passa ses pouces sous l'élastique du sous vêtement du Gryffondor, soutirant à celui-ci un faible gémissement, puis entreprit d'enlever le vêtement. Elle remonta ensuite pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, sentant désormais sous elle une bosse au niveau de ses hanches, alors qu'elle était complètement couchée sur son amoureux. D'une autre roulade, Harry envoya Cho sous lui, la faisant glousser et l'embrassa, restant à califourchon sur elle. Leurs souffles s'étaient passablement accéléré, si bien qu'ils durent séparer leurs lèvres le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Harry en profita pour déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, pendant qu'elle lui caressait langoureusement le dos à son tour, puis descendit au niveau de la poitrine. Timidement, il embrassa un sein, soutirant un soupir de plaisir à la Serdaigle, le convainquant de continuer. Puis il descendit encore pour embrasser le ventre de la Serdaigle, ses mains suivant le même mouvement jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique du sous vêtement de sa petite amie. Sa main se faufila jusqu'aux fesses de la fille, sous le vêtement. Il sentait toujours les doigts de Cho dans son dos, mais ils étaient plus crispés. Il quitta donc le ventre de sa copine pour enlever le dernier vêtement. Il s'attarda ensuite à la regarder et sourit. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait la peau dorée et un sourire à faire fondre. Ses seins étaient ronds et son ventre était plat. Elle avait le nombril percé d'un dragon dont le haut du corps était en haut du nombril et le bas directement dans le nombril, comme si la bête transperçait le ventre de la porteuse. Le dragon gardait jalousement entre ses pattes un magnifique rubis et un petit dauphin était attaché à sa queue, pendant librement juste en bas du nombril. Il effleura le bijou qui semblait vivant et qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué, puis remonta capturer les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, se couchant complètement sur elle. Après un moment, il se sépara d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était certaine de vouloir ce qui allait se passer, mais une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé dans un tel moment que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pourrait avoir des conséquences.  
  
-Euh, Cho, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait. . .  
  
-T'inquiète pas, on est sorcier, après tout. . .  
  
Mais il se souleva un peu.  
  
-Tu es certaine que tu le veux?  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle écarta un peu les jambes, lui permettant ainsi de se faire une place entre elles. Comprenant, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses un moment, recherchant toujours plus la proximité de l'autre. Ils étaient impatients, mais retardaient le moment, peut-être seulement par peur. Puis, dans un baiser passionné, ils rompirent cette dernière barrière. Avec ses mains, Harry amena les hanches de Cho à lui, et, très doucement, il entra en elle. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur et se crisper, et resta immobile un moment, ne désirant pas lui faire mal. Mais ce fut elle qui amorça le mouvement en remontant ses jambes sur les hanches de Harry qui continua aussitôt le geste. . . Ils se perdirent dans cet océan de sensations nouvelles, savourant l'union de leurs sentiments. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, perdus dans l'amour de l'autre. . .  
  
C'est couché sur le dos, tenant possessivement Cho qui dormait déjà dans ses bras, que Harry, heureux et amoureux, s'endormit cette nuit là.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré ce petit écart de conduite de ma part. . . Désolée.  
  
Bon, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne promets rien, étant donné la charge de travaux immense qui me tombe dessus cette session- ci!!! (est-ce que je vais m,en sortir un jour???O_o) Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre!!! Alors je vous laisse, et n'oubliez pas que j'aime toujours recevoir des reviews!!!  
  
A+  
  
Je vous aime  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
xxx 


	24. Bientôt

Bonjour à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oui, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour sortir ce chapitre. . . Mais bon, il est là, c'est ce qui compte non??? Alors passons au réponses aux reviews. . .  
  
Blacky : Merci beaucoup ma belle. . . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant!  
  
Sckouatteuze : Merci beaucoup à toi!!!  
  
Lord Aragoth : Tu verras, ce n'est pas parce que Draco devient Gryffondor qu'il devient subitement doux comme un agneau. Donne lui un peu le temps de s'adapter.  
  
Dreameuse : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas perdu à trop me faire attendre!!!  
  
Lili : malheureusement oui, je vais m'arrêter au tome cinq, parce que j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose à moi. Mais je ferai peut-être des mini-fics. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  
  
Ankou : Merci beaucoup!  
  
Sab : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi  
  
Hermione99 : Et bien la voilè! Merci beaucoup  
  
Ccilia : Ouais, je sais, mais attends de lire ce chapitre. . . Merci beaucoup  
  
Lunicorn : La voilà, la voilà!!!  
  
Kamy : Ben merci, même si je te le dis a tout les jours... T'es contente là, tu va avoir un petit quelque chose à lire!  
  
Rosalia : Quoi dire de plus que merci beaucoup ma belle!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Chapitre 23 : Bientôt  
  
Harry fut réveillé par le chatouillement des cheveux de Cho sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement en se demandant où il était. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint des événements de la nuit passée. Avec douceur, il caressa le cou et les épaules de sa petite amie pour la réveiller.  
  
Il fallut quelques instants à Cho pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle remua un peu et leva la tête pour plonger dans deux mers émeraude. À son tour, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et sans savoir pourquoi, elle rougit furieusement à ce souvenir. Elle replanta son nez dans la poitrine de son amoureux qui la serra fort dans se bras.  
  
-Tu as bien dormi? demanda-t-il  
  
-Mieux que jamais! Et toi?  
  
-Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi!  
  
Elle releva la tête avec des yeux interrogateurs.  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?  
  
-Non! dit-il peut-être avec un peu trop d'empressement. Non, continua-t-il un peu plus calmement. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai seulement quelques tendances aux cauchemars.  
  
-Vraiment? Et tu n'en fais pas quand je suis là?  
  
-Les nuits sont plus paisibles, en effet. . .  
  
-Alors nous serons obligés de revenir dormir ici plus souvent! dit-elle avec un air rieur, mais qui cachait tout de même mal son inquiétude.  
  
Elle se releva doucement pour embrasser son amoureux.  
  
-Tu as faim? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.  
  
-Un peu. . .  
  
Il s'étira pour attraper sa baguette magique qu'il avait laissée sur la table et prononça une formule. En quelques secondes, la table fut recouverte d'un énorme plateau remplit de croissants, brioches, fruits, confitures de toutes sortes et de juste d'orange et de citrouille. Il fit asseoir Cho et l'imita, puis fit léviter le plateau jusqu'à eux.  
  
-Je peux savoir comment tu as fait ça?  
  
-C'est un avantage de cette pièce, le petit déjeuné est inclus!  
  
S'enroulant dans les couvertures, ils s'installèrent pour manger. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien en dégustant leur repas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur Sirius.  
  
-Harry! dit-il en le voyant. Il faut que je te parle. . . de. . . euh. . . Malefoy. . .  
  
Sirius venait juste de remarquer Cho assise aux côtés de son filleul, seulement enveloppée d'une couverture. Les deux adolescents arboraient maintenant une jolie couleur pivoine. . .  
  
Et Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
-Désolé, je sors deux minutes, profitez-en pour vous habiller!  
  
Et c'est en riant qu'il franchit la porte. Les deux adolescent se regardèrent un instant et se précipitèrent sur leurs vêtements.  
  
-Euh, Harry?  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment j'étais habillée hier soir?  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant et son visage s'illumina de compréhension. Effectivement, le petite tenue que portait Cho la veille ne convenait guère pour se présenter devant Sirius.  
  
-Il y a une armoire dans la salle de bain. Pense aux vêtements que tu veux avant de l'ouvrir et ils seront à l'intérieur lorsque tu ouvriras les portes.  
  
Peu convaincu, Cho se dirigea vers une petite porte cachée dans l'ombre, à côté de l'âtre. Harry l'entendit pousser une exclamation de surprise en sourit.  
  
Regardant ses propres vêtements, il se dit que des propres seraient les bienvenus, d'autant plus qu'il ne retrouvait plus une de ses chaussettes. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se figea en découvrant que Cho était sous la douche, parfaitement visible à travers la porte de verre. Hésitant, il enleva son sous-vêtement et alla la rejoindre, non sans d'abord avoir prit une bouteille de shampoing. Elle cria lorsqu'il la prit par la taille.  
  
-Harry! Tu m'as fait peur!  
  
-Tu es magnifique. . .  
  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça!  
  
-Non, c'est pour ça que je suis là. C'est bien plus rapide de prendre une seule douche plutôt que deux! dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
-Idiot!  
  
-Nan! dit-il en riant et en se savonnant les cheveux.  
  
Après avoir pris une douche rapide et s'être habillés, ils sortirent dans le salon où Sirius les attendait, gentiment assis dans un grand fauteuil. Rougissant, Harry ramassa leurs vêtements d'un « accio » particulièrement réussi et offrit un croissant à Sirius pour se donner contenance.  
  
Sirius sourit en prenant le croissant et les regarda s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main et les doigts étroitement liés, prêts à recevoir ses foudres, ce qu'il ne ferait assurément jamais. Ils lui faisaient décidemment trop penser à James et Lily, quoi qu'ils étaient peut- être un peu plus jeunes.  
  
-Tu voulais me parler? demanda enfin Harry pour briser le silence devenu pesant.  
  
-Oui, je voulais savoir ce qui se passe avec Malefoy.  
  
-Draco. . .  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-Draco, il a renié le nom de Malefoy. . .  
  
-Je vois. . . Et pourquoi?  
  
-Tu es au courant de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy?  
  
-Non, j'imagine qu'ils ont gardé ça entre eux. . . Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir?  
  
-Draco a refusé de devenir mangemort. Sa mère a tenté de convaincre son père, et il l'a tué. . .  
  
-Ce qui explique son attitude des derniers temps, mais pas pourquoi il s'est soudainement retrouvé à Gryffondor.  
  
-D'autres Serpentards ont essayé de lui faire du mal.  
  
-Comme?  
  
-Sirius, pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça?  
  
-Parce que je ne comprends pas!  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?  
  
-Pourquoi Minerva a accepté?  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas?!  
  
-Elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. . . dit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
Cho et Harry, pour leur part, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Ce que tu peux être gamin! dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire alors que Sirius prenait un air faussement outré.  
  
Soudain, l'adolescent se figea, restant immobile quelques secondes. Puis d'un coup, il plaqua ses mains sur son front et s'écroula au sol en hurlant.  
  
-Harry! hurlèrent Cho et Sirius en concert et en se précipitant sur lui.  
  
Harry hurlait de douleur, se convulsant sur le sol et les mains toujours plaqués sur le front. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se calmer, mais il resta tout de même inconscient. Sirius prononça un sort et fit léviter son filleul jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivit d'une Cho particulièrement nerveuse.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Romulus vagabondait autour du lac, perdu dans ses pensées. Le plan semblait fonctionner, mais il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Il finirait bien par comprendre. . . Il se demanda vaguement comment les gens avaient pu être aussi dupe et croire ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais peu importe, cela avait fonctionné à la perfection et bientôt viendrait l'heure de vérité.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt en ressentant une vilaine migraine accentuée par la blancheur éclatante qui l'entourait. L'infirmerie. Il remua presque imperceptiblement, et aussitôt une main vint plonger dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Il entrouvrit les yeux puis attendit de s'être habitué à la lumière avant de se permettre de les ouvrir complètement.  
  
-Cho? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?  
  
-Tu ne te souviens pas?  
  
Il se concentra un moment, sous le regard effaré de sa petite amie. Puis tout lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Voldemort, en colère, très en colère, pourquoi déjà?  
  
-Dumbledore!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Dumbledore, il . . . il a disparu! Voldemort est allé dans les cachots pour lui parler, et . . . et . . . il n'y était plus!!!  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Sirius! Dumbledore! C'est fini! il . . . il . . .  
  
Sirius se précipita sur son filleul dont les larmes commençaient à mouiller les joues et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant.  
  
-Chut . . . chut . . . c'est terminé maintenant, c'est fini, calme toi . . .  
  
L'adolescent s'accrocha à son parrain comme si sa survie en dépendait. Cho, effarée, contemplait la scène en ne sachant trop comment agir.  
  
Il était affligé. Dumbledore avait toujours été là pour lui, il l'avait supporté et aidé, et surtout, il avait eu confiance en lui. Il venait un peu de perdre son mentor. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se calmer, pour enfin réussir à parler de nouveau.  
  
-Nous devons nous préparer. Il viendra, bientôt, j'en suis certain. Tu peux appeler les autres ? J'ai vraiment trop mal à la tête pour le faire . . . demande Ron, Hermione et Draco aussi. . .  
  
Il fut heureux de constater que son parrain le prenait au sérieux et se concentrait déjà pour appeler les autres. C'est dans un silence tendu qu'ils attendirent leur arriver.  
  
Au grand déplaisir de Pomfresh, ils furent rejoints par Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Arabella, Hagrid, Romulus, McGonnagal, Flitwick et plusieurs autres professeurs. Étrangement, Rogue n'en faisait pas partie. L'infirmière se joignit d'ailleurs au groupe, sous l'invitation de McGonnagal. Lorsque tous eurent fait apparaître une chaise pour s'asseoir, Sirius débuta.  
  
-Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que Voldemort attaquera le château bientôt . . .  
  
Il y eu quelques exclamations de surprise.  
  
-Il semblerait, selon une vision que Harry a eu ce matin, qu'Albus ait disparu des cachots de Voldemort. Nous ne savons pas où il est, ni même s'il est toujours en vie (nouvelles exclamations), mais une chose est certaine, c'est que Voldemort est très en colère, et je suis certain qu'il profitera de l'absence d'Albus pour percer les défenses du château.  
  
Il laissa aux autres le temps d'avaler la nouvelle. C'est Minerva McGonnagall qui rompit le silence.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu propose, Sirius ?  
  
-Il faut se préparer, et être paré à une attaque n'importe quand. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'avertir les élèves, on créerait une panique sans nom, mais il faudra les tenir à l'œil et être près à les envoyer dans leur salle commune à tout moment. Il faudrait aussi renforcer les barrières de défense posées sur les salles communes des quatre maisons. A nous tous, si nous sommes préparés, nous serons capable de repousser les mangemorts. Par contre, ce sera plus difficile pour les détraqueurs.  
  
-J'ai placé des barrières anti-détraqueurs autour du château après la dernière attaque, couina le petit professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix, elles tiendront, et ils ne pourront pas la franchir, nous n'auront donc pas à nous occuper d'eux. -Merveilleux. Il reste à savoir si nous pouvons obtenir de l'aide. . .  
  
-On ne peut pas compter sur le ministère, là-dessus, il n'y a aucun doute.  
  
-Je pensais plutôt aux gens qui nous entourent. Dave, Abygaël, tous les anciens. . . Puis on pourrait essayer du côté des créatures de la forêt. Si nous arrivons à les convaincre, nous aurons cette partie de moins à défendre alors qu'elles s'en occuperont. Il y a aussi les créatures habitant le lac. Si nous avons ces deux groupes, le nord et l'est sont protégés, il ne nous reste donc plus que le sud et l'ouest.  
  
-Et le ciel. . .  
  
-Pour le ciel, il serait possible d'avoir l'aide des hippogriffes, grâce à Buck.  
  
-Il faudra certaines personnes qui resteront dans l'école, pour protéger les élèves si les mangemorts brisent vos défenses.  
  
-Sirius, est-ce qu'il y a une pièce secrète capable de contenir tout les élèves de l'école ?  
  
-Pourquoi ? Hermione ?  
  
-Il serait plus simple de regrouper tous les élèves au même endroit plutôt que dans leur salle commune respectives. Ainsi, si les mangemorts atteignent les portes du château, ils devront trouver l'emplacement des élèves avant de les attaquer, et ils offriront une plus grande résistance tous ensemble que séparés.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à l'impersonnel ? Vous êtes des élèves, à ce que je sache. . .  
  
-Sirius !  
  
L'adulte se tourna vers son filleul.  
  
-Tu ne nous laisseras certainement pas à l'intérieur du château, incapable d'agir. Cette guerre est aussi, surtout, la mienne. Cette guerre est la nôtre à nous tous, autant vous que tous les élèves de l'école. C'est moi que Voldemort veux ? Soit, mais je ne laisserai pas les gens que j'aime se battre sans me battre à leurs côté !  
  
-Harry, voyons, c'est insensé, tu ne peux pas . . .  
  
-Nous ne pouvons pas quoi ? Sirius, demanda Ron.  
  
-Oh, non, pas toi aussi Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Hermione et moi avons toujours été aux côtés d'Harry dans ce genre de moments, enfin, aussi souvent que nous l'avons pu, il n'est pas question qu'il sorte et que nous restions à l'intérieur !  
  
-Mais. . .  
  
-De toute façon, tu nous crois assez sage pour rester gentiment avec les autres ? Voyons Sirius, tu sais bien que nous sortirons d'une manière ou d'une autre !  
  
-Hermione !  
  
-Mademoiselle Granger ! Je pourrais vous enlever votre insigne de préfet pour ça, et vous aussi monsieur Weasley !  
  
-Et bien, prenez la donc ! Je n'ai rien à faire de cette insigne si c'est pour voir mourir mes amis sur un champ de bataille !  
  
Tous les professeurs regardèrent la jeune élève avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire une telle réaction d'une élève aussi modèle.  
  
-Ouvrez les yeux, je suis la meilleure élève de cette école, toutes années confondues, excepté en DCFM, là, par contre, c'est Harry qui est le meilleur. Et Ron arrive à faire des choses effrayantes lorsqu'il est en colère. Pour ce qui est de Cho et Draco, alors là, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous ne nous séparerez pas, Harry, Ron et moi !  
  
-Si vous croyez que je vais laisser mon petit ami se battre seul !  
  
-Et si vous croyez que je vais rester passif ! J'ai des comptes à régler . . .  
  
Le ton de la voix de Draco surprit tout le monde. Il avait l'air déterminé d'un homme qui va à sa propre mort.  
  
Les adultes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Harry soupçonna Sirius de communiquer télépathiquement avec Remus, Romulus et Arabella.  
  
-Il faudra un leurre pour cacher Harry . . . dit finalement Sirius, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention des autres,  
  
-Éh, oh, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! objecta le professeur McGonnagal.  
  
-Minerva, si nous avons pu devenir des animagus, tu crois pouvoir les empêcher de combattre ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Les enfermer dans la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que la bataille ait lieu ? On ne les en empêchera pas, pas plus que nous pourrons empêcher les plus vieux de se battre s'ils le désirent le moment venu. Harry à raison, c'est leur guerre à eux aussi.  
  
-Mais ils sont mineurs ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !  
  
-Qu'ils soient mineur ou non, qu'ils maîtrisent un simple sortilège de stupéfixe ou non, beaucoup d'entre eux ont perdu des gens proche par la faute de Voldemort. Ils ont le droit de combattre pour ceux qu'ils aiment, ils ont le droit de combattre pour leur vie . . . C'est leur choix . . .  
  
Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était stupide, et pourtant, pourtant, ils ne pouvaient nier que Sirius avait parfaitement raison. C'était leur choix. C'est la voix de Ron qui brisa le silence.  
  
-Tu aurais du magenregistrer ce discours, et l'envoyer à ma mère. . .  
  
Sa réflexion eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant éclater de rire les occupants de la pièce. C'était à croire que Ron avait plus peur de sa mère que de la bataille.  
  
-Alors, par où commençons nous ? demanda finalement Romulus.  
  
-Il faut approcher les créatures de la forêt. Si elles le veulent, elles pourront nous procurer une protection, et nous avertir d'une quelconque tentative d'infiltration de ce côté. Hagrid, est-ce que vous pouvez vous en charger ?  
  
-Sans aucun problème. Je peux aussi m'occuper des créatures aquatiques.  
  
-Parfait. J'irai avec vous pour voir les hippogriffes, puisque Buck est retourné parmis eux.  
  
-Ensuite, continua Remus, il faut contacter tous les anciens et tous gens prêts à nous aider.  
  
-Tu peux t'en occuper ?  
  
-Certainement, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide.  
  
-Alors je t'aiderai, lui répondit aussitôt son jumeau.  
  
-Bien, maintenant, Harry. . .  
  
-Quoi moi ?  
  
-Il faut trouver un moyen pour que Voldemort ne te localise pas directement pour s'attaquer à toi en à peine quelques secondes.  
  
-Il faut trouver un leurre.  
  
C'était la voix d'Arabella, elle ne s'était pas encore exprimée une seule fois.  
  
-Et nous en avons un sous la main, lui répondit son petit ami.  
  
-Ce ne serait pas très respectueux de l'utiliser à cette fin. Imaginez comment il le prendrait. Comment le prendriez vous, à sa place ?  
  
-Nous avons qu'à lui demander . . .  
  
Harry se demanda un instant s'il était le seul à ne pas comprendre, mais un regard aux visages effarés l'entourant lui fit comprend que seuls l'animagi et les jumeaux savaient de quelle personne ils parlaient.  
  
-Et comment espères-tu faire cela ?  
  
-Nous n'avons pas créé le livre des maraudeurs pour rien.  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclairci un instant, pour se renfrogner presque aussitôt.  
  
-Ce serait un affront.  
  
-Un affront qui pourrait sauver la vie de Harry.  
  
-Mais si . . .  
  
-Sirius, est-ce que tu as une autre solution.  
  
L'animagi baissa les yeux.  
  
-Non . . .  
  
-Alors sors ce fichu grimoire de ta poche et parle lui !  
  
Avec des gestes lents, Sirius sorti le petit grimoire et lui redonna sa grandeur normal d'un coup de baguette.  
  
Harry regardait son parrain agir avec les sourcils froncés, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec le livre des maraudeurs. Sirius fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre, ouvrit le livre à une page vierge, et commença à écrire. Harry fut incapable de lire les mots que Sirius inscrivait, mais il comprit que le principe était le même que pour le journal de Jedusor.  
  
Après un moment de conversation avec le livre, Sirius le referma, l'air profondément contrarié.  
  
-C'est d'accord. . .  
  
-Bien ! Harry, à ton avis, combien de temps avons-nous avant l'attaque de Voldemort ?  
  
-Quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Il était vraiment en colère et sans Dumbledore, je ne crois pas qu'il prenne le temps de se poser des questions. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?  
  
-Tu te souviens du jour où nous avons fait revenir James ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr ! dit-il a bout de patience.  
  
-Tu te souviens que ce « Vivius Mémorus » n'était pas le seul que nous avions pratiqué. . .  
  
Il fallu un moment à Harry pour comprendre la portée des paroles de son parrain.  
  
-Vous voulez faire revenir un James de quinze ans ?  
  
-Il est d'accord. Je viens de lui demander avec le livre des maraudeurs.  
  
-C'est insensé, à quoi est-ce que ça servirait ?  
  
-À faire diversion. Tu comprends, tu ressembles tellement à James que je ne crois pas que Voldemort saurait faire la différence.  
  
-Mais, on le ferait revenir pour le sacrifier aussitôt ! C'est complètement idiot ! Et en plus, il ne pourrait même pas se défendre ! S'il fait de la magie, alors son énergie s'évanouira aussitôt !  
  
-Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix, et James est d'accord !  
  
-Mais je n'aurai même pas le temps de le connaître !  
  
-Harry, dit Remus doucement, j'étais aussi là le jour où on a pratiqué ce sortilège. S'il s'avère vrai que tu n'as pas le temps de connaître James comme tu le voudrais à cause des circonstances, nous pourrions toujours pratiquer le sortilège à nouveau.  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce.  
  
-Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il peut tenir ?  
  
-Je dirais au moins une semaine, si on considère que le James adulte est resté plusieurs mois. Il a quand même la puissance de Gryffondor.  
  
-Alors c'est d'accord, mais je veux que le sortilège se fasse aujourd'hui.  
  
-Harry. . .  
  
-Il n'y a pas de Harry. Si Voldemort doit nous attaquer, nous avons beaucoup de préparatif à faire, et il doit les connaître lui aussi, et pas seulement à la dernière minute. De plus, le sortilège est trop épuisant pour que tu ne le pratiques au moment où Voldemort arrive, tu ne pourrais plus te battre. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre.  
  
-Nous ne réussirons peut-être pas. . .  
  
-Et peut-être que nous réussirons.  
  
Personne en ce jour n'avait encore vu Harry Potter aussi déterminé. La lueur dans son regard leur fit presque peur, et Romulus, à ce moment, su qu'il avait gagné.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Bon, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !!!  
  
Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai mettre une suite. Comme la fin approche, ça devient plus compliqué de tout mettre en place (je ne peux plus me mettre devant l'ordinateur en n'ayant aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire quoi) et ce sera plus long. De plus, j'ai une session d'enfer alors j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour Complot. . . Mais ne désespérez pas, je vous promets que je terminerai cette fic !!!  
  
A+ et une petite reviews, ça a jamais tué personne !!!  
  
Bye bye  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
xxxxxxxx 


	25. Préparatifs

Bonjours à tous!!!  
  
Et oui, enfin, un nouveau chapitre!!!! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais je me suis dit que comme il n'y en avait pas eu de nouveau depuis longtemps, vous seriez contents quand même.  
  
Mais avant tout, les reviews :  
  
Blacky : Merci beaucoup!!! Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, et bien, comme si j'allais voler le punch. . .  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci beaucoup. Au fait, bienvenue (en retard) sur Complot !  
  
Lord Aragoth : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Kamy : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre mettra un baume sur ton cœur de solitaire à Longueil. . . xxx  
  
Rosalia : Merci beaucoup. Une petite suite à te mettre sous la dent. . . Pour Romulus, et bien, l'avenir nous le dira. . .  
  
Dreameuse : T'en fais pas, tu as rien manqué avec Romulus, le mystère est voulu. Merci beaucoup en passant  
  
Lili : En effet, je voudrais écrire des trucs à moi. Complot était un défi avant tout, histoire de me prouver que j'étais capable de le faire. Mais je ne veux pas faire que ça de ma vie. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Nuwanda : En bien la voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup  
  
Naindjardin : Désolée pour les histoire d'amour, mais je suis une éternelle romantique. Tu as lu « Jolie Fée », mon autre fic ? Elle prouve très bien ce que je dis, et c'est rien, si tu lisais ce que j'écris ces temps-ci avec Galaxie, hein Kamy ???  
  
Hermione99 : Merci. Ça s'en vient, on va bientôt comprendre ce qu'il migote notre Romulus  
  
Kyzara : Merci beaucoup ! Le voilà !  
  
Lunicorne : Mais non voyons, je ne vous oublie pas, mais je finissais mes études cette année, ce qui signifie beaucoup de travail, mais c'est fini maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux. . .  
  
Onarluca (artemis): Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs !  
  
Et voilà!!! Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 24 : Préparatifs  
  
-Harry! Fais un effort bon sang!  
  
-Je voudrais bien t'y voir!  
  
-Tu as la capacité de le faire! Tu manques seulement de concentration!  
  
-On se demande pourquoi! Sirius, peut-être que si tu cessais de lui crier dessus, il pourrait se concentrer!  
  
-Et toi Romulus, peut-être que si tu faisais autre chose que de rester assis là, ce serait plus constructif!  
  
Romulus se renfrogna, se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, et sorti de la pièce d'un pas rapide.  
  
-Bon! Maintenant Harry, concentre-toi!  
  
Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la vision de Harry. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore et Sirius s'escrimait depuis deux jours à aider Harry à devenir animagi. À la grande surprise de l'adolescent, il avait réussit les étapes dans un temps record et en était déjà à la transformation. Cependant, à cette étape, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait réussi qu'à se faire pousser une queue de félin, alors qu'il aurait du prendre la forme d'un piraé.  
  
-Sirius, je suis épuisé!  
  
Sirius s'arrêta dans son élan, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.  
  
-Je suis désolé. . .  
  
-Ca va. . .  
  
-Je ne veux tellement pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. . .  
  
-Je sais. . .  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. . .  
  
-. . .  
  
Un ange passa. Sirius semblait mal à l'aise de ses dernières paroles et Harry semblait figé. C'est Sirius qui brisa le silence.  
  
-Allé, allons manger, ça te fera du bien.  
  
Ils quittèrent la salle de réunion où ils se pratiquaient. Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondors et se précipita sur tous les plats passant à sa portée alors que Sirius se rendait tranquillement à la table des professeurs.  
Ce soir là, Harry se coucha très tôt et s'endormit avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Il s'éveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit en se demandant vaguement ce qui avait troublé son sommeil. Il n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir fait un cauchemar, mais se souvenait vaguement d'une voix féminine.  
  
-Harry?  
  
L'adolescent sursauta, c'était justement cette voix. Il regarda autour de lui, s'apercevant seulement à ce moment que sa vue était différente. En fait, il voyait . . . bien? Il roula sur le côté, notant légèrement que son lit était plus moelleux qu'à l'habitude, mais le choc le plus brutal fut au moment où il posa les mains sur le matelas pour s'aider à se relever et qu'il vit plutôt sous ses yeux une paire de pattes aux poils noirs et soyeux. Il sursauta et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le plancher mais étrangement, sa chute ne provoqua qu'un bruit feutré.  
  
-Il était temps! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de te réveiller!  
  
Harry tourna la tête et croisa les yeux émeraude de Mystique.  
  
-Mystique? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Viens. . .  
  
Elle se déplaça dans la chambre et Harry la suivit jusqu'à un grand miroir. Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Dans le miroir, il voyait Mystique, minuscule, assise à côté d'un énorme piraé aux yeux verts identiques aux siens. Son poil était noir et soyeux et le front du félin barré d'une fine marque de poils plus clairs en forme d'éclair.  
  
-Pfffff, je ne m'en débarrasserai donc jamais!  
  
-Et non. . .  
  
-Comment se fait-il que j'aie réussi à me transformer pendant mon sommeil?  
  
-Je crois que c'est ton subconscient qui a continué à travailler pendant ton sommeil. Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eue en me réveillant et en voyant une bête énorme à ta place!  
  
-Désolé. . .  
  
-Pas de faute. . . On va se balader?  
  
-Pour aller où?  
  
-Voir Sirius. Que je sache, il est très impatient de te voir te transformer, aussi bien lui faire payer l'acharnement des derniers jours par une petite peur.  
  
Harry suivit l'animal qui avait déjà franchit la porte du dortoir qui s'était ouverte toute seule à son approche. Ils parcoururent les couloirs qui lui semblèrent différent sous cet angle jusqu'aux appartements de Sirius. À son tour, le portrait s'ouvrit seul, comme par magie.  
  
-Comment fais-tu?  
  
-C'est magique. . .  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le salon, puis dans la chambre où Sirius dormait à point fermé. Harry sauta sur le lit, mais la secousse ne fit que grogner son parrain. Il se leva alors sur ses pattes de derrière et se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de son parrain. Le souffle coupé, Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux pour rencontrer le regard émeraude d'un félin inconnu. Instinctivement et par protection, il se transforma en un gros chien qui déstabilisa le piraé et bondit par terre en montrant les crocs.  
  
Eh oh, Sirius, on se calme!  
  
Harry?!  
  
Lui-même!  
  
Sirius prit un moment avant de comprendre puis poussa un jappement joyeux  
  
Tu as réussi!  
  
-Black!  
  
Les animaux sursautèrent. Qu'est-ce que la voix de Severus Rogue faisait dans le salon en plein milieu de la nuit? Ils se précipitèrent dans l'autre pièce, toujours sous leurs formes animagus.  
  
-Génial, Potter a réussi. . . dit la voix ironique de Rogue dont la tête semblait flotter dans les flammes de la cheminé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rogue? Demanda Sirius qui avait repris sa forme humain, suivit de Harry.  
  
-Il avait raison, continua Rogue en bougeant la tête vers Harry, Voldemort attaquera dimanche soir, alors si tu veux mettre ton plan à exécution et faire revenir l'autre insolent, ne tarde pas trop.  
  
La tête du professeur de potion disparut et les flammes reprirent une teinte normale. Sirius se tourna vers son filleul, tout sourire effacé.  
  
-Va dormir Harry, demain sera une longue journée, et félicitation pour ta transformation.  
  
Sans dire un mot, Harry reprit sa forme féline et partit, accompagné de Mystique.  
  
-Tu as hâte? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je me demande surtout comment on va expliquer sa présence. . .  
  
Une fois de retour dans la tour, Harry reprit forme humaine et retourna se coucher en se demandant ce qui l'attendait dans les prochains jours. Finalement, un peu apaisé par Mystique qui vint ronronner près de son oreille, il plongea dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent en cours de DCFM le lendemain matin, Sirius était absent et au regard que lui lança le professeur Figg, Harry comprit ce qu'il en était. Il leva la main.  
  
-Professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que je peux aller voir Mme Pomfresh?  
  
Elle lui fit un demi-sourire.  
  
-Bien sûr, allez-y.  
  
Harry ramassa hâtivement ses affaires et sortit, prenant la direction des appartements de Sirius comme il l'avait fait pendant la nuit.  
  
Il entra discrètement dans l'appartement et vit Sirius et Remus, debout au milieu de la pièce, Remus lisant d'une voix monocorde un vieux parchemin et Sirius se concentrant, les yeux fermés et les bras le long du corps. Remus lui lança un regard de reproche mais Harry le soutint, lui signifiant clairement qu'il tenait à être présent. Il repéra un fauteuil à bonne distance des deux hommes et s'assit.  
  
Même ayant déjà vu le phénomène, Harry fut encore impressionné par l'étrangeté du sortilège. Au fil du temps, la silhouette humaine devant Sirius devenait de moins en moins flou pour laisser apparaître les contours incertains d'un adolescent de quinze ans ressemblant à quelques traits près à Harry. Puis, après un long moment, les paupières de l'adolescent s'ouvrirent pour laisser voir les yeux chocolat maintenant familiers à Harry. Comme la première fois, Sirius s'effondra, mais cette fois, James ne bougea pas, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi le Sirius devant lui paraissait soudainement si vieux, puis il constata le même phénomène chez Remus. C'est seulement lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry qu'il sembla s'éclairer d'un lueur de compréhension.  
  
-D'accord. . .  
  
-James? Assis-toi s'il te plait.  
  
La voix de Remus était éraillée d'avoir tant parlé.  
  
-À voir vos têtes, ce n'est pas pour explorer le château que je suis ici. . .  
  
-Pas vraiment en effet. . .  
  
Harry s'était levé et administrait maintenant une potion fortifiante à Sirius. Lorsque l'homme fut assis, c'est James qui rompit le silence.  
  
-Donc?  
  
-Nous avons besoin de ton aide.  
  
-Mais encore?  
  
-Nous savons de source sûr que Voldemort attaquera le château dans quelques jours. Malheureusement, nous savons aussi qu'il veut Harry, ton fils, mais nous ne pouvons plus compter sur Dumbledore pour le protéger.  
  
-Enchanté Harry!  
  
-Bonjour James  
  
-Qui est ta mère?  
  
-Je ne crois pas que tu ne veuilles le savoir, coupa Sirius.  
  
-Pourquoi, c'est une Serpentard?  
  
-Non, c'est une tigresse. . .  
  
Harry vit James faire une grimace d'appréhension  
  
-Evans?  
  
-Septième année. . .  
  
-Oo Il m'aura fallu tant de temps?!?  
  
-Oo  
  
-Oo  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris?  
  
-Donc, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?  
  
Sirius et Remus expliquèrent la situation à James qui sembla d'accord avec leur tactique  
  
-Et en attendant, qu'est-ce que je fais?  
  
-À toi de décider. Tu peux rester ici ou aller en cours avec Harry et les Gryffondors.  
  
-Comment allez-vous expliquer ma présence?  
  
-Nous pouvons changer ton apparence et te faire passer pour le cousin d'un ami de Harry, venant de Beauxbâtons. Tu serais un Weasley.  
  
-Personnellement, ça me va, dit James.  
  
-Il faudra avertir Ron et raconter une histoire plausible.  
  
-Tu sais, il y a tellement de Weasley qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que Ron ne sache même pas qu'il existe!  
  
-Donc, James, tu es d'accord?  
  
-Il n'y a pas de problèmes pour moi!  
  
-Harry, peux-tu aller chercher Ron et Hermione, si bien sûr tu souhaites les mettre au courant!  
  
-Bien sûr! Draco aussi!  
  
Sirius sembla hésiter  
  
-Harry, lui fais-tu vraiment confiance?  
  
-Autant qu'à Ron ou Hermione  
  
-Si tu le dis. . . Va les chercher. . . J'espère qu'il n'a pas tord, ajouta-t-il une fois que Harry eut passé la porte.  
  
-Qui est ce Draco?  
  
-Un Malefoy repenti, enfin j'espère. . .  
  
-Dans ce cas, j'espère aussi. . .  
  
-Pas si mal comme plan, mais j'espère que la présence de James ne ruinera pas les nôtres. Il faudra que je l'avertisse du retour de Potter.  
  
Assis au bord du lac, Romulus réfléchissait. Comment Harry avait-il pu accepter la venue de James, c'était du suicide! Mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme si James avait vraiment été vivant. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il l'avertisse, Harry pourrait être prêt à tout pour éviter tout mal à James, et c'était la faiblesse du plan des maraudeurs.  
  
James se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait gardé ses yeux chocolat mais ceux-ci n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes. Il avait la chevelure rousse caractéristique des Weasley, une grandeur semblable à Harry et ses traits étaient maintenant plus durs. Ce n'était pas si mal. . .  
  
Alors?  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la courté (s'a se dit ça) du chapitre.  
  
Je ne ferai pas de promesse pour la suite, puisque je ne les tiens jamais...  
  
Alors à plus tard!!!  
  
Je vous aime!!!  
  
Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	26. Le début de la fin

Bonjour à tous!!!

Et oui, je suis encore en vie!!!!!!!!!!! Je sais que j'ai été longue et je sais que vous êtes impatient de lire, mais je fais quand même avant tout les réponses aux reviews!!!

JOB3-14 : Éhéh, j'espère que l'état de grâce t'envahira une fois de plus! Merci beaucoup!!!!

Blacky : La voila la suite, mais j'imagine que tu l'as déjà vu sur le forum, non?

Lunicorn : Lectrice fidèle : Oui, j'ai tout terminé, j'ai (presque) mon diplôme et j'ai un emploi dans mon domaine, mais malheureusement pas plus de temps pour écrire. . .

Kyzara : Merci, la voilà la suite

Kamy, ma belle : C'est pas non plus dans ce chapitre que tu comprendras pour Romulus!!!

Rosalia : éhéh, presque, l'action va surtout arrivé au prochain chapitre...

Dreameuse : Moi je crois surtout que Harry va finir tout seul, puis Ron et Hermione, je préfère ne pas me prononcer... Merci beaucoup en passant!!!

Nuwie : Merci beaucoup!!!!

Loanna : Une nouvelle lectrice?!? Ça fait toujours plaisir!!! Et merci beaucoup

Aurel22 : Encore une nouvelle lectrice!!! Waouh, je suis gâtée!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! J'espère que tu passeras d'autre bon moment avec ce chapitre!!!

Lyna : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment possible de faire un résumé global, surtout que l'histoire est presque terminée et que franchement, j'ai moi-même beaucoup de difficulté à tout me rappeler, je suis vraiment désolée.

Hermione99 : On verra!!! Merci beaucoup

Élodie : Merci beaucoup, la voilà la suite!!!

ET MAINTENANT!!! PLACE À LA SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 25 : Le début de la fin

« Nous sommes jeudi et je suis au manoir. James est revenu aujourd'hui. J'espère que Harry profitera au maximum de ces trois jours passés avec lui. J'ai peur, tellement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il n'a pas été facile de me reconstruire une vie, et voilà que tout pourrait basculer de nouveau. Si seulement Voldemort n'était pas revenu, si j'avais empêcher le rat de se sauver en sortant de la cabane hurlante, Harry ne risquerait rien, et je pourrais m'occuper de ma vie tranquillement. . .

Et si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose? Qu'arriverait-il à Johanie, à Océane et à Harry?

C'était comme ça avant, avant la naissance de Harry et la mort de James et Lily, lorsque l'ordre du phénix réunissait encore tous les anciens et que le rat ne nous avait pas trahit. Avant chaque mission, le doute nous prenait. Nous savions tous que nous risquions beaucoup, que nous risquions la mort, mais alors nous n'avions rien à perdre, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je n'avais pas de neveu à m'occuper, je n'avais pas de fille à voir grandir, mais j'avais Johanie. Je ne comprenais pas alors la portée de mes actes, j'étais encore jeune, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je réalise tout ça.

Harry. . . Seras-tu prudent? M'en voudras-tu s'il m'arrive quelque chose? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Harry?

-Hum?

-Où il est Dumbledore?

-Si seulement je le savais. . .

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer exactement?

-Voldemort va venir, il attaquera le château, et puis à ce moment, c'est lui où moi. Il sera sur mon terrain cette fois, je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir comme l'année dernière. Et ce n'est pas qu'un simple Avada Kedavra qui le tuera. Son corps est mortel, mais il faut trouver un moyen d'emprisonner son âme.

-Et c'est possible?

-Oui, Romulus à trouver le sortilège approprié pour le faire, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour le pratiquer.

-J'en suis certain.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Tu mon fils, le descendant de Merlin.

-Justement, l'incantation vient de Merlin lui-même, c'est de l'ancienne magie, et il a été le seul à la prononcer sans en mourir.

-Donc, ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu pourrais réussir à le tuer, mais il est possible que tu en meures aussi?

-En effet

-Et il n'y a aucune autre solution?

-Aucune. Mais je t'en prie James, ne le dit pas aux autres. Seuls toi et Romulus le savez jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'imagine pas ce que Sirius ferait s'il savait, il serait prêt à le faire à ma place.

-Comment peux-tu prendre ça aussi sereinement?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que c'était Voldemort où moi, que l'un ne pourrait vivre sans la mort de l'autre, que c'est une lutte à finir et que plus tôt elle le sera, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde, peut importe ce qui m'arrivera dans la bataille.

-Harry, merde, tu n'as que quinze ans?

-Et alors? Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir bien davantage. Je n'ai pas eu l'enfance heureuse que tu as eue James! Mes parents on été assassinés avant même que je ne les connaissent vraiment, j'ai vécu 10 ans dans une famille qui me détestait et quand enfin j'ai pu revenir ici, que j'ai découvert le monde auquel j'appartenais vraiment, je me suis retrouvé à affronter des horreurs dont tu n'aurais même pas idée.

-Tu survivras Harry, je suis certain, il ne peut en être autrement.

-Je l'espère, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave sinon. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Cédric,

Je t'écris encore, même si tu ne peux plus me lire. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, même si Harry est maintenant dans ma vie. Après ta mort, sa présence a été un baume pour moi, et je l'aime, autant que j'ai pu t'aimer toi.

Mais voilà, on risque de me l'enlever lui aussi. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom attaquera dans quelques jours, et on ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Dumbledore est Merlin sait où, même probablement mort, ou alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas ici à tout préparer avec nous, j'ai perdu espoir à son sujet.

Harry. . . Je sais trop bien qu'il se jettera directement dans la bataille, ne laissant même pas le choix aux autres, et même si toutes les précautions ont été prisent pour l'en préserver, je sais qu'il se ruera directement sur Voldemort, et j'ai peur, peur de le perdre comme je t'ai perdu, à cause d'un sorcier fou en manque de pouvoir.

Est-ce ça le monde Cédric? Une guerre perpétuelle où les gentils luttent contre les méchants et où des innocents sont brisés et meurent? Je voudrais tant ne jamais avoir connu ce monde où des sorciers innocents sont emprisonnés et où les mauvais marchent dans les rues sans jamais connaître la souffrance.

Dans cette guerre, veilleras-tu sur moi et sur ceux que j'aime?

Je t'aime Cédric

Cho

Xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ron?

-Hum?

-J'ai peur pour Harry. . .

-. . . Je sais, moi aussi. . .

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'aimerais le savoir.

-J'ai peur de te perdre, de mourir.

-Tu ne me perdra pas, et je te protègerai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je vais devoir l'affronter, encore. Comment supporter ce visage qui n'a laisser paraître aucun sentiment en tuant sa propre femme, en tuant ma mère? Je voudrais tant qu'ils me fassent confiance, qu'ils ne croient pas tous que je les trahirai à la première occasion. S'ils pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il m'en coûte, ce que la vie me coûte, le prix que je paye chaque jour pour la vivre et tenter d'oublier. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin, est-ce qu'ils comprendront? Est-ce qu'ils sauront ce que j'ai fait? Je les ai trahit, j'aurais du leur dire. Tout ce désespoir, toute cette peur que je voie dans leur regard, mais en même temps toute cette détermination. Cette peur de mourir, mais cette résignation à le faire si cela est nécessaire. Ont-ils tous tant souffert pendant mon absence? Pourquoi vouloir alors sauver ce monde qui les a tous traité si cruellement. Sirius, qui a perdu les plus belles années de sa vie, Remus, qu'on a traité comme un monstre, Harry, pauvre enfant qu'on a pris pour un héro, Ron et Hermione, meilleurs amis de ce héro malheureux, trop jeunes pour affronter tout ce qu'ils ont affronté, Cho, blessée d'amour avant même d'être femme, Draco, fils perdu d'une mère contrainte. Et moi, qui reste là, à ne rien faire dans ma traîtrise qui puisse les aider. Remus n'est pas un monstre, mais j'en suis un. Si seulement je pouvais reculer, mais je n'ai pas encore appris à déplacer les montagnes. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il se réveilla doucement, s'étirant avec bonheur dans les draps réchauffés par les rayons du soleil levant pénétrant par la fenêtre. Puis la réalité le frappa. Dimanche. C'était dimanche. Ce soir, peut-être le monde changerait. Peut-être vaincrait-il enfin, laissant le monde dans la paix, peut-être perdrait-il, laissant alors au monde qu'un chaos, ou peut-être ne serait-ce encore qu'une bataille dans une guerre qui ne prendrait fin qu'un autre jour.

Le plan était simple. Rester au château, ne sortir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Leur plan. . . Le sien était très différent. En fait, il était tout à fait le contraire. Surtout, sortir, ne rester au château qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, le défier le plus rapidement possible, pour éviter le plus de mort, pour éviter la perte de ceux qu'il aime, même s'il ne devait plus y être pour les voir être heureux.

Il se leva et s'habilla, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Mais la mort ne l'effrayait pas. Étrangement, il avait surtout peur pour les autres.

Ce soir, il y aurait un grand bal surprise, et exceptionnellement, toutes les années pourraient y participer. Il serait annoncé au petit-déjeuner, puis se déroulerait dans une salle secrète spéciale qui se formait aux mesures de nos demandes. Rares étaient ceux qui la connaissaient, et ils avaient passé un moment à chercher une salle capable d'accueillir tous les élèves de l'école et de leur offrir une sécurité pour ce soir. Cependant, pour ces mêmes élèves, il leur semblera fêter dans une salle de bal tout à fait ordinaire. L'état des choses ne leur serait annoncé qu'au dernier moment.

Dans tous les derniers préparatifs pour la bataille, la journée passa rapidement. Harry avait du mal à voir tous ces visages souriants, les filles se préparant fébrilement pour le bal, les garçons faisant une partie d'échec. Il se surpris à se demander, si cela tournait mal, qui vivrait et qui mourrait. Qui allait pleurer la mort de ses amis et qui allait mourir sans voir le dénouement. Il tenta de se secouer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que ce soir, ce devait être lui, ou Voldemort. Il espérait vivre, mais il se disait étrangement que ce n'était pas si grave si ce n'était pas le cas, tant qu'il ne laissait pas cette menace grandissante au monde sorcier. Peu importe, il fallait seulement que ce soit rapide, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort prenne le château, et tout irait bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le bureau d'Albus, Romulus voyait aux derniers préparatifs. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, il fallait gagner cette bataille, même si cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement gagner la guerre. Il lisait et relisait papier sur papier, plan sur plan.

-Alors, Romulus, tout est prêt?

Ainsi, IL était arrivé. Étrangement, cette voix dans sa tête le fit tressaillir. Il attendait au bord de la forêt interdite.

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le coucher du soleil, puis il viendra. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les élèves se précipitaient, guidées par Ron et Hermione, vers la salle de bal restée secrète jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Harry portait une robe sorcière de bal ample, sous laquelle il avait enfilé des vêtements de sports moldus confortables. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs tous fait, et Draco, Ron, James, Hermione et Cho portaient tous des robes de bal ample qui ne laissaient pas voir leur habillement.

Les festivités commençaient très tôt. Les professeurs avaient voulu laisser les élèves s'amuser avant de faire face à la sordide réalité. C'est ainsi que les derniers retardataires entraient dans la salle alors que le soleil était encore visible dans les fenêtres ensorcelées reproduisant l'extérieur.

Le repas se passa dans la joie, mais le groupe de cinquième année n'arrivait à se réjouir. Qui l'aurait pu, en sachant ce qui allait se produire. Si seulement Albus était là. . .

Lorsque le soleil rougit le ciel et que les dernières traces de dessert disparurent, Minerva se leva, et seul le petit groupe sembla noter son air grave.

-Chers élèves. J'ai pensé toute la journée aux mots que j'allais vous dire, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun qui diminuerait si peu soit-il votre peur à mon annonce. Nous aurions pu vous renvoyer chez vous, mais ça aurait été vous mettre dans un danger encore plus grand. Cette salle est hautement sécurisée, et il nous a fallu beaucoup de rechercher pour la trouver. Sachez que vous y serez en sécurité, mais je vous demanderai d'y rester car ce soir, une attaque sera menée contre le château par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Je sais que vous êtes effrayés, continua-t-elle plus fort pour couvrir les cris des élèves, mais je vous assure que vous êtes en parfaite sécurité tant que vous restez dans cette salle. Le professeur Hagrid restera avec vous ainsi que les professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et Sinistra. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont souffert dans cette guerre, beaucoup ont perdu des proches, et je sais aussi que votre soif de vengeance et de mettre fin à cette guerre est grande. En conséquence, nous n'empêcheront aucun élève de second cycle de se battre, ayant la majorité sorcière, vous êtes en droit de décider. Cependant, je vous demanderais de bien réfléchir avant de vous lancer à l'aveugle dans la bataille. Des hommes, plus vieux et plus expérimentés que vous, vous feront face, et aucune vengeance n'à sa place dans cette bataille, ne vous abaissez pas au niveau de Voldemort. . .

Le discours de la remplaçante de Dumbledore fut suivit d'un long silence. Dans un raclement de chaise, les professeurs se levèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Harry, Ron, James, Draco, Hermione et Cho les suivirent, puis quelques élèves de sixième et septième année, ainsi que quelques cinquième année. Les jumeaux Weasley furent évidement du lot, tout comme Mélissa Whight, qui prit la main de Draco, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et plusieurs autres. Des murmures accompagnèrent James qui avait repris son apparence normale et qui marchait maintenant aux côtés de son futur fils.

Ils franchirent les portes de la salle de bal et le silence les accueillit lorsqu'elles se refermèrent. Minerva fit disparaître la porte puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le grand hall. Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers ses étudiants.

-Il est encore temps pour vous de renoncer. Vous pouvez reprendre le chemin de la salle de bal et personne ne vous en voudra. Si vous voulez partir, c'est le bon moment. Sinon, vous resterez dans le hall, et vous défendrez l'entrée.

Personne ne tourna les talons, et c'est avec un visage inquiet que Minerva ouvrit les grandes portes à l'aide d'un sort.

Dehors, une garde impressionnante était postée devant Poudlard sous les derniers rayons flamboyants du soleil. Les piraés, les licornes, les centaures, les hippogriffes, les griffons, même les fées, les elfes de maison et quelques géants, formaient une armée impressionnante protégeant le château.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil et ses dernières lueurs furent complètement disparus qu'un mouvement se fit à la limite de la forêt interdite. De loin, on vit les détraqueurs se heurtés aux défenses, mais les mangemorts passèrent, Voldemort en tête.

Les professeurs franchirent la porte, fermant magiquement derrière eux et devant les élèves. Seul James vit un énorme piraé aux yeux émeraude se faufiler à l'extérieur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà!!!

Je sais, c'est court, soyez indulgent, j'ai écrit ça en une soirée. . . Prochain chapitre, la bataille. Le gros défi quoi...

Je ne donnerai pas de date, comme d'habitude, puisque je ne les respecte jamais...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et vous voyez le petit bouton en bas à gauche??? C'est pour envoyer une review!!!

Je vous aime!!!

A

Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous

Et oui, je suis toujours en vie et je pense toujours à vous…

Je sais que je vous néglige, c'est justement pour ça que je vous écrit aujourd'hui

Question 1 : Oui, je vais bien finir Complot…

Question 2 : Pourquoi ça fait si longtemps? Disons qu'il s'est passé vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de chose dans ma vie dans la dernière année. Résultat, je ne suis vraiment pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour continuer Complot et j'aurais vraiment peur de manquer la fin (parce que oui, il ne reste que 2 chapitres à écrire) et de ce fait de vous décevoir…

Alors ne désespérez pas, oui vous aurez la fin, mais je ne peux pas vous donner de date…

En attendant, faites comme moi et relisez-la (parce que moi, franchement, il y a des grands bouts dont je ne me souviens plus…)

Je suis encore une fois vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée…

Faites bien attention à vous

A+

Shany-Blue, la dernière des Pendragon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
